Family?
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: What if when Regina cursed Rumple, she gave him a 17 yr old sister named Sybelle. How would that change his relationship with Belle? How would this change the story? Who was she and why was she made into his sister? What's she hiding? How does she fit into his story and that of Zoso the Dark One before him? Why was Rumple chosen to be the next Dark One? Nothing was left to chance.
1. The First Day

Note: So, I had the idea of what if Rumple had a sister while under the curse and how that could have changed some of the events after the curse was broken. The first chapter is just him getting to know her on the first day of the curse. The rest of the chapters take place after the curse is broken, meaning season two. This is not a tie in to The 7th Sister although Sybelle is in both stories. The story focuses on her relationship with Mr. Gold. So, when it reaches season 3 there will be an unhappy ending to the tale.

* * *

><p>The First day<p>

Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself as he opened his eyes and found himself on a comfortable instead of in a cage. The curse had been cast and it the Evil Queen had kept her word. He thought to himself as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. Although, he had known the curse would work and that he would have power and money in this world, it helped to be able to finally know for sure that he would soon find his boy. He only had to wait a few more years.

The Dark One heard a noise coming from below his room. It sounded like someone moving something around. That was odd. As far as he knew, he hadn't seen anyone living with him in this new realm. To be fair, he hadn't really looked at his years in this realm until Ms. Swan would come to town and the curse would be broken. He wondered what he could have missed as he left his room to find where the sound was coming from.

He traveled downstairs and slowly entered the living room area to find a teenage girl with long black hair sitting with her legs crossed. She seemed to be mediating. Rumpelstiltskin guessed that was why he heard all that noise. She must have been moving things around so that she could sit on the floor. She rose her head to look at the demon and opened her eyes as she flashed him a bright smile.

"Did I wake you?" She asked. "Sorry. Mom and dad let me mediate ever morning." She explained. "and I thought that...now that their gone I need it more than ever..."

"No, you didn't wake me." Rumpelstiltskin said as he watched her bow her head.

"I know that our father hasn't much of a father to you..." Their father? So this girl was meant to be his sister. "But I'm really thankful that you took me in when dad and my mom...it means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem." He said as he watched her brush tears from her face.

"You keep saying that Richard." She sighed as she uncrossed her legs. "But dad's death has to mean something to you."

"It wasn't like I knew him." He stated. "He was as good a stranger to me as you are now."

"Still..." She bit her lip as she pulled herself up. "You must have felt something to take me, a strange, in."

"Yes, well." He frowned as he looked her over. "Just don't get in the way and we will be fine."

"Yea," She cocked her head to the right and closed her eyes. "It'll be like I'm not even here."

"Let's keep it that way." He said as he left the room.

Xxx

Sybelle Gold. That was her name or at least the name she had under the curse. He tried to think of any Sybelle's he may have known. He drew a blank. That meant that she may not have been from his land or that she didn't matter to his plans. He watched as she started to make them lunch. It was a Saturday and she hadn't found a job yet. She hummed to herself as she danced around the kitchen.

She seemed to be a natural in the kitchen, but that didn't mean she was lower class. The curse had created new memories. It was possible that she had household skills from the curse and not her life before. She smiled at him as she asked if he needed any help with his shop. She seemed a nice enough girl. He could tell that she was the motherly type. She most likely took care of others, but he could also tell she had a touch of heart break.

"I had to leave my boyfriend to come here." She said as she brushed hair out of her eyes. "I kind of told him I didn't want him to bother me any more, that he was a waste of my time and I could do better. I was real nasty about it."

"Now, why would you do that?" He asked her.

"Richard, why wouldn't I?" She asked as she laughed the matter off. "We're young and I was moving far away. I didn't see a point in staying together. Although, he would have fought me if I told him that. So, I lied instead. Much easier."

"And you miss him?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he watched her work.

"Very much." She said with a frown. "But Malcolm is better off without me." She touched the locket around her neck when she said the boys name. Richard Gold wondered if there was even a photo inside it and why out of all names the boys name had to be that one. "And I'm sure that my future will be better too. Besides, if it was true love, we would find a way back together. Not that I believe in true love. That's silly." She laughed nervously.

"Yes, that's silly." Rumpelstiltskin agreed.

"I think I can get work at the bakery and working at the Day Care place." Sybelle said as she changed the subject. "I promise when I save enough up in the next year I'll move out."

He knew that wasn't going to happen. The curse would keep her living with him until the day Emma Swan broke it. Although, when she looked at him with such thankfulness, Richard Gold wasn't sure if it bothered him to have her around.


	2. The Day The Curse Was Broken Part 1

Note: So, as I said the story would jump to the end of the first season and focus on Richard Gold and his "sister" Sybelle when the curse was broken. She will be trying to find balance between the two halves of herself as she deals with her relationship with the dark one and finding a place in his life. They will fight and have a hard time around each other. The story will end with the season three mid-final and they will part ways in a way that I hope will be very sad and heartbreaking.

I hope that you will enjoy the ride and review and check out my other Oncer stories The 7th Sister, Meetings and Greetings, and To The Heart of It (if you want to read more Sybelle centered works. I really do enjoy writing her. She's rather fun). I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

><p>The Day The Curse Was Broken Part 1<p>

Sybelle watched Regina shout at her brother. It was weird and she didn't understand. What were they talking about "Magic has a price' and why did the Mayor want her brother to pay it? Sybelle softly stepped into the room and glanced at her brother. He was smirking, like he somehow won a battle.

"Have I missed something, brother?" Sybelle asked as she handed a cup of tea to her brother. He looked at her and frowned slightly. Sybelle noticed that he had been doing that a lot lately, since that Swan woman came to town.

"I do care about you." He told her. "Maybe not as much as I care for my son, or how much I loved her..." Sybelle knew that the her was his ex. It was strange that he was bringing her up. "But I do care for you. I've come to see you as family. You've really become like a sister to me."

"I am your sister." Sybelle said as she brushed hair out of her eyes. "And I know that it's been hard for you to find a way to love me...or even care about me...but you've always been family to me, even before you knew who I was." She smiled softly. "But I can't help but feel something is wrong. You've been acting odd since that woman came to town. Should I be worried?"

"No." Richard whispered to her as he took hold of her hand. "You've nothing to worry about. I just want you to know that you've always a home with me. I've grown to enjoy having you around."

"I like living with you too." She smiled as she removed her hand from his. She touched her necklace and blinked a few times as tears starting building in her eyes. "You remind me of him a lot. It's made not being able to see him easier for me." Richard frowned as he thought about the curse. He still had no idea who she had been before the curse. It was very likely that she had never lost her love and that she would run towards him the first chance she got. It was very possible that she would leave his home and never look back. He had lied to her to nearly 30 years. He couldn't blame her if she hated him.

"Maybe you'll reunite with him soon." Mr. Gold said as he watched her. She seemed to be thinking over his words and her lips pursed together as if she was trying to recall something.

"No," She shook her head. "I don't think that's possible. It's like he's gone...gone to some place I can't go." She was starting to shake and her head was killing her. She started crying from the pain. "I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening."

"It's alright." Mr. Gold said as he tried to understand what was happening.

"No, I don't think so." Sybelle shook her head. "Something is happening. I feel it in my bones. My head hurts. It's like a fog and storm are raging in there and I'm trying to break through and remember something important, something big." She shook harder as she tried to think clearly. "Dr. Hooper thinks I'm blocking something...something about Malcolm, something that will hurt me. Do you think he's dead? And I've been lying to myself about how we needed things?"

"I don't think you'd do that." He stated. "Come have a seat." He said as he pulled out a chair. "Things will be better in a few hours."

"What does that mean?" Sybelle questioned as she looked up at her brother. "You've been saying odd things. You've been weird. My head has been hurting since Henry brought his mom. She's not even really his mother. She hasn't been there for him and now everyone kisses up to her. As a..." She wanted to say mom, but she had never been a mother. "I don't get what's happening to me. It's like one of those beings in a story that has been cursed with a lot of others. She's magic and her magic senses the curse will end and she helps the hero without knowing it. But there's no magic. It's not real and I'm not cursed. I'm just sick...really sick." Tears streamed down her face.

Mr. Gold watched as she went to Dr. Hooper's office at least once a week. Her cursed self had suffered with mental issues. She could hear things and see things that weren't there. She sometimes screamed at him that it wasn't fair that she was cursed with living with the Dark One. It was after she screamed that to him that he knew she must have been a strong magic user before the curse. It was clear that her true self was trying to fight through the curse. It was moments like this, when her true self was trying to break free, that Rumpelstiltskin had to wonder what she would do when she recall who she was. He wanted to bring magic to this world, but what would she do with it.

Xxx

Henry had been cursed with the sleeping curse. Mr. Gold had known that was going to happen. Now was the time to get the savior to kill the dragon. Sybelle had composed herself by the time that the two mother's came for her brother. She watched as they demand his help. She blinked as he brought out a sword and told them strange things. She didn't understand what was happening, but felt that her headaches would stop soon. She watched as they left and waited for her brother to come to her.

"Henry is sick?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Her brother told her.

"You gave her a sword." Sybelle sighed out. "She's gone to fight a monster and I feel like the world has gone crazier than me. This is the time to tell me the truth. Is he really going to be okay? Because I'm worried that something bad is going to happen to him. It's like I know something that's not good, and I can't recall it, but it deals with that boy...and you."

"I promise that he will be fine." Mr. Gold said as he kissed the top of her head. "Now, how about you get some sleep?"

"You'll wake me when you get back?" She asked as she slowly stood up.

"If you're still around."

She smiled at him kindly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'll be around." She breathed in. "For your father...he'd like me in your life. Thought I was a very motherly kind of person." She said in a dazed state. "Hm, think that's why he liked me so much, because I could just be a mommy one moment when he needed someone like that and the next I was very much a woman, strong, beautiful, and... and..." She seemed confused. "I think I forgot to take my pills. I'm doing that thing again."

"It's alright." Richard whispered to her. He was never sure if she knew which world she was talking about. "You'll feel better with some rest."

"You're right." She nodded. "I always feel better after I sleep for a bit."

"I'll see you later." He watched as she slowly walked towards the door.

"See you at home." She waved.

"Wait!" He called out to her. "Maybe, I should walk you home."

"I'd like that." Sybelle smiled at him.

Xxx

Hours later, Sybelle woke up panting. A bead of sweat slipped down her back as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling, recalling. Richard Gold was the Dark One. He was the evil imp that no one trusted and she had lived with him for years. He had treated her like family, even said as much earlier that day. Why would he say that to her? How could he look at her and say that? Was it possible that he really cared for her?

She pulled herself out of bed and rushed down the stairs. She needed to find him. She needed to understand what was happening. She had so many questions buzzing in her mind, but they all dropped when she stepped outside her door. She watched as a bunch of people started grouping together. They were shouting and screaming.

"She cursed us!" Someone yelled out. "She should pay."

"She doesn't have magic." Someone else screamed. "Now's the time to attack."

"Stop!" Sybelle screamed out. "You can't do that. You could get hurt." She stressed as she jumped inside the group to control them. They pushed her out of the way.

"What do you know?" One of them hissed out her.

"You had the good life." Another spat at her.

"You have no idea what my life was like." She tossed back. "And that's not the point." She pulled herself back up. "You need to think things through. She could have magic on her side."

"She doesn't." Someone snapped at her. "I would know if magic has about. I'm magical after all."

Sybelle bit her lip. She knew that there was no magic in this world, yet. She knew that the Dark One would change that. There was no way that he would live in a world where he didn't have power over other people. As much as she cared for her brother, even if he wasn't really her brother, he enjoyed being able to control other people. There was no way he would go to a world without magic if he couldn't bring magic with him some how.

"Just because you don't have magic," Sybelle shot back. "doesn't mean she doesn't." Sybelle wondered when her own magic would return. Magic came at a cost. If Rumpelstiltskin brought magic back for himself, he would have to bring it back to everyone else too. There was no way that he could stop that from happening.

"What would you know about magic?" Someone sneered at her.

"Fine." She screamed at the group. "Be a bunch of fools. You'll see that I was right." She snapped as she stormed off. She hated being around fools with closed minds. She swear that if she had her magic she would make them all see reason and froze in her tracks. That wasn't like her, at least not the cursed her. She touched her necklace in horror. The curse had changed her and she wasn't sure how to take that.


	3. The Day The Curse Was Broken part 2

Note: This takes place right after the last chapter. I try to follow, just a bit, the flow of the show. I hope it went well. We find out a little about Sybelle, which is good. Reviews are welcomed and would be much loved.

I hope that you will check out my other Oncer stories The 7th Sister, Meetings and Greetings, and To The Heart of It (if you want to read more Sybelle centered works. I really do enjoy writing her. She's rather fun). I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

><p>The Day The Curse Was Broken Part 2<p>

When people asked her what it was like regaining her memories, Sybelle would describe it like waking from a dream you didn't know you were having, She would say that it was like opening your eyes and realizing that you had never done something, though you strongly thought you had. People would feel comfort from her words, even if they were lies. She was good at lying.

Sybelle walked through the streets with her head low. With everyone freaking out and confused, it wouldn't make sense for her to be relaxed. She bit her lip as she glanced around. She wanted to know where Rumple was. She wanted to ask him why she had been caste as her sister. It had to have been a part of his plan. He had to be punishing her for what she had done. That didn't make sense though. He looked confused at seeing her on the first day of the curse. He didn't treat her poorly. No, it wasn't possible that he knew who she was.

"Dr. Hooper." Sybelle shouted when she spotted someone she felt comfortable being around. He glanced at her as though pained. She frowned as it hit her that he knew who she was. She could tell from the flash of fear in his eyes.

"Sybelle." He choked out. "What are you doing? Going after Miss- the Queen?" He corrected himself.

"No, I'm looking for the Dark One." She explained as she stepped closer to him.

"I see." Archie glanced at the ground. He seemed worried.

"Not to fight." Sybelle smirked. "I've questions to ask...but the strange thing is I don't think will be answer them."

"You don't think he knows who you are." The good doctor reasoned.

"I truly believe that is highly possible." Sybelle nodded her head. "But I can't be sure without making him think that there's something to know about it. Which I can't do. He may kill me." She hoped that he understood her point.

"You don't want me to say anything if I'm asked." He seemed to understand.

"Don't be stupid." Sybelle hissed under her breath. "You can't lie for shit and he's good at spotting liars. I want you to say that you can't tell him anything about me because your my doctor. I want you to feel bad, and try to be all nice and you about it. That's what I want."

"I can do that."

"I know." Sybelle smiled. "And I'll be keeping our appointments."

"I understand." Dr. Hooper sighed. "But you really don't need to."

"But I want to." Sybelle smiled brightly. "I've two different personalities in my head. The insane, but sweet girl that wants help others...and the-"

"Cold, calculating woman that won't rest until they pay for tricking you and destroying your happy ending." Dr. Hopper said in a brave tone. Sybelle was slightly taken back. It seemed the good doctor had a back bone.

"That sounds like Regina." Sybelle giggled slightly to herself. "Do you still have that crush on her? Ha, doesn't matter. You're not in her cards." She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "But if you ever had a chance, I'd have helped you get her. Nothing is worse than having your true love lay dying in front of you. It's really painful."

"You aren't going to-" Dr. Hooper started to ask.

"No, I wouldn't dream of taking that from her." Sybelle said as she uncrossed her arms. "Besides, they haven't harmed me and they're good people." Sybelle touched her head with a pained look. "See. There's that curse again. Taking all the bite from my bark."

"That may not be a bad thing." He pointed out.

"If we lived in the real world," Sybelle smiled softly. She glanced at the ground as she felt tears buld. "But I can't afford to live that way...not with my family. You have a good day though." She said as she walked a way.

She paused a few feet a way from him and turned to look back his way. She frowned as she raised her hand. She pointed at him and stated 'Magic is coming to town. Don't go making witches angry.' She chuckled to herself before going back to searching for Rumple. She wondered if maybe seeing the Evil Queen would be a better idea, but thought against it. People would be trying to kill her and Sybelle knew that angry mobs meant stay away.

She dash down the street. She spotted the Blue Fairy and hurried down another path. She could feel eyes on her. People were getting over the recalling process and starting to just get upset. She knew that someone would soon be stupid enough to attack her. Without her magic, she wasn't sure she had the strength to fight back. Her only hope was that her brother brought magic back.

She sighed as she realized that she had gone to Regina's after all. How could she have been that stupid? She rushed towards the crowd, because going the other would just draw them towards her. She skipped into the middle of the group and waited for them to walk around her. She frowned when she turned to see that not all of them had walked by her.

"Hey." She said nervously. She glanced at the kid before running off. She noticed that a large purple cloud rolling in. Yes, magic was coming which made her feel safer. She felt tears stream down her face as her legs started to give out. She tripped and slammed onto the ground. The cloud of smoke covered her.

Xxx

Her body felt awful. She had looked all over town and hadn't seen any sign of the Dark One. She had, instead, found angry mobs. She signed as she made her way to the shop. She blinked a few times as she watched Rumple unlock the door with a woman beside him. They looked rather close.

"Richard?" Sybelle called to him. She blushed as she realized that she was calling him by his cursed name. She had to be the only person in town to have ever called him that.

"Sybelle? What have you been up to? You look awful." The imp look her up and down.

"Ran into angry mobs." She sighed out. "Who's this?"

"I'm Belle." The woman said from behind the Dark One.

"You're not died." Sybelle blinked. "Cool."

"Regina had her locked up." The imp explained.

"No!" Sybelle shouted as her brother opened the door to his shop and stepped in. The woman, Belle, followed him in. "Don't. I think that's mean. Can't you just enjoy your happiness."

"What's she talking about?" Belle asked.

"Nothing dear." Rumple said at his true love.

"I'll get you something to wear." Sybelle said as she glared at her brother. "I've a nice dress that could fit you." Under her breath, she warned Rumple not to do anything. Magic had a price and whatever he did would cause more problems than make him feel better.

"Go, get here settled." Rumpelstiltskin stated. He didn't really much care about the price of his revenge right now. He wanted that evil queen to pay. While those two were playing dress up, he would be sending Regina a little gift.

Xxx

Sybelle frowned when she heard the door to the shop open and close. She knew that no one would dare visit him, which meant that he had left. She rolled her eyes. He would do the foolish thing. She glanced at Belle as she tried to think of what to do. There was no point in trying to stop him. He would be looking for the right moment to strike.

"Where did Rumple go?" Belle asked as she came up behind Sybelle.

"He went out to talk see if he could talk to Emma Swan. She's the savior, the breaker of the curse." Sybelle stated. "She owes him a favor."

"He isn't going to hurt her, is he?" Belle questioned.

"Nah, nothing like that." Sybelle shook her head. She wondered what Emma was doing at that moment and what kind of creature Rumple would send after Regina.. She hoped he wasn't stupid enough to send a wrath. That would be beyond foolish. "How about I show you where we live?"

"I'd like that." Belle said as she played with her dress. "I could also use a nice hot bath."

"I image you didn't get a lot of those." Sybelle joked. "I'll fix us some pizza and we can play a game or something until he gets back."

"That sounds great." Belle beamed at her new friend. "Only..."

"Only what?" Sybelle worried she had said something wrong.

"What's a pizza?" Belle asked as she bit her bottom lip. Sybelle snorted as she covered her mouth.

"Sorry. I can't believe I was worried I had upset you." Syblle laughed out.

Xxx

The next day when Sybelle was finally in the same room as her brother, she rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to him. Night was falling fast and she wondered what they should have for dinner. Rumpelstiltskin glance at his sister. He hated that she had been right. He hated that he lost his chance to find his son.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. She was rather glad that the Evil Queen had survived. She rather liked having her around. The fact that Snow and Emma were gone was icing on the cake. She doubted that the two were died though. She felt the strong need to make him feel better.

"They're alive." She sighed out as her brother tried not to look bothered. "I can feel it."

"You're magic?"

"Something like that." Sybelle whispered as she fiddled with her shirt.

"Who were you?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I was the Lady of the Lake." She huffed out. "Vivian, they called me, but my real name is Sybelle. It's what my parents named me and ...he called me..." She touched her necklace. "That's who I am."

"That's how you know they're alive. You are linked with water and can feel through the realms for them." The dark imp reasoned.

"Yes," Sybelle smiled as she took off her necklace. "Do you have someplace I can keep this? I'd hate for it to be damaged."It's kind of my teacup."

"Yes," He smiled at her. "I can craft a box for it."

"What will I owe you?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"How about your smile and a promise to stay in the house. Belle will need someone to talk to and it's nice to have a full house." He chuckled to himself.

"I can do that." Sybelle nodded her head. "Only if you tell people that I've no where to go. The town doesn't like and I'd rather not be hated for just having a place to live."

"Fair enough." He smirked. "Lady of the Lake? Can really picture it."

"Why is that?" She shouted as she pouted her lips together to from a weak glare.

"You don't look like some great enchantress." Rumple stated.

"Hm, that hurts." She whined. "I could so great any man I want."

"I'm sure you can get some men." The Dark One chuckled.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." She shouted in a way that he found funny. She smiled back as Belle watched the two. She slowly stepped into the room with a tray of cups and a small pot.

"You two seem close." She said.

"He's like a brother I never had." Sybelle smiled. "Which means any boy that wants to date me, but no one will ever ask me out." She laughed.

"Than they aren't worth dating." Belle smiled at her.

"You'll find someone worthy soon enough." Mr. Gold promised.

"How about you two go on a date? Bring me back some fries." Sybelle smiled as she shot up. She clapped her hands together.

"What are fires?" Belle asked.

"Yummy goodness." Sybelle beamed.

"Like Pizza?" Belle didn't know much about this world.

"Not as good as pizza, but still pretty good." She promised Rumple's true love. "You guys should go to the diner tomorrow and try all kinds of foods."

"And what will you do?" The Dark One asked.

"I will be making a potion or two." Sybelle smiled. "I haven't done a spell in ages and I need to make sure I still have the magic touch." She tapped her fingers against the table with a bright smile.

"Do you think Snow White and Emma are okay?" Belle asked as she looked at the two sibblings.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're the Charmings. Nothing can keep them down. True love and all that." Sybelle waved the matter off with a smile.

"Ha, ha," Belle laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his lover.

"You two act alike." Belle pointed out. "It's like you two really are brother and sister."

"I guess it's from living together." Sybelle said as she thought it over. "We're bound to act a like in some areas."

"It's touching." Belle smiled.

"Don't tell anyone in town though." Sybelle rushed out. "Not everyone is as kind and understanding as you are."

"What she means is that, some people won't take kindly to her actions." Mr. Gold explained.

"Don't be silly." Belle frowned. "I'm sure no one would dare do anything to harm her."

"You're so cute." Sybelle smiled brightly. "Please keep her forever."

"I will do my best." Her brother smirked at her. In that moment, he didn't feel as bad about losing his chance to find his son. In that moment, he felt as though he had a real family. It felt nice.


	4. We Are Both

Notes: Well, I'm glad that crazykatt77 is reviewing, but I'd like someone else to review too. Please, please. Anyway, has anyone read To The Heat Of It ? If you have, than this chapter will make a lot of sense and explain things a bit. I wasn't going to make this story and that tie in, but I couldn't help it. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

If I took too long to update, I'm sorry. I've been working on the 7th Sister and have to rewatch season two to right this. If you read my other oncer fics, you know who I want Sybelle to be with and I would love and would like to know if you want that hinted at or shown in this story.

* * *

><p>We Are Both<p>

Sybelle smiled as Belle and Mr. Gold had breakfast together. She watched them chat about the different kinds of food she could try and the places she should see. She loved to learn and he loved the idea of teaching her new things. They were happy and that made Sybelle happy. She bit her lip as she battled a headache. Under the curse, she had had a lot of headaches, but never as strong as the ones she had outside of the curse.

It was clear that Regina's dark spell had awoken something else, something that was sleeping inside her for all those years. It was coming back in flashes, pieces that didn't make sense. Since she was a child, Sybelle had always had flashes of memories that never happened. She had written them off as her imagination or a trick of the mind. Now, she felt differently. As a Nereid, it was possible that time spells could effect her differently or it could have been that she didn't want to let go of something from the other life, the one that had been written over and never happened.

"Are you alright?" Belle called out to her. "You look pale."

"I'm a Nereid." Sybelle said as she stepped into the room. "The curse, even though it's broken, has made me a bit sick. I'm not meant to be cut of from water and magic for too long. Makes me a bit weak..." She felt ashamed to be in such a state. Rumple seemed slightly upset by this knows. He had grown to look her and as such he hated that he hurt her.

"Well you be okay?" Belle questioned her as she made Sybelle sit down.

"I'll be fine." Sybelle waved the matter off. "I'll just be hogging the bath for a few days and resting a lot to absorb the magic back in. A week and I'll be my good wicked self again." Belle smiled softly at her.

"I doubt that you have a mean bone in your body." The girl reasoned.

"I'm sure I have at least one or two." Sybelle laughed off. "I mean we can't all be angels all the time." She blushed softly as she bit her lip.

"I don't want to even think what you mean by that." Mr. Gold said as he sat up. This caused the two women to giggle.

"Hn, ha ha ha." Sybelle covered her mother to hold her laughter back. "I have to go. I've my appointment with Dr- Jimmy." Sybelle corrected herself.

"Why?" Rumple snapped at her. "You don't need to ever see him again. The curse is over. You can go back-" He stopped himself short. He didn't really want her to go back to her old life. He wanted her to be a part of the life he was building. With Belle and her around, Bea would be able to see that his father had changed and was trying to be a better man.

"I've different sets of memories in my head." Sybelle sighed out. "I'd like to talk to someone that isn't you about it...and no one, before, during or after the curse, is someone I'd feel like talking to about this. My friend Lou, my only real friend in all the realms, didn't come with me here. I've been talking to Jimmy for years. I feel that it's best to just talk to the person I've been talking this all to until it's all worked out." Sybelle said. It wasn't a lie, but she still felt bad about what she was saying.

"That's understandable." Belle rushed out. "You've lost so much from this curse and you aren't in the best of health. It's not wrong to want to work things out with someone that you feel knows you well."

"Yes..." Rumple agreed as he narrowed his eyes. He realized that he didn't know a thing about her. She had said that she was Lady of the Lake in Camelot, but that didn't mean it was true. He felt the strong need to find out if she had lied to him.

Xxx

Sybelle took a seat on the sofa. She felt nervous about speaking to him. Sure he would understand what it felt like to have two sets of memories floating about in your head, but she wasn't sure if he would understand the rest of it or how this all made her feel.

"You seemed stressed." Dr. Hopper said as he sat down.

"Of course I am." She hissed out. "I've three lives floating around in my head at once. It's hard not to be stressed."

"Three?" His face tightened for a moment and than relaxed. "I don't understand. I thought with the curse you, like everyone else, would have two sets of memories."

"It seems that the curse is not the only spell I had suffered through." Sybelle huffed out as she crossed her arms and legs. She leaned back to glare at him as he gave her a look that said he still didn't understand. "It was a time spell, a rewrite of my old life to give me this one."

"But this 'new' life of yours, you don't think that it's that good of a life." He pointed out.

"When I was a child," Sybelle said as she leaned forward and sucked at her teeth. "When I was a child, my mother told me the story of Bluebeard, the man that killed all his wives. It gave me nightmares to no end. I could see him forcing me to cut my step-mothers into pieces to feed the dogs. I could him forcing me to...to cut my mother into pieces with an ax to feed the dogs after he killed her in front of me because he found out he wasn't my real father." Sybelle said with a pained look. "I would see these things in my dreams...than I met Malcolm and it all felt better. My dreams were of him and how happy we were. I dreamed of a young boy we would take care of and told him the name of that child...the name that came to me in weird dreams... I think those aren't dreams...I think I was recalling things I shouldn't because...of what I am...maybe...or because I didn't want to lose him...possibly...or it was done so last second that the caster messed up..." She didn't seem sure.

"That boy...he was the same in both sets of memories...your Malcolm?"

"He's the same in all sets of memories." Sybelle said as a tear slipped down her face. "Everyone of them, he makes me the most happy than I get to see him being ripped away from me...because I was stupid or because he was...I just lose him in all of them."

"That sound very painful." Dr. Hopper said as he removed his glasses. "But if time was rewritten, it must have been for a reason. Who ever did it...gave you a better life compared to what you had. Could it be that he made it so that you would find true love in the future?"

"No, that boy was my true love and now...he's gone." Sybelle choked out. "I've lost him."

"Or maybe not." Dr. Hopper said as he put on his glasses. "You said that he gave you a son. Is he-"

"Yes, he's alive." Sybelle blushed hard as she pulled herself together. "But I'm not sure how he would feel if he found out about...what I know...and the whole Dark One thing...it's just a mess."

"I recall when we spoke with Prince Arthur," Jimmy smiled at her softly. "You told him that 'you needed to listen to the light within your heart. Time's will make it hard to know right from wrong. Sometimes all you will see is darkness but light will come and once it has returned listen to that. Not matter what you can always find your way to the light in your heart if you are willing to give it a try.' I think you should follow that."

"If I wasn't sure that would kill me and lots of good people, I would do that." Sybelle said as she stood up. "But you and I both know that I need all the bite I can get. High morals and the right thing very time are easy to do when you don't have to kill in order to survive the big bad realms. I face things that make Regina seem like a sweet heart, and she cursed everyone and killed a lot of people."

"One day you won't have to face big bad monsters." He pointed out. "I wondered if when that day comes...what you will see in the mirror."

Her hand froze on the door handle. His words hit her heart and gave her pause. She had tried not to think about what she would do once things where over. She turned her head to the side to glance at him. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. He had watched her grow colder and colder through the years. He had watched her slowly box up her heart as she let the darkness in. She could understand his wish for her to return to the girl she once was. She had met so many people that had seen her truly loving heart and knew that they missed the old her.

"I'll see the lesser monster." She whispered, before she pulled the door open and slammed it shut.

Xxx

Belle watched as Sybelle tossed her bag onto the floor. She seemed rather sad about something. It was clear that the teen hadn't noticed Belle was in the shop. Belle took this moment as a chance to study Sybelle. The Nereid was keeping things to herself, which was understandable. Belle understood why the girl would want to keep things to herself. Still, Belle couldn't shake the feeling that the girl had a heavy weight about her. There was something beneath the still surface that made Belle believe that Sybelle had gone through a deep sorrow.

"Are you done staring at me?" Sybelle questioned as she glanced towards the other woman. A smile graced her lips. "It's kind of rude." All traces of sorrow was gone now.

"I just thought you needed a bit of space. You seemed down." Belle wasn't sure what else to say.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sybelle asked as she clicked her tongue and stepped forward. She seemed to be much darker than she had been in the morning. It reminded Belle of Rumple when he switch from being the man she loved to the Dark One.

"If I need to," Belle answered. "and if keeping it doesn't do more harm than good."

"There once was a man named Bluebeard." Sybelle said as she slammed her hands onto the table that seperated them. "He married many women and killed them all. One day he married a woman whose mother was once a fairy that had traveled through time in order to keep her magic. This fairy taught Bluebeard magic and died peacefully in her sleep a few years later. Bluebeard and his new braid had a daughter, who looked nothing like his father and had the best of her mother. Years later, when their second child was born, a baby boy, Bluebeard found out the reason why his daughter looked nothing like him." Sybelle paused as she brushed tears off her face. "She had never been child. His wife had slept with a genie and given that magical creature a little girl. Bluebeard, in his rage, killed his wife in front of the daughter that wasn't his and forced her to chop her mother into small pieces to feed to the dogs and clean the blood of her mother off the floors and his clothing."

"That's horrible." Belle gasped. "I've never heard such a tell before. Did she ever get a way?"

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head. "She ran off with her brother when she was older and met a boy named...Peter. She, with the help of two others, banished her father to a dark place and hoped never to see him again. She returned to her Peter and the two fell in love and traveled to a new land, a land that never was. There they lived in peace. But peace did not last long. She soon fell into a deep sleep to which she would not wake and Bluebeard tricked the Peter onto a dark path with the promise that his love would be saved."

"Did he save her?" Belle felt as though the answer would be no, but still she had hope that it would be a happy ending. The look on Sybelle's face made Belle wonder what this story meant to the Nereid.

"Yes and no." Sybelle swallowed hard. "The genie who fathered the girl returned when she had woken up and Bluebeard had been freed. It is said that the child of a genie gets one wish and without knowing she wished that her grandmother never traveled to the past to keep magic. This wish meant that she would never be born and so many lives would have to change. The genie, being unable to take life, rewrote history. Her grandmother never went to the past, but his child would still be born, just not as his child. Her spirit would instead go into the child of a king and queen. Her lover, Peter, and her baby bother would be altered into the roles of father and son, so that she would be sure to return to both of them one day. Their memories of the old history removed from minds, because that life never happened. But still their story did not end happily, for time...sometimes wants things and magic...has a price to it...do you think that they could end up happily ever after if darkness took their hearts?" Sybelle asked.. There was something in her eyes that made Belle pause. Was that her story? Had she told Belle what was bothering her?

"Yes, I believe if it's true love...they will find a way back to each other." Belle said. This didn't seem to please Sybelle.

"What if one of them doesn't remember that they have a true love or...they can't love anymore...do you think that they can still find happiness?" Sybelle seemed less sure of herself. Her darkness melted away and left someone unsure of herself.

"Was that-" Belle was about to ask when the door opened. It seemed that Rumple was back. Sybelle pulled away from the desk and smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Did you work out your problem?' She asked. The man glared at her. This made her smile wider. "I heard no one can cross the town line without losing themselves. That kind of sucks." He glared harder at her.

"What's going on?" Belle asked as she watched them. It was as if the two of them knew something that they weren't sharing.

"Nothing." Sybelle stated as she picked up her bag. She went to leave the shop when he took her arm.

"What do you know?" He asked her as he tried to read her.

"I know that you want your back." She whispered softly. "I know that this curse took me from mine...and I know that if I have the chance to leave, to get back to my boys, I will take that chance." She said as she ripped her arm away from

"You're a mother?" Rumple seemed surpised to hear this. He had never thought she had children. She seemed far too young, but than he recalled his father. No one would believe that man to be his father and he looked about Sybelle's age.

"Yes," She hissed out. "I gave birth to two boys and took care of a host of other children. Your curse took them all away from me. I doubt that they will ever be able to love me again after what you've done. But look at the bright side, at least you'll get your boy back. I guess that's the price you pay, yeah? You get your boy back and I lose mine."

"You think that your pretty speech could hurt me?" Rumple sneered out.

"No, I'm pretty much sure that you wouldn't give a damn if I'm hurting." She snapped out. "That's why I'm safe in a town full of people that hate you. They know that you don't care about me." He wanted to point out that he did care about her, but thought better of it. It was bad enough that he let Belle in and look what happened to her. There was no way he would let something like that happen to Sybelle, even if he wasn't sure he could trust hefr.

"Why should I care about you?" He said in a dark tone. "I don't even know you." He sounded disgusted.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted horrified.

"It's cool." Sybelle seemed slightly hurt. "I'm out. Don't wait up for me." She said as she backed out of the shop. She rather search the town to see if there was anyone that she knew, even if it was an enemy, than deal with him. She thought about Belle. She had said things to the woman that she shouldn't have. She needed to correct this before it was too late. Shame. Sybelle rather liked Belle.


	5. Lady Of The Lake

Notes: When I made up my mind to make her Lady of the Lake, I hadn't looked at the tittles of the eps. I was pleased to find that one of them was called Lady of the Lake. It made this chapter easy to write, even more so since I didn't have to work around Rumple and Belle (They didn't appear in the ep this takes place in) that helped a great deal.

_Haleyrayxx_ Thank you for the review and the follow. Means a lot.

_ , DayDreamer007, Girlyemma95, Kiri Huo Ziv, QuothTheRaven666, Trekki, and jrfan2383, _thank you for the follows. Means a lot to think some one is waiting for an update.

If you love Sybelle, To The Heart of It is a good story that focuses on her and somehow got tied to this. Meetings and Greeting, a series of one-shots, is also a good read. The 7th Sister shows a very dark Sybelle, a kill or be killed kind of girl. She's the kind of girl that can stand toe to toe with Pan. I rather like writing that story and this one. It's like I get to write her really rough and than get to write a softer side to her. I would really like to do that with Pan one day... Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lady of the Lake<p>

Sybelle kicked off her shoes and slowly stepped into a fountine. She raised a hand and welled the water to move. She was trying to make a portal, but none would form. She screamed as she splashed about in the water. This wasn't fair. This wasn't how things were meant to be. She wanted to go home. She wanted to hold her boys again.

She dropped her head as she fell onto her knees. She sobbed out as she felt helpless. Malcolm! She had lost him twice. She had lost their son. She had lost most of her powers. She had lost everything that mattered to her. Sybelle recalled the stories her mother told her. She recalled that the villains ever get a happily ever after, but she hadn't been the monster, the villain when everything was taken from her.

She dried her eyes as she picked herself up. She was soaking wet, but she didn't care. In fact, it was good for her to be near water. It made her feel healthier. She grabbed her shoes, but didn't put them on. There was no need to. She didn't care if she hurt her feet. She spotted Dr. Whales looking at her, much like a wolf looks at a lamb.

She sighed as she lifted up her hand and tossed him back. Why was it that she could do something like that and not open a portal out of here? She didn't understand it. It was almost as if something had locked her in this land, but why would anyone, or thing, do that to her. She saw no reason for her sisters to keep her in this realm.

"Are you okay?' She heard a small voice ask her. She turned around to find Henry looking up at her. She smiled sadly as she thought of her first born, the child she had had with her Malcolm. This boy reminder her of him a great deal at times.

"No," She shook her head. "I think I am." She cried out. "I lost my happy ending...years before this curse, but I thought I knew how to get it back. I thought that by being a good mother and working to..." She didn't want the boy to see her like he saw his mother. It would do him no good to know that she felt Regina and her were a lot alike. "It doesn't matter. This new me...she's different...she's new and old at the same time. I've been here before and no where near here at all."

"I don't understand." Henry pouted.

"I'm old." She smiled softly as she placed a hand on Henry's face. "Old enough to be the Dark One's mother. I lost my love just before Rumpelstiltskin became a thought. My love...I watched him slowly fade away in my arms and weeks later found myself carrying his child. I was so mad, so lost, and confused as to what I should do. I wanted to hurt everyone. I wanted to cry and never stop. I wanted to make those that took him from me pay. That fire burned inside me...it just burned and burned until I was in this town and I had no idea that I had lost my love...the way I did. My clear path was taken from me and in place was this madness and the belief that I had let me go for his own good and for my own good. I thought maybe one day...I would return to his side. I had hope that of true love and that's been taken from me. Your mother...she gave me...a new life, a new chance. Sure it had it's problems, but I had hope of true love waiting for me. I was able to rebuild some of what I lost inside. Now the fire was something new to burn out of me. So, I'm feeling this both old and new."

"You make it seem like the curse was a good thing." Henry didn't get. "But it's a curse."

"Let's say that there's a curse...it could take your life or it can be rewritten so that you forget all about your love and all the good that you've done for years beside her, because the price of curing that curse is that you can't be with her. If you do rejoin her, you'll die unless you wait a very long, but you know you can't wait that long." She bit her lip. "Let's say that I'm your love and I take your memories of me away because I don't want you to die and I know you'll come find me if you know about me. I cursed you to forget about me so that you can live. Did some good come from that curse? I would like to so." Sybelle explained to the boy.

"But he could move on, find a new love." Henry pointed out.

"But he would be alive." Sybelle felt like crying. "That's the important part. You're mother, evil as she is, would rather have her loved ones alive and not knowing who she is than have them dead."

"She doesn't love anyone." Henry truly felt that his mother didn't truly love him. She had tried to take him by force. How could someone like that love him?

"She loves you." Sybelle smiled. "If she didn't, she wouldn't have taken you...and she wouldn't have let you go because it would make you happy. You're young." She patted the boy and stood up taller. "My son was the same way when he was little. Though, it wasn't my love he doubted. It was the ability of others to love him. He doubted to trust love."

"What happened to him?" Henry asked.

"He grew into a man and he made mistakes. In his mind, he had two dreams. One was for a beautiful kingdom where magic wasn't looked at as evil and the other was for me to find true love again. I think, though impossible as it may sound, he always wanted me to be with father again."

"But his dead now." Henry pointed out.

"That's not true." Sybelle sounded like a huge weight was on her. "He lives on. Just in a different form than the one I knew." She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think of her past. She raised her hand to her lips and stared at Henry. "You know that you could be a big help to our grandfather. It's a shame he doesn't us you. I knew a boy, a very brave boy, that would often run off and do things even when people didn't want his help. You know what happened?" Henry shook his head. "He ended up being very helpful." She giggled. She touched her neck and remembered that she no longer had her necklace.

"So, you think that I should just run off and help?' Henry beamed at her.

"I never said that." She smiled softly. "But I think...it's something to think over. Lots of heroes have to do things when other people would rather them stay at home where it's safe." She smiled as she stepped backwards. The softness in her eyes were gone and she seemed less like a mother and more like a thrill seeking teen. "Take care. Say hi to your mother when you see her." Sybelle doubted that he would remember that part. The poor boy had an idea forming in his head and it was just what she needed get inside the Queen's vault.

Xxx

Hours later, Sybelle stepped into a small flower shop. She couldn't ever recall being there before. She didn't care much for flowers and Rumple wasn't a man that did nice things for people. She paused in front of a row of roses. They seemed pretty. She smiled softly as she heard someone coming behind her.

"They're lovely." The man stated.

"Yes, they are." Sybelle smirked. "I was thinking your daughter would love them. Is she a rose person?" Sybelle asked as she gave a look that said she wasn't comfortable with asking such a question. "I wanted to welcome her to our home."

"My child is gone." The man said as tears formed in his eyes. "You've no right to say such evil things."

"But she's here." Sybelle sounded confused, though she wasn't. As a Nereid, she could not lie. Instead, she had to use tricks to get around it, such as the way she used her voice or giving half truths. She imagined that some people would wonder how she could live her life that way. She really couldn't recall a time when she ever lived another way. This was her normal and it felt nice being normal again. "She's been staying with me and my brother...well, in the curse he was my brother. I'm not really Rumpelstiltskin's sister."

She watched as the man's eyes widened in horror. It was clear that this news shocked him. She understood that most people wouldn't know she was Mr. Gold's sister in the curse. She kept to herself and he never gave away much about himself. She guessed that was a good thing. It made this blow very hard on the man. He had thought Sybelle was a sweet young thing. He had no reason to doubt her kindness and her words. Image meant everything when hiding the truth up with an act.

"She's with that monster." He couldn't believe it.

"I don't think she'd like that." Sybelle said as though she couldn't believe he said it. The truth was that she didn't. Monster people would just bleach in fear. "She rather thinks they're in love." She laughed nervously. She had no idea what he was going to do, but she knew man well enough to know that it would cause some issues for her brother and Belle.

"With that beast?" He shouted at her. Sybelle stepped back. She wondered if this man would hit her. She didn't want to be attacked, but it wouldn't hurt her plan if she was. She closed her eyes and hoped he didn't hit her in the face.

"Please don't hurt me." She rushed out as she tensed up. Spirits, she sounded so helpless that she was sure it gave the man great pause. She was rather glad that her best friend in all the realms hadn't been taken by the curse. She was sure that he would be trying not to laugh as she played the defenseless young girl.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as Sybelle started to cry.

She rushed past him and out of the shop. She ran down the street and didn't stop running until she slammed into a person. She glanced up to see that it was the bug. He frowned at her as he gave a knowing look.

Sybelle pursed her lips together and brushed the tears from her face. She straightened her back slightly. She wasn't sure what to tell him. It was clear that he knew she was faking. She hated that he could see right through her, hated that he knew the kind of person she was deep inside.

"What are you doing?' He whispered as he eyed the street.

"I was going to get flowers." She sighed out as she pulled away from Archie. "And the florist happened to be Belle's father. He didn't know she was alive or in love with Richard. He get very mad and I thought he was going to hit me. So, I started crying and asked him not to hurt me in hopes that it would give him some pause in his attack. It did."

"Why did you tell him about Belle?" He was questioning her with narrow eyes.

"I wanted to know if she liked roses. Thought I'd a buy a few to welcome her and stuff." Sybelle hated talking to those that knew her. They knew that they needed to read every word that she said in order to get to the truth.

"And stuff?" She knew that word would bit her in the ass.

"I fight with Rumple." Sybelle thought talking about something else would imply that was the stuff she had been talking about. "And it's clear that no one knows me...but you and maybe Blue. I've never gone to church or been in the same room as her. It's possible she doesn't know I'm here. I could be a different person here. I don't have to be like Regina here."

"You thought over what I said." He seemed surprised to hear this.

"Don't give me that look." She snapped at him. "This has nothing to do with you. I saw Henry the other night and he...he seemed to believe that his mother couldn't love him, but thought that I was...good... I don't want to think that my youngest feels what Henry feels for Regina."

"It's a start." He smiled. "You'll see that revenge and getting back at people isn't the way."

"I doubt that." Sybelle snorted. "But I can at least be a bit nicer." She would give him that much.

"That's a good start." He smiled.

"I'll get going. Have somewhere to be." Sybelle beamed. Once she was sure he was no longer watching her, she formed a deep frown. She hated when he tried to get in his head. He was just a bug and had no place trying to change her. If he wasn't just some bug, Sybelle would think of a way to make him suffer, but he was nothing to her or her plans to try and leave this land. She needed to leave before this land changed her too much.

Xxx

Sybelle smiled as she hid herself in the graveyard. She had thought the Queen had used her father's grave to hid the vault. She had always been right in thinking that Henry would be brave enough to steal his mother's keys and look for something to use inside. This meant that Sybelle was able to slip inside. She hoped that the queen wasn't stupid enough to cast a curse without making sure she had a way to get back home.

Once David took Henry away. Sybelle was free to look for another that could be of use. Sybelle frowned after she finished her search. There was nothing she could use to send her back home. Regina had been a fool. What if someone blow up the town or something? Didn't the Evil Queen understand that you always needed to make a way out?

Sybelle huffed as she thought about returning to her brother's home. She didn't really want to and she knew that she could con a number of people into letting her stay with them, but that just made her feel uncomfortable. At least with the imp, she knew no one would attack and she had magical items close at hand. She rolled her eyes as she slowly left the tomb for the place that was no where near her home.

Xxx

"Where have you been?" Richard Gold screamed at Sybelle as she shut the front door behind her. He seemed rather upset. Great, she had to deal with this much.

"I've been out." Sybelle said in a bored tone. "Thought you wouldn't care, so I didn't check in." She knew that her answer would piss him off, but she didn't care. He didn't have the right to be cross with her, not after what he said. "Besides, if you really wanted, or cared, to know where I was you would have used magic to find out. But you didn't. You just snogged your girlfriend all day. So, don't shout at me." She hissed. She caught sight of Belle and smiled brightly. "Hey Belle. Don't think because I'm upset with him that I'm mad at you. I still think you're super sweet and like you."

"Thanks." Belle blushed as she brushed a hair behind her head.

"No problem." Sybelle giggled as she started to race up the stairs. "I'm going to bed now. Don't keep me up."

"How dare you speak to me like that." Rumple shouted after her as he stormed after her. Who did she think she was? No one talked to him that way. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think that I'm the Lady of the Lake." Sybelle hissed as she turned to face him. They were in a tight hallway. "I think that I'm a mother cut off her sons. I think that I've played the role of your loving, supportive sister for years. I was picked on and teased all I had was you to make me feel better. I think I spend a good part of the last thirty or so years believing I had lost my mind. You knew that I hadn't. You knew that I must have had powerful magic, and that you know I'm a Nereid you understand why the curse didn't work right with me. The water connected me to the realms with magic. The water called to me to recall who I was. I suffered so much under this curse. You asked me to stay here." She waved her hand about in the air. "You said you cared about me. You wanted me to know that before the curse broke and I knew who I was." She stood tall and pushed him back. "Than you go and tell me that you don't give a damn about me. You don't care one bit. You're nothing but a fucking monster and a lair. I can see why your papa left you."

A loud slap could be heard through out the house. Sybelle stood frozen in shock. Had he really just slapped her? He had never dared to touch her before. He had been upset with her a number of times, but he never hurt her. She quickly recovered and stared at him with disgust.

He couldn't believe that he had hit her. He wasn't that kind of person. He had done a lot of evil things, but he never did something like this before. He had hit her so hard that she was bleeding. She touched her lip to remove the lip and her eyes grew dark. Sure she had gone to far in bring his father into their argument, but what she did hadn't been the worse thing ever done to him.

In her rage, she called further her magic and pushed him backwards. She would be damned to the darkest parts in Hell if she ever let someone get a way with daring to hit her. She waited for him to recover, to pick himself up, and attack her. She watched as he just stared at the ground. It seemed at his reaction had hurt him too.

"You want me gone." She spat out. "Than I'm gone." She said as she jumped down the stairs. "It's been nice Belle. I'll see you around."

"Don't go." Belle pleaded. "Just stay. I'm sure you two can work things out. He's work and you're hurt. You just need to breath and talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk through." Sybelle felt like crying. "I'm not his sister. I'm nothing to him. When I look into his heart, when he said those nasty things, I didn't see a man that wanted me in his life. I saw someone that wanted me as far a way as possible. He doesn't want a sister and I'm not going to force one onto him." Belle seemed unsure what to say or do. She knew that Sybelle leaving wouldn't help matters, but her staying wasn't much help either.

"We can talk about this in the morning." Belle whispered. "Don't make up your mind just yet."

"Okay." Sybelle nodded her head. "I'll come get my things and you...you can try to talk to me. But I'm not moving an inch if he doesn't move. I'm not going to do all the work." She was shaking with rage and sadness.

"I'll talk to him." Belle whispered. "He'll listen to me."

"See that you do." Sybelle choked out before she left Belle to deal with the broken man upstairs.

Belle moved slowly up the stairs and saw that Rumple had picked himself up. If anything had broken, he had fixed it. He seemed deep in thought and Belle wasn't sure what to say. She watched as he glanced around. Belle moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"She...I..." He didn't know what to say. He had taken everything from Sybelle. He had taken her from her home, her children. He had taken away her sanity He had nearly killed her and yet, when he asked her to stay, she stayed. She didn't have to. She could easily find a new home, but she had stayed with him. In turn, he had hurt her again. He couldn't blame her for being upset with me. That had been the plan, but he had never meant to hit her. He hadn't known what came over him. In that moment, when she brought up his father, all he could see was black. He could picture her smiling at him sweetly as she ripped his heart out and he lashed out.

"It's okay." Belle whispered. "It will be all okay. We have each other. We'll think of something."

Yes, they had each other. They could write this wrong. It was all going to work out in the end. He had to Belle to help him keep his sanity. He turned in her arms to kiss her knowing that things would get better with her by his side.

Xxx

Sybelle didn't know why she had gone there of all places. It wasn't like it was a welcoming place and yet there she was in the middle of a graveyard. She frowned as she took a seat and thought over her three sets of memories. She couldn't keep bouncing between all of them. It was driving her crazy. She would keep the memories of this version of history and the ones under the curse, but she didn't need to other set. She had to remove them from her mind without touching the other two.

She couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As bad as the memories were, they held some good moments in them. Their first meeting, the first time he kissed her, the promise that they would find a way back to each other. He had promised to come back to her. Her mind replayed that moment over and over. The genie gave them new lives, but the life of her Malcolm was strange. There were things that didn't make sense. \

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about them. A small danced on her lips. Those memories that were bleeding through weren't meant to make her go crazy or rethink the path she had set out on. No, they were meant as a sign. They were meant to give her hope. Instead of trying to get home, she would have to work on creating a new plan before. Than, when the time was right and she had a clear plan, she would leave this town to find her allies and work on the ground work of her plan. She would get the throne and her true love back all in one go. She smirked with joy. She had something to work towards now. She loved having goals. They made her feel less losted.

Sybelle stood up and created a tomb stone with something written on it. She realized that this had been the real reason she came to the graveyard. She created a signal rose and placed it near the stone. She kissed it and let a small tear fall down her face. He hadn't been her son, but she had raised him. Lancelot had been a good made and his death had hurt her. She only felt sad that she hadn't noticed it sooner.

"I will make Cora pay for what she has done to you." She promised the tomb stone. "You have my word." Now, all she had to do was get into the same realm as the Queen of Hearts and she would make her suffrer.


	6. The Crocodile

Notes: I would like to thank those that reviewed. It means a lot to me to talk to those that enjoy what I'm writing. This chapter was made in part as a thank you to them, and to those that follow this fic. This gives insight to the backstory. So, there's that, I don't own anything dealing with this show.

* * *

><p>The Crocodile<p>

Belle was shocked to find Sybelle waiting for her in the kitchen the next morning. She wondered why the girl kept lashing out than softening all the time. It didn't make sense, but than again a lot of people in town weren't acting normal, per-say. Belle stepped carefully into the room as Sybelle slowly looked towards her.

"Your back." Belle smiled tightly.

"I said I would be." Sybelle stated as she crossed her arms. She felt so cold, so alone in that moment. This wasn't her home. This wasn't even her world.

"Yes, you did." Belle nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." Sybelle whispered as she took a seat. Belle seemed unsure what to say or do. She decided that it was best to let the Nereid go on. "I normally have more control over myself. It's just this town...this place...this curse...it's torn me apart...and I'm piecing things back together as best I can. The Bug says I should focus on what makes up my core...he said it to me last night when I woke him up in a panic..."

"Do you know what hat core is? Have you decided?" Belle questioned as she moved closer to the other woman.

"I decided that I'll let my core be...motherhood. I may not have my children or wards, but in all memories...all versions of me...I was motherly...I took care of others. That's what I'll use to rebuild myself..." Sybelle explained.

"That sounds like a great idea." Belle beamed. "I think that Rumple and you can really reach an understanding if you-"  
>"I wasn't always a nice person...in my other life...in my true life." Sybelle went on as she ignored Belle. "They say that magic is evil and it corrupts the heart. I never believed that. I grew up with magic, all around me. It was beautiful and pure, full of light. I wasn't always nice, but I wasn't always evil even I used it. Rumple...I doubt he's ever used it for good, for anything other than gain. I know he can't live without magic. I knew he would bring it back as soon as the curse was broken. So, I've a question for you. A very important one." Sybelle snapped her gaze onto Belle.<p>

'What is the question?" Belle didn't know what Sybelle would say next. She always acted so strange. Belle wondered if this had something to do with how long she had lived. She had seen Rumple act like this before. Or could this be because Sybelle and Rumple were nearly brother and sister? Maybe, they weren't by blood, but they did behave like family when they weren't fighting.

"How can be sure that you can trust him with magic when he's never done anything good with it before?" Sybelle sounded sad, quiet. She sounded like a mother worrying about the future of a small, sick babe. Belle was taken back by this question and by her manner. Sybelle may have looked seventeen, but her voice, the way she held herself, that told another story.

"He has me now." Belle swallowed. "I know that he's turning into a good man. I can see it."

"I'm not sure I do." Sybelle said as she stood up. "It's not that I don't love him, but he drove his son a way. He drove you a way and he either hates...or is doing the his best to make me leave. I don't know if he thinks we make him weak, he fears letting someone in, or he knows he can't be the dark imp and have us. But it's not health for him to have his core as magic or the burning desire to bring his son back no matter who gets hurt." Sybelle sighed. "You remind me a bit of my granddaughter. My oldest had her, but I raised her and some of her friends. They were my boys. I watched Shock try to save someone from themselves...but what I've found that a person can't be saved from the darkness...if they don't see a problem with living with it."

"I thought you knew your brother." Belle stated in a strong voice. "But I was wrong. If you can't see that he's changed, that he doesn't want that life anymore, than you really don't care about him."

"Believe what you will." Sybelle sighed out. "I'm sorry that we couldn't be friends. I'm sorry that I can't be his sister...if his heart isn't ready for something like that. Because I'm broken and I don't need someone to break the rest of me."

"Your wrong about him." Belle shot back. "He isn't like that."

"Time will tell." Sybelle smiled kindly as she walked out of the door with a gym bag. Belle couldn't help, but feel doubt enter her heart.

Xxx

Archie didn't understand what was going on. He watched as Sybelle pushed her way into his apartment and tossed a bag onto his coffee table. She pouted slightly as she glaced around. She had only been there once before, last night in fact, and hadn't really looked around. She had been in a hurry to talk things out, to understand herself, because she felt like her head was going to burst.

"I'm staying here." Sybelle said as she scanned the room. It was small, but better than nothing. "I can't stay with him anymore. He drives me crazy and I need my mind if I am going to deal with my sisters. There is a war waiting for me once I leave this realm and I need to ready for it."

"You don't even know if you can go back." Archie pointed out. "And there isn't much room here. Maybe, there's someone else you could stay with?'

"I'll tell the queen that you saw her naked if you don't let me stay here." Sybelle warned.

"That had been a mistake...and it wasn't like I was trying to see her. I didn't know she' be bathing in a lake, outside." He blushed like mad as the girl smiled.

"Like that matters to her." Sybelle laughed as she took a seat and crossed her legs. "Now, aren't you going to tell me not to kill my sisters?" Sybelle knew he knew the story of her family. She was the youngest daughter of a great Nereid king who had seven daughter in total. War had broken out with his brother and caused the death of many. Her parents hadn't made it. Peace had finally been reached, but at a cruel price. Sybelle and her sisters had to kill each other off after they all gained mates in order for a new ruler to be crowned.

"No, some people...they don't deserve to live." Archie seemed sad to say that, but they both knew it to be true. "Though, there are some good ones. Some that shouldn't have to die."

"I promise I will do my best not to kill the few that have good hearts, but it's been a while. They could have lost the light..." She sharply inhaled as she closed her eyes. "I know you don't want me here...but you're all I have. I don't have anyone else that knows me here...and those who would find that the truth...of all the things I've done...they would see me as a monster, another Regina. I have no where to go where I feel that someone understands me."

"I understand." Archie nodded his head. He had known Sybelle for a long time. He watched her take in children, raise them, and let them die for her. He watched her capture nightmares, gamble with peoples lives, and become known as the Boogieman. Even though she saved children from fear rather than gave them, he watched people call her evil. Yes, she had done a lot of bad things, but she did a lot of good through the bad, through the darkness. She had to become a monster to built monsters.

"No. you don't." Sybelle sighed out. "You think me noble...The Lady of the Lake, the woman who save King Arthur's life and mother of Merlin, but I'm not noble. I did a lot of things to get stronger, to kill my sisters, because they took my Malcolm from me. They made me lose him because we had true love and they feared it. I'm not noble. I'm the Evil Queen and my Snow White just happens to be evil sisters that lust of power instead of having a good heart."

"I think..." Archie started out, unsure of himself. "Regina has Henry and you have Merlin. There must be a way to reach him."

"I'm weak." Sybelle threw her head back. "It's the only reason I'm still in town. I can't make a portal out...but maybe, I can use the water ways and my blood...it could work... Would you come with me?" She peaked at him with the corner of her eye. He looked conflicted.

"This is my home. This is where I belong." Archie reasoned. He hoped that she didn't lash out and destroy his home.

"Because the Blue Fairy told you so?" Sybelle shook her head in amazement. "It's whatever. Forget I even asked. It was stupid." She stood up to look at him. "But know this BUG," She spat out with a grin. "I'm a princess and am taking your bed." She picked up her bag and waited for him to show her the way.

"I guess that's reasonable." He frowned as he looked at her. "You are my guest and all. I do worry about what Mr. Gold will do when he finds out."

"He won't find out." She said as she rolled her eyes. "He's busy looking for Belle." Archie narrowed his eyes. She waved her hands in the air to stop his line of thought. "I haven't done anything to her, yet. I just told her that maybe he isn't someone ready to give up magic and change when I knew he was going to be working on something magical and would push her a way if she happened to find him."

"Why would you do that?" He shouted at her. "I thought you were trying to be nicer."

"I am!" Sybelle shouted back. "She needs to know what kind of man he is, not the kind of man she wants him to be. He cursed a whole town for one person. That's messed up."

"But she isn't hurt?" Archie asked much to her unhappiness.

"I didn't do anything that I thought would hurt her. I just said some stuff to cause trouble. She'll be fine and he will learn a lesson about pushing people away and using magic so much."

"What will you do if something bad happens?" He sounded in pain.

"I'll find a way to fix it."

xxx

Sybelle was reading a book outside the bakery. She was amazed that people still went there. She didn't know how people trusted an evil, child eating witch around their children She wouldn't let her children shop there and they were full grown man. Though, the witch did make wonderful cookies. Maybe, it was worth the risk.

"Sybelle," Rumple called out to her. She pulled herself from her book to look at him. Was he really talking to her like nothing happened? She blinked as he lumped towards her slightly.

"Have you seen Belle?" He asked her full of worry,

"Not since I got my things." She didn't understand what was going on. He should have been able to find her by now. "Have you asked anyone else?"

"They don't seem to want to help me." He sounded almost defeated.

"They don't really like me either." Sybelle said in thought. "But Charming they love and he won't turn down helping a lady in need."

"I can't ask him." The Dark One sneered.

"While we can try some spells, but magic works differently here, there's no telling how it may hurt her." She touched her chin in thought. "I may know a wolf or two that may help, though that isn't the best idea since they may have forgotten how to control themselves."

"I think that the prince would be better than wolves."

"Than ask for his help and I'll try to see what I can do without harming her." Sybelle said as she jumped from her chair. Archie would never let her live this down if something happened.

Xxx

It was dark out when she saw Richard Gold again. He smiled at her strangely as he stepped towards her. Sybelle had been searching the woods no luck,

"We found her." He said,

"You don't seem happy." Sybelle said as she looked him over. "Is she hurt?" She wasn't sure if her heart could take hearing the answer.

"No, she's fine." He sighed out. "She's just mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Something stupid." He sighed out. "I'm use to people hurting me and leaving. I'm use to people trying to use me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. That was wrong."

"It's cool." Syblle smirked as she cocked her head to the side. "It's what families do, They fight and stuff. Just know that I care...and I'm here if you need me."

"Will you be moving back?" He sounded hopeful.

"No, I can't." She shook her head. "I need my space to think and stuff...but I'll visit when I can."

"Well, with that." He sighed out as he straightened his back. "I'll take my leave. I need to patch things up with Belle."

"That you do." Sybelle laughed. "Cuz she's an amazing person. Tell her the truth and she'll understand...maybe even give her a room of books."

"I just may do that." He smiled at her.

Xxx

Archie walked his dog down the street. He noticed that a woman was standing further down the path. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Archie looked behind him to see if anyone was coming. His dog barked a few times and raced forward. This caused Archie to nearly fall on his face. He went to catch himself, but felt a force do it for him.

"Careful there." Sybelle laughed as she moved towards him. Her hand was raised in the air. It was clear that she had used magic to help him. He frowned as she gently let him go. "Seem the dog likes me more than you."

"Pongo likes everyone." Archie said as he dusted himself off. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I was waiting for you." Sybelle said as she keeled down to kiss the dog. "You keep to your schedule like a Nereid to water." She seemed a bit sad as she stood back up.

"I heard what happened to Belle."

"Yea...I guess I haven't...been as nice as I would like." Sybelle swallowed hard. "Though, I han't planned on any of _that_ to happen."

"I know you didn't." Archie said as he took Pongo's leash. "You wouldn't do that to true love. Not after what you went through."

"True." She nodded her head as they started to walk down the path.

"I sense you have more to say."

"I do." She huffed out. "Rumple asked me to return to the house and I said no."

"I guess I'll learn to get use to the sofa." Archie sighed out.

"No need." Sybelle said as she lifted her arm towards the woods. "I'll be staying in there for a few nights. I just need to really connect with who I am. I thought I'd make my core motherhood, but what happened today I see that's only a part of me. I may not be his sister, not by blood, but I feel like my spirit is. There's things I have to work out, because a part of me hates him."

"I understand. You-"

"No, you don't. He took my children from me, my home, my powers, my mind. The day he was born...I visited him and held him in my arms. He was the littlest babe, helpless, and not mine. Those big, big eyes... full of tears...pulling at me... pulling away...my joy...my love...my happiness...pulling away any hope of making my life into something better for myself, this pink naked, squirming, little larva, that wanted to eat my dreams alive and never stop."

"You thought about killing him?"

"I had thought about. There was so many different ways I could do it...but as he's heart beat fulled my ears...I thought about how my son looked the day he was born...how small he seemed and how alone I felt." Sybelle paused look at her hands. "He looked like my boy...he and my boy had things in common...and the blood inside him...his father...I couldn't do it, even knowing he would take everything from me. I look him and I think about all that he's done to me...this little babe that stole my happiness...Because if he wasn't alive, I would have a chance to regain my lover... now, true love is gone for me and Rumple...he has it."

"You worry that you may do something to take that a way from him." Archie guessed.

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head. "That's way I need to go for a bit...I need to just let go of this...pain. I need to let go of my past and I can't do it in town. So, three days...and I'll come back. If not, send a someone..."

"Yes, of course." Archie nodded his head. "Three days."

* * *

><p>End Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and send a review. I have finished writing the next chapter of 7th sister and need to do a read through before I upload it. I haven't thought up of anything for Meetings and Greetings that good, but will try to have something by the end of the month. Hope to hear from you.<p> 


	7. Into The Deep part 1

Notes: I have been working on different projects right now. I'm going back to finish up my Paranorm fic and I'm starting a Helix one called Whispers In the Dark, which is a kind of drama/love story between The Scythe and my oc Elizabeth. It has flash backs to over 300 years ago and the rest is in present day. I think it'll be fun. Planning for that to be a strong T.

On to this fic news, Into the Deep will be an arch that has Sybelle only be in flash backs for awhile. Everything dealing with anyone else is in the present time of storybrooke. This gives me the freedom to write more on storybrooke while making Sybelle into a stronger character. I hope that it works out well.

* * *

><p>Into The Deep Part 1<p>

Sybelle found someplace in the forest that she was sure no one would find her. She was sure that no one would dare go this fair into the woods. The only way to let go was to get through and she would get through this by going to where it all started. The day she meet _him. _Sybelle closed her eyes to let the memories over take her. She entered a deep sleep as she felt herself being pulled back to that fateful day.

Xxx

"Felix!" Princess Sybelle called as she stepped out of her carriage. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and her clothes looked to be made of the finest cloth. She frowned as she glanced around. They were miles away from the castle. There was no reason for them to stop anytime soon. "What is the matter?"

She moved to the front of the carriage to find that all her men were fast asleep. This made little sense to her. They would never fall asleep on duty. What was the meaning of this? She raised a hand to see if she could use magic to find the cause of these events. A sleeping spell had been cast and she knew at once that Felix would be upset with her for not running sooner when he woke up.

She bit her bottom lip as she slowly stepped back. She had to think of something, anything. The chance of escape was small and she had no idea how many men would be attacking. She quickly reached for a sword that was on the ground and as she waited for someone to attack.

"Well, why didn't that work on you?" A boy of twelve said behind her.

"Maybe, because I am not human." She said as she spun around. Her eyes locked onto his and she felt as though her heart had stopped for a moment. This confused her a great deal since she looked at least seventeen. She blinked. "Who are you? And why have you attacked my men?"

"Ah, that's not important." He rushed out as he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the road. "Wait here. When everyone is gone, you can come out." He whispered.

"No," She shouted. "I will do no such thing." She didn't like being told what to do, even more so by a child. She was a princess and he was a nobody.

"They will hurt you." He hissed out. "They've been looking for someone like you." He warned her before he moved back to the carriage.

She watched as a group of men searched her carriage. She heard them yell about another fake and smash her ride to pieces. She didn't understand what was going now, but it was clear the boy worked for them in some way. He was paid and the group left.

"Take whatever else you want boy. We've only want the girl."

"Understood." He shouted after them. When it was clear, he momtioned for Sybelle to come out of hiding. She watched him go through her things. She didn't much care what he took. It meant nothing to her.

"Those men," Sybelle said as she glanced towards were the men ran off too. "Did they give a name? Or do you work for anyone that pays?" It came out colder than she had meant it to, but she wasn't use to talking to people. He pocketed something and stood up.

"I do what I need to do to live." He snapped at her. What a rude boy? "Not all of us are born to money."

"That's not fair." She shouted. "I never asked for this life. I have never asked to be a target or part of a war. Those men...they would have hurt me in ways you can't even understand. So, don't think that my life is easy." She hissed out.

"Oh, woe to the princess." He mocked her. "Things are hard in her castle."

"You rude boy." She gasped out. "How dare you speak to me or any woman that way, I should... I should..." She didn't know what she should do. He was a child after all.

"Have me killed?" He sneered. "That sounds like your type." As he started to walk a way, she followed him. "What are doing?" He asked as he stopped moving.

"I am going with you." She said as though that was clear. "I can not stay with my men. That would get me killed. Look," She pointed towards a distant castle. "I am going there, for my safety and to find a way to end this war. The shadows will not win. I will not let them. Help me in this and you can have whatever you wish."

"I'll pass." He said as he left her on the side of the road.

Xxx

Rumplestilskin worried about what become of his sister. He knew that she wasn't really his sister, but she felt like his sister. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. It would be a simple matter to find out. The spell needed to find her was one he knew well. All he needed was to be have a piece of her DNA. Thankfully, she had left behind her hairbrush.

"She'll be fine." Belle said as she watched him worry.

"I know that." He sighed out. "But I also know she's the Lady of the Lake. You may not know this, but she didn't end things well with King Arthur. Plus, she's weak."

"She's a very strong person." Belle pointed out. "She found a way to keep a part of herself under the curse."

"That's true, but still." He smiled. "Never hurts to be careful."

"I think she needs her space.' Belle went on to say.

"And I'll repesect that as long as I know she's safe."

"Who's going to hurt her?" Belle asked as she got a bit upset. "Not everything in this town is out to hurt someone."

"You don't know that." Rumple pointed out. 'Look, if she's fine. I'll let her be. Look, I know you don't like the idea of me using magic, but I just need to check on her. She didn't go to Hooper's place and I worry something may have happened."

"You don't need to worry." Belle said as she saw that he was clearly worried about Sybelle. It was very touching. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you used a small spell to see her for a few moments."

xxx

She looked through her things to see what she had left. She needed to see if there was something that her mother gave her that would help wake her men. She searched and searched but found nothing. She paused after she looked over her things. Her eyes went wide. There was no way that he took _that_. She thought to herself as she panicked. He took the only thing she cared about.

She glanced towards where he had run off to. She would not let him get a way with this. She needed that object back. It was the only thing of value that she owned. She quickly took a piece of paper out and wrote something down. Than, she stood up and moved to free one of the horses. She would be unable to reach him on foot, but by horse it wouldn't be a problem. She glanced at Felix and knew that he would be cross with her.

Sybelle touched her neck and knew that no matter what she had to go after that boy. What he took meant more to her than her own life. She quickly threw herself on the horse and whispered into the ear of the beast. The horse took off with great speed towards the child.

He had been surprised to hear the sound of a horse behind him. He ran as fast as he could, but tripped over a root. He turned in terror to see what was after him. His eyes went wide to find the princess on an unsaddled horse. She frowned at him as she jumped off

her beast and reached down to search him.

"Relax child." She sighed out as she went through his pockets. "I only want the necklace you took. It belonged to my mother. Do you have a mother?" The boy did not answer so she went on. "Well, mine is missing and all I have is this necklace." She found the necklace and fastened it around her neck. She touched the charm around her neck with a deep sadness. "It's all that I really have of her. Listen, you can have anything else I owe, but this...this I most keep. It's very important to me."

"Anything I want?" The boy asked as Sybelle helped him back to his feet.

"Anything." She nodded her head as she made her way back to her horse. "But you must come with me to get it. I've nothing on me here."

"What if I want a kiss from you?" The boy asked as he watched her. Her face was blank for a moment before she started to laugh.

"If you wait a few years, I'll be happy to give you a kiss." She chuckled. "And of course, I'd need your name."

"Malcolm. My name is Malcolm." The boy's blue eyes shined in the light. It was rather cute the way he held up his head like one day he would rule over others. She rather liked that he didn't know his place. It meant that he would never let anyone push him down.

Xxx

Belle watched as Rumple returned with a sleeping Sybelle in his arms. She looked pale and cold. Rumple frowned as he place the girl down. Belle wasn't sure what happened, but she knew that it wasn't good.

"Is she cursed?" Belle asked as she watched him toss a few books around. He was looking for something.

"No, she's not cursed." He said as he looked through one of his books. "I believe that it's something else. It may be a reclaiming spell, with a few changes."

"A reclaiming spell?" Belle didn't understand.

"Yes, it's used to make a person recall why they did something or are with someone." He explained. "I think she used this spell to remind her of who she is."

"That's a good thing." His true love pointed out.

"Yes, if she wakes." He said as he closed his book.

"You mean it's possible that she won't wake up?" Belle felt horrified. No wonder Rumple was worried. Why would someone do this to themselves, let alone anyone else?

"It is possible." He said as he started to mix a potion.

"But if you wake her, if you force the spell to end, won't that hurt her? Won't something bad happen?"

"Yes," He stopped his actions as he thought about all the things that could happen to Sybelle if the spell ended too soon. She could lose everything.

"Maybe, we should wait a few days. If she isn't up, than we can do something. Right now, it's too soon."

"Hm, you know that you are one of the few people that I will ever let speak to me that way." He smiled softly.

"I know." She smiled back at him. "But it's only because you know that I'm only trying to help. Trust me. She'll be fine."

xxx

"Who's the boy?" Felix asked as he watched Sybelle walk towards him. Malcolm noted how tall he was and that he had blondish hair. His face looked flawless and he seemed well kept. Felix stared down at the twelve year old as though trying to see the boy's soul. It made the child nervous.

"I owe him." Sybelle stated as she gave the horse to Felix. "And I need to pay him back."

"Very well." Felix bowed his head. "But I must speak to this boy first."

"Understood." Sybelle gave a sharp nod before stepping back inside her carriage. She poked her head out of the small window. "Just send the boy when your done. I want him to ride with me."

"Well do my princess."

With that, she went back inside her carriage to wait for the boy. Felix waved his hand about to point out what his men should be doing. They soon followed his orders and he turned his attention to Malcolm. The boy was in awe of how this man who looked no older than Sybelle.

"I'm in my sixties." Felix said as he eyed the boy. "Possible older. I stopped counting birthdays for a while." He explained. "That woman is my princess and unlike her, I do not see a reason to hold back because someone is a child. If you cast a spell on me again, I will cut you down. If you do anything to her, I will cut you down. See, I've one trait that makes me stand out above all the other knights. There is no limit to my loyalty. No matter the task, even if it is dark and twisted, I will do it."

"You mean to scare me." The boy pointed out. "But she won't let you hurt me. You said so yourself."

"There's a lot that can happen to someone in these woods." Felix smirked. "If anything were to attack, it would be understandable if I couldn't save you."

xxx

Archie held his breath as Regina stepped into his office. It seemed that just when he removed one emotional confused woman he got another one. Regina glanced around his office and took a seat. She straightened her back as she waited for him to sit down. He didn't understand why she was here. Could it be that like Sybelle she wanted to change?

"I want my son back." Regina said in a tight voice. "I can't just force him back to me. I need to show him...that I can be a good mother. I can love and take care of him. I don't need to be the evil queen."

"Well, we all have the albility to change if we went to." Archie stated as he took off his glasses. He cleaned them off before putting them back on. "But there are things...that link us to bad behaviors. You would have to give them up in order to truly change."

"What do you mean?" Regina narrowed her eyes. She didn't like where this was going.

"Regina," He took a deep breath of air. "If you want me to help you, you're going to have to give up magic. At least for a little while." He rushed out before she could start screaming at him.

She seemed conflicted. All she had was her magic. Without it, what would she have? She would have nothing, nothing at all. A great panic entered her being as she tried to think of what to do. As if sensing her struggle, Archie opened his mouth to go on.

"It could help prove to Henry that you're changing, that you aren't evil, that you can be good."

"No magic at all?" Even though they had lived in a land without magic, she hadn't lived without magic. She still used it from time to time to get what she wanted. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to live without magic, but she couldn't keep living without Henry. The look he gave her broke whatever was left of her heart. She sighed deeply as she slightly agreed to give up magic in order to get back her son.

Xxx

"You said that you're going to end the war." Malcolm said after an hour of silence. Sybelle peeked out the window to see the castle grow larger. "How will you do that?"

"Magic." She said simply with a heavy heart.

"You don't seem too pleased." The boy pointed out. "Seem to not want to do this."

"I do and I do not." She said as she finally looked at the boy. "What I know of magic is very little compared to others, but I do know this. Nothing in all the realms is free. There is a cost. Some spells have very little that needs to be paid and nothing...well others take so much from you that it's like losing yourself. The magic that we will be doing today...will take much from me. It will be like a fever. It will take very little at first and than nearly kill me at times before I can over come it."

"How can you be sure? And why would you go through something like that?" Malcolm questioned.

"I love my people." She answered in a small voice. "And seers from many realms told me my future...it is a hard future, but I was told to have hope. A great light and darkness will found the route to their births tonight. I will be their mother. Though how true that is...is a matter of debate. Seers say one thing and it can mean five things."

"That is why you so more than one." The boy reasoned.

"Yes," She nodded her head.

"And your men...do they know the price?" He asked as he watched her peek out the window once more. She kept looking at the one named Felix. Malcolm wondered if it was because she thought the boy looked handsome. Felix was tall, held no scars of any kind, and seemed good looking enough.

"They have some idea...but not much." She swallowed hard. "Felix knows that he will and I will pay heavily for this. He will most likely be banished for this and I...will be hurt in other ways."

"Is he your lover?" Malcolm asked.

"Hahaha," She covered her mouth as she started laughing. "No, haha, he is just a dear friend. His lover is someone else and I believe she will be very cross. She may even try to kill me." Sybelle straightened herself.

"Will that be your punishment?"

"My punishment is far worse than that." Sybelle chuckled. "Once the Shadow War is over...my family can focus on the other war we are in. It is that war that will be my punishment."

"Can't you end both today?"

"No, they are two different matters. You see-" Sybelle stopped explaining when she felt her ride stop. She could hear Felix shouting orders. She frowned to herself as she bit her lower lip. "Well, we should get moving. We should not keep the wizard Zoso waiting. Tonight, he will become a very important man." She said as her door opened. She reached under her chair to pull out a blade that looked very old and dull. There was writing on it, but the poor boy could not read it.

"The Dark Blade." He heard one of the men gasp out.

"Glad to see that you were able to get it." Felix frowned as Sybelle past the knife to him.

"Dark being needs a dark blade." She tried to smirk, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"We are doing the right thing." Felix whispered to her as the two walked towards the castle. "One dark person is far better than a host of dark shadows running about."

"I know." She nodded her head. "And this blade will give the holding control over him." She glanced at the knife. It felt wrong enslaving this wizard to save her people. It felt wrong turning him into a dark beast. It felt wrong and yet she had to do it. This was the only way to save thousands of lives.


	8. Into The Deep Part 2

Note: Still working on 7th Sister and Whisper In the Dark. I really like were they are going so far, but am a little unsure how to do the next few chapters. I know where I want to go for Neverland, but not too sure about how to deal with Cora or the outsiders right now. I do believe that the Into the Deep arc is going to be one or two more chapters, but will be important again later in the story.

* * *

><p>Into The Deep Part 2<p>

"Hm, sorry...but..." Henry hasn't sure what he should say. He hadn't seen Sybelle around for a while and felt worried about her. She had been a very kind person to him, even during the curse and she has mad. "Have you seen Sybelle?" He asked Belle as she placed a book away.

"Sybelle?" She felt unsure how to answer that question. "She's not feeling...well at the moment. Did you need her for something?"

"No,yes...no." Henry sighed out. "Do you know when she'll be better?"

"Uh, no." Belle swallowed. "Can I help you?"

"Nah, just tell her I want to see her. I'm sure she'll come down." Henry rushed out. "It's important."

"She's asleep." Belle felt terrible. This young child really wanted to see Sybelle. "Maybe in a few days...when she's better-"

"Did my mother do something to her?" Henry questioned.

"Why would you-"

"Think that?" Henry finished for her. "Sybelle would never turn a child in need of help away. She would have heard us and come down. What did my mother do to her?"

"Nothing. She didn't do anything." Belle sighed out. "Sybelle...is having a hard time with all this. She's using a spell to help her sort things out. The Evil Queen isn't the center of everything all the time. But Rumple tells me that Sybelle should wake up soon, in a few days."

"Can I see her?" Henry asked. "Just to make sure she's okay."

"Yea, I'm sure that she'd like that." Belle smiled.

xxx

"Have no fears Princess." Felix whispered to her. "I will stab him with the blade and there will be no way for the curse to be undone or forced on another. It will only be one man cursed and he will be unable to break it."

"The seers said that he will bring no harm that I can not over come." She sighed out. "But I am still troubled by their words. A great light and darkness will call me mother one day. One bore from my womb while the other from another. Yet, all the same they shall be my children and I their rightful mother by magic and blood..." She placed her hands over her stomache in thought. Fear was racing through her body. She wasn't sure she could go through with this.

"You know what I take from those words." Felix stated as he watched her. "Tonight we shall create a dark being, but some time tomorrow you shall make one of such light that it will balance the darkness out. You will make up for this day." He promised her.

"I hope that you are right."

"Still, why bring the boy?" Felix questioned. "If you worry so much over this, why bring him with us?"

"A few of the seers I saw...they said that he was the key to the creation of my future. They said that he would save me and help found strength within myself that I never knew I would have. I needed him in order to complete... I didn't get the last bit...it was either myself, or heart...maybe soul...something about a fractured spirit... shadow of self and light... It is not always easy to translate their words to our tongue. Mother seemed unease to help me in founding out the last meaning of their words."

"The queen is righteous and good of heart. I doubt she would keep things that would endanger our mission." Felix frowned. No one had told him that they were working with a missing piece of information. He felt a touch of doubt cross his mind. Could the cost of their actions be more than they were lead to believe? Or could it be nothing dealing with him at all? The bit about heart or soul sounded more to do with lovers than ending The Shadow War. Still, he had not lived this long by taking risks when he didn't need to. He would have to keep an eye on the boy. Felix feared what the king would do to him if harm fell his favorite child.

Xxx

"Is it a sleeping curse?" Henry asked. "Because she can't wake up from that. She doesn't have a true love."

"That's an awful thing to say." Belle gasped. "Why would you say that? Everyone has a true love."

"She doesn't. He died in her arms." Henry stated as he moved toward Sybelle's sleeping form.

"Where did you hear that?" Belle narrowed her eyes to study Sybelle. There was so much she didn't know about the woman in front of her.

"I heard her talking to Dr. Hooper once while waiting for my turn. She said she recalled him dying in her arms...Malcolm lay growing colder and colder. She couldn't think of a spell to save him. At the time, Dr. Hooper told her that she made it all up because she couldn't have been alive hundreds of years ago for it to have taken place as she said it did and she told him that she didn't know why she keeps seeking the help of a bug. She said she was glad that the queen cursed him because now he would look back at that moment and know he had wronged her. He would never be able to turn her away because what he had put her through during the curse."

"You shouldn't have been listening in." Belle pointed out.

"She was kind of screaming that last part." Henry sighed out. "Mom hasn't there or else she would have killed Sybelle some time after."

"I think Sybelle would be more than a match for the Evil Queen." Belle smiled. "She is the Lady of the Lake after all." She felt amazed to have such a powerful woman sleeping before her. It meant that Sybelle had been a part of the rise and fall of Camelot. Thought now that she thought of it, how could Belle know for sure that Sybelle had been on the side of good and not evil?

"Wow, really." Henry couldn't believe it. "No wonder she was always helpful to children. In my book, it is said that she gave birth to the greatest light and darkness in your world. One was taken from her and the other she raised into a great man. Many of the court of Camelot were said to have been cared by her at one point in time." His eyes shined with amazement.

"I know for a fact she raised Lancelot." Belle seemed sad. "I met him once. He told me of Vivian, Lady of the Lake, and how she raised him to be a good man above all else. I wonder what became of him." There was so much that she didn't know, so many of her old friends she hadn't seen yet. She had been spending all her time with Rumple and at his shop. "Maybe you could ask her about it when she wakes up."

"Yeah," Henry nodded his head. He liked at idea very much.

Xxx

It was late and they had agreed to go to bed. The spell could not be done until the night of the full moon, which was the next night, so it made little sense to stay awake any longer than they needed to. Tomorrow they would be busy making ready for the spell. Sybelle slowly stepped into her chamber and slipped off her shoes. She untied her hair as she made away towards the bed. She was far to tired to remove her gown and Felix would be the only one that cared that she had slept in it. He was all about her acting the role she had been born into.

"I thought lady's don't sleep in their gowns." A boy questioned her.

"My mother told me that there is much to being a lady and more to being a female." Sybelle smiled as she popped up to see him. "But even still, Malcolm. It is still very much rude to be in a woman's room uninvented. What troubles you at this hour?"

"I had a bad dream." He whispered to her as he moved his way to her bed.

"Well now, did you think lovely thoughts before going to sleep?" She asked him as she helped him onto her bed. "Because you can't have good dreams without lovely thoughts. In fact, if you think the loveliest of thoughts, you could be taken to magical place where anything is possible. A land that never was meant to be, but still is. In this land," Her eyes glowed with wonder. "All you have to do is believe and everything can be yours. In the Land of Never, never will child leave unhappy. Never will a child not fill joy and freedom. Never will there be worry or change. Never is anything impossible as long as you believe."

"Such a place isn't real." Malcolm pointed out.

"It is if you believe." Sybelle pointed out. "Will you try to believe for me? I promise the Land of Never will change your life forever. Even as an old man, that land will make you believe and dream of impossible things."

"If I don't go through in my dreams, what will you give me?" He questioned her as she pulled a sheet over him.

"I will give a kiss." She smirked. "Trust me. A kiss from a Nereid that doesn't kill you gives you a great blessing and as a princess my kiss will bring you the greatest blessing in all the realms." She promised.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He pouted.

"My kind can not lie. It's our curse as while as our blessing. All magic has a cost after all." She waved her hand and created a glass of warm milk. "Even little things."

"Will you stay by my side?"

"As long as I can." She brushed a few strains of hair out of his face. "As long as I can."

xxx

"Henry, where have you been?" David questioned.

"I went to see a friend." Henry said. He had wanted to ask Sybelle about his odd dreams, but it could wait. There was no point in telling David about the room of fire and the thing inside the room.

"Get ready for bed." David said in a stern voice. "I don't want Emma to think that I let you do whatever you wanted while she was away."

"Okay." Henry nodded as he raced towards the bathroom. He could wait a little while longer for answers.

Meanwhile, Rumple was putting the last touches to his formal. Soon, he would be able to cross the town line without losing anything. Soon, he would be able to get his boy back. He had waited years for this moment. Sure, when he had started on his plans to get his son back, he didn't know about Belle or Sybelle, but that didn't change how things were now. He would have his true love, his son, and now a sister all thanks to one curse. He couldn't believe how well things worked out for him. It was amazing to think how far he had come to get here. If only he knew the truth of those thoughts. If only he knew how much had happened to create him and bring Sybelle into his life, or more like him into hers.

Xxx

"What are you giving up?" Malcolm questioned Felix in the morning.

"I am giving up my heart." The elder boy stated in a painful tone.

"And Sybelle?" He asked as he watched her write odd symbols onto the blade.

"She is giving up the life that she knows, her future happiness, and her innocence." Felix stated with a smirk. "In short, everything... I am told that she will gain a great deal from her doings tonight though I doubt I will leave to see it, or be there for it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, he is doomed to die by her lovers hand." Zoso yelled out as he appeared behind them. "And once he has returned to life, he may choice the path to happiness if his heart wills it."

"How does he return to life if he is murdered?" Malcolm questioned.

"Death is not final." Sybelle laughed as she went on with her work. "Just the cost of coming back is very high. A life to bring make a life is the price, but even than... it does not work out too well. I've never heard of one working without something going wrong. Much like going back in time, bring the dead to life is thought impossible."

"Don't mind her too much." Felix sighed out. "She'll believe in nearly anything."

"You make me sound so foolish." She smiled as she glanced up at him. "But you're a big believer yourself or else you wouldn't be here."

"Seers sometimes get things right. Just taking a worthy risk." Felix huffed out.

Xxx

Rumple watched the sleeping girl. It was the middle of the night and he knew that most of the town would be in bed by now. Ever since he was young, he had kept odd hours. His father behaved oddly during the full moon. The man had said something funny during one full moon. He had said that 'She needs me without me she's always crying.' when he had too much to drink and wasn't thinking clearly.

"She needs me." Rumple whispered as he watched Sybelle cry in her sleep. It seemed she did that a lot. He recalled hearing her cry all throughout the night. He had thought it was due to the curse, but now he wasn't so sure. What secrets did she keep? He could think of only one person that may have known some of it. He gritted his teeth as he thought of the person.

He watched in horror as cuts magical appeared on her hands. It seemed whatever moments she was reliving were bleeding through. If she kept under the spell, she could very well die. He hated the thought of turning to her for help, but it seemed he needed to. In order to keep his sister alive, he would turn to The Blue Fairy for help.

Xxx

Sybelle's blade coated the dagger. "The blood of a pure, royal maiden untouched and a child of the ocean." She said as she handed the blade to Zoso. "The easy part is over." Her hands bleed out.

"You're not healing." Felix pointed out as he took hold of her hands.

"They will not heal until we are finished." Zoso stated. "The moon is in its fullest."

"What does that mean?" The young Malcolm questioned.

"It means that now I can do my part." Zoso hissed towards the boy.

"Leave him be." Sybelle snapped. "He is doing no wrong to you." She turned to glance at Felix and whispered that he needed to be ready as well. Malcolm wondered if it was possible that the soldier and princess were planning something.

"I shall keep you safe...and the boy." Felix promised.

"I can keep myself safe." Malcolm shouted. "And look after her too."

"That is very sweet of you, but for now stand to the side." She smiled softly. "I do not want you to do something stupid or get hurt."

xxx

The Blue Fairy arrived to see the Dark One standing over someone in the dark. She wondered if something had happened to Belle. She knew that he cared a great deal for the girl. She was glad for it. It meant that there was a chance, however small, that he could be saved, though Blue doubted that he wanted to be saved.

"Why did you ask me to come?' She questioned as she stood tight. She was readying herself for anything.

"I need your help." He sighed out.

"You need my help?" She didn't understand. "What for?"

"To wake her up." Rumpelstiltskin pointed to Sybelle. It was in that moment that Blue was able to see who the person was. She was shocked to see her at all.

"That's not possible. How could she be here? What is she doing with you? I won't help you in any or your dark plans." She rushed out.

"What do you mean? Is she not the Lady of the Lake? The good witch of Camelot?" He hissed out. "I would think that you would want her alive."

"I would, but not near you. She may have done great good in Camelot, but also brought you into this world. That is not something that can be forgotten nor forgiven." Blue shook her head at the memory. Those events were dark days and haunted the realms even now.


	9. Into The Deep Part 3

Note: Wow, haven't updated in forever. Sorry about that. I am still working on 7th Sister and I have been busy with work and stuff. A lot happens in this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. IMPORTANT NOTICE! I am changing the title to FAMILY? It fits how the story is going.

* * *

><p>Into The Deep Part 3<p>

"What do you mean? Is she not the Lady of the Lake? The good witch of Camelot?" He hissed out. "I would think that you would want her alive."

"I would, but not near you. She may have done great good in Camelot, but also brought you into this world. That is not something that can be forgotten nor forgiven." Blue shook her head at the memory. Those events were dark days and haunted the realms even now.

"What do you mean she brought me into this world?" The Dark One felt confused. "This woman didn't give birth to me." He hissed. He knew who his mother was and it was not Sybelle.

"That is true." Blue nodded. "She did not give birth to you, but she is the reason why you are here."

"Explain!" He screamed.

"No!" She shouted back. "It is not my place, nor am I sure I should. If she has not said anything, than I have no right to. Besides, she may not know the link she was to you. There were so many dark things at play back than. If I had not witnessed it in person, I doubt that I would have understood them."

"You speak riddles." He sneered.

"Not much fun when you are the one that has to work out the riddle." She smirked at him.

"Hm, so you won't bring her back with me around?" He grimaced. "But you don't want her to die?"

"No, she is very important." Blue stated with a frown. "Of her sisters, is the only hope for the realms..."

"Well, I'm all about a good deal." He frowned. "How about you wake her up and I promise to never be alone with her?"

"Nor plan deeds with her while in this land." Blue added.

"Hn," He glanced down at Sybelle. He knew that the longer she stayed in this state the worse off she would be. He was torn. He wanted to find answers to the questions forming in his mind. "Fine. Wake her and I will agree."

"Very well." Blue said as she waved her wand over Sybelle.

Xxx

Zoso casted the spell and the shadows hissed around them. They flew through the air and forced everyone back. Sybelle slipped across the floor and hit her head. The room became dizzy. Felix tried to force himself up. He knew that he needed to stab Zoso with the blade or else the spell wouldn't be complete. Instead of putting the shadows to rest, Zoso would be their master and be unstoppable. Zoso smirked. It seemed that he knew that.

Malcolm watched in horror as the brave knight fell. He knew that Sybelle would surely be killed by this wizard. She had used her blood for the spell and, although Malcolm didn't know much about magic, he knew that meant she was a key to the spell. If she was the key to Zoso gaining powers, it was possible that she could take his power away. The poor boy watched as Sybelle struggled to force Zoso back. It was clear that wizard was too strong for her. He knew more magic than her and knew how to use it.

It seemed that in a flash Sybelle was being held in the air by an invisible force. She felt her life being choked out of her. It oddly burned. The walls cracked as she fought to breath. Her magic lashed out as she tried to think of a way to escape. She was going to die if Zoso didn't let her go. She glanced towards Felix to find that he was still out. There seemed little hope that she would live. Even worse, it seemed that the world may end up being in even greater danger now. Sybelle gasped out as she fall to the floor.

Xxx

"This will take some time." The fairy stated. "If you wish to leave, I swear that no harm will come to her."

"Very well." Rumple stated with a frown. "I have a matter to take care of."

"When she wakes... it is possible that she may not be the same..."

"I know." The imp stated. It was possible that Sybelle would forget the years under the curse. He glanced down at the sleeping woman. He noticed the bruises forming on her neck. Whatever she was reliving, it may very well kill her.

"If she lived through it once, the chances of her dying from the memory are very small." Blue stated as she watched The Dark One. It was odd to see him care about anyone but himself. "I am sure that she will be fine."

"She's lived a long life." He said through tight lips. "I am sure there are things that she may not want to live through them again. She may just give up the well..."

"She will be fine." Blue said once more. "I have seen what she has gone through. She has a reason to live. Her children...her wards...they give her a reason to come back. I am sure she will return to you. It is not like her to turn her back on her blood."

"I have come to think of her as my sister and she in turn seems to think of me as her brother." Rumple touched the sleeping girl's face. "You talk about her being my mother, of sorts, but she has never seemed to look at me as a mother would."

"No, I doubt she would." Blue sighed out. "Your lie to her...it broke her. Add that with what you took, I believe she would find it very hard to look at you as her own. It must hurt her a great deal to find that she cares for you. She spent so much time trying to forget you were apart of her..."

"I know that I took her from her family, but-"

"You took true love from her. You took her hope... I believe that the years as your sister...and the past she shares with you...they are at odds. To do this, she must be trying to find a way to deal with both..."

"You speak and the more I seem lost." Rumple frowned deeper. "She...she knew my father..." He guessed.

"Your father? The man she knew was not your father." Blue smiled softly. "As I said, it is her tale to tell."

xxx

Sybelle crashed onto the floor. Her back slammed down with such force that she cried out from the pain. Zoso gasped out. He looked to be in a great deal of pain. The princess couldn't believe her eyes. Malcolm stood holding the Dark Blade and said blade was deep in Zoso's chest. The blade was glowing a smokey gray. The boy let go of the knife and stepped back. His face was washed with fear.

The princess crawled towards the child and pulled him closer to her. She was shaking with terror. This had not been the plan. This had not been the plan. She wondered how this would change things. Would this boy be cursed like Felix and her? Did she force him into a doomed future? She hugged the boy as she reached forward to rip the knife out of Zoso's chest. It was a curious thing to watch as the blood on the blade slowly moved to from letters.

Zoso readied himself to attack her and the child, but Sybelle held the blade before her like a shield. She locked eyes with him and willed him to freeze. She watched as he stood still. It was as if he were stone. With shaky feet, she stood up and pushed the by behind her. She glared at the man in front of her. He had tried to trick her. He knew what she had been planning.

"It seems that I have your free will now." She hissed out. "You are mine to control."

"I will find a way to free myself." He hissed out. "I will ensure that you will pay for making me a slave."

"Yes, I know." She choked out. "This day will haunt me for years to come. You will do your best to break me...but I will not lift your curse. I can not. To free you...it would mean to free the shadows. I have seen what they can do. I will not let them take over again. Better one dark being than many." She was crying. She was crying like she was signing her life away. She was crying because she knew that she could never have a happy ending. All magic had a cost. Her future was what it cost to save many others. This was for the best. This was her duty.

"You have hope... you have hope that you won't pay for this." Zoso stated as he stared through her. She wondered if he was using his new powers or guessing. Did she have hope? Yes, she did. The seers had told her to have hope. They said she would have a child, a chance at true love, and many other things. They promised her. Was that giving her strength to stand up to this man? Did she truly believe the seers after all? Felix had warned her not to. He had said believing them was going to break her heart.

"I have hope that when I pay for this...that I will be able to have a future..." She choked out.

"What will you do with me?" Zoso sneered. "Keep me in chains. Lock me in a dark room."

"No, I do not want you near me." Sybelle was shaking. It was clear that she feared this man. "I know that you will try to hurt me. Keeping you around would be unwise. I would question everything. I would go mad with you under my care. No! I shall leave here...with the prince. You shall do his work. He is not a clever man...I doubt he understands how much power you have... that is good. He won't know how to truly use you."

"You may act brave, but I see you for what you are."

"She is brave." Felix spoke through gritted teeth. He was in massive pain. "And we are done here. Let's go home." He choked on some blood as he forced himself to stand. He looked as though he was going to pass out soon. Sybelle licked her lips in thought.

"Yes, let's go." She nodded her head as she slowly backed away.

"Why not stab him again?" Malcolm would question hours later.

"I don't think that would kill him...in fact I don't know what would happen if we did that. For all I know, I could end up taking his place..." Those were the last words she spoke to the boy before she placed a kiss on the top of his head. Felix pulled her back and they moved to leave. She didn't want to leave the child behind, but she needed to return home. She needed to face her father.

Xxx

Regina frowned as she held herself back. No magic. She promised her son that she wouldn't use it anymore. This was only the first day and she had to at least make it through one day. She stared at the broken cup. It had been a gift from Henry. Now, it lay in pieces. She could easily repair it, but that would break her promise. Archie had said to not use magic, even for small things. 'If you're willing to use magic for simple tasks, than it'll make it harder when faced with larger ones.' He was right. She knew that, but still. Henry had given her that cup.

Sybelle would have waved her hand and given it back to Regina with a tight smile. The queen thought to herself. It was odd that Sybelle hadn't stopped by and spoke to her. The teen had supported Regina during her early days. She had spoken of her own love and the lose she had gone through. They were very much alike, two women torn from true love and out to kill the ones that took their lovers. Yet, they ended up going two different paths. Sybelle had spoken against Regina's action towards her people. Sybelle said that was dishonoring her lost love.

The queen bit the inside of her cheek. Regina wondered if Sybelle was upset with her. The princess had gone given a horrible cruse. She had let the woman suffer through the feeling of being torn from her lover, of losing her child. It must have been hard to live through all these years. No ability to move on from the pain. Trapped. Unable to move on. Sybelle had been such a good friend before Regina drove her away. What was it that the Nereid said? 'If you follow that imp, you will not have my support. It is one thing to wish that child death. It is another to trust it that thing. Even in his youth, he was destroying dreams and killing hope. He will bring you no happiness. Letting him near you would be to curse your life. If I stay near you and he teaches you, he will take the last of my happiness.' The last of her happiness... Sybelle had been wrong. Rumpelstiltskin didn't take the last of her happiness. No, Regina had done that and she felt slightly bad for that.

"I won't follow him any longer." Regina snapped as she stormed towards the broom. That imp couldn't go a week without magic and Regina was nothing like him. She was not her mother. NO! She could get through this and show Sybelle that she was worthy of her friendship once more. Sybelle would be proud of her. Henry would come back to her. She would find her happiness.

Xxx

Malcolm frowned as he looked through the bag. He hadn't stolen anything of value. He cursed under his breathe. It seemed that he wouldn't have any dinner tonight. He thought about going back home, to his father. At least there, we could work and earn some food. But he couldn't go back there. We wouldn't. There was no way he was going to let that man beat him again.

"Haven't you learned that stealing is wrong?" He heard a voice laugh behind him.

"Sybelle?" He hadn't heard her voice in four years. What was she doing in these parts? Didn't she have some castle to live in?

"You're a hard one to find." She said as he turned around. She looked as pretty as the day they met. In fact, she hadn't aged at all. She smiled tightly at him as she pulled her cloak back. She didn't look like a princess. He thought to himself. She was wearing very simple clothing, tan cotton pants and a white cotton shirt with tan leather boots. She didn't look royal at all. She glanced around as she waited for him to say something, anything.

"Why are you here?" Malcolm asked her. "I thought you would be..." He thought what? Sybelle couldn't be sure. She frowned as she looked into his eyes.

"I owe you." She stated softly. "You saved my life. Felix...it doesn't matter. I just wanted to repay you. A blessing, some money...a place to stay." She felt silly. She touched her necklace as she thought about how different he looked four years ago. Had she wanted to long to start her search?

"Why now?"

"I couldn't find you." She stated. "In fact, I had to... make a trade. Ha," She seemed to be trying not to cry.

"A trade?" The male teen wondered why she had traded something important to her in order to find him. He wasn't worth much.

"It's not important. What's important is paying you make for saving me. So, what would you like?" She smiled brightly although her eyes looked very sad. He could ask for anything. Money, power. He looked into her eyes and felt so sad. It was clear that she had gone through a lot since they parted. He felt as though something wasn't right. She needed help. How could he leave her like this and walk away with money, or whatever he wanted? He wanted her to smile. He thought to himself. He wanted her to be happy again. But how could he make her happy? And how could he make sure she stayed with him?

"Stay with me." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Stay with me."

"Malcolm?" She was shocked to hear his request. He wanted her to stay by his side. She could not turn him down, but still... His request had been a big one. It was one thing to ask for money. It was another to ask for her. "I-"

"We could live together...and be like a family... it would be like at the castle..." Malcolm rushed out. Oh, Sybelle smiled. He hadn't been asking to marry her. That changed things. She nodded her head and felt better about giving into his request.

"I'd be happy to." She chuckled. "Just don't go stealing my heart away."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Malcolm smiled. He knew that he would never have a chance at winning her love. He was a nobody and she was like an angel.

Xxx

Henry flipped through his story book. He was trying to find Sybelle inside it. As far as he told tell, she wasn't a part of any of the stories. So, why was she here? She had been the Lady of the Lake, but was that all she had been? So far, the young boy hadn't found anyone from Camelot in town. It could be possible that they never made it to this land. But if that had been the case, how did Sybelle make it here? The boy felt puzzled as he tried to understand why she would be under the care of Mr. Gold. Did his mother plan it that way?

The boy paused in his search as he came across a passage that confused him. It dealt with the Dark One. 'The imp, cursed from the moment of his birth, set out to create an even larger curse, one that would take hold of the whole realm. If his mother knew the crimes her lost child was about to perform, she would have left her watery home and put a stop to him. But her fate was sealed, and she would not be able to save her lost son, the one taken from her by darkness, from the path that he was on.' Watery home? Son taken by darkness? Lost child? Did Sybelle know his mother? Had she been there when the woman past on or was the woman like her? Or did this have nothing to do with her? Henry sighed as he closed his book. Sybelle was a big question mark and he needed to find a way to learn more about her.

xxx

Zoso smiled as he looked at the paper in his head. The princess had been out of her mind when she asked for his help. He had been shocked to see her. She looked very brave and wounded when she walked towards him. Yes, it seemed that she was paying the price for cursing him. Felix had been banished and she forbidden to see him for two hundred years. There was a high chance that the great war between her people and the merpeople would end so. That would end up costing her greatly since she had family on both sides of the war. Yes, she seemed very broken after the curse she placed on Zoso. It made the dark wizard smile to know that she had much more left to pay.

It was because of all these things that she had come to the wizard. She had been looking for anything to make her life have some meaning. Nereids had powerful magic and paid a great price for that magic. They were bond play rules and even the basic things, such as a name, held a magical force to it. The stupid woman traded the name she had planned to use for her future child to Zoso in order to find the boy. Now, if she ever had a son named that, Zoso would have control over the outcome of that child's life. The dark wizard smiled. He would use that child to free himself of this curse and destroy that foolish Nereid.

xxx

Sybelle woke with a scream. She felt as though her brain was being pulled apart. She gasped for breath as she tried to make sense of what had happened. Zoso! She had to stop Zoso. If she didn't, he would be too powerful. She needed to stop him. She had to stop him.

"He's dead." She heard the voice of the blue fairy.

"Uh?" Sybelle saw that she was back at Storybrooke. That didn't seem right. "I shouldn't be up. My spell hasn't finished."

"I requested she wake you." Rumple stated as he stared coldly at the teenage girl.

"Oh?" Sybelle felt a heaviness in her chest.

"It seems he was worried about his _mother_." Blue stated. Sybelle was trying to understand how she should take the fairy's tone.

"I am not his mother." Sybelle sounded highly hurt, sad even. Tears slipped down her face. "Your words are cruel. I may have created his powers, his curse, but I did not raise him. I did not give birth to him. His blood is not my own."

"Your speech? It is different." Rumple pointed out. He could tell that Sybelle knew things about his past that she shouldn't. A part of the imp wondered if she could have known his father, but how was that even possible?

"It must be the down side to your actions." Sybelle thought the matter over. "It matters not." She touched her neck and found it bare. She frowned as she recalled she no longer had her necklace. She glanced up towards her brother and frowned. "I believe I should explain her meaning. Your dagger-"

"Now is not the time." Rumple sighed out. "Now, you should regain your sleep."

"But-" Sybelle cried out.

"We both have lived long lives. I am sure there is much in our lives that we regret or hide. I don't need to know your past to know how I feel about you and what you mean to me." The imp felt odd telling the teenager this. He felt even worse to be saying this in front of that fairy. In truth, this whole speech was a lie. Rumpelstiltskin did care about her past and the secrets she kept from him. The only reason he feared to let her talk was because...what if she knew his father? What if she had been that woman he heard whispers about when he grew up? Or what if she was that woman he had offered him a chance at a home? Or... there were too many ors. Mr. Gold frowned. He had hurt his son and Belle. He couldn't take it if he found out that he had hurt Sybelle too.

"You may not need to know...but you do want to know..." Sybelle stated with sad eyes. "I won't tell you, though. Not until you are ready to hear it... I don't need to tell it to you...the whole story...in one shot... Merlin knows, I don't do that with him. But I told him bits and pieces over time and he... thought it was good for him to know..." She bit her lip.

"Rest." The imp stayed in a cold tone. "We will talk about this later." He left her with that as Blue watched the Nereid through narrowed eyes. Once the Dark One was gone, the fairy spoke.

"I should lock you up. Warn the town that you are here."

"They don't know anything about me. They know the Lady of the Lake of Camelot as a force of good, who helped Merlin stop great evils... besides...you wouldn't tell anyone about my past. You would have to tell them why you didn't help me. Can you deal with them knowing how you caused this curse to happen just as much I did?"

"I could not know what those early events would lead to." Blue stated as she took a deep breath.

"I could not know either. How was I to know that I would change Malcolm so much that he would end up with a son like Rumple and Zoso would use that boy to free himself." Sybelle said as she closed her eyes. "I was too young to know all the dark lengths one would go through for revenge and freedom. If I had known... I would have tried to care for Rumple instead of hiding from him..."

"You still..." Blue stopped short of finishing. She didn't know how to tell the girl she didn't have the full story. "It hurt you a great deal it hear that Malcolm died, didn't it? You punished his son by abandoning him. You thought he cause Malcolm's death, because he was born."

"His birth broke my heart. A vow had been made...on his father's feelings for me. His birth meant that had been a lie. It hurt a great deal, but I had thought it may have been because of...what happened to his heart... But Rumple harder Malcolm's heart, turned it rotten, because he sensed what his son's birth meant, even if he didn't understand it. Than he was gone. There was no way to get him back or right the wrongs done. He was gone and it was because of that child. The child that never should have been because..." Sybelle choked as she tried to hold back her tears. "I took out my hate on Rumple...on a lot of people... I let my heart be tricked and ruined lives. But no." Sybelle shook her head. "I don't hate Rumple anymore. I don't see him as that baby that took everything from me. I see him as my brother, my only family in this land."

Blue frowned harder. This changed her views on the princess. She had never thought about how much had been stolen from this girl. In her mind, Sybelle had acted without thinking. She had been foolish and brought about her own unhappiness through selfishness. Now, seeing how broken the young woman was, Blue couldn't understand how she had never seen it before. Had she let herself be blinded by the actions of Poseidon? Had she let hate keep her from doing the right thing?

"You have great skill with potions." Blue stated as she rose. "Would it be possible to help me with a small matter?"

"Is this your way of making me feel better?" Sybelle asked softly.

"Yes and no." Blue answered.

"Yes," The princess sighed out. "I can help you. It would do me some good to get out and work on potions again. You know how much I love to tinker."

"Yes, I do recall you being rather good at it." Blue smirked softly. "But you were better with lost things and finding them homes."

"Yeah, I guess." Sybelle chuckled. "Maybe, I should go back to going that. Open up a shop or something. It'll be my second start."


	10. The Doctor

Notes: This chapter I had one goal in mind, the ending. I had to reach this one point that is center to how the town will view Sybelle for the rest of the story. It took forever but I got it. I also made up my mind that my original plans for this story won't work. I had planned for this to lead into 7th Sister. I know see that it will not work this way. Sybelle's town backstory in 7th Sister won't link well with this one. She's a darker person in that story and this story focuses on her gaining some light along with Rumple. It just doesn't work. But I will have elements from both stories in each other. I don't know if people noticed that was what I had planned, but it had been a thought. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Doctor<p>

Sybelle watched as Henry caught his morning bus to school. She felt tears build in her eyes. She hadn't spoken to him in a long while. She felt so lost and lonely. Richard wasn't speaking to her. Belle had moved out to find herself. Archie was busy helping Regina find herself. Sybelle really didn't know anyone else in town. She sighed as she glanced around. His ghost was there. Malcolm was watching her. Since she woke up early, he had been following her. She imagined that it was her guilt over his death that caused him to appear.

She turned her back to him and started down the road. If she kept moving forward, never looking back, he couldn't hurt her. It was stupid. She knew that. She knew that no matter how much she tried to hide from what happened it would follow her. She may be nearly immortal, but that didn't change the fact he had touched her heart. She had been in love with him. It was funny how a human could cause so much joy and pain in her life.

"Oh, hey watch where you're going." Sybelle shouted as Dr. Whale smashed into her. He glared at her.

"Did you know?" He yelled at her.

"Know? Know what? That you are a jerk?" She huffed out. "Yes, I heard enough stories for that to be clearer than crystal."

"That our homes are still there, waiting for us?" He seemed seriously upset with her. Sybelle tried to recall all the times they had spoken. She could count maybe ten times and it had been all business, checkups and such.

"I imaged they would be. It never crossed my mind that they would not be there. Why? Why are you asking me this? You act as if I should know for sure." She doubted that he would know about her magic.

"You live with Mr. Gold, The Dark One. Did he tell you how-" He thought she knew how to go home.

"I do not know how to bring everyone home." She stated in thought. Her powers weren't really working right. Even if she could make a portal, she wouldn't be able to take more than a few people. As she thought it over, she wouldn't bring Dr. Whale with her. He was kind of rude to her. "Only Regina could do something like that." She hadn't meant to say that part. She cursed as she watched him rush off towards Archie's place. That may have been the wrong thing to say.

Xxx

"So, this is where you grew up?" Malcolm whistled as he looked around. The whole place was made out of white marble. It had to be the most beautiful castle he had ever seen.

"I grew up mostly in another realm." Sybelle smiled softly. "My mother is...was friends with this satyr named Pan. My sisters and I use to spend our evening listening to him play as we danced in the woods." She left out the part about being naked. There was no need for him to know that.

"Do you think that she would have liked me?" Malcolm questioned in a small voice. She turned to look at him and was taken back. They had spent three long years traveling worlds together. He stood, tall, handsome, and staring through her. He wasn't the ten year old that she once knew. He had somehow became a man that any woman would love to have. She blushed softly. He was the kind of man she would have loved to have.

"I think mother would try to test you. If you past her tests, she would have liked you." Sybelle bit her lip as she turned her back to him.

"You know I can't tell if your father likes me or not." He went on to say. He never told her this, but the man kept getting his name wrong. He kept calling him Peter, Piper, or Pan. It was made him feel awkward around the king.

"Father most like you. He asked for by name and told me that he wishes to give you a gift." She pointed out. "You have been a great help in this war."

"Well, it's not like I could have done nothing. I mean I would never let anything happen to you." He whispered softly. It made her tense up. He was always hinting that he may care for her more than as a friend, but he was human. He belonged with his own kind. If he stayed with her, he would grow to hate her for taking him from his family, friends, and world. At least, that was what her sisters told her.

"Father is behind these doors." She touched the solid gold doors and paused for a moment. "I think it's best if you go in alone. He seemed to want to speak to you alone."

"Do you think that's wise?" Malcolm didn't know how to speak to kings. He was the son of a blacksmith. He wasn't noble like Sybelle.

"I believe that you will be fine." She smiled as she cupped his face. "I have faith in you." Malcolm was glad she believed in him. He just wished that she had said something else, something different. He frowned at his stupid thoughts. Like she would ever say those words to someone like him.

"I should get going." He pulled away from her and glanced at the floor. If he had seen her face, he would have known how much his actions hurt her.

"Yes, it is not wise to keep my father waiting. I shall be in my room waiting for you." She felt her heart ache slightly. He didn't want her to touch him. "This charm will help you find me." She handed him a small blue/green stone.

"Thanks." He huffed out as he pushed his way into the room.

Xxx

Sybelle later found out from Archie that Dr. Whale stormed into his office to scream at Regina. He wanted his dead brother or to return back home. Both of which, she said was outside the realm of her powers. The Nereid princess frowned as she tried to think of way the doctor would want a dead body. She lifted up her tea cup in thought.

"But enough about the mayor." Archie smiled at her. "What will you do?"

"What?" Sybelle was taken back. What did he want her to do?

"With the curse over, you don't need to be alone anymore. You can work on making friends, giving back. You don't have to lock yourself away." He pointed out.

"I could..." She frowned harder. She didn't know what she could do. She heard a loud ringing sound. Archie pulled out his phone and sighed.

"I have no idea what's wrong with this thing. It never seems to be working right." He stated as he tried to answer his phone. Sybelle laughed as she took his phone and pulled small tools from her bag.

"I can fix it. Trust me. There is no thing that I can not fix." She smiled to herself. "I love to tinker around with these kind of items." She seemed to lose herself in her work. She had no idea how long she worked on his phone, only that once she handed it back it was as good as new. "That should do it."

"That was amazing. Have you always been gifted in this?" He had never heard her talk about what she enjoyed doing.

"I like to tinker." She shrugged. "I use to help one of my sister's husbands in his work and I made a few things myself. It is not some thing that I normally do. I spent much time battling, studying magic, and spells. I did not have time to craft items, at least not as much as I would have liked. Why?"

"Why not do this?" He waved his hand over his phone. "You need a job and you enjoy it."

"You wish me to repair phones?" She sounded unsure of herself.

"Not just phones. Anything or everything that needs fixing. Listen, the reason you loved taking in children was because you wanted to make things better for them. You wanted to fix what was lost and broken in them. You can help repair things here too. You can help people find the things they lost and fix what is broken." He explained. Sybelle glanced past him and saw the ghost of Malcolm. He was watching her.

"I shall think it over." She swallowed hard. "I must be going."

"Wait!" Archie saw a flash of fear grace her face. He turned to see what she was looking at. He saw nothing. Blue had told him she would have issues from waking too early. She always told him about the deal she had in place with the Dark One. Archie wasn't sure if Sybelle knew about it yet. From what he could tell, she didn't.

"I have to go." She rushed out. "I need to meet with Malcolm. There is much I wish to speak to him about." She packed her things as she tried to clear her mind of panic.

"Who?" Archie stood up as his eyes went wide.

"Henry." She looked at him as if he should have known that. "I need to see Henry. He need to talk to him about something. I want to tell him... I want to tell him the story."

"Why?" Archie knew what is was talking about. He couldn't believe that she was finally going to tell someone her story. "Why him?"

"Because, I see him in Henry. I see Malcolm in him. I see his heart." She laughed like a mad person. "If I didn't know better...I would...no. He believes in me. He believes in me just like Malcolm believed... a truest heart..." She touched her chest in thought.

"Maybe, you should see Blue first." Archie whispered softly. "You did promise to help her out."

"Yes, I did promise." She nodded her head in thought. "I should go and keep my word. Thank you bug." She placed a kiss on his cheek before dashing off. It was clear that she was not the same girl that had came into his office just a week before. She was changing into something better. He hoped that Regina would follow the same path as her.

Xxx

"Hello Malcolm." The Nereid king smiled at the teenager. "I am pleased that you came." He was tall with white hair. He looked to be more god like than man at this moment. Malcolm tried to find his voice. Sybelle often had to remind him to speak freely in front of her father. The old man liked it best when people spoke with full honesty and without second guessing. 'Show strength.'

"I am glad to see you have learned my name." He stated as he eyed the king.

"I have always known your name." The king's face became unreadable. "It is you that do not know the name you were born to have." He turned to look at one of the many rivers following in the room.

"I do not understand." Malcolm was voicing his thoughts, like Sybelle told him to. "How could I not know the name I was born with?"

"You see this version of life as the only one." The king sighed out. "But it is not. Once, long ago, you were born under a different name and lived a much different life. Evil sought to take all life and Sybelle, who was than not my child but the child of another, changed the course of history and made it so things never were." He frowned. "I love Sybelle, not because in this world she is my flesh and blood, but because of all that she was willing to give in order to save others. In the time that was rewritten, she gave up true love, the possibility of being alone, and her own family in order to give everyone else a better life."

"Let me get this straight." Malcolm thought aloud. "There are many possible futures and outcomes, but you are saying that Sybelle went back in time, something no one has done before, and changed the whole future course of events. She doesn't seem to know that. If she did, she would have tried to change as much back as she could."

"She does not remember that life. Only echos that haunt her nightmares and your dreams." The king smiled softly. "That is why I call you by the other name. That is your true name."

"My name is Malcolm." The boy stated in a hard tone. "I do not believe your story, and even if it were true, that is not the life I am in now. In this life, I am Malcolm and that is all I shall ever be."

"If you wish to go by a false name, you may. That is not the main issue at hand." The king frowned. "What Sybelle has done is being fixed as we speak. There are things that must happen. That is why I wish to gift you this." He waved his hand and a bracelet appear on Malcolm's left wrist. "This will extend your life, keep you youthful for longer. My gift to you and Sybelle for all that you have done for each other and what you two will do together."

"Sir, I doubt that you understand-" Malcolm blushed. He knew what the man was hinting at.

"She loves you." The king stated with deep sorrow. "She truly loves you. That much was clear from all the battles you two have gone through. And I believe you truly love her. I see the way you fight to protect her. You were willing to give your life for hers when the Reaper tried to take her soul... Please, do not tell me that I am mistaken. I know this is fact." He sat down on his throne. It was clear that he wanted the teenager to go.

"I am not worthy of her." Malcolm stated as he touched the melt on his wrist. He could feel the magic flowing into him. "She deserves better than I could give her. She deserves a king, a man of power."

"She deserves a man that will love her with all his heart and soul, a man that without her he can have no light or hope." Sybelle's father pointed out. "You are that man. Now hurry, there is a man far worse than you trying for her hand. He shall take it if you stay too long here."

Malcolm bowed his head before he left the old king. The old man frowned as he touched the river water. Small tears fell down his face. Yes, those two truly loved each other and for that they would face many trails that would test them. It would end up ripping them apart and leaving them shells of who they were, but it would save the realms.

Xxx

Rumple kissed Belle softly as they walked down the street. He had much to tell her, but could not find the words to say it all. Sybelle had created his magic. That meant that she could have the power to take it from him one day. That was not something he would let happen, but it was not as though he could truly hurt his sister. He cared for her.

"Is that your sister?" Belle pointed at Sybelle as she dashed down the street. She looked as though she was trying to get away from something. Mr. Gold wondered if it was because of the spell she had casted on herself. It was possible that she was seeing ghosts all around her.

"I believe it is."

"Should we see what's wrong?" Belle asked. He had said that she would have a few rough days a head of her. He frowned as he thought it over.

"No, I would let her be." Mr. Gold stated in thought. "Besides, I need to tell you something important. In order to gain the help needed to wake her, I had to make a deal. I... can't be alone with her , ever, in this town."

"Rumple? That's awful." Belle whispered as she touched his face. "What are you going to do? Sybelle must be out of her mind. She's already cut off her family and to lose you too..." Belle stopped as she saw the look on his face. He hadn't told her. She didn't know. "You aren't going to tell her. You're what? Going to ignore the matter? Ignore her? She needs us, and you want to just walk away, abandon her?"

"No, of course not." He shouted back. "I just need time to find a way around this. I don't want to alarm her more than she already is."

"Still, she should know." Belle stressed out. "You can't just leave her in the dark."

"I will tell her later." He promised. "Just giving her some time to adjust." He lied.

"Maybe...I should go talk to her." Belle wondered.

"No, if she wants to talk, she'd have come to you." He pointed out. "Let's just let her be for now." They watched as she kept running towards the other side of town. The voices of the past following her. She had better things to focus on than herself. She had to help Blue make that potion to return memories. That was a far better thing to stress about.

Xxx

Zoso watched as Sybelle sat under a tall tree. The boy Malcolm walked swiftly towards her and pulled her up towards him. Zoso smiled as he watched the two share their first kiss. A young woman stepped beside Zoso and frowned deeply. She didn't like the sight before her.

"So, it seems that you were right. They do indeed have true love. That power can destroy me." The woman stated with a sneer.

"Relax, if you help in my plan, you won't have to worry about their love stopping you." Zoso smirked. "Now, can you get the others in on it too?"

"Of course." The woman beamed with a dark smile. "They want the throne as much as I do. None of us want to lose to that _child_."

"Her youth, beauty, and power scares you?' Zoso was mocking her.

"Power? She has no power. She is weak, helpless compared to me. I have the true power. What does she have that I do not?"

"A truly loving heart? Born of truer love than you?" Zoso chuckled.

"We have the same parents." She raged out. "She can not be born of truer love than I. My parents had her in weakness. I will not lose my birth right to her."

"And you won't so long as you can help me gain my freedom. My freedom will be a curse onto her for hundreds of years to come, a dark ripple that will keep her from reaching the height of her power."

"I like the sound of that." The woman giggled with wickedness. "I can't wait to get started."

xxx

Sybelle blushed softly as she bit her lip. The fairies glared at her through their wet hair. She honestly didn't mean to make it rain on them, or so hard. She wondered if this was because Malcolm kept appearing before. It seemed that he wanted to tell her something, but she couldn't wear his words.

"I am sorry." Sybelle muttered to the fairies. "I guess I lost my touch."

"It's alright." Blue sighed out. "This is a hard spell for anyone to handle. There is no need to rush." She tried to smile out.

"I know." She nodded her head. "I guess that spell I was under is still affecting me. I feel as though there is something more to my past than I know of. I know that seems odd." She added as she sat down. The rain was pouring hard outside thanks to her mistake. She wondered if it was because she felt the strong need to tear.

"I do not think it's strange." Blue said as she stepped closer to the Nereid. "There are things that you do not know. I... there is something I was to tell you. Something about your sons, the ones born with your blood."

"Aw, is Merlin or Edward hurt?" Sybelle gasped out. "I know Merlin has not been the best, and that Edward is not the purest of souls, but I love them just the same. Pirate, wizard, they are my babies."

"I can assure you that Blackbeard and Merlin are not in any more danger than they can handle." The fairy smiled tightly.

"If they are fine, as far as you know, than why bring them up?" Sybelle questioned. She lowered her voice. "Or are you hinting at the child that I lost? The one that died in my belly?" Blue's eyes widened. She had never heard this before. Sybelle had been with a child that she lost? "I know that he would have been fated with a dark curse...are you confusing him with the lives that lived?"

"Yes, I must be." Blue nodded her head. "But that was the one you carried when you saw Zoso?"

"Yes," Sybelle nodded weakly. "I went to him to see if he could undo the curse my sister place my baby. The child died inside me when Zoso tried to remove it. I should have let the child be. I was mistaken to let my fears overcome me."

"Were you wake throughout the whole of it?" Blue questioned.

"Of course not." Sybelle snorted. "You know, as I do, that I had to be in a deep sleep or else it would not work. Do you believe Zoso cursed me while I was under?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Something of the sort." Blue sighed softly. "Have you not wondered how that man freed himself from the curse?"

"All he needed was some of my blood and that of Malcolm's." Sybelle pointed out. "My blood could have been taken at any time and Malcolm's was in his son. There was no need to wondered."

"I never thought of it like that." Blue stated as she blinked a few times. "I had always thought that it was possible that his freedom came from your _child._" Your child? Was the fairy saying she thought Rumpelstiltskin was her child? That wasn't possible. Sybelle thought to herself. That couldn't be possible. He was born from another woman, a woman that had nothing to do with her or magic. But than there was the vow that had been made, a vow made over blood and trust.

"I never birthed him. I see no way that he could have been mine." Sybelle frowned as she tried to make sense of this wild idea. Could her idea even been somewhat possible? How would that even work? Sybelle had only been with a child three times in her life and she knew what happened in each case.

"Right, you never birthed him, never carried him. It's not even like you planned on having a child with his name." The lead fairy agreed. Maybe, she had been wrong. It was possible that Sybelle's idea was the correct one.

"I need to go." Sybelle stated softly. "I need to speak with my bro- with Rumple. I think I'm going to open a shop or something." It's not like you even planned on having a child with his name. Her blood turned to ice as the cold horror filled her. Once upon a time, she had. She hadn't thought about when the child was named, but she had once thought it would be the name of be babe.

Xxx

Her dress was beautiful, pale and blue. Her long hair was dusted with stars. She looked like a heavenly being. It made it all the more tragic to see her so heartbroken. Her makeup streaming down her face along with her tears. She was holding onto his body as though if she let go she would die. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave her alone. She needed him. She loved him.

"No, no. You can not do this for me." She sobbed out. "You can't die. I won't let you. I won't. I can't. I can't live without you. You not here...in this world...or any realm...I can't... please. Don't make me." This was going to be their joining day. How could this have happened?

"Princess? You have to let him go." One of her knights whispered to her. "He's dying and you have to let him go. He'll only suffer more if you make him want to stay longer."

"I can't." She cried out. She couldn't let him go. He was her whole life. He was the core of her soul. She would give up anything to keep him alive. She needed him to be alive.

"He is right." One of her sisters stated. It was her oldest one. "You have to let him go."

"I love him." Sybelle choked out. "I can't let him die."

"You don't have to." One of her sisters stated. This one was called Lo Tide. "But you have to let him go."

"I don't understand." Sybelle shook her head. "How do I let him go, but not let him die?"

"Yes, how?" Her oldest sister hissed out.

"He can lose his memories of you, of us. We take every trace of us away from him and it should remove the curse on him. That ice blast hit his heart...and you are the source of his heart, its core. If we remove you from his memories...the core of his heart is taken and he could live. In theory, that is." Lo explained.

"If I do this," Sybelle brushed tears from her face. "Will I be unable to ever see him again?"

"That is possible. So long as he has this ice in his heart, he can not regain his memories." Lo felt horrible. "Seeing you may bring those memories back and kill him."

"Alright." Sybelle was shaking. She placed her hands over Malcolm's heart. "If I have to, I'll like him go..." He voice sounded very broken. "I love you Malcolm. I'll always love you." She whispered to her soul mate as she removed all traces of her from his mind. Lo was quick to take the bracelet out of the boy.

"We should take him somewhere else. If he wakes up here, it could undo your spell." Someone said to Sybelle. She couldn't tell who. She felt numb and cold. She felt like someone had ripped out her heart. In a way that was true. By taking away all his memories of her, she had ripped apart her chance of being with her true love, possibly forever.

Xxx

Sybelle walked through the rain unsure of what to do. She had to speak with Rumple about opening the shop. It felt like the right thing to do. Maybe as she helped others, she could find some sort of peace within her heart. Her selfishness had hurt a lot of people. The guilt of that followed her everywhere. As she looked into the ghost of Malcolm's eyes, she could hear what he had been telling her. 'I may not be a good person, but I can see the heart of one. Whatever guilt you may feel, it's nothing compared to the guilt that the truly wicked should feel.'

The Nereid princess blinked a few times as she looked across the street. Was that Daniel, Regina's lost love, standing there? How was that even possible? Truly she was mistaken. There was no way that man was here. She heard the sound of a car horn going off and snapped out of her thoughts. She had other things to do with her time than chasing after ghosts. She needed to speak with her brother.

Xxx

Rumple watched Sybelle as she sipped her tea. She was waiting for his answer. He could see that she truly wanted this. He turned his head towards Belle who wore a deep frown. His true love was still unhappy that he hadn't told Sybelle about the deal he had made. Sybelle placed her cup down and sighed out.

"It is a simple request." Sybelle did not like the way he was studying her. "May I have the space to open a shop or not?"

"We already have a repair shop in town." Mr Gold pointed out.

"As I stated, I want to have a technology based repair shop. My focus will be on recover of lost items and data." She frowned as she glanced at her hands. "It is not the same as the repair shop in town..."

"I don't know. It seems like a..." Waste. Mr. Gold thought to himself.

"It would get you out more and you would be able to get to know people." Belle beamed.

"Please, brother." Sybelle asked softly as she glanced into his eyes. "I know that you are worried over me, but the townspeople would dare not harm me. Even if they tried, my magic is strong enough to hold them back." Rumpelstiltskin knew well enough that her magic was strong. It could even be as strong as his. He recalled how the curse had trouble controlling her.

"This is not the problem." He sighed out as he leaned into his cane. "I worry about people finding out about your true life, your past. The Lady of the Lake was known for great good, but there are many dark stories attached to her. For all we know, you could have killed many family members of those that live here."

"You let Belle run the library and open date you." Sybelle pointed out. "You do not seem to worry over her. As for what I have done in the past, there are few that know of it. There is no need to fear a lashing that will not be coming."

"You do not know that." He hissed out. This caused Sybelle to stand up. She did not like being spoken to like that.

"You wish to know what I think." She shouted. "I think that you are afraid that I will leave you. But I am not your son and I will not die on you like your father. So, please show some faith in me. I do not have to be here. I do not have to live with you and be a part of your family. But I am here. I am here because I wish to be your family. You may not believe you deserve to have me here, but I am. I have not ran from you and I have not turned my back to you. So, stop acting like I will when there is nothing to prove so. It is you that are running from me. It is you that had, in the past, turned your back to me." She stormed to the door. She waved her hand and it flow opened. "Talk to me when you finish doubting me." She door slammed shut behind her.

"You know she's right." Belle sighed out as she picked up the tea cup. "You are only doing this because you're afraid she's going to leave you. If you keep acting like this, she really will leave."

"I know." He whispered. His mind was racing over what she had said. She thought his father died on him. She said that he turned his back to her in the past, but he truly believed he had never meant her before the curse. Her words and what he knew didn't make sense, but she couldn't lie. Which meant, everything she had said was true. They must have met before the curse. He wondered why he couldn't remember her. When had they crossed paths and why didn't she say anything to him before? Did she think he remembered it, or had it slipped out? This girl was giving him a headache.

Xxx

Sybelle walked down the street and saw Dr. Whales carrying a cooler. He had an odd look in his eyes and he seemed to be missing a piece of himself, his arm. She blinked and wondered if she was seeing things again. She had seen Regina's dead boyfriend and now an armless Doctor. As she walked past him, she noted he didn't toss her that nasty smile that made her skin crawl. There was something wrong with him, and clearly her. Since when did she want that man to smile at her? Or cared that he hadn't?

Sybelle was just about to turn around and ask him what was wrong when she heard someone call out to her. She was shocked to hear her name being shouted. No one in town really took notice of her. She doubted many even knew her name. She turned to see Regina staring at her with red eyes. She had been crying. Sybelle gave the dark queen a small smile and hurried over to her.

"Regina." She hugged the queen and gave a weak laugh. "You have been crying. You know that young ladies should never cry in public." Saying those words to Regina, it made her feel like the curse never happened.

"Mother would be displeased to see me like this." Regina agreed as she brushed fresh tears from her eyes. "Are you well? You lived with the Dark One and-"

"I still stay with him." Sybelle stated. She knew Regina had feel bad at hearing that. "He has come to care for me as a sister. We are trying to learn how to live with each other now that I know who I am... It is not easy, but he is the only home I have here. My boys...my friends...they are not here for me." It seemed to break her heart to voice her feelings like this. She was not use to it. Her close friends just knew how she felt from watching her.

"Your friends are here." Regina stated as she took a step back. "At least some of them are, anyway."

"They are here. And my boys? Or boy?" Sybelle gasped. "Which ones? Where are they?"

"Louis and Harpy are here in town." Regina watched Sybelle. "Your sons are not here. I couldn't bring them. They were out of my reach."

"I am glad they were not here." Sybelle said as a tear fell down her face. "I would not have wanted them to see me under the curse. My youngest would have killed you."

"Yes," Regina galloped. "He is the only pirate that I have ever feared."

"He is the only pirate that all other pirates fear." Sybelle laughed off her pain. "But enough of me, let us focus on your pain. Why have you been crying? No lies. I will be able to tell if you are lying."

"It's Daniel." Regina choked out. "He came back and I had to...let him go."

"Oh," Sybelle felt deeply shocked. So, she had seen the boy after all. "Are you all right?"

"How did you do it? How did you live with yourself after..."

"I had hope. I was told I would find my love again." Sybelle sighed out as she took Regina's hand. "It may seem cruel to say this now, but I believe you can find true love once more. I believe we both can."

"I have done-" Regina was cut off.

"I have done more. I have lived longer than you. You do not know the things I have done...nor how I felt doing them. I went to a dark place in my soul and stood there far longer than you. I deserved your curse and worse."

"No, don't say that." Regina reached towards the princess. "I know that isn't true. You have always tried to keep me from becoming what I did. If I did not turn you away... we wouldn't be here."

"And you wouldn't have your son." Sybelle smiled. "Listen, it is one thing to know you deserve something and another to regret the life you have lived. I regret nothing because it got me my sons. Hard to believe, but I really love my sons. No matter what they do with their lives."

"Are you saying that I should ignore what I have done? The people that I hurt? The things I have lost?" Regina didn't understand how that was possible. How could you just forget it all?

"Not ignore the past. Remember it, keep it stored in the back of your mind, recall who may come back to harm you the most, but think about the good that came from it all. With the good you have been given, how could you regret or feel pain knowing you have Henry. Stop crying. Henry does not need to lose two mothers right now."

"Funny, you said about the same thing as the bug. Just a bit darker and heartless." Regina chuckled.

"Oh, so I sound like you." Sybelle giggled. "Well, my father always thought I would make a good queen. May be I should replace you one day."

"May be you should get your own kingdom." Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Relax. I like you. I would never harm you or take what you earned." Sybelle sighed out.

"I know. You often said that you felt we had much in common." Regina smirked. "I did feel that you understood me best... but the thought of revenge...of making _her _understand what she did to me... it made it hard to see your point of view. It made it hard to not to follow the Dark One."

"I imagine he gets that from his father. Spirits know his mother had no charm or class." Sybelle rolled her eyes. Regina ignored the remark. The Nereid princess said things like that all the time.

"Now, as I recall," Regina said as she started her walk to her car. "You looked rather upset coming down the road."

"It is Richard." Sybelle snorted out. "I requested to open a shop to repair machines and such. He said it was a waste because there was a repair shop in town already."

"We don't have a tech repair store and the repair in town is not the best. I am sure you could do very well with your own shop."

"Thank you." Sybelle nodded her head in approval. "But without a space, I shall never know."

"Wait." Regina stopped short of her car. "I think I know of a place you can work from. I created the building when I thought I could bring your sons with you. It was going to be a book store, but I moved things around and it wasn't need in the end. I kept it just in case. You could use it."

"I doubt that my brother would enjoy knowing you are helping me, or that I got my shop going." Sybelle bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"Like I care what that imp thinks." Regina knew that Sybelle liked what she was hearing.

"I would like to see this building you own." The princess nodded her head in thought.

"Good."

* * *

><p>End Notes: I have a cute name for the shop, but would love to know what you would name it. Review and let me know. Reviews make writing that much more enjoyable. Hearts.<p> 


	11. Tallahassee

Notes: So, it seems that my mind gives me ideas for after the curse was recasted, but not for the chapters I need to work on. Ugh. All I can say is that when it comes to that time, it will be kind of a more romantic driven story for a bit. I will be skipping over Child of the Moon and dashing right into the Into the Deep ep, though not too heavily into it and Queen Of Hearts. I want to get into that story line and feel that Child of the Moon doesn't really do much for Rumple and Belle. Anyway, here's the next part of the story.

Tallahassee

Sybelle beamed with joy as she glanced all around. The space was big. There was room in the front to hold all kinds of items, and a back room to do what she needed. There was a large shelf like desk that separated the back from the front two-thirds of the room.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked as she tried not to feel small.

"Like it?" Sybelle was in awe of the building. "It is perfect." Sybelle caused the Evil Queen to smile softly. "I can tell that you made this for me. The cherry wood, the moldings of Pan...that goat man played beautiful music..." Sybelle bit her lip.

"I recall you spoke how his death moved you." Regina seemed slightly tensed. "It hurt you deeply."

"He was the last good friend my father had." Sybelle closed her eyes. "He said that I would marry a man who played moving music that called to the soul, a new him, a new Pan." She snorted. "I wonder where that cloaked man has been up to." She thought to herself.

"The piper you've a crush on?" Regina frowned. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you can get a date with him."

"He is not here." Sybelle sighed out.

"How do you know that? You've never seen his face." Regina remarked.

"I can hear his playing." Sybelle explained. "Across realms, whenever he plays...I can hear it. His playing is full of magic. I can hear it across worlds. Even under the curse, he never stopped playing..."

"Was he why you remembered?" Regina had been confused about that. She didn't understand how Sybelle could remember so much. The queen had meant to make the Nereid a little crazy.

"I am linked to water...oceans." Sybelle frowned. "Magic flows through realms from it. It is impossible to cut me off from it. The waters know their princess and wished me to know myself... or at least, I believe that is what happened. Magic can be tricky."

"So, you can use magic outside of town?" Regina questioned. She wanted to understand how Sybelle's magic worked.

"Ha, magic outside of town?" Sybelle smirked. "You really believe this is a land without magic."

"Isn't it?" Regina didn't understand why the princess thought otherwise.

"I don't think so." Sybelle said as she unknowingly slipped back into normal speech. "Magic, if everyone, from all realms, is born able to use it, than doesn't that mean that magic is in all realms. I can take a child from this world and bring it to ours and I can train that child to be stronger in magic than any wizard you have seen before. This would mean that the child was born with magic, in a world that is said to have none."

"You believe that any child in this realm can use magic? But this is called the Land without Magic. There is none outside this town."

"If there was no magic in this realm, how could you bring this town into this world? How could you curse us here?" Sybelle pointed out. "No, my people call this world The Land Lost of Magic."

"Is there a difference?" Regina rolled her eyes. "A land without magic is the same as one lost of magic."

"No, a land without magic had none left." Sybelle smiled like a mother who was teaching her babe. "A land lost of magic means that it can be found again."

"So, you believe if you cross the town's line...you could use your magic?"

"No, I don't believe that at all." Sybelle rolled her eyes.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but if I cross the line... I would be cursed again and know nothing about magic or my powers." Sybelle pointed out. "How could I use something I do not know I have? The chances are very low that I would be able to call further something."

"I see your point..." Regina pressed her lips in thought. "But under the curse you were able to remember your true self, it could be possible that you can cross the line and be fine."

"Without a cure, crossing that line seems rather dangerous to prove a theory."

"That it does." Regina agreed. "But I worry-"

"Magic works differently in every land." Sybelle pointed out. "Did you not have issues trying to use it?"

"I may have, but it seems that the imp and you did not." Regina noted that Sybelle seemed at ease within this world. That meant she, most likely, could use the full range of her powers.

"I am not the norm, nor is he." Sybelle smirked. "We have lived much longer than you, or your mother. We have traveled across a number of worlds, and our powers, our souls and magic, are tied to us...differently than they are to you."

"Differently?"

"I am a Nereid." Sybelle frowned as she recalled the horrors that happened to her people in order to gain the information she was about to tell the dark queen. "We are tied to the waters, well ocean more, but water as a whole. If cut off from all water, we slowly die and lose all ability to use magic. Even with food and drink, we would die... The Dark One's powers come from the shadows...shadows are found in all realms. All light creates a shadow. You can not have one without the other. So, the source of his, and my, magic is easy for us to reach. This is not so for others."

"You mean like me?" Regina realized that Sybelle had been holding things back. "You said that you weren't very powerful."

"I meant it." Sybelle nodded her head as she raised her hand and waved it in the air. The room about spotless in a second. "You asked if I could return your love to the living. You asked if I could turn back time. You even asked if I could rewrite time. Those things are outside my power. The most I could do was try to speak with Death for you." The princess twisted her fingers in the air to create two chairs and a table. "Have you ever tied to gain a meeting with Death? It is not easy. Most find themselves unable to leave him a message."

"I heard stories of calling Death to ask for a favor." Regina pouted. "I even tried my hand at it. I was unable to reach him I guess because he never came." She took a seat oppsite Sybelle.

"He came when I called him. Not always, but sometimes... I asked him to return my love to me and my friend... I have no idea if he heard me. I asked him to return your love...and I know he heard me. But he did not bring your love back. The reason, as all his reasons, were and are unclear to me." She shifted in her chair. "So, yes I am powerful enough, but I did not lie to you. You asked me things that I had no power over. Traveling through time is not something I could do. Not now. Not ever. Rewriting history... I have heard tales of such an event, but I am not able to do that. It takes a great many people willing to help, old souls, and a great need to change history."

"And bring someone to life?" Regina felt that something was wrong. Sybelle seemed deeply unsure what to say.

"I have no power over that. Death does. If a witch or wizard can find a way to make a deal with him... Death does not let them go easily."

"I could have made that deal for-" Regina started to rush out.

"No," Sybelle shook her head. "You could not. Death keeps them alive for a reason. They have a half life and a strong cost to that life. They are pawns...pieces that I am not sure how Death wishes to use. He has a goal... that I do not understand."

"So, he will only keep those that can be of use to him?"

"Yes, but what he does with them I do not know. I do know that some bodies decay... as they love on or they eat flesh... some or worse than that..."

"Daniel wasn't himself when he came back."

"I doubt he would be." Sybelle did her best to not sound cold. "Coming back from that...it isn't easy. Most kill themselves rather than living a second time."

There was a heavy pause in the air. It was clear that neither women knew what to say next.

"You're a mother." Regina stated after a while.

"Yes, of two. Plus, I have raised many youths." Sybelle drummed her fingers.

"He...Henry was... he could have been hurt because of me." Regina stated softly.

"That happens...magic is wonderful, but it has costs. Memories have a greater costs." Sybelle said as a moment. "Richard... he did this...this curse for a memory. There was no way of knowing it would bring him his son back, but he did it anyway."

"You want to kill your sisters for a memory." Regina stated as she glanced around.

"The funny thing is... I doubt I would love him again. I'm so different that if I got him back, the boy I remembered the way he was, I doubt I could love him. I doubt he could love me. He could love the part of me I once was and I could love the him I knew. I will always love him. He was my true love, but I can't be that girl I was. I can't change who I am now... I wouldn't be able to love him if he were the same as he was back than." She frowned. She thought about Henry. He had such an amazing heart. It reminded her of Malcolm's heart. It was full of hope, belief. "Henry's amazing. It's like...he believes you have a good heart and you grow one... Or maybe you just want to make him happy and create a good one..."

"I want him to be proud of me." Regina choked back. "But I keep-"

"Keep trying." Sybelle smiled kindly. "As long as you keep trying... he will be proud of you."

"Is that true with your sons?"

"It is." Sybelle nodded her head.

Xxx

"I've a shop!" The Nereid beamed as she entered Granny's eatery. All those inside looked at her with confusion. The princess skipped towards the former cricket with a bright smile. "I got a shop. I went behind brother's back and did it." She took a seat opposite him. "With a bit of help." She added as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"That's great." The doctor smiled tightly. "And how does he feel about it?"

"I do not know." Sybelle said as she waited for Ruby to come by. "I have yet to speak with him."

"When do you plan to tell him?" Archie asked. "I mean you can't wait until after the shop is opened."

"I can not?" She seemed shocked to hear this. "Why is that? It is not as though he could stop me? You know, as do I, that I have enough power within to hold him back long enough for him to change his mind."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"I think that sitting here and not voicing your love is a worse idea." Sybelle snapped. "Watch. A handsome archer is going to come and take her heart. When that happens, it will be too late for you."

"What?" The man didn't seem to understand. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I know who Regina's next true love could be." Sybelle said it like it was nothing. "I took a peek at this book of hearts... it's kind of Cupid's master list of couples that belong together...or are best for each other. I was looking for my soul mate and saw who the queen would find love with. This was years ago. He may have changed his mind on the matter, but Cupid put down this dashing archer, who saved my life." She smiled with such a glow that it could lite a room. "Have to say, he was something to see."

"And he is in this town? The man she's meant for?" He sounded deeply sad.

"No, he isn't here." Sybelle shook her head. "I haven't seen his son and where that boy goes his father will surely follow."

"Son? But I thought-"

"Oh, that's a story dealing with a fairy, a bar, an honest man, a dishonest man, a foolish woman, and a weak heart." Sybelle moved her body as she readied herself to tell the tale.

"Hey," Ruby stepped in. She glanced at Sybelle and starred her down. "I haven't seen you before. Another kept woman?"

"What?" Sybelle didn't understand the joke. "I do not eat out. I had lost my mind during the curse and I didn't go to school. I stayed home and ran my brother's shop. I doubt you ever needed to go there." The Nereid stated as she tried to understand what Ruby was on about.

"She kind of had a hard time with others." Archie explained. "The curse only half worked on her. She was able to slip back and forth from her true memories and the cursed ones."

"That must have sucked." Ruby sounded disgusted by the idea.

"It did." Sybelle nodded. She sighed as she thought over her past few years. Her eyes widened as she noticed Ruby's phone. "Your phone? That model... are you having issues with the power? It dies too soon?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Ruby asked as she pulled out her phone.

"I can fix it." Sybelle laughed. "I had this phone and kept some of the parts. I should have what I need to replace... Can I give you this back by the end of the day? I promise that if it's not back, or fixed by than, I will buy you a new one."

"I don't know." Ruby didn't trust this stranger with her phone.

"Trust me." Archie could tell the wolf girl was having doubts. "She's have your phone working like new."

"Okay." Ruby sighed out. "But I need it by closing."

"Deal!" Sybelle shook hands with Red.

Xxx

"Hey" Belle beamed as she skipped towards her boyfriend. She glowed with pride.

"You look happy." Mr. Gold stated with an arched brow. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Oh, you don't have to act like that." She smiled. "I know what you did."

"What did I do?" He asked. He wanted to know why she was acting so giggly.

"You gave Sybelle that shop she wanted." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you. I really thought, for a moment there, that you would hold out on her. I thought that you would use this to drive her away, but I'm glad that I was wrong. I'm glad that you did the right thing."

"Yes... I'm glad that she is finding her own in this town." He hid his heartbreak. He didn't want her to open a shop. He didn't want her to continue to grow away from him. He didn't want her to leave him.

"We should go." Belle added. "When she opens it, we should stop by and show our support. I think she'd like that."

"Yeah, we should." He nodded his head. "Forgive me. There is something that I need to do."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I just need to make sure that Sybelle is happy with her new store." He lied. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

xxx

"Hello Sybelle." Blue smiled as she entered the princess's new shop. "I see you've started work on your new shop."

"Yeah, got the letters that are going over the door beside you." She pointed to the box next to the fairy. "I have my first project all done." She pointed to the phone in her hand. "And things are looking up for me. I think I have an idea about that spell you wanted. A potion would work a lot better."

"I was thinking that too." Blue agreed. She peeked into the box. "What's the name?"

"Second Start." Sybelle stated. "I thought it fit."

"Second Start." Blue repeated. She tapped the edge of the box and whispered. "Second Star." as low as she could. She glanced up at Sybelle and smirked. "You are a grand tinker Belle. I am sure you will find a lot of work."

"One can hope." She smiled weakly. "It's funny." She added as she lowered her eyes. "I recall, as though it were a dream, working as a tinker. They say that a history rewritten by magic...leaves ghosts, echos, of itself behind. Memory spells that are removed, or broken, a side affect is...possibly regaining memories of a other time line, one that isn't true anymore."

"You think you are recalling one?" Blue questioned.

"You're the strongest fairy I know, not to mention the oldest." She paused to think over what she meant to say. "If someone were to notice such a grand rewrite of history and events, it would be you...wouldn't?"

"Yes, I would notice." The fairy leader nodded her head sharply. "Others, like your father, they may notice too. They may even try to bring the best of that time line to this one."

"I don't fully recall that past, the time line that never was... what do you think would have been the best of me... in that life?"

"I think that the best of you...has always been your heart." Blue frowned. "It has always been a bit of a wonder."

"I haven't thought much of it since I was very little." Sybelle touched her chest. "A true as rare as mine...a heart of the truly loving... not as rare as a truest believer, but the second rarest."

"It's a very powerful heart." Blue agreed. "You've truly loved with all of it, and never truly hated with it. You never could cross over to the dark part of having such a heart."

"Much like Regina and her heart, it never really reached the point of no return." Sybelle snorted. "Her hear didn't become the truly cruel... and yet, her heart, the heart of the truly kind, it's the easiest to control and taint."

"To be honest, I didn't agree with you towards the end." Blue stated. "I thought she was lost. I never thought...she could find a way back..."

"There's always a way back." Sybelle stated with a ghost of a smile. "Malcolm taught me to believe that. He taught me the power of believing."

"He believed so strongly..." Blue smirked. "He makes me believe too."

"Makes?" Sybelle felt odd about how the fairy picked that word. "Why would he make you believe anything?"

"Maybe, you were right." The fairy chuckled. "Maybe, I could recall a history that never was. Maybe, in that history, your Malcolm did amazing things in the name of his love for you. He did questionable things, but he did it all because he loved you." The fairy sighed out as she closed her eyes. "I should go. I have work to do."

"Thank you." Sybelle whispered as the fairy started to walk away. A tear slid down her face. "It means a lot to know that I'm that crazy. It's nice to know that what I am recalling...happened."

"Of course it happened." Blue sounded as though there should have been no question about it. "It's why the curse made you his sister. It sensed that you once were."

xxx

Regina felt someone watching her. She felt a dark energy coming behind her. She crossed her arms and turned around. She didn't like someone breaking into her home. She sent her deadliest glare towards the demon in front of her.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Why give her that store?"

"Why not?" Regina smirked. "She needed a space. I had it. It seemed like the fair thing to do."

"Fair?" The dark one snorted. "Do you even know her? What you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing. Do you?" Regina shouted. "I won't like you cage her, like in the other realm. I may have been cross with her, but I never truly took her freedom. I didn't know that this place would drive her mind, but you...you have always been ready to hurt her. I know what you did to her, even if she doesn't."

"What does that mean?" Rumple screamed. "What could you know of what I have done?"

"You're the reason why she-" Regina stopped short. She recalled the look of shame that crossed Sybelle's face. Regina had tried to find a way to help the older woman and found out that it had meant crossing the Dark One. It had put her back in her place.

"She what?"

"You don't know." Regina realized. "You truly don't know. You've hurt so many people...you don't even know what your actions do. I don't know what my actions did." She thought to herself. The horror slowly clawed into her brain. NO. She couldn't think like that. She had to focus on the good that came from her actions, not the bad. She couldn't regret her actions.

"I hurt her?"

"Yes, very deeply." Regina stated. "It's because of you that she was captured and raped, over and over." Regina felt disgusted. "Her son, her second born, came from that... Can't you give her this? Can't you just give her this?"


	12. Queen Of Hearts

Notes: I skipped over the ep Into the Deep. Mainly because I had used the title already and I had no idea how to write Sybelle into it. Besides, I like this a lot better. It moves the story a bit closer to where I want it. I am hoping to get to Neverland before the next Once season finishes.

**Mira:** I am glad that you love this story. I kind of like that you were close to tears. I like writing touching stories. As for the strongest love, I wasn't trying to do that. I was trying to make their love seem just as strong as Snow and Charming's love.

* * *

><p>Queen Of Hearts<p>

"Hello Belle." Sybelle smiled as she put some books away. Her shop was coming along nicely.

"Who is Cora?" Belle asked as she stepped towards Sybelle.

"The Queen of Hearts?" Sybelle blinked as she felt her heart stop. "She's dead. She doesn't matter."

"She's not." Belle corrected the princess. "At least, that's not what Regina said."

"Cora was the taker of hearts. You know this, right?" Sybelle wondered.

"What kind of relationship did he have with her?"

"Trust me." Sybelle smiled softly. "It was nothing like what my Malcolm and I shared. It's nothing like what you have with him. I wouldn't worry about her."

"You seem a bit worried." Belle pointed out.

"I'm not worried." Sybelle sighed out. "She and I got along rather while most days. She won't bother me, much. At most, she would send a nightmare or something like that..."

"I take it she isn't a nice woman."

"Not really." Sybelle shook her head. "She's as bad as my sisters, which may be why we got along... I wouldn't worry about Cora. Rumple will see to it that she doesn't come here. He'll stop her and you two can live happy ever after."

xxx

"Did you know Malcolm?" Belle asked over lunch.

"What?" Why was she asking about his father? Rumple didn't understand.

"Did you know Sybelle's boyfriend? Malcolm?" Belle repeated softly.

"No," He looked down at the table. His sister never spoke to him about her lost love. She didn't like to think about it. To be honest, he never wanted to hear about it. He hadn't cared that much.

"Have you ever met Merlin then?"

"No, but are paths have crossed often." Richard stated. "We were sort of rivals in a way. He was the light to my dark. He often tried to undo the others work. It was a bit of a game. Why?"

"I wanted to know what her son was like. She hinted that he was a nice boy. Well, the first one was."

"I didn't know that was her son." He admitted.

"Oh, well...I guess she doesn't speak much about him or Blackbeard." Belle reasoned. "If I hadn't come across her in my books about them...I wouldn't have known either."

"Still, they are very different. Hard to believe they had the same mother." Mr. Gold mused.

"I know." Belle chuckled. "Her story is crazy. I read that she bore Blackbeard after being chained for many months."

"What else did you read?"

xxx

Henry starred at his grandfather with a deep frown. He heard the sound of heels clicking behind him. Their was a heavy pause as though the woman didn't know what to do. Henry didn't want to deal with his mother. He knew that she was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. He didn't want to hear that David would wake up, or that soon his mother would be back. He just wanted it to happen.

"I'm sorry Henry." The woman sighed out. "I've been too busy to be there for you."

"Sybelle?" Henry had all but forgotten about her. There had been so much going on the last few days. The hat being ruined, the nightmares, and now David being cursed.

"I've been getting my shop ready and taken in some work here and there." She chuckled softly as she sat next to the boy. "I've had a few people ask me to help found them objects or people... Honestly, I have no idea why they would ask me, but it seems I'm good at finding lost things and returning them."

"Shop?" Henry didn't know she was opening a shop. "What kind of shop? A PI?"

"No, I'm not into that." She chuckled softly. "I'm opening a repair shop. I'm rather good at tinkering with things."

"You're a tinker?" Henry questioned.

"I guess..." Sybelle blinked.

"Like Tinker Bell?" He asked.

"No!" Sybelle snorted. "Not like Tinker Bell?"

"So, you've never had wings?"

"I've had wings. They were very pretty wings." Sybelle sounded sad. "They were pixies wings...my mom was a pixie before she gave it up to be with my father. She turned herself into a Nereid to be with him... when I was little, I had wings...a small echo of her old life and powers."

"What happened to them?" Henry felt something pull at his heart as he watched her.

"I am not to sure." She seemed confused as she thought it over. "I guess...it had something to do with my heart. I felt more at home in the water than in the sky. You can't swim with wings. So, my wings went a way. I couldn't call them anymore."

"If you wanted to, could you? Fly I mean."

"I am flying." Sybelle said as she wrapped an arm around him. "My feet are not leaving the ground...but I am flying. I don't know where. I don't know how, but I feel like something good is coming my way. I'm moving towards that. I'm moving forward and that's like flying to me."

"But could you have wings? If you wanted to?"

"I guess. I could have wings if I wanted to, but so could your mom...or anyone else."Sybelle paused to brush a way a tear from the young boy's eyes. "I have been told that everyone is born with wings of different types and sizes. Anyone can fly if they believe it hard enough. But Henry, I don't need to use my wings. I don't need to fly anymore. My home is here."

"But your sons aren't here..._he_ isn't here." Henry pointed out.

"My sons are grown men." Sybelle sighed out. "They left me long ago to live there lives. They had to find there own homes and I believe it's easier on them that I'm gone... As for Malcolm, he's no where. In fact, he stopped being my Malcolm long before his death."

"He turned into someone else. Took a different name."

"No, he didn't take a new name." She shook her head. :He just forgot things and changed." Her voice broke. "But enough about him, stop making this about what I don't have. Because I do have a lot. I have my brother, Regina, Belle, you... I have so much and you do too. I know things are dark, but they do get better."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?" Henry asked as he looked at his grandfather.

"I believe that true love never loses. I believe that family, real family, always finds each other. Look at your grandparents. They never gave up on finding each other and nothing keeps them apart. And here's a secret." Sybelle beamed at the young boy. "I know for a fact that a mother will do everything in her power to return to her child." She chuckled softly. "I once killed a dragon to save my son's life. Trust me. That's no easy task."

"You slayed a dragon?" Henry was amazed.

"Yeah, I needed its teeth to reverse a curse." She smirked. "I bet your moms would do the same thing for you. Emma doesn't take no for an answer. She's fighting to come home. She's coming back. Just you wait and see. You just believe a little bit longer. Just believe and it will happen."

"Okay."

The two sat in silence for a while before Henry turned to look at her. He bit his lower lip and she could tell that he wanted to say something. She feared that it was more about Malcolm. She was weary of talking about her dead lover.

"How about we do something fun?" Sybelle questioned.

"No, it's alright." Henry sighed out. "I want to be alone right now."

"Come by my shop." Sybelle smiled softly. "You'd like it."

"Maybe later."

xxx

Regina sucked her teeth as she thought things over. Her mother could find a way to town. That was bad. The last they needed to deal with was her mother. The Dark One and her could handle it, but Sybelle was another matter. Sybelle had been the closest thing to friend Cora had. They had kept each others secrets at one point in time. That was how Regina knew Sybelle. The Nereid had been like an aunt, no second mother to her, at times.

'_Regina, love is painful.' Sybelle whispered. 'It hurts a great deal, but it can be wonderful too.'_

"Malcolm..." Regina muttered as she saw Sybelle rush down the street.

_'I like your Daniel.' Sybelle laughed._

_ 'He isn't mine.' Regina blushed._

_ 'You love him.' Sybelle smiled. 'And he loves you.'_

_ 'How could you be so sure?' Regina questioned. She truly wanted to believe the woman beside her._

_ 'Because, I too once had a young man look at me like that.' Sybelle sighed out. 'It was wonderful and painful, but worth it.'_

"I wonder what kind of person he was to have taken your heart." She muttered to herself. She shook her head. She had nothing things to worry over, things like her mother and what the Dark One had said to her.

Xxx

All the fairy dust had been stolen from the mines. Ruby shook with rage over this. She had no doubt that it took someone with great magic to do this. She couldn't be sure if it had been the Queen, Rumpelstiltskin, or both. She tried to smell out who it could be, but found nothing. Without much thought, she raced out of the mines and towards a shop she believed had the answers she needed.

"What happened?" She screamed as she slammed the door open. "Where is the fairy dust?"

"Hello, Ruby. Nice to see you too." Sybelle rolled her eyes.

"Tell me now." Ruby roared out.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Sybelle sighed out. "I have my own powers. I don't need fairy dust."

"Someone took it and you can find out who." Ruby shouted. "I know you can. You're good at finding lost things. That's what you've been doing. You fix things, or find things that are lost. Find who took the dust. Please." The wolf girl begged.

"Fine. I can use a spell...to see who took it..." Sybelle moved towards a large mirror. She kept it to make the front room seem homey. She waved her hand over the glass and frowned. "Guess the Dark One took it with the Queen. I can't believe Regina is helping him."

"Where are they?" Ruby asked her.

"I can't tell." Sybelle said as she tried to cast another spell. "He's masking them. Maybe...Henry knows. Maybe, Regina spoke with him and he has some idea..." The princess shrugged. "I am sorry. My magic is weak in this realm. I can not find them."

"You've helped enough." Ruby nodded her head. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Sybelle yelled out as the woman left. The Nereid frowned at her broken door. She waved her hand to fix it. "Bulls in shops... maybe I should move the mirror to a safer place." She bit her lip in thought. The Nereid waved her hand over the mirror and frowned. She was trying to find the Queen. "I may not be able to find you queen and imp, but I can guess...where would you go...where would something find there way here... The Lake?"

Sybelle went to chase after the wolf only to find that her legs weren't working. She fell onto the floor with a loud crash. Her brother had enchanted something in her shop. He had done that in case she ever planned to get in his way. She pouted her lips as she tried to think what he put a spell on.

"Well played brother. Well played." She hissed out as she glared around the room. "You better not be ruining Regina's chance at happiness again." She sighed out.

Xxx

Hours went by. Sybelle broken almost everything in her shop trying to find the source of the curse. She was starting to feel hopeless and weak. She heard someone moving about in the store and smiled softly. That was most likely her brother coming to lift his spell. It was about time. She wondered what had been happening outside while she was stuck on the floor.

"It's about time you freed me." Sybelle laughed weakly as she looked up. She felt her heart stop by the sight before her. There was a shadow in front of her with bright red eyes. Her blood ran cold.  
>"NO!" She shook her head. "You can't." Her voice cracked. The shadow watched her for a moment before turning its back to her.<p>

It reached for something in one of the cases. It was a small music player with a glass rose on top. Richard had given it to her in hopes of hiding it from Belle. The story had seemed strange at the time, but she thought it was his way of giving her a gift without looking soft. The shadow placed it before her. Sybelle looked to the shadow with wide, careful eyes. She touched the music player and started playing it. Within moments, she could feel her legs again. She moved to sit on them and shivered slightly.

"Why?" She didn't understand. "Why did you help me? I locked your kind away...I stopped your kind from winning. Why are you... I don't understand."

"My master..." The red eyed shadow whispered into the air.

"What about him?" She asked. "I mean...who is he? You shouldn't have a master. You're a freed shadow. The only being I know that has a freed shadow and mastery of it is Peter Pan, but...why would he care for me. He and I have never crossed paths or seen each other... why help me if he is your master? He and I are strangers. It wouldn't make sense." She was shaking.

"My master knows you. You belong to him." The shadow stated. "You hear his song from realms away."

"The Pied Piper? He is your master?" Sybelle needed to know, but the shadow gave nothing away. "Please? Give me answer, not more questions. I am afraid." She whispered.

"Take care." The shadow told her as it started to leave.

"Wait! Come back!" She shouted. The shadow flow out of her door and paused outside her show. It starred at the sign above her shop that read Second Start. It ghosted through the final T in start before flying into the night sky. The T came crashing down and caused Sybelle to let out a scream. She couldn't help it. Her whole body was shaking. Tears were flowing from her eyes. What was she going to do if the shadows were coming back? She had given up so much to stop them. She doubted she had the strength to do it all over again. What was she going to do? For the first time in ages, she broke down from the pain within her heart. It was as though she lost Malcolm all over again and had nothing life to live for. She left lost and alone.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Oh my spirits, what is a Nereid princess to do after all this and how will she deal with Archie going missing, Cora's return, and Regina trying to keep everything together? Well, give me your thoughts. Tell me what you think and let me know how you think the story is going. I think that I'm getting better at writing this within the frame of the ep the chapter is titled after. Tell me what episode you are waiting for me to work my magic on. Don't be shy. Review and I will give you some more insight into how Sybelle fits into Regina's childhood and what her friendship with Cora was like.<p> 


	13. Cricket Game

**Notes:** How is it possible that I can't write a thing for 7th Sister, but I have been able to do well on this? I have no idea. Anyway, I would like to know how far I should take this story. I have plans to bring it up to the end of season 3, but no idea if I should use season 4. It's not that I hate this season...it's more to do with the fact that I can't seem to think of a way to make it work. Maybe I should wait and see how the story is going... Oh, enjoy the new chapter! I know nothing!

* * *

><p>Cricket Game<p>

Sybelle spent the rest of the night in tears. She hadn't moved from the floor all night. It wasn't until she heard footsteps at her door did she regain control of herself. She snapped her fingers so that she was wearing fresh clothes and stood up. Her eyes were red, but at least her hair wasn't a mess. She was shocked to see Regina standing in front of her. She too had been crying.

"You've been crying." Regina choked out.

"So, have you." Sybelle pointed out dryly. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you...I did the right thing. I helped them get home." Regina swallowed.

"I'm proud of you." Sybelle gave a weak smile to the queen. "You did the right thing. Henry will...keep believing in you."

"Really? I feel like he's forgotten all about me." The Evil Queen chuckled.

"He hasn't forgotten. He'll come for you soon. He just needs time with Emma. But you will always be his real mother."

"I don't know..." Regina sighed out.

"Here, have a seat." Sybelle said as she waved her hand to create to chairs and a small table. "Tell me everything."

xxx

Archie glanced over at Emma. She had been starred at the same box of tacos for over five minites. Clearly something was wrong.

"Can I help you?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm good." Emma said as she grabbed the box. "Why do you ask?"

"You looked a bit...unsure of yourself." Archie muttered. "Maybe I could help."

"It's just this whole Regina thing. Henry wants to invite her to the party, but..." Emma sighed out. She felt confused over the woman. She didn't understand her.

"Listen, Regina is trying to change. I know you see her as this evil queen, but there is more to her than that. She's been coming to see me. She even gave up magic. She's truly trying to change. I think it would do you both some good if you invited her. It would show her that not everyone has given up on her. Plus, Henry would like seeing her."

"I know." Emma huffed out. "But, I'm not sure. She tried to kill us so many times in the past."

"If you don't give someone a chance, how will they ever be able to change?"

"Fine." Emma gave in. "I'll ask her to come, but I doubt she'll be there."

"Trust me." Archie grinned. "This is a good thing."

"I hope you're right."

xxx

"Wait mom!" Henry shouted as they walked down the street. "I want to go in here."

"The Second Star?" Emma didn't recall this shop being there before. Had this opened while they were away? "Any reason why?"

"My friend works here." Henry beamed. "I don't think you two meet yet. She's like so cool." Henry laughed as he pushed the door open.

"Second Start." Sybelle stated as she held a phone to her ear. "How can I help you? Yes, I could do that. Yeah, I could go to your place. By tomorrow? I'm not sure. Let me call you back in an hour. I have to see what tools I have. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Hey, Sybelle." Henry shouted as he raced towards her.

"Hey, Henry." Sybelle smirked. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for hours. I heard Snow's back and so is your mom."

"This is Emma." Henry pointed to the blonde. "My mom. I don't think you two meet yet."

"No, we haven't." Sybelle chuckled softly. "Richard didn't really let me out much."

"Richard?" Emma had no idea who that was.

"Mr. Gold." Henry told his mother. "How does he feel about your store? Was he mad?"

"He...took it well. Regina spoke with him and he wished me luck." Sybelle giggled with joy. "I've been super busy. Lots to repair and things to find. I have been tinking away my time."

"So, your what? Tinker Bell?" Emma questioned.

"No, I'm the Lady of the Lake." Sybelle corrected. "Not a fairy and I don't know a Peter Pan."

"But your shop is called Second Star and you're name is Bell and you stated you tinker." Emma pointed out.

"My shop is Second Start." Sybelle stressed. "The T fell. I've been having issues keeping it up."

"Did something happen?" Henry asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Sybelle was clearly not okay. "I just had an issue with a shadow... I rather not talk about it."

"Okay..." Emma narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust this woman. Sure, she had told them the truth, but she was holding things back.

"Is it about Malcolm?" Henry whispered hoping his mother couldn't hear him.

"Kind of." Sybelle sounded tense. She licked her lips. "It's about his death...kind of had a moment were it all came back to me. Kind of...not taking it well."

"What happened?" Emma really wanted to know the answer.

"A shadow." Sybelle muttered.

"A shadow?" Emma couldn't believe a shadow freaked her out.

"It's kind of a long story." Sybelle was trying not to shake. "Not the right time to tell it."

"Okay..." Emma wasn't sure what was wrong with this woman, but it was clear she was stressed out of her mind if shadows were bothering her.

"I have to go." Sybelle rushed out. "Need to see a fairy about a potion."

"Good luck." Henry laughed. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks Henry." Sybelle grinned softly. "I'll see you later."

"She's kind of weird." Emma muttered to her kid as Sybelle ran out of her shop.

"I guess..." Henry watched the princess dash off. "But I guess you have to be different to go through all she went through."

"Why? What happened to her?" Emma questioned.

"I... I think we should go." Henry was quick to change the subject. "We have tacos to make."

xxx

Sybelle felt eyes following her. She had just finished speaking with Blue. They were missing a key element that neither new they could get. Sybelle wondered how they would find what they were missing. She hurried down the street as she tried not to look around. She doubted, in her mind, who would be watching her. If it was someone that knew her, they would know better than to follow her. She may be kinder in this realm, but that didn't change her past. She quickly rushed down the block towards the docks. Not many people would be there at this time of day. Just as she turned around to see who was after her, she heard someone call to her.

"Nice to see you haven't changed much." Cora smirked at her.

"Cora, how unpleasant it is to see you." Sybelle frowned at the Queen of Hearts. "Why have you sought me out and not that girl of yours?"

"I'll get to Regina shortly." Cora waved the matter off. "I wanted to see my old friend."

"You two are old friends." A man with a hook seemed confused. "Correct me if I'm wrong mate, but she's just a girl."

"I'm old enough to the Dark One's mother." Sybelle corrected the man. "Killian, I'm hurt you don't recall me. Your brother seemed to worship me."

"I'm sorry." The pirate didn't understand. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I guess I look a bit different." Sybelle chuckled. "I am the Nereid Princess Sybelle, seventh daughter of Poseidon, The Great Sea Ruler. Your brother prayed to me for safe passage."

"Funny how he died at sea than." Hook hissed out.

"That was not my doing." Sybelle raised her hand in defense. "I did not tell him to put poison in his body, nor do I have control over life and death. I have power over the ocean and gave good sail and wind to you."

"We didn't come here for that." Cora stepped in between them. "We came to talk about Regina and what you know of this land."

"Why should I help you?" Sybelle hissed. "You ruined her life and hurt me when you sent word to King Arthur of my location."

"If you don't help me, I will have to let slip just who your Malcolm was and what you did before you came here. If people hate Regina, how will they feel about your past."

"You do that, and I will tell the Dark One just how bad you beat him...and what you kept from him." She replied.

"Hn, it seems we are at a stand still."

"It seems so." Sybelle agreed.

"You're going to warn my daughter now." Cora reasoned.

"I have to." Sybelle sighed out. "I can not keep this from her. I've kept enough."

"What if I tell you something that could change everything?" Cora asked with gleam in her eyes. "I know something that the Dark One wasn't told anyone but me. Something to do with a boy...from your past."

"I..." Sybelle cursed as the words caught in her throat.

"You can't lie." Cora smiled. "You care and you want to know."

"I want to know the price I'm going to have to pay before I say yes to anything." Sybelle rushed out. "That first, or I walk."

"I just need you to stay away from my daughter for a few days." Cora studied the princess.

"What will you be doing that I need to stay away from her?" Sybelle questioned.

"I'm going to frame her for murder." Cora explained.

"That's cruel. Everyone will turn on her." Sybelle reasoned. "Without me there, and the bug...which I believe you are going to kill... she'll go back to being alone, to that dark road you put her on."

"This is a test of your faith in her." Cora mused. "If you truly think she is good at heart, than she will get through this. She will do good." The Queen of Hearts was mocking her.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll keep away from Regina for a few days." Sybelle huffed out. "But your news...it better be worth it."

"He lied to you." Cora spoke through tight lips. "He wasn't died. He just ran off. He left his poor son all alone and to a child...that makes his father as good as dead. It was the first time Rumpelstiltskin used the double meaning of a word to trick someone. He stole your lover with his lie."

"He..." Sybelle felt her heart ache with a great pain.

"He truly did keep you from your happy ending." Cora grinned. "Now, what are you going to do about it? How will you make him pay?"

Sybelle was silent for a good while. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. Her whole body felt numb and cold all over. First the shadow came to her and now this. Everything she cared about and worked for had been spat on within two days. She felt stupid and alone.

"I won't tell him your here." Sybelle whispered. "That seems punishment enough."

"This realm has made you weak." Cora seemed unhappy with her answer.

"I have spent too many of my years crying over a lost love." Sybelle growled out. "I will not let that pain take hold of me again. Instead, I will do nothing to stop you or warn him. The Dark One is my brother in this realm, but he ripped out my heart. Boy's face and sad words...tricked me. The imp has nothing but wound me over and over. I won't attack him. I have you two to do that for me. If I attack him too, it would only get in the way. So, I'll let you do as you please. Just don't kill the bug. I kind of like him."

"Very well." Cora nodded her head. "I will not kill the bug."

"Thank you." Sybelle gave a small bow before she left. "I will stay away for two days and nights. Starting tomorrow morning."

"That sounds reasonable." Cora nodded her head.

"Are you sure it is wise to trust her?" Hook questioned.

"We have an understanding." Cora explain.

"Of course you do." Hook sneered. "But she seems to care about those in town, how do you know she won't go back on her word?"

"You clearly don't understand her kind very well." Cora gazed into the darkness. "They value honesty and going back on your word is seen as dishonest. But that doesn't mean she can't be careful with her words. We should act quickly."

xxx

"Hello Belle," Sybelle nodded to the other woman. "Nice Library."

"Yes, it has books from our realm." Belle smiled. "There are even some about you here."

"Your realm." Sybelle mumbled.

"What was that?" Belle wasn't sure she heard her right.

"That place was your realm. It was not mine." Sybelle breathed out. "I haven't called one realm home for a very long time."

"This is your home, isn't it?" Belle questioned. "I mean...we are a family."

"It's not that we aren't a family." Sybelle explained. "It's that this place...I traveled between worlds whenever I wanted. Now, I feel like I'm in a cage. I lost a lot freed being here."

"But that may not be a bad thing... You went through so much and here-"

"It's a fresh start." Sybelle finished. "It doesn't matter what realm you live in. It doesn't change who you are inside. You just get to see parts of yourself you hadn't meet yet."

"Something's wrong. Something happened." Belle reasoned.

"Yes, something happened...but if I tell you, you can not tell my brother. Or anyone else. I need this to be our secret." Sybelle rushed out.

"Why wouldn't you want him to know?" Belle didn't understand.

"Because, I don't feel comfortable telling him." She answered softly. "It'd highly personal and it deals with things...I'm not ready to tell him."

"Malcolm."

"Yes, him...partly. Mainly." Sybelle shook her head. "Kind of not."

"Okay." Belle raised a hand to stop the princess from going on. "You're getting worked up. Maybe you should just start at the beginning and work you way to the problem at hand."

"Wow, the beginning? That was a long time ago...long before there was a Dark One." Sybelle's voice sounded a bit faint.

"So, before Rumple was born?" Belle deduced.

"I am talking about the creation of the first Dark One." Sybelle breathed out. "The one who passed his curse to Rumple. He's name was Zoso and I cursed him with Malcolm, who was than a child, and a highly loyal knight."

"Why would you curse him?" Belle gasped. "Why would you create such a being with so much power..."

"Because...it was the only thing I could do...to save my people and the realms." Sybelle explained. "It was cursing this man, my friend, and myself...that I saved so many lives. It cost me everything. I lost a child, my lover, my friend, and everything else that has happened to me is because of that curse...but I had to did it. I had to."

"Why? Why did you have to?" Belle shook her head. "I don't understand. There's no reason to create a curse like the one you put on our land."

"I had to."

"No, you didn't." Belle rushed out.

"How else was I to end the Shadow War?" Sybelle roared out. "Tell me! I have spent hours thinking it over and I have no answers. So, tell me what I should have done different! Tell me...please...maybe than it will let me go...this curse that's taking everything from me. Maybe, if you tell me, Rumple will stop being the source of all my woe...and I don't have to kill him..."

"You ended the Shadow War?" Belle couldn't believe her ears. "But that... that was the darkest war ever fought. Shadows ripped people to bits. There was no hiding, only death."

"And the light you needed to survive with...was also the thing creating your death." Sybelle finished the opening lines to the famous retelling of the story. "They were dark days and no matter how hard you fought...it didn't seem to get better."

"There were two beings, not human but creatures of the oceans, that battled two wars. One was with each other...the other was with the side of man against the shadows. These sea beings took the Shadow War hardest because they lost their own in two battles. Nothing could stop their rage against the other. Waters ran with their blood and the seas were as great a danger as the darkness." Belle retold the story from her childhood.

"A princess came forward with a loyal knight. This knight was so loyal and true to his king, queen, and the oath he took...that he was called Most Loyal Knight by title. He was the first and last to earn such an honor." Sybelle paused as she closed her eyes. She leaned onto a shelf. "Malcolm was the thief boy...who gained the praise of the king and was gifted youth for all time so that he could be with me..."

"The knight, thief and princess trapped the freed shadows of men into a blade of dark magic...each knowing they would have to pay the price for such powerful magic." Belle's heart broke. "How long did it take until you had pay the price of magic?"

"It was fast and it was long..." Sybelle spoke as though she was reading a story. "The suffering she endured. There was a once a young princess who loved the sea and the sea loved her. Her birth was filled with love and joy, for by this time her parents found that they were very much in love. But this upset her older sisters, who did not know what being born of such true love felt like. They hated the young princess and feared the power she would have because everyone saw what a loving heart she had."

"So, they plotted and schemed with a dark wizard, a being in service to the shadows." Belle snapped her fingers as she recalled the story. It had been one of her favorite bedtime stories. She couldn't help but chime in. "They tricked the heart broken king, who had by this time lost his wife, into banishing the princess's best and loyalest friend. But this was only the start of her woe."

"For the princess found true love and was to have a child by a youth who she cared for deeply." Sybelle whispered as she pushed herself off of the books and watched Belle light up. It was clear that the girl enjoyed this tell greatly.

"The older sisters worked together to curse the child within the princess and tricked her into seeing the dark wizard to remove the curse. The wizard removed the child from her womb and kept it in a stay of unbeing...to use as he pleased."

"I haven't heard this version before." Sybelle spoke with wide eyes.

"It's an amazing story...I've read both versions...but this one is truly sad and heartbreaking. It's my favorite, because she lost so much and learned to love once more." Belle smiled softly.

"Tell me the rest...please." Sybelle begged. "I would like to hear what this wizard did along with her sisters."

"Hm, yeah...The princess gets over the loss of the child and looks forward to the crowning of her love. The plot in place, the sisters used a wizard of ice to turn the lover's heart cold...knowing that he would do all he could to save the princess." Belle gave up telling the story and just rushed to the big events. "He was going to die, but the princess..."

"She removed all traces of herself from his mind...so that the cold wouldn't kill him. She had to let him go in order to keep him alive. It was only after than did she find she was carrying his child once more." Sybelle nodded her head. "Her lover found a woman and got her pregnant so he married her. This action was proof that his love for her was truly gone. For he had vowed, with powerful magic, to have no child with anyone put her. It broke her heart and she was lost with her child in a sea of sorrow. Her only love was her child and the knowledge that love, as true as that she once knew, would find her once more and his song would call to her." Sybelle finished.

"That's not how it happened in the other version." Belle felt a heaviness in the air.

"How is this one different?" Sybelle questioned. She knew no other version. She had told no other one than the one she told Belle just moments ago.

"The dark wizard found a woman who long for the princess's lost love. The woman tricked the poor boy into sleep with her through drink and the dark wizard implanted the child he took from the princess into the woman's womb. This forced the lost love to marry a woman he didn't love and he grew sad from his heartbroken. He knew in his heart he had lost his chance at true happiness. The woman died and he soon followed... The lost love was reborn and stands waiting for the princess to join him and live forever together."

"What is it?" Belle wondered aloud as she watch Sybelle turn pale. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I can't deal with all this. I need to focus on the fact that I saw a freed shadow and not that I may have one more son! Maybe, possibly." Sybelle held a finger in the air as she tried to reason everything in her head. Was that what Blue had been trying to imply. "I hate fairies." She hissed to herself.

"Wait. You saw a freed shadow?" Belle was horrified. "You have to tell the others. They have to know."

"NO!" Sybelle yelled. "We can not tell anyone! This is our secret! You promised me you wouldn't tell."

"But this could be a sign that your curse is over and that the war will start again." Belle pointed out.

"No, my curse lives as long as the Dark One does." Sybelle sighed out. "I can not have true happiness so long as _he_ keeps breathing. When he draws the his last breath and enters the afterlife, that is the day that he will stop ruining my chances at love and happiness..." She frowned. "It's why Merlin wanted to kill him all these years...that and what he did to Malcolm."

"What did he do to Malcolm?"

"Please, not now." Sybelle sighed out as she sat on the floor. "I just found out I may be a mother to a grown man...and I have to deal with the shadow thing."

"Which you should tell someone." Belle added.

"No. I can't. I won't." Sybelle groaned out. "Everyone just started to relax and feel okay. I can't ruin this...And I don't want to fight with Rumple about being his mother...of sorts and not telling him. He may even try to kill me. I mean I'm the reason there is a Dark One. He may think I know of some other way to kill him."

"He won't try to kill you. He loves you." Belle grinned softly. "Can't you see that?"

"He loves the part of me he knows...I don't know if he would love the rest..." Sybelle bit her lip. "He's kind of not good at letting people in and quick to attack. I don't think this is something to tell him all at once...or ever."

"You are going to have to tell him." Belle couldn't believe her ears. Was this woman really hundreds of years older then her?

"He's done well without knowing it." Sybelle waited for Belle to say something else. "What harm could keeping it longer from him do? I mean...all I have is this shadow that said something about his master..."

"A master?" Belle sounded highly worried. "Like someone controlling it? I thought...that wasn't possible...unless...it's very dark soul."

"No, it's not just a very dark soul. It has to be powerful being, because...no one alive should know how to free their shadow, other than Richard. I can only think of one other being, a race that's long been dead, that could control shadows. Shadow Masters all dead out when the war started." Sybelle licked her lips. "Understandable, why they did it. Still, I can't imagine what kind of power this master has, nor why it's aimed at me. I don't want my brother in this...I lost too much. I won't lose him too. I can't lose anymore of my family. That's why I need you."

"You want me to cover for you?" Belle was taken back by the request. "So, he won't notice your acting strange?"

"Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Sybelle sighed out.

"What are you going to do?" Belle sounded worried. "You can't take on this...master all by yourself." She was at arms length from the younger looking woman. She was ready to comforter the older woman if need be.

"I need to...I need to..." Sybelle didn't knew what she needed. "I need to let it out." She realized as she thought it over. "I have been holding everything in. I've been the perfect princess, the perfect future queen. I have held it all in. I've broken down...maybe three times. Ha, that's counting last night." Sybelle reached out and took hold of Belle's hand. "I can't be the perfect princess, the perfect future queen...not right now. Everything hurts. My granddaughter is dying. My sons are...spirits knows. My love is dead. I'm being haunted by this shadow. I've no friends in this world, but a child, an evil queen who needs so much, a man who ruins my life ever turn, a bug, and you."

"Sybelle-"

"No," The princess shook her head. "I have gone up my happiness to save lives. I have lost my true love, my best friends, and my sisters. My sisters betrayed me. They set me up and tried to destroy me. I stood strong because that's what a princess, a queen does. I took it all in. I raised a baby by myself. I've lost more friends, chances at love, and I've been captured, beaten, and tortured. I've nearly dead more times than you have been alive...and than betrayed again. I went dark. I went down a dark road and I came through to be a better person for my son, for Merlin. I become the Lady of the Lake. For nearly two hundred years, I was this bright light. I was doing good. I was nearing some kind of peace and...Rumple gives those chains to these men and it was taken from me, that chance at peace. I was lost and broken again. I was locked away for years...years and I didn't scream or beg or...show that I was in pain. Just when my life was getting back in order and my babies were doing well...I was cursed with this town. I've taken it all...and I just need..." Sybelle was shaking. She covered her face with her hands and took in some air. "I just need to...to break down. I just...it needs to get out of me. I need to let it go...I don't...I don't want to..."

"You don't want to go back down the dark road." Belle closed her eyes.

"I don't want to be lost again." The princess sighed out. "I can't hold it all in because...it's like this thing as chokes me and makes...everything crazy."

"I understand." Belle nodded her head. "Go. I'll cover for you."

"Thank you." Sybelle whispered. "Thank you so much."

"I'll see you later." Belle gave a brave smile. "Have a lunch date with your brother."

"Yeah, later." Sybelle nodded her head as she brushed her tears away. She waited for Belle to turn her back and gave a proud smirk, before removing it from her face. "I'm going to my shop. Be safe."

"You too."

Once Sybelle was outside the library, she turned a corner to find Hook waiting for her. She flashed him a bright smile as she came to his side. He frowned at her.

"I take it everything went well." Hook stated.

"Yes," Sybelle beamed as they started walking down an alley. A cloud of smoke formed around her. As the smoke cleared, Cora appeared where Sybelle had been. "The girl believes that Sybelle...needs some space."

"How are you sure that she won't talk to Sybelle? If the stories don't match up-" Hook explained his fears.

"I made sure that Sybelle was able to watch everything from where she is." Cora laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Hook wondered in horror.

"I placed her somewhere safe." Cora grinned as she pulled out an orb. Inside the glass ball was a tiny version of Sybelle. Her little fists were red and she seemed very upset.

"I thought you had a deal built on trust." Hook said in a mocking tone.

"I thought it was best to keep an eye on her." Cora gazed at the orb. "There's no need for her to run off and tell my daughter what I did after the agreed time."

"What are you going to do with her?" Hook questioned. "Keep her there forever."

"No." Cora stared at Sybelle. "I am going to give her to a friend. He will have his hands full dealing with her."

xxx

"Lou?" A woman called as she walked into her house with a small box. "There's a box for you."

"What's in it?" A male teenager asked as he rushed down the stairs. His ginger hair wet from his shower.

"Can you put on more than boxers?"

"Holly, it's me. You should be lucky I'm wearing clothes and not with some man, woman, or group of people." He stated in a serious tone.

"I forget sometimes that your Louis Casanova, the biggest man whore in all the realms." Holly rolled her brown eyes.

"Ha, I forget that your a harpy." Lou laughed off. "But what's in the box?"

"Oh my God!" Holly's eyes were wide as she opened the box. "It's her."

"Her?" Lou seemed confused. "I've slept with a lot of woman, and pissed off a lot more."

"You didn't sleep with this one...and she's not pissed at you." Holly beamed as she pulled a ball out of the box. "In fact, she's a good friend. Hey there, Princess."

"Princess?" Lou smirked softly. "Sybelle? She's here. I never thought...spirits." Lou was beyond happy. He couldn't stop grinning. "If I had known, I would gone looking for you." He said as he took the orb. "You know that?"

Sybelle was trying to say something, but no one could hear it. Her words were lost and her fists couldn't break the glass, nor could a fireball. Lou's eyes narrowed as he watched her scream. He slowly understood that she was trapped. Holly bit her lip as she read the card on the box.

"We've got a problem." Holly whispered.

"I see that. She's stuck in there." Lou shouted.

"Worse, Cora knows we're here." Holly paled. "She sent this to us."

"I didn't touch her daughter!" Lou dropped the ball. It didn't crack, but it bounced Sybelle about.

"I think...I hope...she's forgiven the whole mirror thing." Holly whimpered.

"What mirror thing?" Lou was freaking out.

"I gave The Dark One the mirror to travel to Wonderland...as a trade." Holly felt bad about what she had done.

"Does she know?"

"Maybe..." Holly answered.

"Wait, what does the note say?" Lou rushed towards the box. "Here's a gift. I know you must have missed her greatly. That's why I'm giving her to you to take care of. Please, ensure she's kept somewhere safe." He read out.

"So, we should worry." Holly screamed out. "We should run."

"No!" Lou shouted. "We free Sybelle and we find out what Cora is up to...from the shadows. We do this the way Sybelle would. Help from the sides, not in the light!"

"We don't even know the curse that's keeping her in there." Holly pointed out.

"We found out." Lou snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "The fairies know me. We go to them."

"Why do they know you?" Holly asked as she picked up the ball and watched Lou race to the door.

"Not important." He opened the front door. "Just that I've a favor to call in."

"Need clothes on." Holly yelled as he was about to walk out the house.

"But first, I'll get dressed." He said as he shut the door.

Xxx

"Sybelle?" Regina cried out as she stepped into the woman's shop. She couldn't seem to find her. "Where are you? I need you. Please, I need you." Regina choked out. "I need you. They think I did it, but I didn't. I didn't. Henry...I need you." Regina cried out. "Please, don't leave me too. Don't leave me too."

xxx

"Have you seen Sybelle?" Rumple asked as Belle stepped into his shop. He seemed worried. "I can't find her."

"She said she needed some space to think." Belle sighed out. "A few days...something came up and it reminded her...about all she's been through. She needs some space. Why?"

"I...her necklace was here." Mr. Gold choked out. "I wanted to make sure she had it."

"Did you open it?" Belle questioned as she stepped towards the glass shelf. He was holding the charm with tired eyes.

"No." He lied. "It belongs to her...I'll give it to her some other time." The truth was he wanted to ask her about the photo inside. He wanted to know if that was her Malcolm. He wanted to know about Malcolm and the type of man he was. Sybelle had told bits and pieces. She had spoken about how good and kind he had been. Mr. Gold wanted answers. What happened to her Malcolm? How had she lost her happy ending and was he to blame for it?

"It's late." Belle sighed out. "Archie's...gone. I just want to go to bed and...forget about today."

"Yeah," He sighed out. "We should get some sleep. I imagine things will be...messy for the next few days."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Richard smiled as he hugged his girlfriend. His mind was stuck on the locket. What secrets did his sister have?

* * *

><p>End Note: Did you enjoy the twist? Did you see what Cora was going to do? Review and tell me your thoughts, or what you would like to see in future chapters. There's about twelve more chapters, give you take, until I am done with season two and onto season three. It's going to get rather crazy for a while.<p> 


	14. The Outsider

Note: If you notice, I do a bit of foreshadowing in the chapters. I hint at things that come up, like the cure for the Sneeze forgetting his true self, and the shadow from Neverland. I like bring those elements in because it helps to make the story feel more grounded. I hope that while this is following the show it is also giving new twists to the story.

The Outsider

Cora recalled the first time she had met Sybelle as she looked about the Nereid's shop. It had been years ago when she was just about to marry. She had turned her back on Rumpelstiltskin. She was sure that she would be able to gain all the things she wanted when Sybelle had shown up in her chambers.

"_How brave of you." Sybelle chuckled. "I hope he does not see through your little lie."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." A young Cora hissed out. "Leave my chamber's at once."_

"_Oh, you really do not know that you lied to him." The young woman stated as she took a seat on Cora's bed. "Hm, interesting. What will you do now?"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." Cora sneered with fear._

"_You said that." The young woman smiled softly. "I do not like the imp. I do not like you either, but I hate that imp. He takes my happiness. He only knows how to take..."_

"_What do you have against him?" Cora wondered. "What crime has he done towards you?"_

"_What an odd question." The young woman chuckled. "He is the Dark One. What crime has he not done?" The woman pulled out a pink potion and gave it to Cora. "This is for you. I crafted it myself. It has helped many a woman...hide things from their husbands."_

"_What would I want to hide from my husband?" Cora questioned as she took the small bottle._

"_You will know soon enough. This will delay things for a few months. Kind of...stills time for awhile..." The young woman gave a knowing smile. "Not useful for me, but useful to women like you. Oh, but I have forgotten my manners." She bowed slightly." "My name is Sybelle and I think you will come to call me...a good friend. You may not like me very much, but you will see. You are going to need me if you want to be the only one that has ever beaten him."_

"_Why would you help me?" Cora asked as she looked at the potion in her hand. "I don't even know you."_

"_I know so far you have beaten the imp." Sybelle smirked. "That is all I need to know. That is all that matters at this point in time."_

"How long will you keep her in that...ball?" Hook asked the Queen of Hearts.

"As long as need be." Cora frowned.

"I take it you don't enjoy keeping her in that state." Hook remarked as he eyed her closely. He didn't trust the queen and he had better things to do than watch her study a room.

"No, I do not." Cora smiled softly. "I care very much for her. This is the only way that I can be sure I won't have to kill her."

"Right." Hook glanced around the shop. "And she's truly some great princess?"

"Yes, she truly is." Cora laughed softly. "She has a rare heart. I've spent years looking for hearts like hers." She narrowed her eyes as she recalled her search. "I couldn't. Haven't even been close." She frowned slightly, as though she had been trying very hard to so do. "We have work to do. You have a girl to find and I have...somewhere to be."

_xxx_

"_I love you." He whispered to her softly. "You are my heart. Without you, I doubt I would be the man you love."_

Sybelle awoke from her dream. She found it odd that she was dreaming about that day. She felt as though it was stranger than waking up trapped in a glass orb and being as tiny as a fairy. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. Blue was frowning down at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Sybelle nodded her head.

"I am afraid that I am unsure how to release you." Blue sighed out. "I have no idea who did this to you and I have no pixie dust." Sybelle understood. There were few ways she could be freed. One was pixie dust. The dust was strong enough to create amazing feats of magic. Though it's use by fairies pained Sybelle greatly, it would have turned her back to normal within seconds. The other two ways that she could have been freed were through the person that cursed her. The person had to either release her or die. Sybelle doubted that Cora would do either anytime soon. "And I highly doubt that I can find a true love to kiss you."

Sybelle pointed to her lips than the glass. The fairy nodded her head.

"That is true." Blue said through tight lips. "It would be hard to kiss you through the glass."

Sybelle sighed as she tried to think of a way out. Cora casted the perfect spell. Sybelle couldn't think of a way out. The only way was through Cora and no one knew where she was or that she was in town. She cursed as she tried to think of something. Nothing came to mind. She recalled the shadow. His red eyes glowing as he glared down at her. Could he be able to free her? She shook her head. She had no idea when he would be back, if ever, nor did she trust him. You could never trust a shadow.

"It is possible that you could-" Blue was cut off by the sound of shouting. "I'll be back." Blue put Sybelle inside her desk as she went to find the source of the screaming.

"How's that cure coming along?"

"These things take time." Blue stated softly. "We are still working it out."

"What's there to work out?" Grumpy shouted. "Just undo it."

"You know that's not how magic works."

xxx

Lou stared at the shop door. He wasn't sure if he should enter. He wasn't sure what to do. If he opened the door, that would mean that he was putting himself in Sybelle's life. He would be signing away his peace of mind and his carefree days. He didn't mind that, but what if she had been happy without him. What if that had been the reason why she hadn't found him out?

"Just open the fucking door!" Holly shouted. "You're thinking too loud. It's hurting my head."

"We're not in Wonderland." Lou snapped. "You can't hear me thinking too much."

"Yet, I was still able to tell you were." Holly rolled her eyes. "Funny, is not?"

"If I open this door, we can't ignore Sybelle or the fight any longer." Lou sighed out.

"Yes, we can. If that's what we want, we can ignore it." Holly reached to touch his shoulder. "That door is just a symbol. You'll use it to make the choice for you. That's why it seems harder than it is. But really, if you open that door...all you'd have to do is mind Sybelle's shop until she's better." She let go of his arm and turned to leave. "But open the door, or don't open it. I really couldn't care. I'm going for a walk." She waved goodbye.

Lou stared at the door with a heavy heart. Was Holly right? Did it not matter if he took over the shop? Was he forcing an answer to a question, not even asked of him yet, on a simple task? He slammed his head on the door. He was thinking way too hard.

"What are you doing?" A boy asked him.

"Hating myself..." Lou answered.

"Do you know Sybelle? Do you need her help?" The boy questioned him.

"Kind of." Lou sighed out as he pushed himself off the door. He turned to face a young boy. "Your the mayor's brat, Harry right?"

"Henry." The boy corrected.

"You know Sybelle?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. She tells me all kinds of stories and helps me out."

"That sounds like her." Lou chuckled.

"But she's Tinker Belle. She helps fix things and find lost stuff. That's her talent, what she's best at." Henry explained. "She can help you too."

"That's what she's been telling people? That she's Tink?"

"No, I guessed it." Henry beamed.

"You guessed wrong." Lou smirked. "She's not that fairy. She's never been a fairy and never will be. Pixie...maybe, but never a fairy. At least not in this reality."

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"It means that there is more than one possible reality. There's different versions of reality.. See ever choice you have ever made has shaped this reality. But let's say that instead of turning right, you went left...well, there's a reality where you went left and that changed your whole life. If you're lucky, or unlucky, you could be able to know the events of these other realities."

"Is that the same as recalling a rewritten history?" Henry wondered.

"No, it's not the same. Another reality is another reality. Rewriting history...means that your reality is now different than it once was..." Lou glanced at the boy with concern. "That was a very odd question to ask. At any rate, you should be going. Doesn't one of your moms need you or something?"

Henry frowned and looked sadly towards the ground. It was at that moment that Lou recalled the rumor going around town. He had asked something stupid.

"By any chance, do you know why the shop is called Second Star?" Lou said after a long silence. "It seems rather strange a name for her shop."

"Oh, it's cuz she's Tinker Belle." Henry smiled at Lou.

"She told you told that? Or hinted at that?" Lou seemed unsure how the boy would believe Sybelle had been Tinker Belle.

"No, she keeps telling me that she wasn't and doesn't know a Peter Pan, but I know better." Henry smirked.

"You believe with all your heart that she's Tinker Belle and that she's meant to find Peter Pan, ah." Lou chuckled. "Kid, I like you. You keep believing and maybe one day she'll become Tinker Belle, but right now...she's never been Tink in this timeline."

"She also says that the Star is meant to be Start, but the T keeps falling off." Henry frowned. "I don't believe that though."

"Oh, if it came out of her mouth, it has to be the truth." Lou grinned. He waved a hand in the air. "See that dark aura around the sign? That's an enchantment. Seems someone, or thing, wants Sybelle thinking about Neverland, or to piss her off. Wonder what's there, in Neverland? True love or something wicked." He amused.

"It's Neverland." Henry snorted. "How could Neverland be bad?"

"Oh, I didn't say. I said wicked." Lou glanced at the sign. "Wicked makes it sound so much more fun, like an adventure."

"Have you been to Neverland?" Henry questioned the man in front of him.

"In a history that's been rewritten...I use to live there." Lou frowned. "In a life that never was, I was a Lost Boy, but in this timeline...no. I have never been there."

"Do all old, magical beings act happy about facing great powerful beings that may or may not be dangerous?" Henry questioned.

"Only the ones that know how to have fun...and the crazied ones." Lou thought it over. "Hm, guess that's a good deal of us."

"Okay..."

"How about we go visit Archie's grave..." Lou stated as he realized that the child had been faking happiness. The kid was holding in a lot of pain. "I can tell you stories about Sybelle when she younger...I'm sure it will make you feel a little better." He promised. "Her stories always make people feel better."

xxx

"Where's Sybelle?" Mary Margaret asked as she glanced at all the grievers working through way toward their cars. "She should be here." She whispered through her tears. They had just buried their friend. "It would be good for her to be here...they were close."

"Really?" Emma thought that was odd. Sybelle seemed a bit odd. The woman thought a shadow was out to get her. Than again, wasn't that a clear sign that Sybelle needed all the help Dr. Hooper could give?

"Yes. In our land," Mary Margaret explained. "I saw them speak a number of times. She tried her best to justify Regina's actions, but also reason with her."

"No wonder I didn't like her." Emma sneered. "She may have helped Regina kill-"

"No, Sybelle wouldn't help her." Snow defended the Nereid.

"How can you be so sure?" David questioned softly. His wife never told him about this. "She trusts Regina and sided with her against us."

"You don't know her." Snow rushed out. "You don't know what she's been through. If I were her, I would be against me too. What I did...it remembered her of her sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Emma raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"She lost her true love?" David reasoned. "Something her sisters did? Sybelle lost her true love because of them?"

"The story is long." Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's a painful one that...makes our story seem like nothing. Blue told it to me when...we were fighting Regina. She told me the whole story and asked me to understand that Sybelle didn't hate me. She hated the idea of what I did. It forced her to face that her happy ending was gone... She's a good person though. I've never seen someone with such a loving true."

"Don't sale yourself short." Emma made a face. "You're pretty lovey dovey."

"No, I'm kind." Mary pointed out. "There's a difference. She wouldn't just her back on Archie. For better or worse, she cares for him."

"You don't know that." David rushed out. "She could be hiding Regina."

"David is right." Emma nodded her head. "We should go to her shop and check it out."

"She's not behind this." Snow stressed. "She wouldn't do that. She liked Archie. She thought of him as her friend. She's the Lady of the Lake. She's not an evil person."

"Still," Emma made a face. "We can't be too careful. We have to at least look into it. Why else wouldn't she be here if she was such a close friend of his?" She pointed to the grave.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret stated. "But I don't believe she's behind this or helping Regina. She wouldn't do that. I've seen her with Henry. She's a good person."

"I know." David reached a hand to his wife. "But we have to check this out, we'll meet you at the apartment later."

"Alright, but call me when you find her." Mary Margaret rushed out. "I'm sure she'll need our help through this."

xxx

Rumpelstiltskin stood in the center of Sybelle's shop. He frowned as he glanced around it. It was clear that she hadn't been here for some time. That was strange. She wouldn't leave her work behind. He tired to recall her behavior the last time he saw her. She seemed to be doing well, but that had been a while back. He stepped behind her large wooden desk that separated the front half of the room from the back. He wondered what she kept in her shop. Would she keep clues to her past in the open?

He heard the front door open. He listened to the sound of foot steps. He noted that none of them were Sybelle. His sister stepped lightly, with grace, as though walking on air. The woman that walked in had none of that. He turned to face the two that came into the shop and frowned. Of course, it would be the savior and her father.

"What brings you to this little shop?" Mr. Gold asked.

"What are you doing here?" David sighed out. "This isn't even your shop."

"It may not be my shop, but the owner of it and I are close." Mr. Gold frowned. "I take it that you haven't come to repair a watch or some other object."

"We are looking for Sybelle Lake." Emma huffed out. "Have you seen her?"

"Now, why would I know where she's run off to?" Mr. Gold smiled at them.

"Because she's your sister." Emma rushed out. "So, stop playing games and tell us."

"I have no idea what you have been told, but she and I are not that close." Rumple frowned. "The curse made her my sister, but that is the only thing that ties us. I, myself, have come here to question her. Yet, it would appear that she's not in."

"What kind of questions were you going to ask her?" David wondered aloud.

"Nothing that concerns you." Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes. "But what business do you have with her? I imagine that it's nothing good."

"Hm, we think she may be working with Regina." Emma stated. "That's why we need to find her."

"That's not possible." Mr. Gold chuckled to himself.

"Why?" David narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you believe she's helping Regina?"

"Would you help a woman that's curse robbed you of your children, forced you to live with the likes of me, and made you go insane?" He glanced at the two in front of him. Why would Regina and Sybelle be working together? How did they even know each other? Unless, Sybelle had been the Aunt Vivian that Regina spoke about. The Nereid did go by that name.

"Well," Emma crossed her arms. "When you put it like that, it makes it hard to see them braiding each others hair like Mary Margaret said."

"Regina wasn't always evil." David pointed out. "The ending is nothing like the beginning."

"That has to be one hell of a beginning to ignore all that." Emma sighed. "I can't think of anywhere else she would be. Henry said she doesn't go out much. She's very closed off."

"If you're in need of-"

"Save it." David cut off Mr. Gold. "We don't need to find her that bad."

"Let's see Mary Margaret." Emma stated. "Maybe...she went through to grieve."

xxx

Mr. Gold stood back in his shop. He was glancing through a book in hopes of finding more about Sybelle's history. He could find very little about her. Her days as Lady of the Lake painted her as a kind and loving soul, but she had a dark side. It seemed that she didn't care for those that harmed children or stood in the way of true love. It mentioned nothing about Merlin being her son, only that his father was some sort of a demon. Funny how when she talked about her Malcolm, she also spoke about how noble he was and loyal. That didn't seem like a demon. It was at that moment that Belle called.

Her sounded panicked. She wasn't making much sense. All he knew was that he had to get to her. He had to go save her from whatever was attacking her. He could finish his search later. He doubted that the mysteries of Sybelle would be solved in one. Belle needed him and that came first.

xxx

"I'm stuck in a ball." Sybelle sighed out. "With no way out, but there are ways out. I just have to think. Put aside Cora. She's no help. I can't true love's kiss, but pixie...dust...Pixie! I use to be able to change into a Pixie. I stopped doing that because I thought it silly, pointless, and too dangerous. But! I can change into a pixie and use my dust to break out!" She realized. She jumped for joy before it hit her that she didn't know if she could transform. "Now, how to do this?"

xxx

Henry sat on Mary Margaret's bed. He was lost deep in thought. He thought over about his mom, Sybelle, and the death of his friend. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense and while Lou's stories did make him feel better, Henry still longed for Sybelle to by his side. He had hoped to see her that morning and had been deeply sad to hear that she couldn't come. Lou had made the boy promise not to tell anyone about how the princess of the Nereids had been trapped in an orb.

The young boy heard Grumpy talk about going back to their land. It seemed that no one wanted to stay in his world. He wondered if Sybelle felt the same. Did she want to return to her realm and to her children? She had said that this was her home now, but Henry didn't see it that way. She was alone and cut off from people. She may have been trying to break out of her shell, but no one seemed to notice that she was missing. Would Sybelle stay behind if he asked her? He didn't want to lose her too.

Xxx

Captain Hook. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe that the pirate had found away into this land. It seemed that his thirst for blood made him slightly clever. The Dark One vowed to find that sea dog and make him wish he was never born.

"She died." He finished his story to Belle. He did was while hiding a great deal about what happened between Hook, his late wife, and himself. He was not proud of the man he had been and didn't want Belle to know the dark things he had done in his past. He opened the door to his shop and was horrified to find it ransacked. Hook had been in his shop. This had been why he attacked Belle. He had stolen the last thing he had of his boy. He had to get it back at all costs. He needed it to find his son.

Xxx

Belle felt a heaviness in her heart. Everything felt off. Archie was dead. Sybelle was closing herself off and Rumple was... treating her like a child. He was keeping things from her and acting like she couldn't take care of herself. Belle had faced monsters before. There had been no real reason for him to leave her behind like he did. Belle took a seat on the library floor.

The whole place was a mess. She chuckled softly as she thought about Sybelle. The Nereid could possibly wave her hand and everything would be as good as new. It would have been nice to be able to do that now. Belle thought to herself as she picked up a few books. She would be hear for hours cleaning the place up. She paused when she noticed something under the books. It was a piece of rope.

Slowly standing up, Belle stepped towards where she thought the book on knots was. She quickly opened it and glanced through the pages. There was something about the knot that bugged her. She stopped when she found the image she was looking for. It made sense that a one handed pirate would be near the docks. This piece of rope seemed to imply that the man he had a ship. She felt slightly foolish for not thinking of that sooner. Sybelle would have thought of it. Sybelle would have also went off to search for the ship and protect her family. In fact, Belle thought to herself, there was no reason why Belle couldn't find the ship. She could find the vessel and show Rumple that she didn't need to be protected. She could take care of herself. She would find this ship.

Xxx

The Nereid closed her eyes. She crossed her legs and looked deep within herself. She tried to recall what it felt like to have wings. She frowned as she failed to call forth her wings. Pixies were beings of pure emotions. It was often the belief, throughout many realms, that Pixies could hold only one emotion at a time. That wasn't true, not really. Pixies could feel many ways and things at the same time, but magic had a price. Pixies were beings of pure magic and that had a heavy cost. They felt things strongly, stronger than most beings could feel. Sybelle opened her eyes as she realized why she had that dream. She looked down at her body in awe.

Although she hadn't known how to escape the orb, her pixie side had known right away. It had known before Blue had said anything about using pixie dust. She blinked as she thought that bit of information over. She laughed to herself. She thanked the spirits and her mother. She closed her eyes as she focused on the strongest emotion she knew, love.

Xxx

Belle beamed when she found the ship. This would show Rumple that she could take care of herself. She would find the scarf and save the day. She slowly climbed the steps to enter the ship. She reasoned that garment would be in the lower level of the vessel. It would be stupid to keep it on the top deck. As she made her way to the bowels of the pirate ship, she thought she heard something odd. She slowly stepped closer. It sounded like a voice. She softly went towards the source and opened a gate in the floor. She was amazed to see Archie Hooper, alive! What was he doing here? Hadn't Regina killed him?

Xxx

Tk, tk, tk. Small cracks started to form along a glass surface. The cracks were small, but grew quickly. The spread around the clear object as a small green light started to shine from within. The light grew large and large until the orb shattered from the intense glow. The green radiance grew large and large until it was about the size of a seated person. Once at full size, the light slowly faded to reveal Sybelle sitting on Blue's desk. She smirked to herself as she flapped her fairy like wings slowly. She had forgotten the feeling of wings resting on her shoulders. She opened her green eyes and they shined with the dust that coated her wings.

She rose from her seat and glanced out the window. Her heart was beating at a fast, but even rate. She felt tears steam down her face, yet there was no sorrow within her heart. For the first time in ages, she was at peace. She glanced down at the floor and took a step off the desk.

Once she placed her foot down, she magical appeared in front of Rumpelstiltskin as he turned some mortal into a rat. She frowned as she stepped closer to him. He seemed to sense her, or at least someone of great power. She watched, with curiosity, as he turned to look at her.

"You have wings?" He mused as she stopped a two feet before him. "That's new."

"Not really." She stated as she looked through him. "My mother was a pixie. She gave it up to be with my father and after many long years, and births, the magic she gave up found its way back. I was born with her powers, all the magic she had to leave behind."

"You just never knew." Mr. Gold snorted.

"No, I knew." Sybelle frowned. "I use to fly these wings when I was little. I use to touch the sky, but I didn't care much for the sky when I had oceans to swim in. I left my wings behind for the sea... I ignored them, that side of me, until I couldn't get them back anymore. But I didn't grieve over the loss of my wings. Not when so many knew how to create Pixie Dust Trees. Do you know how?" She asked him softly as her wings slowly faded in the light of the sun.

"No, I couldn't find out how." He sneered. "Seems that every text was destroyed or cursed."

"My Malcolm did that." She smiled brightly. "He killed everyone that created such a tree, destroyed all text on it, and wiped out minds that knew how. It was his gift to me before he asked for my hand in marriage. Over hundred years work, and he did it for me. He was a good man."

"I wish I knew _this_ man." Mr. Gold frowned to himself.

"I wish you did too." She whispered softly as she took hold of one of his hands. "I wish to share him with you. You have a right to know him..." The words her caught in her throat. She was finally letting him in and telling him the truth about her. "I... I..." She blinked in confusion.

"You what?" The former imp narrowed his eyes.

"Why is Belle at the docks?" Sybelle wondered aloud. "What business does she have there? You and I do not care that much for sea food. You muttered something about a pirate and I... just don't care for it."

"You sense her there?" He tried to think about why Belle be around that area. "How?"

"I believe I must have had a small power surge from going into my pixie form after so long." Sybelle guessed. "I just sensed where she was when I thought of her. I doubt that this ability will last. I hope it doesn't last."

"I do too." He frowned. It would be troublesome if she could always locate him.

"Archie is with her too?" Sybelle didn't understand why he would be there. Did those two talk? "And someone else? Oh," Sybelle experienced a rush of panic enter her. "I think she need helps, or is in danger. We have to go to her."

"No, I will go to her." Rumpelstiltskin stated in a firm voice. "You will go to my shop and stay there."

"I can't let you go alone." She snapped.

"You can't walk around like this." He pointed out. "You could hurt Belle like this."

"I think I can control it." Sybelle rushed out before she started to glow. "But maybe...I should just stay out of sight until I stop glowing. I don't want people thinking I'm a fairy. I want to stop that Tinker Belle rumor."

"Tinker Belle rumor?"

"Some people think I'm Tinker Belle and lived in Neverland with Peter Pan." She sighed in a hurry. "Not true. None of it. I never met Peter Pan, or lived in Neverland."

"Never?"

"Never," She was taken back by his remark. He knew she couldn't lie. She wanted to ask him about it, but he seemed to sense her change in mood.

"I should go to Belle." He stated swiftly. "Go straight to the shop. We will talk later."

"Alright."

xxx

"Hello Holly." A young man smiled in the dark. "Been awhile."

"Yes," She said as she turned pale. "Yes, it has."

"It's time that I called in that favor you know me." He smirked. "By your honour and life, you are bound." He chuckled.

"What is it that you want?" She hissed out through her fear.

"I need something repaired." He flashed her a wicked smile. "And I hear you're friends with a great tinker."

"If you hurt her-" She rushed out as she called forth her claws. "I will rip you apart." She reached for her throat as she started choking. It felt as though hands where on her neck. She glanced at him to find him holding a hand in the air.

"You will grant me this favor or else." He sneered. "And you will do it with a smile on your face and bright cheerful eyes. Am I clear?" He wanted for her to answer, but found that she was still struggling to breath under his magic grab. He rolled his blue eyes before releasing her. "Am I clear?"

"Perfectly." She said with a horse voice. "What is it that you want me to do?"

xxx

"Hey, Rumple." Sybelle sighed into her phone. "It's late and dark out. I haven't heard from you or Belle! I am kind of worried." She explained as she paced the floor of his shop. "My powers have died down. So... I can't sense where you are or if your okay. Just call me back or send a sign. I don't want to leave the shop just went. What if I start glowing again? Just call as soon as you can." She felt as though something bad were about to happen, something really bad.

* * *

><p>End Notes: It took way too long to finish this. I am so happy. I was sick of re-watching this ep over and over again. I was getting rather bored of it. Bright side, I get to write a bit of a love story in the next few chapters. It's something that I am fairly good at. Yay, I'm so happy and I hope you will be too. Peter of White Haven will be an interesting character for Sybelle to deal with.<p>

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you like where this is going? Let me know. I can't improve without feed back.


	15. In The Name of Thy Brother

Note: Thanks to all my new followers and all those favoriting this story. It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it so far (Even though no one is reviewing and I have no idea what they like and don't like) I know it's been a while since I wrote for 7th Sister. I am trying to finish the next chapter. It's just kind of not coming out. This chapter pushes a big sub-plot that will, hopefully, be funny and cute. Anyway, back to this story.

In The Name of Thy Brother

Lou stood in the middle of Sybelle's shop. The place was a mess. He had no idea what he was doing and was sure that the Nereid would kill him on her return. It was very possible that he took on too many orders. He sighed as he ran a hand through his ginger hair. He heard a small bell ring and cursed. He forgot to close the door.

"Pardon me." A young man frowned as he stepped into the shop. "I was looking for the owner of the shop. I would like to have her fix something of mine."

"Honestly, I don't know when she'd get around to it..." Lou sighed out. "I think I took on too much work for her and I to handle."

"It's a bit time sensitive." The boy stressed. "I need to fixed in about two weeks, three at most."

"Hm, listen." Lou realized something. "Sybelle is kind of tied up at the moment and I'm watching the shop. If you can help me with most of the jobs, I'll make sure your item is the first she works on when she's back."

"If I could fix the box myself, I would do it myself." The teenager rushed out with a flash of rage. "I can't help. Besides, this is a repair shop. You fix it."

"I know this is a repair shop. I can't fix shit either." Lou defended himself. "But most of the orders are for locator potions. I may not be able to repair your item, but Sybelle can if she has the time. I can brew at least half the potions if I have help... that's half her work done and more time to fix your object. I just need a hand."

"I don't know." He debated this deal. "I am a bit pressed for time."

"I understand." Lou nodded his head. "Think of this as payment. She'll honor our deal."

"I...have other things to do...I can't stay for very long." The boy replied.

"Even a few hours would be a big help." Lou was ready to beg the boy for aid.

"Alright, I'll do it." The boy reached out a hand to shake Lou's. "But only if she works on my box as soon as she can."

"That's fine..." Lou paused when he realized that he didn't know the boy's name.

"Peter, Peter..." The teenager paused as he corrected himself. "of White Haven."

"I'm Louis Casanova." He smiled brightly. "Welcome to Second Start."

"I thought that the-" The boy pointed out the door.

"The sign is broken." Lou laughed to himself. "Can't keep the 'T' up. We have nothing to do with Neverland nor have we ever been there. She's not Tinker Bell. She'll throw you out if you call her that."

"I know she's not Tinker Bell." Peter snorted. "She's far prettier than that fairy."

"You know Tinker Bell?"

"No, I have seen her in passing here and there." The boy explained.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense."

xxx

"Hello, Richard." Sybelle breathed into her phone. "Calling yet again to speak with you. I heard something about a crash and a pirate at the town line. I'm guessing that was you. Please, tell me that you didn't kill someone. I'm just getting people in town to like me."

"Yes, I could tell." Cora stated as she appeared behind Sybelle.

"I have to go Rumple." Sybelle went to end the voice message. "You're ex is here. Hoping my heart will be in my chest when I see you." She hung up and turned to face the Queen of Hearts.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." Cora sighed out.

"Not with all that I did for you." Sybelle turned her phone over in her hand.

"You did a lot." Cora nodded. "Regina had wonderful years thanks to you."

"I did save her from being taken away by the Dark One." Sybelle smirked. "I doubt he even knows all the things I did to keep him at bay."

"I am sorry for placing you in that orb." Cora frowned.

"I know." Sybelle nodded. "I know. You did what you had to. As a mother, I'm sure I would have done something equally as odd or crazy."

"It was news to me about Rumpelstiltskin...being your child." Cora said as she thought it over.

"It was news to me too." Sybelle sighed out. "I was deeply shocked by it. I guess Regina and I have a lot more in common than I thought."

"Belle has forgotten everything. Lost all her memories." Cora stated as she eyed the room.

"Did you do something?" Sybelle questioned.

"Not me. The pirate did something, but failed in killing her." Cora smirked.

"Thank you." Sybelle beamed. "For ensuring he failed."

"Slipping a small curse on him was the least I could do for placing you in that ball." Cora pointed out.

"I take it you want alone time for when your ex comes to shop?"

"That would be nice."

"You want to make a deal?"

"For my daughter." Cora closed her eyes as she took a breath of air. "It's time I had her back."

"We kept her safe and away from her father a long time, didn't we?" Sybelle tried to smile. "I'm glad that we were able to give her a...good childhood."

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Far better than one he would have given her." Sybelle assured her friend. "He wasn't made to be a father. Some man just aren't."

"Do you think he knows?" Cora wondered. "You think he ever guessed it?"

"I think that it is possible to know something in our heart and ignore it." Sybelle's eyes were red as she recalled her feelings towards Rumple. "I think I knew that Rumpelstiltskin was mine and it stopped from hurting him, taking his life when he was a babe. I think a part of me knew. I think the curse knew, our magic knew, and pulled me to him. So, yes. I think it is possible he knows somewhere inside that she is his child. But he ignores it because he fears what they means."

"I hope he keeps ignoring it. I hope he never claims her as his own." Cora may not have had her heart, but she felt deeply scared for her child. "I don't him to ruin her life anymore than he has."

"I swear I will never tell me the truth." Sybelle promised. "He isn't meant to be a father, to anyone. He's not that kind of man."

"Thank you."

"Go get your daughter back." Sybelle smiled. "I'll go see Henry and let him know that I'm alright. He must be worried for me."

"Be safe." Cora whispered as she hugged her friend. "This may be the last time we can friends."

"I'll try my best to be safe." Sybelle laughed as she broke away. "I'll see you." She felt like this was goodbye, as though she would never see her friend again.

"Yes, I'll see you soon." Cora watched as Sybelle hurried to the door. The Dark One was coming and she needed to steady her nerves.

xxx

Sybelle walked down the street and spotted her brother, or was that her son. She wasn't sure how to look at him or what to call him. The curse had made him her older brother, but he was her son. Sure he had been stolen from her womb and birthed by another woman, but her blood ran within him. She paused as she watched him move towards her. She could tell he was deeply hurt. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was not the time to tell him. Right now, he needed his sister and not more problems, or worse the awful truth of his birth.

"Sybelle, what are you doing out?" He stopped to ask her.

"I saw Cora and she told me what happened." Sybelle stated softly.

"Did she try to hurt you? Are you alright?"

"She did nothing to harm me." Sybelle shook her head. "The truth is...she and I are old friends and she enjoys keeping me alive. She cares for me."

"I don't think she cares about anyone." Mr. Gold sneered.

"I doubt that." Sybelle frowned. "But Belle, is she well?"

"She doesn't know who I am." Rumpelstiltskin heaved out. "I've lost her."

"What of that spell you made?" Sybelle tried to think of how to fix this. "Can you use that to help her?"

"I doubt it." Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "But I could try to make something akin to it."

"True love never loses." Sybelle chuckled. "I'm sure she'll find a way back to you. She always does."

"Why are you outside?" Mr. Gold glanced about. "It's not safe."

"Well, Belle's attacker is dead or wounded. Cora won't hurt me, and Regina has no reason to attack me." Sybelle pointed out. "I thought I'd check on Henry. The poor boy has lost much and I wish to help him feel better."

"I feel as though you're holding back." Mr. Gold stared into her eyes as he searched for the answer. "What is it?"

"I was locked in orb for over a day and a half." She finally told him. "Henry didn't know. No one really knew. I want to tell him I'm alright. I'm alive and well. He must be worried about me. I never went to...when Archie was thought to be...I wasn't there. I need to tell Henry I'm alright."

"I don't trust Cora."

"I am not without my own magic." Sybelle tried to reason with him. "I can defend myself."

"Come home as soon as you are done." He stated to her like a hard father.

"Ha, ha, I promise I'll be back and I'll stay in all of tomorrow." She chuckled.

"Alright." He looked her over and smiled softly. "You know...I really do care for you."

"I care for you too." She said as she took a step back. She wondered why he was speaking to her in this manner. Was it because of Belle or was it something else? "I should get going. It's rather late and I promised to be home swiftly."

"Right." He nodded his head. Sybelle felt uneasy as she walked past him. She felt as though she should stay with him and ignore everything else. He was her child and he was in pain. But instead, she ignore her heart and walked towards Henry. Rumple would be fine without her. He had been doing just fine without her before the curse. She reasoned to herself as tears started to build in her eyes.

Xxx

Henry sat on his bed writing something down. It was a list of names and dates. Granny shook her head with a small smile as she watched him work. She thought the plan foolish, but kept it to herself. It was best to let the young make these kinds of mistakes. It helped them grow. She turned her head as the door opened.

"Hey," Sybelle waved as she let herself in. "I hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind?" Granny frowned. "You had Ruby worried sick about you and now you just appear like it's nothing."

"I was trapped in an orb by Cora." Sybelle shouted at the old woman. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell people where I was. I just got my freedom. I'm lucky to still have my heart."

"Shhh, not so loud." Granny hushed the teen aged looking girl. "It's the middle of the night."

"Ah, don't you hush me." Sybelle pouted. "You started it."

"Now, I'm ending it." Granny stood up and raised her finger towards the girl. "I'm fixing you something to eat than you're telling me everything."

"Fine." Sybelle huffed out. "What's he up to?" She motioned her head towards Henry.

"Fixing you blind dates." Granny snickered.

"Come now, what's he really doing?" Sybelle laughed with a big grin. Granny wasn't laughing. It appeared she wasn't joking. "No, he wouldn't." Granny gave her a look that told the Nereid to be honest with herself. "Henry! What are you doing?"

"Oh, Sybelle." Henry smiled at her. "I thought that I'd help you find your happy ending."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I talked with your friend Lou and he said you hadn't been with anyone, not really, since Malcolm past away."

"So, you planned a few dates for me?" She couldn't believe he had done that. She was going to kill Lou for inspiring Henry to fix her up.

"Yup, so far you have thirty five dates."

"With different men?" Sybelle felt her mouth drop. "You gave my word I'd be there?"

"Yeah, lots of guys want to go out with you." Henry beamed.

"Oh, Henry...you shouldn't have." Sybelle forced herself to smile. "I can't believe you did all this...for me..." She turned to find the old woman chuckling to herself. "I don't know what to say."

"Look, I even planned and confirmed your dates." Henry pointed at his list.

"Oh, wonderful." Sybelle took the list from his hands and looked it over. "It seems my first date is the day after tomorrow...wow, that's soon."

"Yeah, you've a date everyday for a month." Henry stated as he turned the page.

"I see that." Sybelle smiled. She was unsure what else to do, but smile through her horror. "Wow, this is a lot...maybe you should leave it at this...for now." Sybelle gently took the notebook from him.

"There's so many-"

"Let me see how these go before we promise anything else." Sybelle cut him off. "You never know. One of these guys may take my heart and I'd be forced to go dates with the others because I promised too. It lead to me missing out on love."

"Oh, I didn't of that." Henry realized.

"It's okay." Sybelle nodded her head. "You're heart is in the right place. Now, I'm going to talk to Granny and go home. I have a busy day tomorrow. I have to look into my shop and find things to wear..."

Henry hugged her tightly. The act shocked Sybelle greatly. She was not accustomed to be shown such kindness. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the hugging type and she hardly known anyone in town. Even before the curse, it had been such a long time since someone embraced her. Both her sons were fully grown and her wards, while they loved her dearly, were very careful around her. It was as though they were afraid to touch her and find out she was only a dream. Besides that, she was also a princess. Public displays of affection were frowned upon.

Sybelle slowly wrapped her arms around the young boy. She closed her eyes and felt something she hadn't felt in ages. It was as though she was holding her boy once more. She felt as though a small piece of her Malcolm was with her once again. It was with a heavy heart that she let him pull away from her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Henry." She smiled sadly. "I promise my door is always open to you. Ha, you needn't worry about me any longer. I'll always be there for you."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart." Sybelle giggled as she pinky promised. "Now, off to bed. It's late."

"Will you tale me a story?" Henry asked as Sybelle and he made their way into the living room.

"Yeah, I can tell you a story." Sybelle nodded her head. "I know lots of good ones." She watched him start to climb the stairs. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"One about dragons." She heard the boy say.

"I know a couple with dragons in them. I'll be up in a bit." She said more to herself than him. Soon, she was alone with the old woman.

"I guess it's been a long time for you." Granny sighed out. "It must be hard."

"It has been awhile." Sybelle agreed. "I haven't been near children in ages. I miss my granddaughter, and my boys... You must know what that feels like."

"I don't understand you." Granny snapped. "Why stay with that evil man after all he's done to you?"

"Promise to keep this to yourself?" Sybelle muttered. She watched the old woman nod her head. "I don't hate him for this curse as much as I did. In fact, I am a bit thankful. It's because of this curse I found I another child...and I was able to spend time with my boy." She touched her stomach as she spoke. "He was stolen from me while in my womb and I thought him dead. But he's alive and in my life..."

"I'm sorry." Granny whispered to her.

"I am too." She choked out. "I am to blame for all of this."

"No, you couldn't have known...you helped to save us all." Granny quickly pointed out. "I recall what you did for Red. She may not know it, but you saved her life when you gave me-"

"I told you not to speak of it." Sybelle reminded the older looking lady. "As a mother, I understood what needed to be done. I could never let...something bad happen to her because of something she had no control over."

"Bless you." Granny smiled tightly. "For all the talk about how dark and evil you are, you may one of the most loving people I know."

"I should go tell him a story." Sybelle pointed upstairs. "It's getting late and he shouldn't be up any longer than need be."

xxx

Sybelle sighed as she entered her shop. She flicked on the lights with a heavy heart. The last few days had been a trail and it seemed she hadn't seen the last of her troubles. When was life going to get easy she wondered to herself. She glanced around to find it a mess. There were bottles all over the place and something green on the wall. What on Earth had Lou been doing? She touched the green slim and frowned as she smelt it. He had been playing with potions it seemed. She hissed as she turned on her heel. She hated when he went through her things. He had no bussiness to. She thought to herself as she picked up a glass bowl on the floor. She was going to make him pay for this. She would turn him into a toad, or something slimy for what he did to her walls. She couldn't imagine what must have happened in this room to make it look this way. There was mud on the ceiling, now the ceiling!

"Hello, can I help you?" Some one said behind her. Sybelle didn't know who the voice belonged to, but thought it sounded somewhat familer. She let out a loud huff as she turned her body to face the boy talking to her. She was ready to scream when she saw his face.

There was a loud crash as the glass bowl fall onto the ground. Sybelle gently covered her mouth as her eyes widened in amazement. Malcolm? He looked just like Malcolm. She shook slightly as she looked him over. Why did he look just like Malcolm? What was he doing here?

"My name is Peter." He said as he slowly took a step forward. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." His British accent caused her to shiver. Was it just her imagination or did he sound like her lost love too? How long had it been since she slept? Clearly, her mind was playing ticks on her. "I hope you didn't need that."

Sybelle glanced down at the broke glass. Without much thought, she waved a hand over it and the glass reformed in her other hand. He watched in awe as she did this. She slowly walked towards the desk and placed it down. Her mind was racing.

"I take it you're Sybelle?"

"I am." She muttered as she steadied herself. She needed to gain control over herself. She was acting silly. "What are you doing in my shop at such a late hour? And in the dark?"

"I apologizes." He frowned. "I had a light on in the back. I was trying to clean up. Lou and I were working on some of your orders...it hadn't gone well."

"Did Lou hire you?" Sybelle growled. "He shouldn't have. I haven't any money to pay you." Her back was still turned to him.

"It's a bit of a trade." Peter explained. "I help you and him around the shop so that you can fix my music box before the end of three weeks."

"Music box?" Sybelle twisted her body in confusion.

"Yes, it's down under your desk." He pushed out. "Let me get it for you."

"Where are you from? And how did you hear of me?" Sybelle questioned as she watched him move behind her counter and pick up a small blue and gold box.

"I am Peter of White Haven." He stated as he put the box down. "Here, I am related to Holly." He sighed out.

"White Haven?" She shook as she ran a finger over the box. She knew it well. "You're from a family blacksmiths?" She closed her eyes softly as a tiny smile formed.

"I am." He narrowed his eyes at her remark. "How did you-"

"Malcolm." She breathed out. His eyes went wide for a moment as he studied her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It's nothing. She bit her lip as her eyes danced with joy. It's just...I know you. Well, your family. I use to see someone from bloodline long before you were born and Rumpelstiltskin was the dark one. He's name was Malcolm. This belong to his mother." She tapped on the box. "It was given to her by- I'm sorry. You must not really care to hear all this."

"What do you mean that you knew _this Malcolm _from so long ago? How is that possible?"

"I am a Nereid." She chuckled to herself. "We age differently than humans. I haven't seen this box since he gave it to his younger brother. I imagine that you are from his brother's line."

"I guess it must be so, but why don't you believe that I'm from Malcolm's line?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Because I know his line well. I know when it ended." She brushed a tear away. "I'd be happy to fix this. No charge."

"No, I must pay for it." Peter rushed out. "I couldn't let you fix it for nothing."

"You have paid me." Sybelle sighed out. "You're brought me a wonderful memory of my lost love. How could I charge you any more when you gave me so much just now?"

"I gave my word." Peter pointed out. "I can't turn my back on it. It would be a dishonor."

"Oh, you are right." Sybelle nodded. "It would be..." Her heart beat slightly fast as she touched the box.

"You most have loved him dearly." Peter noted as his furred his brow.

"He was...is my true love." She whispered towards the box. "I haven't found anyone that...I miss him dearly."

Peter's eyes softened as he watched her. It was clear that she meant every word. This was a woman who loved with all her heart. He wondered what it was like to have someone love him like that. He tried to recall any moment where he had felt such a love. In the hazy that was his memory, he was sure that long ago he had known a love like the hers. He just couldn't place it, couldn't see a face.

"I-" Peter wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to her? So many questions and thoughts raced through his mind.

"Sybelle?" Lou gasped out. "You're back."

"You ruined my shop!" Sybelle shrieked. She crossed her arms and glared at her friend. "I understand how you could do this. In such a short time! What were you doing? Please tell me that you didn't take on too orders. I'm only one person. You always do this. You act without thinking. What would-"

"Don't you dare bring him into this." Lou snapped.

"How dare you." Sybelle screamed. "Have you forgotten your place?"

"Have you forgotten where we are?" He replied.

"Possibly." She realized she had. She blushed softly. "That's not the point."

"I'm cleaning this up." Lou promised.

"Didn't look like it." Sybelle hissed out.

"I just want to get something." Lou rushed out.

"What? You didn't bring anything with you." Sybelle shook her head. "Never mind. Just get my shop back to order or else."

"Or else what?" Peter asked from behind her.

"You don't want to know." Lou promised.

"Good night!" She huffed out as she made her way to the back of the shop and up some stairs. "Don't make too much noise. I'll be resting upstairs until you finish. I'd hate to see what would happen if I left you alone here again."

"Yes, your majesty." Lou breathed out. "Right away."


	16. Tiny

Notes: This chapter turned out to be very Sybelle centered, but I don't hate it. I want everything to focus on the town, instead of New York and the town. I think that it makes things easier to work with and not as messy. The next chapter may also be Sybelle heavy since very little is happening in town and everything is happening in New York. I hope you enjoy it just the same.

P.S. Are you getting ready to see Pan enter the story?

**Tiny**

Sybelle stepped into Rumple's shop and eyed the case in front of her. She pointed at it with a deep frown. It seemed that much had happened last night and this morning. Lou and the boy hadn't finished until well into the morning. It would have been easier for her to clean the mess herself. Good help was hard to come by in this land. Or at least it turned good help into a waste.

"I see you packed a bag." She sounded tense. "And have three tickets. None of which I imagine are for me."

"No, you are to stay here." Rumpelstiltskin stressed.

"Oh, and you get to run off, have fun, and not worry about the evil queen you made or her mother. Also, an evil queen You made." Sybelle snapped. "I, of course, get to stay here and hope Cora doesn't lock me up Again."

"That's not it." He shouted. "I need you here."

"Why?" She asked with dark eyes. "You'll take two beings, spirits know who, instead of me. I'm your m-" She caught the words before they flow out of her mouth. "I'm your family. I should go with you, for support." She cried out. It had been ages since she had seen the boy. She had so much to ask him, so much to tell him.

"I need you here." He repeated. "Not because I don't trust you. I do. I believe that if you had your freedom from this town, you would come back for me. But Belle, she doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know about magic or the people who'd want to hurt her. I need you here because I do trust you. You're the only one I can trust in this town."

"Shit!" Sybelle was taken back by the truth of his words. "The Dark One telling the truth. Ha, and not twisting it about. I feel honored." She gave a soft smile.

"You tell anyone what I said and it will be the last thing you say." He added.

"That sounds more like my boy." She mused. The former imp eyed her for a moment. It seemed she hadn't noticed her remark. "Who's going with you?"

"Ms. Swan, and I imagine she'd want to take that boy of hers with us." He frowned.

"Yes, mother's do what to keep their children safe and far from evil." Sybelle chuckled. "Though, I feel it is an impossible task to keep some children away from the darkness. They either seek it out or are born to it." She stated as she glanced about the shop. "Yet, there are others that are forced down that path. I wonder how other mothers deal with that pain, the pain of knowing your child had no decision in their future."

"You are far too fond of Cora." He sneered. "I doubt she cares much for anyone enough to feel pain."

"You, my dear," she flashed a small smile towards Mr. Gold as she spoke. "do not understand as much as you think you do. I am sure Cora does care for others. Why else would she feel the need to take out her heart. But...you have your flight." She snapped. "And I need to see to some spells."

"When I get back, I hope we have time to talk." He said with sharp eyes.

"I imagine that you have question for me..." She sucked her teeth in thought. "I hope you...aren't disappointed by the answers." She turned her back to him and started towards the door. She paused for a moment and twisted her head slightly to get a peek at him. "We...may not have been together very long...and there is much we do not know about each other. You are dark and cruel. Nothing like my...nothing like Merlin. But...in my own way, I love you and am proud to be your...a part of your family." Her body was shaking. She was struggling with her words. She shook her head and smiled faintly. "Have a safe trip." She waved before dashing out the door.

"You speak the truth and yet, I do not know what's true from you." Rumpelstiltskin whispered to himself. He sighed. He could sense that she was about to break his heart. No matter what she said, he would not be happy with the answers.

Xxx

Regina glanced at her mother. She wondered what had happened to the Nereid princess. Clearly, her mother had done something to the woman, but the evil queen was unable to think of what. Would the fair princess still be on her side? Would she call for the death of Snow White and the Charmings after being in this land for so long? Maybe, she should try to look for her? There was so much that she felt she had to say to the woman that she had done so much wrong to.

Regina mad up her mind. She would see her aunt, of sorts, after she spoke with Henry and cleared her name.

Xxx

Sybelle sighed as she waited for Ruby to pick up her phone. She felt a bit nervous for some reason as she walked towards her shop. She had to deliveries to make, plans to be made for the next day, and she needed the wolf girl to help her. Belle didn't know about magic, nor could she just find out. There was that stranger in town. It wouldn't help if Belle ran her mouth to that man. Sybelle doubted that The Charmings would like her removing memories and playing with people's minds.

"Hello Ruby." Sybelle smiled into her phone. "It seems that our dear Mr. Gold is leaving town for a few days. He has been kind enough to ask me to watch over our friend, Belle. Since I can't cast a spell in front of her, I was hoping you could play decoy and make sure she doesn't see me working my magic." She bit her lip as she fished for her keys. She was opening her door. Her brow raised as she noted that her shop wasn't lock. "So, call me back when you have a chance. Bye."

She slowly opened the door. The lights were off and this confused her. They normal turned on in the morning when she entered. She snapped her fingers knowing the lights would come on. They didn't. This was odd. She closed the door behind her and stepped softly inside. Her shoes made little noise. Growing up as a princess meant she learned how to walk with grace and soundlessly.

She glanced about to find nothing around. Behind her a shadow moved in the darkness. She paused to look behind her. She could feel that something was wrong. There was a strange energy in the air. She had felt it before, but couldn't place it. She frowned as she turned back around. She pressed forward with a heavy heart.

"Watch your step." The shadow chuckled.

"You...your back." Sybelle whispered in the dark. "Why?"

"To remind you, you belong to my master." He smirked as he hovered before her.

"And who is your master?" She questioned. "What does he want? What is he planning for me?"

"Nothing from you..." The shadow glanced behind him, towards the back of the shop. "Not yet."

"I am confused shadow." The princess declared. "If he wants nothing from me, if he has no plans for me, why must I belong to him? He doesn't have me yet, but you imply he will. How can you be so sure?"

The red eyed shadow sighed in dismay. He could not tell her a thing. She glared at him. She recalled that he didn't belong here. He wasn't meant to be a living being. The fact that he was before spat on all that she had given up. In her rage, her hand glowed a bright white light. She raised it in front of her and let its light fill the room.

"Tell your master that I belong to no one." She muttered through her fear.

The white light pushed the shadow out of shop. The lights flicked on and the glow from her hand faded. She could hear the sound of foot steps coming from the cellar. Her eyes narrowed as she swiftly moved towards the backroom. She pouted her lips to find that Peter boy.

"Oh, you're here." He looked up at her as though he was shocked to see her.

"I don't recall giving you a key, nor permission to be in my shop." She stated coldly.

"You'd open late." He pointed out.

"I open when I open." She corrected him. "What were you doing down there?"

"The lights weren't working." He shrugged. "Thought I'd see if I could fix it."

"Don't ever be here before me." She warned. "I don't like it."

"Okay...I won't do it again." He was confused by her coldness.

"Good." She turned her head up. "Since your here, you can do some work."

"I thought it over." He smiled as he followed her into the front room. She pulled out a large brown book and flipped through it.

"Thought what over?"

"About how you should pay me." He laughed. She glanced at him with a raised brow.

"I thought your working here was payment for fixing the music box?" She thought over what he had said the night before.

"You said seeing it was payment enough." He pointed out. "And told me not to work here at all. I gave my word to work, so I have to. But it be wrong to have me work without pay."

"Yes, it would." She agreed. "And I have agreed you are to work here. So, I am forced to pay you what you want, within reason."

"I want to hear about Malcolm." He watched as her face turned to horror. "Look, you don't have to tell me everything. You don't have to tell me what happened to him. Just a little bit about what you did with him, what he was like. Things you would tell Henry or someone else."

"Henry?" Sybelle blinked. How did he know she was close to the boy? Did Lou tell him? "I guess I could tell you...what I have told him." She reasoned.

Xxx

"To be honest, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you." Mary Margert stated to the former queen.

"No, I suppose she doesn't." Regina replied back masking her pain as best she could. How could this woman not see that Regina was just as much, if not more so, Henry's mother as the Swan girl. The stupid girl still didn't get it. Of course not. She would never understand. Regina turned her back to the couple and slowly walked away. Emma had taken her child. What if she never brought him back? What if he was gone forever?

She heard the door shut behind her. The sound of it closing caused her heart to over flow. The stupid Charmings. They were so thoughtless of others, and had the nerve to call her heartless. Sybelle had said it best. '_Sometimes, its the fools that cause the most danger than the clever. For fools don't learn from their mistakes_.' Still even the most foolish of beings could learn a lesson or two. She would put of seeing her aunt until the Charming paid for taking her child away from her. She sneered as she stromed out fo the building. This was not over.

Xxx

"Alright Ruby," Sybelle rushed out as they entered the hospital. "Belle is outside her room. You keep her there as long as you can. The stranger...is being taken to testing." She explained. "Whale says that I have to do it now or else...well, I won't be able to for a few days."

"You spoke to Whale?" Ruby felt uncomfortable for a moment. "Is he alright?"

"Hm, is anyone?" Sybelle remarked with bitterness. "Are you blushing?"

"What? No." Ruby crossed her arms. "Why would I blush?"

"Uh, we'll talk about this later." The princess smiled at the wold girl. "In turn, I'll tell you all about the dates Henry set me up on."

"Ah, fine." Ruby chuckled. "But it has to have details and you have to let me pick out a few outfits."

"We'll have a slumber party at my house." Sybelle mused. "Not like anyone is home."

"Have you seen Belle yet?" Ruby questioned as they stepped towards the room.

"No, I haven't." She sounded sad. "Not sure how to explain myself to her...I can't lie and she's freaked out by her boyfriend. Not sure if me being around is a good thing..."

"I understand." Ruby nodded. "At least if she asks about magic, I can make something up."

"Spirits know I can't." Sybelle and Ruby shared a knowing look. "Good luck."

"You too."

xxx

Regiua appeared inside The Second Start. She frowned as she sensed that Sybelle was not there. Well, this wasn't part of the plan. How was she going to warn the princess now? She pouted her lips tightly in thought. There had to be another way to tell the Nereid of what was to come. She looked about the shop and smiled as her eyes landed on a small bird looking carving. That would do nicely.

xxx

"Spirits, protect those in this room from danger in this land." Sybelle muttered as she finished her spell. A pale blue light coated the room. Sybelle smirked at her work. No harm would come to anyone that had stayed in this room as long as they were in this realm until she broke the spell. This spell was based on the spirits guidance rather than magic so the cost was next to other. She saw no downside to this.

"Are you done?" Ruby asked as she ran into the princess.

"What? I thought you were going to keep Belle busy?" Sybelle shrieked.

"She had a freak out." Ruby explained. "Whale has her coming in the long way so she doesn't see you. But I don't know how long that'll take."

"Alright, let's go." The Nereid pushed her friend out of the room. "I've done my part. As soon as she rests her head, the spell will take hold."

"You sure it'll work?" Ruby asked as he hurried down the hall.

"As sure as I am that you have a ting for a doctor." Sybelle giggled out.

"Shhh," Ruby glanced around. "Someone may hear you."

"So, I'm right." Sybelle laughed quietly. The wolf girl glared at her. "I'm done. I'm done. Ha, ha I have to get to the shop. The new help is... is questionable." She frowned for lack of a better word.

"You hired someone?"

"Lou hired the boy." Sybelle corrected as they made their way through the lobby. "I had no say in the matter."

"A boy? Like a teenager?" Ruby smiled softly as she watched the girl beside her.

"Of course. I wouldn't have a child messing with my things." Sybelle huffed out.

"Is he cute?"

"What?" Sybelle couldn't believe she was asked such a question. "Ha, what?"

"Is he cute?" Ruby repeated.

"I haven't taken the chance to really look at him." Sybelle stated.

"That didn't answer the question." The wolf remarked with a laugh. "You just danced around it."

"I'm going to work." Sybelle pouted. "You can come to my house when you start acting like a grown up." She passed a stone to the female in front of her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Red Riding Hood chuckled as her friend walked away. "I'll report to you about Belle tonight."

"Bring food." Sybelle shot back. "And let me know if the stone turns green. It means the spell turned on." She noticed a small wooden bird flying towards her. She had to see what this was about.

"Well do." Ruby promised as they finally parted ways.

Xxx

Captain Hook smirked as he watched the Nereid rush towards her shop. Cora had told him to keep an eye on her, but really what was the point. The lass had given her word and she seemed like the kind that kept it. What was so special about her?

She rushed into her shop and hurried to spell her store. The ground shook with heavy force. It seemed that Regina had been right. A giant had found its way to the town. It was a good thing she enchanted the items in her store to keep them from moving as long as she held her ground. Bless Cora, Sybelle thought with a bright smile. The Queen of Hearts was going to giving her a way home. She was going to be free of this land.

The ground shook violently. Poor Sybelle was nearly knocked off her feet. Lucky, she was caught by Peter before any danger could be done. She stared at him in wonder. When had he entered her shop? Had he always been there? Why had he caught her? Why was he even there? With so many question and things she could have said to him, she had no idea why she said what she did. She blamed it on his pretty eyes and the look of pure concern on his face.

"You are cute." She muttered as she find she couldn't look away.

"Pardon?" It seemed he couldn't believe what she had just said. "Did you-"

"What are you doing here?" She cut him off. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I left my bag." He lied.

"No, you didn't." She sneered as the shop shook. It sounded as though the giant just passed them. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." He seemed upset that she hadn't bought his lie, but she wished she had let him lie to her than tell the truth. The truth bothered her more than the lie.

"Why would you want to see me?" She questioned him sourly.

"I hoped you'd tell me about Malcolm." He answered truthfully.

"Hn, is that so?" Her eyes narrowed. "Well, I guess I do owe you a bit of information about him. You earned it." She said as she thought over what to tell him. "Hm, what would you like to know?"

"How did you meet?" He asked. "I mean...he was human and you aren't. How did your paths cross."

"He stole from me." She smirked. "And saved my life when he was a boy. I went to pay him back and he asked me to stay with him for some time. I did and we grew to be very close." He words sounded detached. It was as though she was talking about the weather, or someone elses life.

"There has to be more to it than that." Peter reasoned.

"That is how we met." Sybelle smiled brightly. "That is not how we fell in love. That is a different story all together and much longer. But you haven't earned it yet."

"Fair enough."

"Now, tell me about yourself." She looked him over. "I know nothing of you and you work for me. That doesn't sit well with me."

"I grew up as an only child, though I had a brother at one point. He was younger by many years." Peter explained. "I ran from home and when I returned...they had forgotten about me..."

"Is that why you want to know about Malcolm?" She asked. "Because you want to know how he found true love and lost it? Because you haven't felt love like that...in a long time?"

"Something like that." He couldn't look into her eyes any longer.

"Well, in most cases I've seen throughout all the realms, true love is normally right in front of you. You just have slow down, see outside your own little world, and you'll find your soulmate isn't as far off as you thought." She smiled kindly.

"I wouldn't know." He breathed out as he sneaked a peek at her.

"I think the giant has past." She couldn't hear him any longer. "You should go take a look."

"What?" Peter pulled away from her. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" She shot back. "I'm holding my things in place. You're just standing there. Make yourself of some use."

"Only if you let me walk you home." Peter smirked at her. "Or I could just leave and not tell you if the giant is coming back or not."

"You wouldn't." She hissed out.

"I would." He flashed an evil smile towards her. He was telling the truth.

"Tst, fine whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Walk me home if you wish." She hoped she didn't regret this.

Xxx

In another world, a hooded man sat watching the Sybelle walk home with Peter. The two seemed cold towards each other, as though they didn't know how to behave around the other. It was an awkward walk. The hooded figure placed the back of his hand over his mouth in thought. This wasn't meant to happen. She wasn't meant to get caught up in all this, but there she was. What was he going to do about this? He wondered as she waved the boy off and wished him well.

Was this apart of the game?

xxx

Sybelle fingered the locket. It had appeared on the table when she stepped into Mr. Gold's home. She believed that Rumpelstiltskin had left it out for her. She wasn't sure how he had gained a hold of it though. She tried to recall the last time she had it, but nothing came to mind. She dropped her bag on the floor as she turned it over and over in her hand. Her whole body ran cold. Had he opened it? Did he see what was in it?


	17. Manhattan

Notes: I know I said this would be a Sybelle heavy chapter, and it is, but I did throw in some Rumple and Sybelle moments. Because I love writing them together.

Side note: I have 8 more episodes to write about and than I finished the first second and head to Neverland. That means I should have about 8 more chapters, give or take, until Pan steps out of the shadows. Still working it all out in my head, and things may change as I write, but the Neverland arc will have a little less of Sybelle in it as compared with the story so far. Neverland will focus more of the effect of having her in their lives has had to the characters. Nothing of Storybrooke will be soon. That is all. R&R

**Manhattan**

Sybelle twirled in front of the mirror in her shop. Her white flower dress fit her perfectly. Ruby had been right saying that it gave her a soft, innocent appearance. Her hair was braided to the right of her shoulder. She felt silly. This wasn't her at all. It felt all fake.

"You look nice." Peter said as he walked in the room. "What's with the change of clothes?"

"I have a lunch date." She frowned. "I was told this is what one would wear..."

"You don't like it?" Peter eyed her softly.

"It's...different." She mused.

"I think you look lovely." He watched her reflection. She seemed so sad and lonely. He wondered if...

"I hope so." She blinked. "While I'm gone, please deliver the items on that list."

"Alright." Peter nodded his head.

"I'll bring you something back." She muttered as she waved the mirror away. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you bring will be fine." He flashed her a smile. "Good luck on your date."

"I'm sure I'll need it."

xxx

Rumpelstiltskin stared at the phone in his hands. They had just landed in New York and he had promised Belle he would keep in touch. Now, he didn't have need to. She didn't recall him. It broke his heart to know that he had lost her after just finding her. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Henry smiled at the older man.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Mr. Gold replied with a heavy heart. "I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"But Sybelle seems to love you just the same." Henry pointed out.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself. "That she does."

"You do think she'll ever find true love?" Henry questioned as they watched people walk past them.

"I believe one day she'll find someone that makes her happy." He tried not to imagine what would happen on that day.

"I believe so too." Henry beamed.

Xxx

Peter dropped off the last item on the list. It had taken him longer than he had planned. He truly didn't understand why he kept coming back to her shop. It wasn't like he was gaining anything from helping her out. It was a waste of his time. He ran a hand through his hair. He had to keep it together. He was nearly done there.

The sounds of crying cut his thoughts off. It sounded like a woman. He paused as he looked around. Did no one else hear it? He eyed the ally way with concern. Something fault off. He felt he had to see what was happening. He stepped slowly towards the darkness and frowned when he caught sight of Sybelle. Her dress torn to pieces and her eyes red from tears.

"Do not forget your place?" Someone shouted at her.

"I know nothing have what you speak." She sneered. "I belong to no one. Did not have to kill him." She covered her mouth in horror.

"He dared to touch you." He hissed.

"You didn't have to kill him." She cried out. "He did nothing wrong."

"He touched what was not his."

Peter stepped closer and hid from sight. His went wide at the sight of a shadow leaning over the tinker Sybelle. Her body was shaking. It was clear that she was in fear. The shadow moved to reach for her face, but she stepped back.

"I have never given myself to your master." She muttered. "I still belong to myself. He is a stranger to my heart and body. There was no reason for this."

"You will see." The shadow whispered to her. "I only mean to protect you for my master."

"He allows this? Your master?" She sneered out.

"The taker of children, in the land of dreams, plays his music so fine that he has earned the name of Pan. He alone shall claim your heart and be the source of your true happiness as you shall be his." The shadow stated. "It does not matter if he knows or not."

"If he knows or not?" Sybelle repeated to herself. "You imply you act on your own. Why? Why do so? A good servant does as he is told and only that." She reminded him.

The red eyed shadow seemed as though it was about to speak, but instead glared at the girl in future of it. The shadow glanced towards where Peter was hiding. The poor boy was confused but glad that the shadow looked away from him. It seemed to be fearful for a moment. It was as though it said too much. Sybelle eyed the dead man than the shadow.

"I have fought many shadows, some who had masters, but most without." She stated in a tired voice. "Not many showed such care for their master, or for love. But if you are acting on your own, your master may not want me at all. He may want something all together different. If you respect and wish to honor him, this is not the way." She reasoned. "This will only bring more problems for him."

She stepped over the body of her date and dried her tears. She rushed her hand over the body and preformed a spell to make it appear he died of a heartache. There was no need to raise questions or cause panic. Cora has doing enough of both. The shadow watched her as she worked.

"Come." She yelled at the dark bring. "If you will tell me no more, than help protect me. If they find him died with me, it will cause problems. There are some who know who I am and will think I killed him. Make sure he isn't found until tomorrow after my second date. We'll make it seem as though they killed each other for me." She sounded very cold and unfeeling. This was not the girl Peter was used to. She scowled as the shadow did nothing. "I thought you wanted me to be safe for your master. If people think I'm killing my lovers, they'll kill me. Than it's on your head if your master never finds his true happiness." She hissed. "So, do it now or never return." She snapped.

Xxx

"Hello." Mr. Gold sighed into his phone. "Sybelle, how went your date? Was he nice?" The imp questioned hoping to get the better of his nerves. "

"_Why ask that question when you know I know you'd just kill him if he wasn't."_

No, I won't kill him if he wasn't nice." He promised. There was a chance that Belle would regain her memories and Sybelle would surely tell on him.

"_Does matter. He's dead."_ She informed him.

"What do you mean? Did you-"

"_No, not me._" She sighed out. "_Something else, but I covered up the death._" She paused for a moment before asking the heavy question. "_Did you meet Baelfire yet?"_

"No, we're making our way their in a bit." He didn't sound too pleased.

"_Your worried._" She guessed. "_I would be too. I recently found out that I have a child I never knew about. The child was taken from me when it was in my womb and I was left to believe I lost the baby. He was placed in the body of another female by dark magic. He knows nothing of who I really am and I have no idea how to tell him, or even if I should. Things are good now. While, it's not like you and your boy, I hope it helps to know that even someone like me, who isn't known for being pure evil, has issue with children.'_

"It's not the same." He didn't understand why she told him all that.

"_I think it is._" Sybelle pointed out. "_He grew up without a mother because I believed a dark wizard when he told me I lost my child. I didn't think to doubt him. I ruined my child's life and I can't fix it. I'm sure he'll hate..."_

"I doubt anyone can hate you." Mr. Gold smiled. He did feel slightly better. "You are much to sweet."

"_Not as sweet as you would think_." She sounded tired. _"Good luck. I want to see what your boy has become."_ She chuckled to herself. "_I'd really like to see him with my own eyes."_

"I'll do my best." He promised her, never knowing how much seeing his son would mean to her.

Xxx

Sybelle didn't understand what was wrong with her. She didn't understand why when she entered her shop she wanted Peter to be there. She frowned at her foolishness. Just because he looked like her Malcolm didn't mean he was her Malcolm. She tossed her keys onto the desk and sighed.

"Date didn't go well?" Lou asked as he peered at her.

"No, it didn't." She throw her phone towards him. "We have a problem."

"Pied Piper's music calling you?" Lou eyed her.

"No, a shadow." She rubbed her eyes. Her head was killing her.

"A free shadow?"

"He has a master...who I 'belong to'" She said with air quotes. "Said he was the taker of children and the second Pan." She huffed out.

"Pied Piper found out about you." Lou theorized. "He'll come and-"

"He eats children." Sybelle lashed out. "I can't be with that besides... what if he's a real monster to me."

"He's your true love." Lou laughed. "He'll love you."

"Uh, where's Peter?" Sybelle asked as she waved the matter off. "I didn't give him the day off."

"Why do you care?" Lou asked. "Don't have more important things to worry about? Like a shadow killing your dates."

"Well, I don't want him to kill the boy." Sybelle reasoned. "That would be bad. I need to place some kind of protection charm on him."

"He is cute." Lou smiled. "Although, I don't see him putting that much work in."

"It's not like that." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "But you are right. I should worry about the shadow. Most of the orders are nearly finished. I haven't been sleeping much. I'll finish the box and everything else by tonight."

"Thought it was unwise to use magic?"

"It is, but the town may be in danger. A freed shadow is worse than two evil queens." Sybelle explained. "and few cursed objects are a worthy price to saving those I love."

"Right, I'll see if some of your dates can back out." Lou said as he took the list out. "Give you time to find out the truth." He glanced at her than the pages in his hand. "Just don't cross a line."

"I won't pull you back into that world, that darkness, we came from before landing here." Sybellle swore. "But I can't promise I won't go back. I just can't give my word to that."

"For Henry, try not to be evil." Lou frowned.

"I won't kill anyone." She told him.

"Whatever." He huffed out. "I'll be going."

xxx

Peter Pan, the king of Neverland, sat on his thinking tree. The words of the shadow replayed in his mind over and over again. He had never heard that foretelling before, though the Nereid seemed to believe it to be true. Pan snorted to himself. What a silly idea. How could Sybelle Lake end up as Peter Pan's true happiness. What did that even mean? She was just a girl. His shadow had lost its mind. There was nothing she had to offer him besides her pretty looks, and beautiful eyes. He sneered. He would have to have a talk with his shadow before it ruined his plans.

Xxx

Rumpelstiltskin can Henry waited outside Baelfire's building. The two seemed unsure what to do with themselves. They had never been alone before. The old man was half worried the boy would talk to him. What could he say to the child? Even though he was a father, he knew nothing about children. That had been over a hundred years ago.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Henry asked.

"I need to make a quick call." Rumpelstiltskin said as he took a few steps away from the boy. He called the only one he knew could help him right now.

_"Rumple? How's your boy?"_ Sybelle asked as she picked up the phone.

"Waiting for him to come home." Rumple stated.

_"And you called me in front of Emma and Henry because..."_

"Emma...is on a run. She's left me alone with the boy." The imp clarified.

"_And you have no idea what to do with him until she's back?_" The princess reasoned. "_Well, he needs to eat...and he's going to bring up your kid. He's too young to know not to talk about it. Just go with it. It helps talking about it. Trust me."_

"There's really no other way?"

"_Unless you have magic, no. Awkward moments and talks are part of being a family. Henry is good trail run. You may never know. You may have a couple grand kids waiting for you."_

"Hm, how is Belle?" Mr. Gold asked to change the subject. He didn't want to think about grandchildren, or his son being married.

"S_he's not doing too well._" Sybelle replied. "_She saw you do magic that night and won't believe it wasn't real. I may have to play with her memory, but I'm trying to work on other things first. Maybe we can break the curse instead of messing up her mind."_

"Right, keep me posted." Mr. Gold sighed out.

_Well, do."_

"Is that Sybelle?" Henry beamed. "How is she? I didn't get to say goodbye to her."

"She's well." Mr. Gold stated evenly. "Thought, she says to make sure to feed you."

"I could go for a hot dog." Henry smiled.

"Well, than lead the way." Mr. Gold bowed slightly. This wasn't going to be hard at all. Sybelle was right. He should use this time to freshen up on his parenting skills. God knows it had been awhile since he took care of something other than himself.

Xxx

Sybelle hung up her phone and narrowed her eyes as she walked down the street. What was Peter doing standing in the street? It seemed as though he was waiting for someone.

"Peter?" Sybelle called to him. "What are you up to?"

"Ah, just...I can't lie can I?" He chuckled as he made a face. She shook her head and he sighed. "I was hoping you'd walk this way. I wanted to walk you home and talk...about your date."

"I rather not." She snorted. "Talk about my date." She added when she saw a look of hurt gracing his face. "But I'm not walking home. I'm going somewhere else."

"Oh, where? I'll walk you there." He sounded really eager.

"I..." She licked her lips. "Look, I don't know what you've heard about me. I don't know if you know anything about me...other than what you've seen the past few days. But...I have to...act like the old me...I guess...the real me...and you're a nice boy."

"You don't think I can stomach you acting a little mean?" He laughed. She looked so cute frustrated. "I'm a big boy."

"Ah, never mind." She shook her head. "I'll do it tomorrow." She bit her lip. "You can walk me home. That's better. I'd rather that."

"Alright." He raised a brow. "If your sure."

"I am." She nodded her head. "But...if your walking me home, you should pay me ice cream." She crossed her arms.

"I should?" He was taken back by her comment. Hadn't she just been attacked by a shadow and watched her date die in front of her? He stretched the back of his head. "Way's that?"

"I had a bad day." She reasoned. "I like ice cream...and it's what guys do for pretty girls, who like ice cream and had a bad day." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Is this your way of getting ice cream, or getting me to say your beautiful?" He laughed at her pouty face.

"I know I'm beautiful." She smiled shyly. "I just need the ice cream."

"Fine, we can stop for ice cream." He shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you want...though I make no promises about paying." The stuck her tongue out at him and broke out laughing. She was sure that he would end up paying for her treat. Beside, it was better to put off her search until she was sure of what she wanted to ask. Rushing was worst than doing nothing.

Xxx

Shell shock. That was the best way to describe what he was feeling. He was feeling shell shocked. Ms. Swan knew his son. They had been lovers. Henry was his grandson. That was big news. How had he missed that? He was Rumpelstiltskin. He could see into the future and he had failed to see that Henry would be his grandson, as while as his doom and undoing. What was he going to do now?

Baelfire sighed as he agreed to talk to his father. He should have had more to drink at the bar. He was way too sober for this. His father was back in his life and he had a son. This was way too much to take in at once.

"Let's hope Sybelle's faith works out." Rumpelstiltskin muttered to himself. Baelfire, now going by Neil, narrowed his eyes. His father knew who Sybelle was.

"What? What do you want?" Neil chose to ask. There may still have been a chance that his old man didn't know the truth about Sybelle. If so, there was no need to curse her by bring that man into her life.

Xxx

"Hey, pretty baby." A man wolf whistled as the two walked past. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the boys arm. She shook her head when he looked at her. It was clear he didn't like how that man reacted to her.

"What's the matter? Why you with this boy?" Another man laughed. "Maybe you need a real man."

She tightened her hold on the boy and glared at him. She wouldn't have him fighting in her name. Instead, she let go of his arm and slowly removed her jacket. She gave it to the boy to keep and turned to face the men speaking to her.

"You look tight." The face man smirked at her. "Bet you'd be a sweet-" He never got to finish his words. She had punched him hard in the jaw. She shook her head and turned around. That should teach them better.

"You little bitch." The second man screamed at her. But before he could touch her, Peter had punched him in the stomach. He than went to slam his head into the jerk. She blinked in shock. That was fast.

"Just who were you?" Sybelle asked him as he handed her back her coat.

"A thief." He told her.

"Just a thief?" She asked and he shrugged. "Well, than you should pick their pockets. Ice cream will be on them."

"Love the way your mind thinks." Peter smirked at her as he snapped his fingers. "Didn't know you could be so cruel with such a pretty face."

"That's not cruel." She remarked as she bent down and reached a hand to the fallen men. She glanced at Peter to find he wasn't looking at her. Her eyes flashed black for a moment as something came out of her fingers and into the men. "This is cruel." She mused to herself as she gave the men three days worth of nightmares.

"What was that?" Peter asked as he eyed her. He tossed down their wallets.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Just hope they knew not to do that again."

"Well, if they haven't, I'd be happy to teach me." Peter flashed her a smug smile.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so full of yourself. Those were wolves. You'd better leave them to me in the future. I've magic. You don't."

"I am told that I am very magical." Peter defended himself. She giggled. "I am." She couldn't help but laugh. He was making her feel better. Was it because he looked like Malcolm or was it because she enjoyed having him around? She wasn't sure.

Xxx

Blue stood looking at of a window. Her heart was heavy, but she knew what she had to do. She had to let things take its own course. No more working in the shadows. Blue had to believe true love would find a way. She heaved out her fears as she turned to face the dark being behind her.

"I agree with her shadow." Blue stated in a hard voice. "We must let your master and her find the way to each other on their own."

"Are you sure they can?" The shadow questioned her. "I have watched her grow cold and twisted, as he turned darker. How can you be sure they will be able to save us? He could die before they even meet."

"Your job is to keep him alive." Blue countered. "My job is to fit them onto the right path. I know it seems like a dark one, but this is the one her father planned on. This is our best chance at saving the realms, saving everyone."

"Hn, keep her safe." The shadow warned. "Or I'll rip your shadow out."

"I will do everything in my power to ensure she's protected." Blue promised. The shadow nodded its head before flying out her window. The fairy chanted to herself that she was doing the right thing. This all had been the right thing to do.

xxx

"Ha,ha, ha." He laughed out her story. "He didn't."

"He did. Malcolm ran right up to the dragon, slid underneath him, and fell into its shit." She laughed. "He showered for days trying to get the smell off."

"Oh, that's awful." Peter couldn't imagine doing that in front of the woman he loved. "How could he stand it?"

"Oh, it saved his life." Sybelle rushed out. "If it wasn't for that, the dragon would have smelled him out. I couldn't believe he did it. I doubt I could have, but he did...and he saved my life." Her eyes grew slightly dim as she recalled that day. Peter eyed her softly as her mirth died.

"Did you kiss your brave hero?" He asked her softly. "I mean he did slay a dragon for you."

"Of course not!" Sybelle shouted. "He was covered in dragon shit. I pushed him into the lake when he went to hug me."

"Uh, remind me never to save you." Peter threw out. "You're a bit of an ice princess." She pushed him slightly at that remark. He chuckled at her. Their simple trip for ice cream than her home had taken them over four hours. Once they started talking, they just clicked. It was as if they had been old friends.

"But really, I didn't know than...how much he loved me, or how much I loved him." She finished the story. "I thought he may...but I wasn't sure. I was so scared that I'd kiss him..."

"You pushed him in the water instead." Peter reasoned. "So, how was it? Your first kiss with him?"

"Hm, wow." Sybelle was taken back by that question. "Just going for the big questions now."

"Uh, you don't have to tell me." He remarked as they stopped in front of her home.

"I don't think I can put it in words." She said as she thought it over. "But if you really want to know what it's like to kiss me, you should just ask to kiss me?" She smiled at him.

"I think you'd say no." Peter glanced at her.

"You never know." Sybelle pointed out. "I may not say no."

"May I kiss you?" Peter asked as he locked eyes with her. She was inches a way from him.

"I...think...we...should..." She breathed out as she played with his shirt The tips of their noises brushed slightly."Put it on hold." She finished as she took a big step backwards. She laughed at his disappointment.

"Ah, tease." He faked being hurt. She giggled as he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her closer to him. She let out a gasp. What was he doing? "I don't like being teased."

"You don't?" She eyed him carefully. There was a touch of darkness in his eyes. "You like doing the teasing?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I...like to plays." She breathed out to him. "Teasing, back and further...other things..."

"What other things?" He breathed out as his left hand cupped her face. His thumb ran over her lips. She slowly brushed his hand away from her face and leaned closer to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She breathed out before disappearing from his arms and appearing inside her home. She waved at him from her bedroom window with a bright smile.

"I think I would." Peter smirked to himself. He had been wrong about her. She wasn't some sweet, pretty faced girl. There was a fire burning deep inside her and he wanted to watch it burn hotter.

Xxx

Holly walked into the dimly light den. She scowled as she looked at the two wolves crying in the back. She rolled her eyes. Why couldn't men be manly? It was just a few nights of bad dreams and knowing they pissed off their princess.

"Stop crying." Holly sneered. "It's not that bad."

"She'll never forgive us." The two moaned. "She'll never understand why. We didn't want to. You said we had too...but..."

"Stop it!: Holly shouted. "I told you we need to save her."

"Why can't you just tell her the danger she's in? Or us?" One of the men whimpered.

"I told you." Holly hissed out. "I can't do that. I'll die if I do. She has to see that there's something wrong with him. She has to see through his good boy acted. If he-" She stopped herself from saying more. "Just do as your told if you want to save our princess." She snapped. "It's time we drew out the real here."

"For the realms."

"For the realms." They all agreed.


	18. The Queen Is Dead

Notes: I have to say that I was looking forward to writing this chapter mainly because I love the name of it. The Queen is Dead is such a powerful title. I hope that I wrote an equally powerful chapter.

**leelee1028**- Thank you. I enjoy writing Meeting and Greetings. I enjoyed writing To The Heart Of It, and am thinking of writing a piece to better explain its ending. I am even more grateful that you brought up your love for 7th Sister. I hardly have any reviews to that, nor as big a following to it as this fic. So, hearing your words makes me feel pumped to finish the next chapter of 7th Sister. You said you love my Sybelle and Peter Pan stories and can't wait for them to meet, but what are your thoughts on Peter?

**The Queen Is Dead**

Holly scowled in the darkness, but she listened. She would follow her orders to the letter and when the time was right destroy this fool. If he thought he could harm her princess, he thought wrong. She slowly smiled as she realized what he was planning, the death of the Dark One. Although she hated the boy greatly, she hated the dark imp more. Now, this was something she could support.

"Yeah, I think I get do that." Holly cooed.

"Good. Things will soon be in place." The man smiled to himself.

"And what of the princess? The great tinker?" Holly questioned. "What will you do with her when your done?" She eyed him careful. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn he seemed unsure of himself. How odd?

"That is none of your concern." The man hissed out her from the shadows.

"She's my princess." Holly choked out in anger. "I have sworn to protect and serve her. My actions with you...could be seen as betrayal. So, I believe what you plan to do to her is my concern."

"Stop fooling yourself!" The man hissed at her. "If you were truly loyal, you'd have chosen death over following my orders. Now, get to work." He snapped at her. His harsh words shook her to the core as he disappeared into the shadows.

xxx

_"Mother, I promise to be as good and kind a person to our people as you are a queen." A young girl of six sat with her mother in a field of white flowers. They had gone to visit the queen's home realm._

_ "Being a good queen to our people sometimes means I have to be a monster to some. I have the heart of the truly kind and so I can be truly cruel, but you have the heart of the truly loving. You can be truly hateful if you wish to be. You can either be the greatest queen we have had in ages, or the most dangerous." The queen explained to her daughter as she made the girl a crown of flowers._

_ "Mother?" The girl seemed confused. "What do mean? I can not be queen. Atlanta's going to take over for father." The child laughed._

_ "My child," the mother smiled kindly at her offspring as she placed the crown on girl's head. "Just because she's the eldest doesn't mean she'll be queen."_

_ "But don't you want her to?"_

_ "Sybelle, I want the best ruler for our people, for all the realms." The woman kissed the girl's head. "A good ruler does not just think of themselves, but of others. Only truly kind and loving beings with bright minds can make good leaders. One day you will see."_

"Time to be hateful." Sybelle whispered to herself as she glared at her mirror. It was time she started playing the game once more. The dawn of the new day bathed her in its red glow. She placed her locket around her neck and sighed softly. "To be the monster."

Xxx

Regina glanced at her mother. It was weird working towards the same goal. For so long, she had loved her mother, but felt that they were nothing alike. Regina thought her mother to be cold, dark, a uncaring at time. It was only Sybelle's strong words of truth, for Nereids could not lie, that made Regina believe her mother did love and did want what was best for her. It was just that what Cora thought was best for Regina was not what Regina wanted or needed most of the time.

_"When you're a mother Regina, you will see that sometimes you'll love someone and try your hardest to give them everything you never had, or better than you had. You'll see that no matter how hard to try sometimes your child won't understand. Maybe it's because you find you've been wrong or maybe it's because he doesn't understand, but even if you are at odds...it doesn't mean you'll stop loving each other. Hearts don't just stop working." Sybelle had told a young Regina before her wedding day._

That may have been true with most mothers, but did that hold true with the evil queen's mother. Cora didn't have a heart in her body. Did the woman truly love her daughter? Was the quest for the dagger really about Regina at all? Was it wrong that she kind of trusted the pirate over her mother right now?

"And you're sure this is where we're suppose to dig?" Cora asked as she over saw her daughter.

"Yes," Regina gave a tired look towards her mother. Why couldn't she just trust that she was doing the right thing? Why did she always doubt her? "Hook marked it clearly. Rumpelstiltskin's dagger is here." The evil queen was not wearing the right clothes for this. Anyone watching may have wondered why the queen didn't use her magic to make the shovel do her work. At least, that's what the shadow thought as he watched the two dark queens. He left before he could see more. He had other work to do.

Xxx

"How did you know?" Rumpelstiltskin asked Sybelle as he called to report how things were going.

"_Know what?"_ Sybelle asked. "_Oh my spirits...don't tell me...there's grandbabies?_" She shrieked into the phone. She was a great grandmother. This was the best news...that she couldn't share to her son, or grandson, or with her great grandbabies...or with anyone in town... Spirits! Her life sucked. Maybe, she should tell Lou or Holly about the Dark One being her kid.

"Just the one grandchild." Mr. Gold sighed out. "Henry."

"_Henry? Like Henry Mills? Regina's and Emma's Henry?_" Sybelle gasped.

"Yes, that Henry." Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

"_Holly hell fire._" Sybelle couldn't believe this. "_Shit!_" She screamed. This meant she was related to Snow and the Charmings. Although, this explained why she thought Henry reminded her of Malcolm. "_You have to use this. Get close to the boy. Be the best granddad ever. Neil will see you changed and we can all live happy ever after as a big family... as we try not to kill each other at Thanksgiving..._"

"I can't tell if you are being serious or not."

"_I'm not sure either._" Sybelle thought over her remark. "_But I know the thing about using Henry is still a good idea._"

"I know." Mr. Gold nodded his head. "How's Belle?"

"_Same as before._" Sybelle sighed out. "_Speaking with people about ways to cure her. Let me worry about her. You worry about winning over your son. Shut off your phone. Don't call me and focus on being the best you you have ever been._"

"I can't. What if-"

"_Nothing is going to happen._" Sybelle snapped. "Y_ou said you trust me. So, trust me. I got Belle covered. You hid your dagger. What are you worrying about here for when you have your boy? I'd do anything to be with my boys again._" Her voice sounded a touch sad. "_Not that I don't love being with you. Cuz I do._" She rushed in.

"NO, I understand." Rumpelstiltskin felt oddly guilty about what he had done to her. "It's part of what I want to talk to you about when I get home."

"_We'' be fine and you'll fine._" Sybelle smiled into the phone. "_Have fun. Don't kill anyone and be good._"

"You too." He smiled softly into the phone before hanging it up.

"Aw, how sweet." Emma joked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Who knew you had a soft side to anyone other than Belle?"

"Watch it." Mr. Gold warned. "You may be the mother of my grandson, but that doesn't mean I'm opposed to harming you if need be."

"Tst," Emma rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a fun day."

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Sybelle hang up her phoen and turned to face the man behind her. He was tied up and seemed very fearful. She scowled at him with dark eyes. This was not how she wanted her morning to go. She flicked her eyes over his form and sighed.

"Look, just tell me what I want to know." She huffed out. "Or we'll have to make me a new coat."

"I can't." The man whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't." She shook her head at his lie. "But you will be." She didn't want to do this. That shined through her eyes as she leaned over him. "But don't worry. There won't be any psychical scars. I'll heal you up good as new... It'll hurt though, a lot." She promised as she cut into his skin.

Xxx

Holly smiled at the good Captain Hook. Her legs were crossed as she leaned on the rail. He eyed her carefully. She looked young and pretty, aside from the slight bird like features. Yet, her eyes seemed to hold ages of wisdom. He gather that she was like him, a being that was far older than they appeared.

"And who are you to come aboard my ship?" Hook asked with heated breath.

"Name's Holly." She smiled. "I'm a harpy." She flashed him her white smile.

"Come to eat me alive?" The captain threw open his arms. "Take your best shot."

"Don't mock me." Holly growled out. "Not when I came all this way to tell you where to find the Dark One."

"Oh, and why would you do that?" Hook questioned.

"Because, he's out of town. He was no magic, at all." Holly gave a dark chuckle as she stood up. "Which means, he can die. And I, like you, would like to see him dead."

"And your helping me out of the goodness of your heart?" Hook snorted. "I don't think so."

"I'm helping because I can't kill him." Holly seemed disgusted at that thought. "But you can. So, if I tell you where to find him and how to get there, you need to make sure to kill him."

"What if he lives?" Hook looked her over. "If I fail to kill him?"

"Than you fail, and you tell no one about what I did." Holly replied. "Even if you don't fail, you don't tell anyone about what I did. It's our secret."

"Magic doesn't work outside of town." Hook pointed out.

"I don't need magic." Holly smirked. "I have cash, a plan, and an address of where he'll be. So, are you in?"

"If it means the end of the crocodile, I'll gladly do as you wish she demon."

xxx

Lou clicked his tongue as he tried out to think about what Regina, Cora, Holly, or Sybelle were up to. Instead, he tried to figure out when he had become close to so many women that stood at the edge of evil, and crossed it. Where did he go wrong? He had joined the military because Felix the loyal had saved his life and he wanted to prove himself to his savior. He had promised Felix he would protect and look out for Sybelle when the older man was banished. He had saved my lives, done many good deeds, and protected magic time and time again. All good things. All great things that he was able to do in service of Sybelle. Yet, here he was hoping the women he tried about weren't running around torturing and killing people. And what point did this become his life?

"Hello?" Peter said as he entered the shop. He was confused as to why Lou was there. Sybelle normally didn't want her friend anywhere near her store. "Uh, what-"

"Sybelle is...busy." Lou explained. "She had...a meeting or something... and I offered to mind the shop for her." He finished with a sharp nod.

"Right," Peter didn't care to ask more questions. "I'll go deliver than."

"Yeah..." Lou agreed. "There's a lot today. I doubt she got any sleep." Although Sybelle had said she would use magic to fix the items, she ended up working on them by hand. It helped her think she told her former servant when he found her that morning. It cleared her mind.

"Is she alright?" Peter asked as he looked at the lodger Sybelle kept. She kept detailed notes about what was finished, where people lived, and how much they owed her. He wondered if the shadow got to her again.

"Ah, she's fine." Lou waved it off. "I'm sure she's just getting in touch with old friends."

"I thought you said she had a meeting?" Peter's mind was racing. What was this man trying to hide? Was the girl okay?

"She does." Lou rubbed his head. He use to be so good at this. "I meant her meeting. I'm sure her meeting is with old friends." He explained.

"Okay." Peter didn't believe him at all. "I'll load up my car." The teen stated as he lifted his keys. Something felt off. He would have to find out later. Sybelle would kill him if he didn't finish his daily tasks. She really needed to learn how to losen up and have fun. He snorted in thought. She'd have a lot of fun with his friends. He narrowed his eyes as he caught himself thinking about coming to his home. Why would he want that? He shook his head. He clearly needed more sleep.

Xxx

Regina sighed into her hands as she shut her car door. What had she been thinking meeting up with Snow White? That self righteous brat. She had to be out of her mind to believe that she was going to update her on Henry. Or course she had been tricked. Snow's whole life was spent making a fool of her under the mask of kindness. Regina couldn't wait to be rid of her. It would make her whole life so much simpler.

"Any luck on finding the dagger?" She sighed out as her mother appeared beside her.

"I'm still working on it." Cora frowned. "But if they knew we're looking for it, they just may lead us to it." She smiled tightly to her daughter. "Than we'll have everything we ever wanted."

Regina didn't believe her. In that moment, she couldn't help but wonder if Snow was right. She hated herself for even thinking those words. She was caught between Snow and Cora. The two people who ruined her life. Why was it that for all her power, Regina still felt like the same girl who had no idea what to do or where to go? She felt as stuck and powerless as the day she meet the Dark One. Who ever said happy endings were easy needs to be burned alive!

Xxx

Sybelle smiled brightly as she exited the bar. Her lovely chat with the owner had given her the information she needed and a wonderful new coat, that was perfectly fitted to her body and the same shade as that poor man's skin. She marveled her sewing skills. Her coat was like a work of art.

"Sybelle?" Peter yelled at her.

"Peter?" Sybelle furred her brows. What was he doing around here? Hadn't she sent him to deliver some goods? Oh, that was right. One of the items belonged to the man inside. Had she taken that long with him? She clearly lost her touch. She sighed to herself. She was sure she'd get better at it with time. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled at her. "That a new coat?"

"Yes, I just got it." She smiled down at herself. "I think the color suits me, though I've always been a fan of leather so color normal doesn't matter to me." She ran her hand through her hair.

"It does look good on you." Peter agreed. "The color that is, not the leather. Not to say that leather isn't look good on you. In fact it does. You should wear it more."

"Ah, only if you wear leather too." She laughed at him. "I want to see what you'd look like in leather pants." She chuckled to herself.

"I imagine that would be ghostly." His British accent shined through. She found she rather like to hear his voice. It smoothed her inner rage and pain.

"Oh, but I would look good in it?" She didn't seem so sure.

"Of course." He made a face of disbelief. "Your beautiful. You'd look good in anything." She was amazed by his honesty.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed softly. He smiled at her.

"You should do that more." He said as he eyed her softly.

"What is that? Smile? I'm sure I do it often enough." She touched her face. "My cheeks will start hurting if I do it any more."

"NO, I meant blush." He smiled at her. "It looks good on you."

"Oh, you should watch yourself." She warned him. "Some one may think your flirting."

"Nonsense." He shouted. "I was just remarking on your beauty. Aren't you trying to find true love? Shouldn't making yourself look better be something you'd care about?" He reasoned to her.

"I really don't care about finding a new love." She shrugged. "It's everybody else that does. I'm fine with the one love I had...and my boys." She told him softly. She touched her stomach and gave a nervous laugh. "But hey, I'm starved. Ya want to go to Granny's to eat. It'll be my treat. A thanks for the ice cream...you didn't really pay for."

"I did pay for it." He defended. "Just not with my money."

This caused her to let out a very girly giggle. Her laughter was cut short as she gasped for air. Her body lurched forward as pain clouded her face. With her right hand,she covered her mouth in horror as her left touched her shoulder. No, this couldn't be happening.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked her as he grabbed her. She was barely able to stand.

"My son...my son is dying..." She cried gently into her hand. "My baby..."

"What?" Peter didn't understand. "Here, let's get you off the street. We'll go to Granny's and-"

"No!" She brushed him off. "We need to go to my shop. I need to find not which boy it is. I need to find a way to save him." She groaned out in pain.

"Okay." He nodded his head. "My car isn't that far."

xxx

Rumpelstiltskin cursed under his breath. How did Hook even find him? He glared at his grandson. This was all the boy's fault. He had brought them back here. He had brought the Dark One to his death. He would make the child pay. His chest burned from the poison. If he survived this, he would have to kill the boy.

He glanced at Emma and thought about what she had said to him. Cora was after his dagger. She meant to control him, if not kill him out right. He couldn't let that happen. Belle would be in danger and the Dark One doubted Sybelle was strong enough to fight against his powers. He would have to tell the dear Charmings where it was. He glared once more towards Emma and gritted his teeth. He was really going to kill the boy after this, grandson or not.

Xxx

Holly rolled her eyes as she looked at the pirate. Of course he didn't get the job done. She wasn't going to take the heat for this failure she thought to herself as she freed the drunk fool. As she did so, she wondered if maybe this had been the plan all along. Now, Baelfire (or Neil or whatever he wanted to call himself) would be in Stroybrooke and Rumpelstiltskin had a grandson. He had three, if you didn't count Sybelle and Holly didn't, weakness instead of one.

What game was that Lost Boy playing at? It was like trying to figure out Sybelle's end game when she had a plan under way. It was all so confusing and all over the place until its finally stages. Sybelle would have been able to work this all out if only Holly could tell her. She sighed as she sat down next to Hook. She had to wait for them to take the ship back to Stroybrooke.

"I bet Lou is having so much fun right now." Holly chuckled. "I should so do what he's doing."

xxx

Ruby stood next to Lou. She had just gotten a call from Snow. She needed to go and help them. She paused as she looked to her other dear friend.

"Go, I'll be fine." Sybelle assured her. "My son will either die or live. The outcome will not kill me. Just hurt me deeply."

"Are you sure?" Ruby questioned. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"Magic." Lou stated. "It's not the stuff of doctors. She'll just be in a lot of pain until the moment passes. We'll be here for her. You just...do what you have to."

"I'll be back later." The wolf promised.

"With wine?" Sybelle pouted her lips. "And Chinese?"

"Ha, yeah." Ruby smiled brightly. "Than we'll go see Belle."

"I found the bottle you wanted." Peter said as he entered the room. The bottle held a blue light. He looked at Ruby and eyed her carefully. The woman was glaring at him for no reason. She turned to her friend and gave a knowing look.

"I approve." Ruby stated before she opened the door.

"Ha, not the time for jokes." Sybelle struggled out. "Bottle, quickly." She grabbed it from the boy and drank it.

"You needed a laugh." Ruby pointed out.

"Siren tears." Lou explained with a strange gilt in his eyes. "Said to help cut off emotions. As a mother, she is linked to her son through her heart, her love for him."

"That love is the source of the pain." Peter reasoned.

"Yes," Sybelle gave a sharp nod. "If I didn't love him, it wouldn't heart."

"That sucks." Ruby frowned. She heard her phone ring once more. They must be wondering why she wasn't there yet.

"Go, we got her." Lou stated.

"Take good care of her." She said to Peter. "I'll rip you apart if you don't." The wolf frowned before leaving the shop. This wasn't fair. First Belle and now Sybelle. It felt like she was losing all her close friends. She hurried to the docks to see what Mary Margaret needed. Maybe if it wasn't much, or didn't take long, she could return to be with her friend.


	19. The Miller's Daughter

Notes: I think I need to slow down on this fic and focus on 7th sister. I am nearly done with the chapter, as in half way done writing it and need to edit it out and plan the next chapter out before I'm ready to publish. I have a set limit for chapters in that series and can't publish until I reach it. (It makes it so much more work than this fic where I write until I don't think I have more to say in the chapter.) Whisper In the Dark, the Helix fic, may have one to two more chapters. I don't really see myself writing too much more on it. It doesn't really move me and I see no point in a second arc to it.

I keep planning to end Meetings and Greeting and write a few one-shots for something else. With that in mind, it has been five, if not more, chapters since I said this. I doubt there is a reason to fear I'm ending that any time soon.

**Leelee1028- **You said a lot of things I enjoyed reading. First, Peter and Pan. Pan does not have a Storybrooke version. I never planned on him, but I like that you thought Peter was his cursed self and now don't think that. I would really like to know the scene was where you thought that wasn't possible. I'm interested to see how my story works in another mind. I have this plan for Peter. The moment I wrote him I knew where it was going and I liked hearing how people are taking him. I want to see if the end for him will be a shock or not. Right now, I can't tell how people think his story will end. Second, Thank You! I wanted to write an equal for Pan because I could not stand the stories were Pan ended up with a good girl that changed him. I love him dark, evil, and scary clever! Don't change him. I've enough of those kinds of, once bad now kind not for the sake of a woman, characters in Once Upon a Time that I don't need another. Lastly, which one-shot got you to love Syn (my name for the pair)? Was it Curse?

* * *

><p><strong>The Miller's Daughter<strong>

Ruby helped the Dark One off the ship. She felt uneasy about helping him, but did as she had been asked. Mary Margaret said that they needed to help him, so it must have been for a good reason. The she wolf walked him to the truck. Her face never betraying what she felt inside. Lou, a friend of Sybelle's, had said that one of her sons was dying. It seemed that Nereids were strongly linked to their children and could feel when their children were going to die. Rumpelstiltskin had been stabbed in the shoulder area. Sybelle felt as though she had been stabbed there. Was it possible...

"Let me guess." Henry shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm going with Ruby."

This remark snapped the wolf out of her thoughts. She needed to focus on protecting Henry right now. Later, she would question Sybelle.

Xxx

"I don't understand." Peter muttered as he watched her grow paler. "Is she going to die?"

"No," Lou said as he hung up his phone. "She'll be fine. She's been through this a number of times. It shouldn't be hurting her this pain."

"Did Holly pick up?" Sybelle gritted her teeth.

"No, she didn't." Lou shook his head. "And we can't reach your sons to help them. Their in different realms."

"No." She shook her head. "They are not the child in danger." She grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"They are all you have." Lou reminded her.

"I have another." Sybelle muttered out.

"How?" Lou couldn't believe her words, even if she only spoke the truth. "I've been with you most of our lives. You've never been way with a child but twice."

"There was one more time." Sybelle reminded him. "Before I lost my love, I carried a baby cursed. I went to a being of dark magic for aid and lost my child instead."

"He took it." Lou realized. Peter didn't understand what was happening. This was all crazy. "He held onto it and later gave it to another woman to birth."

"Yes." Sybelle sounded deeply ashamed.

"It's that child that is dying?" Peter guessed. She needed her head. "Tell us where he is. We'll help him."

"It's my ruin." Sybelle whispered as her eyes locked onto Lou's. "He is dying."

"Uh, I can't." Lou shook his head. "I can't save him. Not even for you." The man choked out as tears built in his eyes. "Not him."

"Please." Sybelle begged him. "He's my son."

"Peter, keep her safe." Lou warned. "Give her a drink." He walked to the door.

"Will you help him? Lou? Lou?" Sybelle screamed as she tried to get up. She fell into Peter's arms. "He's my first." She explained to the boy. "That's why it hurts so much. That's why he's always been able to hurt me so much. It was always going to be him. They set me up." She cried into his chest. "Malcolm, I'm sorry."

"There, there." Peter whispered to her. "It'll be okay."

xxx

Lou hurried over to Mr. Gold's shop. He hated himself for doing this. He swore that he'd kill the imp one day and here he was trying to help. He cursed under his breath as he turned the corner. He stopped short when he saw Regina and Cora working together. Of course they would be working together. Heartless woman leading the desperate to be loved. He mused to himself. Guess the Dark One was really in some trouble if they were working together.

He watched the two woman enter the shop and saw something odd. Snow White was exiting out the shop, alone. That didn't seem right. Something must have happened. Lou thought to himself. He quickly followed the former princess and called for her to wait. She seemed rather upset with him.

"I can't talk." She rushed out. "I have to go."

"Sybelle asked me to help." Lou explained. "I imagine you didn't just leave your family to die. So, let me help."

"I can't." Her eyes told him she was about to do something dark and evil. It was breaking her apart.

_"I can't." The poor girl cried out. "I can't kill my sisters. They're all I have. But if I don't, she'll be queen and hurt everyone." She didn't know what to do. She needed someone to help her._

"I don't care." Lou stated. "I'm not your prince. If someone is going to die, I'll help you do it. For the good of everyone, I'll help you do it. Because sometimes doing something evil is doing good. Please princess, let me help you."

"Okay." Mary Margaret nodded her head wearily. She would let him help her. "We have to break into Regina's valt."

"That's great." Lou smirked. "I know how to open it. I showed her the spell she uses for vault. I was trying to sleep with her." He explained. Snow couldn't believe her ears. He had tried to sleep with her when she was the evil queen. " Hey, evil is sexy." Lou defended himself as they ran towards the graveyard.

Xxx

Cora glanced at her daughter and the dagger, love and power. To Regina's horror, Cora picked power over her yet again. The woman felt Emma push her into the glass case. _Love is weakness_. Cora repeated that in her mind. _Love is weakness_ and she never planned to be weak again. Her daughter stood in her way. She needed to do this on her own. So, she sent Regina after her heart.

Xxx

Lou and Snow stopped outside of the tomb. The ginger waved both his hands over it. To her amazment, the doors opened for them. She moved to go inside, but stop when she noticed that he wasn't going to follow her.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"How do you plan to get it inside her?" Lou asked. "The heart?"

"I don't know." Snow replied.

"Listen," He licked his lips. "Shut your kinds off and think of your daughter, your grandson, and the man you love. Think of only them. If you do that, you'll be able to do it."

"Wh-" Snow didn't understand.

"Just go." Lou pushed her softly. "Just go and save your family."

He hoped his words helped her create her own inner monster, a being that could be cruel. That was the only way they were going to save Sybelle's son. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared beside Sybelle. She was fast asleep and crying from some bad dream. He brushed a hand across her face.

"I remember now." He whispered to her. "It wasn't because he asked me to. It wasn't because of duty to your family, or anything like that. It was because you wanted to do the right thing." He sighed out. "And there wasn't a right thing. Not really. Not for you. They were going to kill you. You didn't know that, but that was there plan. You saw only your sisters, beings you loved." He knelled down and took her hand. "I knew you had the best heart, out of all of them. Because you didn't doubt if they were worth using in the future. You didn't think about power. You thought of love. You loved them and your people. You couldn't figure out which you loved more. It was ripping you apart. That's when I made up my mind. I'd help you take the throne. Even now, knowing if Rumpelstiltskin dies you can finally have a chance of a happy ending, you'd be free of your curse, you pick love over yourself." He kissed the top of her head. He hoped she would forgive him for how he had been behaving. He had been a fool. He saw that now.

Xxx

"You have one more call to make." Emma noted as she looked over at Rumpelstiltskin and his son holding hands.

"No, I rather think I'll skip that call." He sighed out.

"She's your sister." Emma pointed out. "She doesn't know you're dying. She'd want to-"

"She's my sister through a curse." He sneered. "Leave her out of this."

"You're afraid she'd come." Emma realized.

"Who's she?" Neil asked in a low voice.

"Sybelle Lake." Emma stated softly. "Lady of the Lake."

"Oh," Neil licked his lips. He glanced at his father than at Emma. Sister? Hn, maybe it was best she stayed out of this after all. It would be cruel to pull her into this if she didn't know the truth. Neil could only imagine how awful it must have been for her living with his father. Hadn't she gone through enough?

"Ha, I'm sure she'll be fine." Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes. "I've done a lot wrong by that girl." Regret flashed in his eyes.

"I'm sure she understands." Neil stated. "She's very forgiving." He noted. His father and Emma gave him a look of interest. That was odd. How would he know if she was forgiving or not? "Or so the story goes." Neil catch himself.

"Yes, so the story goes." His father turned his son's words over. He knew her. He somehow knew Sybelle, but how?

Xxx

Snow White, the pure kind heart, cursed the heart of Cora, taker of Hearts. She lied so wonderfully. She was able to put a mask of kindness on and play the helpful, loving role of a princess that just wanted the right thing done. She handed the heart to Regina and saw how the Evil Queen longed for everything Mary Margaret promised her. A loving mother, one that truly cared about her. The kind of mother she wanted to be for Henry, but never knew how to be.

As Regina disappeared with the box, Snow knew she had done the wrong thing. This wasn't her. This wasn't who she was. She shouldn't have done that. Lou's words had given her the comfort she needed to curse Cora, but she had no idea how to live with herself. Regina and Sybelle did these kinds of things, not her. She was the good one. She was a good person. She didn't kill people for the greater good because there was no such thing as killing someone for the greater good. Murder was evil and dark.

She didn't know what she was doing. She felt lost and confused by her own mind and heart.

"Snow, what did you do?" David asked her once he found her.

She looked up at him with her sad, broken soul. She saw all the light and goodness she once projected into the world. His eyes shined with the truth of what she had done. Snow White, with her kind and pure heart,was no better than Regina. She was the monster the queen always painted her as.

They needed to stop Regina before it was too late. They needed to fix this.

Xxx

"I feel a bit better." Sybelle mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"That's good." Lou smiled at her. "I hoped you would."

"I have realized that it's okay." She touched his face and kissed his forehead. "I can live with his death. I can get through this because...I got through losing his father, my freedom, my family, you and my boys. I have suffered through great darkness and pain. What is the death of a child I never know I had until a few weeks ago compared to all the pain I have faced and lived through? It will hurt and I will grieve, but I can live through this." She reasoned to herself as she lay back down. "I can do this."

"I don't understand." Lou truly didn't. "I thought that Snow would..."

"Snow would what?" Sybelle asked his as she searched his eyes. "What did you do?"

Peter watched from the back room. His eyes studying them. He let their words play over his head. There had been more to this Sybelle than he had thought. He smirked to himself. She was a puzzle that he wouldn't to figure out. What kind of person was she and how well did she play with others when facing darkness itself? He would soon find out.

"I did what I had to in order to save your son." Lou stared hard at her. "We need him." He didn't sound like the Lou of Storybrooke. No, this Lou sounded like her partner in war. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

"You didn't have to... you were happy..." She pointed out.

"I was happy with you too." Lou recalled. "Besides, I may see him again if I stay with you."

"I doubt it." Sybelle brushed a tear from his face. "But if you have hope, I'll try to find some too."

"Thank you my princess." Lou took hold of her hand.

Xxx

Some time later, Regina appeared in Sybelle's shop. The princess was feeling much better and knew that her son had lived. She didn't have the heart to ask Lou what he had done to ensure Rumple didn't die. She knew it must have been bad because only dark magic could have saved her child. He was too close to death for anything short of the dark arts wouldn't work.

"Regina?" Sybelle took in the sight of the evil queen with great shock. "What's the matter?"

"My mother..." The queen choked out. "She killed my mother."

"Who? Emma?" Sybelle couldn't think of who else would be able to kill Cora. Although, she doubted that Emma had the power to kill the Queen of Hearts. Ms. Swan had tried to kill a dragon with a gun. She wasn't the brightest person when it came to magic. Regina shook her head. "Who else is there?"

"Snow White." Regina hissed out.

"How?" Sybelle didn't understand.

"She cursed her heart, Rumpelstiltskin life for my mother's, and tricked me..." Regina growled at herself. "into putting my mother's heart back in her chest."

"That bitch!" Sybelle screamed. "That heartless bitch! Wasn't there another way?" She asked towards Regina. Lou was standing behind the evil queen. He shook his head. "She didn't have to die. I mean she wasn't the greatest person, but she didn't have to die."

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to make her pay for this." Regina sneered out through her tears.

"Wait," Sybelle smirked. "Hold off on your attack. Let's have the princess face her charming family with the news she's no better than you."

"They'll hate her." Regina smirked back. "All those she loves will hate her."

"They'll turn their back on her, and if they don't... well, than you'll make her suffer." Sybelle beamed. "And while you wait, you could use this." She summoned a small black, shadow like creature in her hand. It appeared to be a shadow like pony the size of her palm. "A little nightmare to but on her on edge. She did kill my friend after all. I can't let that go unpunished." She handed the small horse to Regina.

"You are truly the best friend I could ask for." Regina took the horse with a grateful heart.

"We're family Regina." Sybelle corrected the woman. "I'll always be there for you as long as your there for me."

"Why wouldn't I be there for you?" Regina wondered.

"I was told... I belong to a dark being, that my fate is tied to him." Sybelle touched her heart. "I wonder if my heart and yours will clash one day."

"Your love for me vs your revenge on your sisters?" She didn't understand. Regina support her aunts quest for blood.

"Not so much my love for you. More so your love for Henry vs my revenge." Sybelle was quick to explain. "Henry makes you a better person, not a Snow White, but a better person. He makes you turn your back on black magic and murder. He makes you doubt killing Snow. He'll make you side against me because what I am doing seems wrong, the being I will be with most likely won't be nice."

"I see." Regina frowned. "I understand your fear."

"I thought you would." Sybelle sighed out. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Nor I you." Regina thought the matter over. "I promise you that won't happen. Even if you end up with someone that tries to kill me, and... is against what I think, thought, or know to be right I will not oppose your union."

"That's a heavy promise." Sybelle chuckled. "Are you sure about it?"

"I am." Regina smiled. "I'd swear on blood." She joked.

"No thanks." Sybelle giggled. "There's been enough of that. Plus, I'd rather see other people's blood, not my own." She took a moment to think over her words. "Is it wrong that I missed talking like that?"

"Just a bit." Regina shook her head. "We're really messed up."

"Thanks to those like Snow and Rumpelstiltskin." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "But I find making people wait for the horror, the best punishment. I once destroyed a man without doing a thing other than saying I was going to get him."

"I remember that story." Regina smirked. "It was my favorite." She was feeling a bit better now.

"I could by tomorrow." Sybelle hoped the woman would agree to it. "Wine and stories of our better days?"

"God, that would be great." Regina mused. "I'm so sick of being the villain. Everyone hating me. It's tiring."

"I'll see you around eight with Rumpelstiltskin best spirits." Sybelle told her friend. "He owes us a number of drinks."

"Tomorrow at eight." Regina nodded. She disappeared and the Nereid frowned.

"Stubborn girl." Sybelle sighed out. "She'll not listen to me. She'll still try to kill Snow."

"Are you going to stop her?" Lou questioned.

"No, let her do what she thinks is best." She replied. "It's how children learn."

* * *

><p>End Notes: Debating if I should write an in-between story to focus other things or write Welcome to Stroybrooke. Reviews are welcomed and I'd answer any questions you may have. I hope that a number of them are forming. Great weekend to you all.<p> 


	20. Girls Night

Notes: I wanted to show the women of Storybrooke. Sybelle, Belle, Holly, and Ruby have a bit of "fun" the night that Cora dies while Regina debates what to do. Or at least,that had been the plan for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls Night<strong>

Ruby and Sybelle sat in the middle of The Second Start. A bottle of wine, two glasses, and some take out. Jackets, shoes, and most of there manners were removed. There was a heavy tension in the air, or at the least Ruby felt that there was. Sybelle seemed to be at totally ease.

"So,"

"So?" Sybelle cocked her head to the side. What was with that tone?

"Were you ever going to tell me the Dark One was your son?" Ruby rushed out as Sybelle spat her drink out.

"How did you... is it that... I only just found out." Sybelle furred her brows. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"How could you only just find out?" Ruby wondered. "I mean you gave birth to him."

"I didn't." Sybelle snapped. "I didn't give birth to him. He was taken from me." She touched her belly and frowned. "The Dark One before Rumpelstiltskin tricked into thinking I lost my baby when in fact he took it." Sybelle shook her head.

"And that was Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes. Like I said, I only just found out." She took a long drink and rolled her eyes. "At this rate, everyone in town will know. Belle found out. Lou found out. You found out. That Blue fairy must know something because she seems to know so much. Cora knew... The only one I know for sure that isn't close to finding out is Rumple." She shouted.

"Well, that baby... he was Malcolm's right?" Ruby asked between sips.

"Yeah, yeah he is." Sybelle sucked in her cheeks in thought.

"That means you and he have twice the bond you thought you did." Ruby frowned. "That's more than I have..."

"You could have love." The Nereid pointed out. "That doctor and you... he seems to like you."

"He likes every women." The wolf seemed very sad.

"He didn't hit on me." The princess stated. "Which if he hits on every women... it's a bit hurtful that he hasn't looked my way. I'm pretty enough."

"Ah, I'd say more than just pretty." The wolf girl smiled.

"Hm, stop being so nice to me." The other girl laughed. "I may do something about it."

"Ah, ah, you know... Belle would have enjoyed this." Ruby realized. "The three of us never went out or anything."

"We could..." Sybelle paused to think it over. "We could go to the hospital and share a few drinks."

"It's like one in the morning."

"So?" Sybelle didn't understand the problem. "She's got nothing to do in the morning. And we clearly don't care how we feel in the morning."

"It's breaking in." Ruby reminded the woman. "Plus, she's asleep."

"We can wake her." Sybelle rose to her feet. "Come on! Where's your wild side! Your sense of adventure! Don't tell me your tamed." She sighed. "Fine. I'm going and you can come with me if you want." She said as she struggled to put on her shoes while standing up right.

Xxx

Regina cried as she sat in Henry's bed. There was nothing left for her. Everything she cared about had been taken from her. She lost her true love, her father, her son, and now her mother. What did she have to live for?

It was so unfair. Snow had everything. She had true love, her child, Henry, and the love of the people. Sybelle had told her to do nothing. That she should let Snow be her own ruin, but the stupid child had luck on her side. She never failed at anything. Snow always made it out alright and with more power and love than before. It was impossible that the girl would be her own ruin. Regina had to do something other. How could such a spoiled, selfish being have so much going for her? It upset Regina to no end. Snow was no better than she was. After all the talk about doing the right thing, how murder was wrong, and blah, blah, blah, Snow killed her mother! The bitch killed her mother and trick her into being the cause of it. A few bad dreams were not enough to make up for what Snow did. Regina was going to kill Snow White if it was the last thing she ever did.

Xxx

"Shhhhh." Ruby hushed her friend. "They'll hear you."

"Me? You're the one being loud." Sybelle whispered. "Hn, I wish I could just use my magic."

"You can't!" Ruby shouted.

"Shhh, I said I wish I could." Sybelle harshly stated. "I didn't say I would."

"Come back. Come back." Ruby giggled. "He's coming this way."

"Ha," Sybelle and her friend hid behind a small table. "I think he past us. Let's go."

"Wait. Wait."

xxx

Holly sighed as she glanced at the pirate. They had driven for hours and she was sure she was going to kill him a number of times during the drive. Thankfully, he was finally asleep. The harpy let out a number of curses. She really hated being so powerless. If Sybelle knew what that man was making her do, the princess would have his head. Of course, Holly didn't tell Sybelle because she was scared of the man and scared of crossing Sybelle. When the harpy thought it over, she realized that the two of them were really kind of alike. The only difference was that Sybelle had the ability to love and that guy hadn't the ability to care about anyone but himself.

xxx

Belle woke up to find Ruby and some other woman standing over her bed. She looked at them both in confusion. What could they possible want with her? The younger looking woman, possibly a teenager, held up a basket of wines and three glasses.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Belle asked as she brushed hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'm way older than I look." Sybelle placed the basket on the bed. "Want some?"

"A, yeah." Belle blinked as she sat up. "I could have a glass."

"Great." Ruby smiled. "This is Sybelle. She's... Mr. Gold's sister."

"Oh, yeah." Belle frowned. "I heard he was dying. I'm sorry."

"Nah, he's fine." Sybelle waved it off. "He's fine. He isn't dying. He just thought he was because his ex tried to kill him. Bit crazy. His ex. She's a bit crazy." Sybelle was nervous. "Sorry. I'm nervous."

"She's worried you won't like her because of Mr. Gold." Ruby explained. "You did say that he was kind of weird... to you." The wolf pointed out.

"Yeah, I did." Belle bit her lip. "But I'm sorry that you're not like that. He said I saved my people. I'm a hero. Like what does that even mean?"

"I have no idea what he goes on about." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "He does his thing and I do mine. Family, and blood, doesn't mean we are on top of each other. But I'm more nervous due to the fact that we were friends and now I have no idea how to get you to like me again. I'm a bit unlikable."

"She's very likable. She just pretends she's unlovable." Ruby corrected.

"I don't pretend." Sybelle pouted. She crossed her arms as she sat down. "I like white wines, but I wasn't sure what you cared for. We didn't really drink together. We talked more about my brother, our love lives, and books. You loved talking about books and stories."

"So people keep telling me." Belle took hold of the basket and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know what I'd like."

"Well, that just means you have to try them all." Ruby beamed as she grabbed a bottle and an opener. Sybelle laughed softly as she leaned in.

"I'll drink what you don't like."

xxx

Holly pulled over at a gas station in order to go to the bathroom. She sat in her car for a few moments. She needed to think. This whole thing was mad. She shouldn't have been able to leave town and still recall who she was. Yet, somehow she had been able to. The pirate had even questioned it. She hadn't own what to say to him other than he needed to shut up. They had other things to worry about.

The harpy stepped out of the car and walked towards the pump. She needed gas. She glanced at the car she stole and smirked. At least, she had picked a nice ride. She wondered where she should leave the car. She couldn't keep it for much longer. People would be looking for it or something.

"You should change the plates." A man appeared beside her.

"Shit!" Holly placed a hand over her heart. "You scared me. How the hell did you get here? You using magic? This land doesn't have any, does it?"

"Of course it has magic." The man rolled his eyes. "Think I'd be here if it hadn't? Think you'd be re-cursed for leaving town if there wasn't any magic? There was to be magic in this land or else none of that would be possible."

"Speaking of re-curse, how come I wasn't?"

"Because, of some pixie dust." The man smirked. "Is that a problem? Being able to come and go as you please?"

"If you used pixie dust, yes. Yes, it is a problem." Holly gaped. "Using pixie dust, it'll break her heart." Holly felt tears starting to build. "It'll have been better if you killed me." She crossed her arms.

"That makes no sense." The man glanced at the car and the sleep pirate.

"That's because you don't know where pixie dust comes from."

"It comes from pixie dust trees."

"Do you think that the tree happens to just pop up?" Holly sneered. "I know what it takes to make a tree like that. More importantly, she knows what it takes. She remembers."

"I haven't thought about." The man chewed her words over. "Been busy with other matters."

"It was bad enough doing you work, lying to her, but this..." A tear slipped down her face. "This is..." She couldn't put it into words. "You disgust me." She spat out. "Truly disgust me." She turned to glare at him and found him gone. To be honest, she felt more disgusted with herself than with him. He couldn't have known what it took to make a pixie dust tree. He couldn't have known the pain it brought to pixies. But she knew. She knew all too well what the price of such magic was.

Xxx

Dr. Whale was making his rounds when he heard giggling from Belle's room. He sighed as he walked towards it. He was sure that Sybelle would be inside. He didn't know how he was sure, but he was sure. She hadn't come to visit yet and it seemed like she would be the type to visit at the wrong time just because she felt like it, or because it would be fun.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Whale shouted as he entered the room. He was taken back by the sight of Ruby. They hadn't spoken since the night he nearly killed himself. "What are you doing?" He asked much softer.

"We came to share a drink with our friend." Sybelle explained since it appeared Red lost her ability to speak. "Since I can't magic up another glass, you'll have to find one for yourself." She drunk as Ruby shot her a dirty look. The good doctor smirked at her sassy reply.

"Well, drinking is not allowed here." He stated. Sybelle rolled her eyes. "And Belle needs her rest."

"Can I see your phone?" Sybelle asked as she held out her hand. The doctor handed it to her and turned to look at the wolf.

"You should know better." He stated. "I know Sybelle has... issues acting like a normal person, but you should know better."

"Hey, there lil Red Riding Hood." Sybelle laughed.

"What?" Ruby glanced over at Sybelle.

"It's his ring tone." The Nereid explained. "It's his ring tone for your number. I didn't know he had your number. I was going to put it in."

"Ah, yes." Dr. Whale stumbled. "She gave it to me a while back..."

"Oh, but you haven't called her." She noted as she pulled away from the doctor. It was clear he wanted his phone back. "Why is that?"

"Haven't the time." Dr. Whale lied.

"Do you not want to?" Sybelle asked.

"I said I haven't had time." Dr. Whale lied again.

"Whatever." Sybelle tossed the phone to him. "He hasn't called because he likes you too much." Sybelle reasoned.

"That is not the case." Dr. Whale lied. The teenaged looking girl smiled at him. She turned to the wolf and mouthed 'lie' to her. "And you have to go."

"Can they leave the wine?" Belle asked. She was holding back her laughter. "If they can't, you could finish it off with them?"

"Now, that's an idea." Sybelle beamed. "Ruby, wouldn't you like a drink with the good doctor?"

"I think I need to take her home." Ruby rushed out. "She's had a bit too much." She glared at her friend.

"Possibly you have had too little." She shot back as she crossed her arms. "You're too tamed. Take what you want when you want it. Here and now is your moment."

"We're going." Ruby pushed her friend out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow." She blushed.

"Which one are you speaking to?" Sybelle whispered loudly with a giggle. The door shut behind and their harsh whispering voices soon faded away. Dr. Whale felt awkward and unsure what to do next.

"You should call her." Belle leaned out. "I think she likes you back."

"Good night." Dr. Whale said as he took the basket of spirits. "And no more drinking."

"Promise you'll call her." Belle muttered. "She's very upset that you haven't."

xxx

Sybelle woke up with a nasty headache. Her brain burned. She shouldn't have had so much to drink, but she couldn't control herself. She hadn't drank like that in ages and she had been having a bad time of it lately. She sighed as unlocked the door to her shop. She hadn't seen the Dark One when she got up. She wondered where he had been off to. Was he with his son?

"We need to talk." She heard a voice behind her. She turned to look at the man. She didn't know him.

"Do I know you?" Sybelle eyed him carefully as she stepped into her shop. He followed cloesly behind her.

"Let's not play games." The man frowned. He sighed as he spoke the next word. "Grandma."

"I'm sorry." Sybelle shook her head and removed her jacket. "Merlin had no sons, only a daughter, and my other boy... the pirate, has no children. I can't be your grandmother." She laughed.

"You forgot your other son." He pressed his lips tightly together. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Baelfire?" Sybelle gasped out. "How do you... how do you... why are you here?"

"It's Neil now." He corrected her. "And I found out after I rejected your offer... to go with you. A fairy told me."

"So, I was right." Sybelle snapped. "That blue fairy did know. It would have been nice if she told me I had another son."

"You didn't know?" Neil felt confused.

"Think of Rumple as my fertilized egg in placed in another woman." Sybelle shook her head. She realized that she could have explained it like that ages ago. "I could've explained it like that instead of going into such a long story." She felt stupid.

"That was way too much information." Neil held up his hands.

"Did you tell your father?" Sybelle asked playing with her fingers.

"No, I wasn't sure if he knew." Neil glanced at her. "He doesn't, does he?"

"No, I only found out a few weeks ago." Sybelle shook her head. "He thinks the curse made me his sister... and may question if I knew his father. I did. He's still your grandfather."

"Did you know about Henry?" Neil asked. "Did you plan that?"

"What about Henry?" Sybelle didn't understand. "Wait, you mean about him being your son and a Charming? Of course I didn't know. I didn't even care about the Dark One until this curse. I couldn't have planned the birth of someone I didn't even give a shit about. What would I gain from his birth? Don't be stupid." She rolled her eyes. "How did you know that I knew I was your grandmother?"

"I didn't." Neil shrugged. "I just thought if you didn't you would want to. The fairy said you loved my grandfather very much. I'm sure a grandson and a great grandson would mean the world to you."

"Don't tell Henry." Sybelle shook her head. "He can't keep a secret. Love him, but he's bad not keeping things to himself."

"Okay," Neil nodded his head. "I'm getting married."

"Oh, that's good." Sybelle nodded her head. "You should bring her to town. I'd love to meet her."

"Yea, I'll talk to her about it." Neil nodded his head. "I want to get to know you. I regreted not going with you. I should have went, but your promise of a life filled with magic... it scared me. I had seen what my father did with it and I thought-"

"I understand." Sybelle cut him off. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I shouldn't have just turned my back on you when you said no. I was still hurt by the death your grandfather. In my mind, I blamed your father and hated him for it. I guess you...siding with him, it made me hate him more. It hurt more." She threw her hands up and shrugged. "Guess I was just being childish."

"It's alright." Neil frowned. "It'll be our secret."

"Thank you." Sybelle smiled softly.

* * *

><p>End Notes: I kind of liked Club Crazy chapter that I wrote for Meetings and Greetings. I was wondering if maybe I should stop writing random, unrelated one-shots and instead write a story centered around the Club Crazy. It's something that I think I'd heavily enjoy. Debating it over. Anyway, hope to have a new chapter of 7th Sister up by the end of the week. Have a bright week.<p> 


	21. The Music Box Part 1

**Notes**: Well, I was going to write Welcome to Storybrooke and realized that I have no way to write it with Sybelle. It's a bit of a mess and centered very little in the present day. If I bring Sybelle in, she wouldn't be pushing people towards the actions they end up doing. So, I think I'm going to do a part of a two part of the Music Box and have Welcome to Storybrooke with Lou and Holly as centered characters.

**IMPORTANT**: After the Pan arc, this story will be continued in **2 Family**. I am splitting the two major parts of the story up. Family? will end with the curse being reversed and the death of Rumple and Pan. 2 Family will pick up when the town wakes up missing a year and the threat of the Wicked Witch.

**The Music Box Part 1**

Sybelle sighed as she traced her finger along the rim of the tiny box. It was funny how such a tiny thing could move her heart so much. She had nearly forgotten all about it. She slowly opened the lid and smiled softly. Inside was a small figure of a fairy, or pixie. It could have been a pixie. Malcolm always said it was a pixie, even though she couldn't understand why anyone would want a pixie inside a music box. Pixies were known to be dark, single minded beings. They were not the kind of things that children should play around.

She gave a small laugh as she watched the tiny being slowly turn round. The music soon followed. It was a nice little tune that came from a hymn about a young boy meant to marry a woman of the sea. The song ended with the boy waiting for her to find him and the promise that they would have true, everlasting love. If the princess recalled right, Pan had written the song just before her birth. The goat being would often sing it to her in her youth, though she seemed to have forgotten the words. It bothered her that she couldn't remember the words. The satyr had made it a point to have her sing it with him.

She slammed the lid shut and scowled. Why couldn't she recall the words? It wasn't like her to forget something that had been very important to her. She swiftly turned to her bookcase and grabbed hold of a few tomes. She had found many of her favorite works had traveled into this realm. She quickly scanned the novels hoping to find the song "Fates Promise." She frowned deeper. What was the other name it went by? Maybe, she could look it up under that.

"Oh, I didn't know you were working on it." Peter snapped her out of her search. She blinked as she recalled that he owned the box in front of her.

"I'm not." Sybelle closed the work she had been reading. He frowned in confusion. "I finished it." She said as she tapped on the small chest. "You may check for yourself that all is in order. The figure of the fairy dances. The music plays. The hinges are fixed so that it opens smoothly."

"It's a pixie." He corrected her.

"What?"

"The figure is a pixie"

"Oh, well. That's different." She tried out to think about his remark. It bothered her that he too thought it was a pixie. Malcolm's little brother had thought it was a fairy when he had opened it. Why wouldn't Peter think it was a fairy as well?

"Aw, it's prefect." Peter smiled as he lifted the top. He was in awe of the box's beauty.

"Yes, well." She felt awkward. "Have a good day." She fold her hands together and stood up straight.

"Uh?" He didn't understand what she was saying. He still had work to do. There was that delivery to the other side of town and he had to pick up that grandfather clock for her by one.

"We agreed that you would work until the music box is repaired." She reminded him. "You can go now. I have placed a call to my friend Holly. She and Lou will be taking over your job. They're dividing days as we speak." She didn't understand why he wasn't moving. She raised a brow at his behavior. It was almost as though he didn't want to leave her. "Is there something else I could help you with?"

"I thought... I would stay on after you finished." He stated. "You never said anything..."

"I didn't think I needed to." She reasoned. "I thought you understood that this was only until I fixed your box."

"I had thought...you enjoyed having me around." He admitted.

"Oh." She was taken back by his comment. "I... I didn't know... you felt that way." She brushed her hair back. "I guess you could stay on." She skirted around the issue. "In fact, you could look after the shop while I'm out." She realized with a tight smile.

"You're going out." He eyed her softly. He noticed that she was dressed rather nicely today.

"I have a date." She bit her lip. "Lou hasn't able to get me out of all of them. There are some that I still have to keep. One is today... with a hmm J. E. F."

"Ah, well. Good luck." Peter stated. "Maybe, you can tell me a bit about how it went."

"How about instead, I tell you something about Malcolm and this music box."

"That... sounds like an interesting tale." He smirked.

"It's a bit sappy." She recalled. "But this music box made me realize he wasn't a child anymore and that I... I had grown to love him for the man he was becoming... Ha, he was so wonderful." She choked back her tears. She covered her face. "I'm sorry. I need a moment." She waved him off as she retracted into the back room.

Peter studied the box in front of him. He eyed it carefully and wondered what was getting her so worked up. While he loved the small item in front of him, it also made him feel very lonely and sad. He could recall his mother turning the key and playing it for him after his father had left them. He remembered his mother sing to him of promised love and future joys. He recalled growing to believe in her fabled stories of happy ending and finding out that none of that would happen to him. As much as he loved the little toy, it had made him grow bitter and cold. It was a lie that a part of him couldn't stop believing. So, why was it that it made the girl so happy and overjoyed? How could she look at it with such wide bright eyes while crying out of love? He didn't understand it, but he wanted to.

Alone in the darkness, Sybelle closed her eyes and let the memories of the small music box fill her mind once more. She let its love and message flood her mind.

_Xxx_

_ She had been living with Malcolm for almost ten years. They had traveled across many realms and fought many strange beasts along the way. In that time, Sybelle had come to care for the boy greatly. He may not have been the most honest of boys, nor one without vice, but he was always very brave and thoughtlessly protected her from danger. They had formed a very close bond._

_ Her father, though he kept calling Malcolm by the wrong names, seemed to like the boy very much. He would often ask them to visit and spend hours teaching the child how to think boarder. Malcolm also learned how to fight from some of the best knights of their kingdom. Sybelle found this strange, but didn't question it. Her father must have been teaching Malcolm how to be her new knight, since Felix had been banished._

_ While Malcolm learned combat and how to better his mind, Sybelle learned magic and sharpened her skills with a blade. To her amazement, she found that she learned better now her own and that spells came easy to her. She would spend hours learning both white and black magic. She found both equally enjoyable and worthy of her time. There were days when Malcolm would just sit, somewhere off to the side, and watch her practice from dawn to dust. When she offered to teach Malcolm, he didn't seem interested. He lied to her instead by saying he just wanted to see how she did it for when they were in battle. She frowned slightly as she recalled that the war with the Merpeople and her kingdom had somehow become his war too. She felt guilty when she noted that he was one of their best warriors and that he was making a name for himself._

_ "I was thinking." Malcolm broke her from her thoughts of war and bloodshed. "That I would like to return to my realm."_

_ "Oh," Her chest felt tight. "Have you tired of this life already?" She grinned at him as she tried to hide the uneasy feeling of loss that was growing in her soul._

_ "No, I have not." He laughed. "I would never tire of being here." He assured her. "I just wanted to see my mother."_

_ "I did not know." She was taken back by his words. "That you had a mother. I thought you only had a father. If I had known-"_

_ "She never would have left him." Malcolm stated. Hurt laced his words. "She loved him too much to leave him. She knew how badly he treated me, but she couldn't leave me. Instead, she told me to leave. Said it was best if I go."_

_ "That is awful." Sybelle grasped out. "I could never imagine doing that. Why would you want to return to such horrible beings?" She did not understand mortals. If those were her parents, she would have just ignored them, at beast, or killed them off, at worst. She blinked as she wondered if she had been spending too much time with her sisters. They always brought out her darker nature._

_ "I love her." Malcolm felt ashamed. "I may hate him. I may want to rip his heart and cut him to pieces..." He was shaking with rage and she could not help but note how cute he looked when he was upset. "But I love her. She may be selfish to put her love for him over me, but in the end... she put my needs over hers. She wanted me to stay. Yet, she knew I had to go. That was her love for me, her gift."_

_ "I can take you there." The princess sighed out. "You can visit for as long as you would like."_

_ "I was hoping that you would come with me." He blushed softly. He was clearly embarrassed. "I do not wish to go alone. I fear what I may do when I face him."_

_ "Yes," She beamed. She did not understand why she felt so happy. "I would love to go with you." She stated in a calmer manner than she felt. "It would be my honor."_

_ "I have this." Malcolm stated as he removed something from a small bag beside him. "It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me before I left. You could find them with it?"_

_ "Yes, of course I can." She nodded as she took it. She had never seen the object before. She slowly lifted the box and heard a beauty sound come out. "What a beautiful fairy." She remarked as she watched the small figure turn._

_ "Pixie, it is a pixie." He corrected her._

_ "What a beautiful pixie." She smiled at him. "Though why would anyone want a toy with a pixie in it?"_

_ "I think it has more to do with the story than the nature of pixies." Malcolm chuckled. Sybelle had no idea what he was talking about, but handed the box back to him._

_ "We should be able to leave in a matter days."_

_ "Thank you." He whispered to her. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he didn't know how. She was always able to bring him to a loss for words._

Xxx

Sybelle quickly brushed her tears away. She was being a bit childish crying like that. She didn't even cry when she was upset and here she was crying over the joy some box gave her. She was truly a silly thing. She slipped back into the main room to find Peter had left. That was odd. She hadn't hear the door open. There was a small note on her desk stating that he was going to pick up the clock and he would be back after lunch. The music box still sat out her desk though.

She was oddly glad that he had left it. It helped ease her troubled heart. She had just lost a dear friend. Spirits, her life was a mess. Her son caused the death of one of her dear friends and she couldn't be sad about it because if he hadn't killed Cora he'd be died. Of course, anyone could have died for him. Sybelle reasoned. Though, Cora being dead wasn't truly a bad thing. It was better for her to rest in peace than live with what she had done to her child. Sybelle couldn't imagine living with herself if she killed her son's true love. (It didn't matter which son. She didn't think she could live with doing what her sisters had done to her.)

Her phone buzzed as tried to think of how she should feel. She glanced at it in awe. Why was Dr. Hopper calling her? He never called her. She slowly picked up her phone and answered it. Confusion laced her voice as she greeted him.

Xxx

_Malcolm had an odd look in his eyes. He seemed caught between two warring emotions. We looked overjoyed to be home and upset he came back. Sybelle wasn't sure what to say to him. She was trying not to be excited about meeting his mother. He never talked about the woman who birthed him before. The princess longed to know what the woman was like._

_ "Are you sure this is the place?" He sounded tense and in some pain._

_ "I am sure." She answered him softly. "I could go ahead and speak with them. That way you could know how they are and not have to see them."_

_ "No, I want to see her once more." Malcolm sighed out. "i just hate the thought of returning to his house."_

_ "You are a skilled knight, of a powerful kingdom." She reminded him. "You have faced many monsters and won countless battles. You are the strongest man I know. When you believe you could do something, or in someone, it always goes your way." She placed a hand over her heart. "Believe in me. Believe that I am here for you and will not let that man touch her, or berate you. I would see him dead before I ever allow such a thing to happen once more." She promised._

_ "You do not have to make such a promise to me." He smiled softly to her as he took hold of her hand. "I believe you will always be at my side."_

_ "It is the only place I feel I belong." She didn't know why she had said that. Spirits help her. She didn't even know why she felt that way about him. Fingers laced together. "Come, let us hurry before it gets too late."_

Xxx

Sybelle sighed as she stood outside the door of a small cafe. She really didn't want to go in. She didn't want to see the guy Henry forced her on a date with. She wanted to find out more about the shadow. It seemed her usual sources knew nothing about shadows, or feared telling her something. There were two people left she had to talk to, and neither were ones she wanted to deal with.

She faked a smile as she pushed the door open. She was being silly. It was not like she was going to be facing a monster. It was just some guy. She shouldn't feel like this was going to be the end of her, aside from the shadow that kept stalking her, perfect little world. She frowned as soon as she saw who was inside. He's white hair made him stand out and he was holding a white rose in his hand.

"Great, you're on time." He smiled at her with perfect white teeth. "I was just about to order for you."

"Jack..." She gasped out. "Frost... you're in Storybrooke... what?" She couldn't believe this. She wanted to run out of the shop, but her legs wouldn't move.

"You can't run." He glared at her. "You have a promise to keep." He pulled her to a table.

"I can't stay." She said as she sat down. Her brain wasn't working. "This is like making Regina go on a date with Snow White! It's evil and wrong." She half shouted.

"Don't do that. Don't ruin our date before its started." He frowned at her. It was clear that he was deeply upset with her.

"Don't do- Uh! You ruined my life." She slammed her hands onto the table. "You are the reason I had to hold Malcolm in my arms as he... you made me feel so helpless... you took him from me." She was shaking with rage. "I wish I could kill you. I don't understand how you keep breathing." She hissed out.

"Just because you want to be stupid doesn't mean you can lash out at me." He sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" She frowned. "You took him from me. Now, he's dead and-"

"There!" He pointed at her. "That's you being stupid. We're going to have the soup and fish." He yelled at one of the servers. "Two cokes as well."

"Don't order for me." Sybelle shouted at him. "Just a soup is fine with me." She waved to who ever got there order.

"Look, this is it." He sighed out. His blue eyes seeming horribly sad. "I can't watch you keep doing this. You mourn over some dead guy... I use to think that I'd rather you be with no one if you wouldn't be with me... but now I just feel wrong and dirty for doing that to you." Maybe the curse had made him a better person. Maybe, he wasn't as obsessed with her as he once had been. Maybe, this wouldn't end up with her trapped in a cage, or something like that.

"You should feel guilty." She pouted her lips. "If it wasn't for you, Malcolm wouldn't have died the way he did."

"Promise to have lunch with me." He raised his hand to stop her from speaking. "And I'll give you a clue as to how I can't die."

"Why just a clue?"

"Because, you won't believe me if I tell you. You'd he to hear it from the source." He huffed out.

"Fine, but only an hour and I'm counting it from when I walked in." She crossed her arms.

"Fair enough." He smirked at her. He scanned her body. "I can't tell. Is that a tattoo? You should remove it. I don't like that kind of thing." He sounded a bit upset that she would put something like that on her body. She hated when he tried to tell her what to do, or worse forced her to do what he wanted her to do. It made her blood boil.

"Stop seeing through my clothes." She hissed out as she picked up a fork and jammed it into his eye. "Fucking immortal ass." She muttered as she returned to her seat.

"Uh, I think it may be stuck in there." Jack laughed like a mad man. He pulled it, taking his eye with it and placed it on the table. He closed the eye lid. "It'll take me a bit to regrow my eye. I hope you don't mind that I can only take in half your beauty." She rolled her eyes. Talking to Jack was like having Lou hit on her. The thought disgusted her greatly.

"I really don't care what you do." She shot. "Just don't use your magic to see me naked."

"No promises." He smiled at her.

The waiter placed down there drinks. The Nereid smiled kindly at him. He turned pale and twisted his head towards Sybelle. She was going to ask him if he was alright when the man opened his mouth. His breakfast falling out of his stomach and down her skirt. She let out a scream in horror. Her proud damaged. The man had thrown up on her. It took all of her willpower to not toss the man across the room. Though she did break the soup bowl in front of Jack.

"I didn't plan on that." Jack defended himself.

"No," Sybelle raised her hand up to stop him from saying more. "I think this is partly both are faults. You shouldn't have left your eye on the table and I shouldn't have let you keep your eye there. I'm sorry." She sighed to her server. "Body parts being left about is normal for me. Don't worry about..." She waved a hand over herself. She had about fifty more minutes to sit through.

"I'll give you something to remove the tattoo." Jack said ass she used magic to clean herself up.

"As if I'd trust anything you gave me." She barked out. "Last time I took a potion you made, I woke up two months later in a shrine you built to me."

"And you couldn't have looked more lovely." He nodded his head. She would have to remember to spell her home against him, or else he may try to kidnap her again. It seemed that the curse didn't cool his passion for her as much as she had hoped it would.

Xxx

_Malcolm watched as the door slowly opened. He wondered what he would find on the other side. Would she be alive? Would he be facing another woman? His father could have killed his mother and-"_

_ "Relax." She whispered to him with a soft smile. "She is fine."_

_ "Who is fine?" A young boy asked as he looked up at her. He couldn't have been older than eight._

_ "Oh, well." Sybelle frowned. "Is your mother about?" She bit the bottom of her lip and glanced at Malcolm. He seemed at a loss for words. He was wondering if this child was his brother, or not. Sybelle wondered that to. "Or father?"_

_ "Dearest, who is that?" A lovely looking woman asked as she moved to the door. Her hair was sporting lines of sliver and shades of brown._

_ "Mother?" Malcolm rushed out._

_ "Malcolm?" She was taken back by the sight of her boy. "You are well... and..." His mother turned to look at the woman._

_ "I am Sybelle." The princess beamed. _

_ "Oh, what a pretty name." The woman smiled brightly. Her oldest son saw the happy face of the little boy. The child looked like he hadn't known any kind of ill treatment. His father must have past away, or left. His mother must have been freed of the evil man._

_ "You look happy." Malcolm said with a light heart. "Father must have-"_

_ "What you lot doing on my door?"_

_ "Hello father." He tried not to snarl out._

_ "Ya back. Ya come home." Sybelle noticed that the man seemed relieved. "I thought... I thought ya'd..."_

_ "Died?" Malcolm snorted. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still here."_

_ "My boy..." The man choked out._

_ "We should you inside." Sybelle cut in. "This is not the kind of talk to have outside." She moved closer to her friend and whispered. "Please, the child seems to be getting upset."_

_ "I do not care about some child." He hissed out her._

_ "Than think of your mother." Sybelle snapped back. "You do not want to upset her in front of her other child." He pouted and glared at her. She was not making him feel better. "Look at me." She demanded. He did as she wished, even if he was unable. "Please, go inside. I know you are in pain and fear gaining more, but look to me for comfort and punish them not. No matter what is said, or done, I will still be by your side."_

_ "We would like to go inside." Malcolm nearly shouted. "If it is alright by you, of course." He added as he tried out to sound upset. His mother glanced at Sybelle and smiled weakly._

_ "Yes, please do enter." The woman waved them in. "There is much we would like to hear and say to you." Sybelle eyed Malcolm softly as he stood still. She gently placed a hand on his arm and swiftly stepped into the cottage._

* * *

><p>End Note: The site is back up. I have been dying to upload this. I'm nearly done with the next chapter (okay half way done) and planning the next chapter. My goal is to have something really heart touching to the readers for this vday. Side note, I hate writing Jack. Like, I really hate writing Jack. Review if you want to find out what happens next.<p> 


	22. Welcome To Storybrooke

**Notes: **This is set during the events of the last chapter and takes place after. The Music Box part 2 while take place during the second half of this chapter, give or take. For Sybelle, it will a very long day. I still have a few more ideas of events to happen before the Neverland arc. I want that Birthday chapter and I want one with Neil centered.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Storybrooke<strong>

Meanwhile early that day, Holly rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. What the hell was wrong with her? Sybelle was going to kill her, if this evil demon didn't kill her first. Of course, the harpy was caught between two swords at her throat. Her only hope of getting out of this alive was to hope Sybelle never found out and that Mother Superior and Dr. Hopper listened to her idea for the children. The Nereid princess would be too busy to be in harms way.

Still, helping two mortal fools "destroy" magic. Even if it was a lie, it caused her stomach to twist and turn. If Sybelle didn't send her to the dark dungeons, it would be a divine act from the blessed spirits. Though, she could still throw a wrench into the man's plans and she knew just how to get back at him.

Xxx

Lou whistled to himself as he carried two signal red roses. He took a moment to tap dance down the street. He was in a good mood. His princess was on her way to gaining a new lover, her son didn't die, Cora was dead, and no one was trying to kill him. He was on easy street. Sure, Sybelle had planned to let Peter go and he had to start working at her shop, but that wasn't a real problem. He would plan it all out later with Holly.

"Those are some sick moves you got." The stranger smiled at him. Lou stopped his little dance and frowned. He tried to remember the man's name.

"Oh, Owen." Lou snapped his fingers. "Good to see you."

"I'm sorry." The man frowned. "My name is Greg."

"You sure." Lou frowned. He never got names wrong. It was his job to know who was who and recall them for Sybelle. "I'm really good with names." He stretched the back of his head. Something wasn't right here. "I feel like your name is Owen, than again I'm also sure I've known you as child or something." He snorted. He was losing his mind.

"Sorry. My first time here." Greg smiled tightly at him. He knew what he was talking about. He had bumped into Lou before when he was a boy. He couldn't believe that the man was able to remember that chance meeting. _"It's all in the eyes. I never forget the look of someone's eyes. It's how I recall their face."_

"Right." Lou nodded his head. "Well, Greg. If you need anyone to show you around, I'm your man." The guy was kind of cute. Lou thought to himself. He wondered how long it would take him to get into his pants if he tried. A week? That seemed about right. Maybe, two.

"Nah, I'm just going to check out the woods and hike a bit."

"Dressed like that?" Lou pointed at his clothes. "I got some better clothes at my place if you need something to wear. I should have your size." He reasoned.

"I'm good." Greg smiled.

"Alright." Lou smiled back. Greg wasn't that cute. Lou thought to himself. He had been with better. "Good luck on your hike."

"Thanks Lou." Greg waved. "Hope you have a good day."

"Yeah, thanks." Lou waved as he masked his inner feelings. He had never told the man his name. So, how did a stranger to this town know him? It was unlikely that anyone in town would open up to Greg. They all wanted him to leave. Something wasn't right here. Lou thought to himself.

Xxx

Regina stood in front of her mother's coffin as Lou stepped in. He noted two roses on the top and frowned. He slowly placed the roses in his head with the other two and stood next to the Evil Queen. He didn't know what to tell her. There was nothing he could say to make this better.

"Where's Sybelle?" Regina choked out.

"She's not coming." Lou stated. "Your mother, though they were friends here and there, wasn't kind to her often. She isn't sure that Cora's spirit would welcome her."

"Ha, I imagine not." Regina agreed. "But I would welcome her."

"I know." Lou sighed out. "Besides, Cora made a deal with her, and her sisters, to stay away from her grave. Something to do with not wanting to be part of her sisters war. I believe one of them controls zombies, or something like that. Your mother feared that may happen to her. Even in death, she didn't want to be anyone's pawn."

"I see." She could understand her mother's reasoning. Still, she wished that her aunt would come see her through this. Lou took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"If you wish... I could-" He was about to offer her aid, but she shook her head.

"No, I can't ask that of you." Regina said softly. "Snow is mine to kill. She is my demon to face. But thank you." She turned to look at him. He was so young and beautiful. He was broken and demand, faithful and loyal.

"If you kill her. Henry will hate you." Lou explained. "If I did it..."

"He would hate Sybelle." Regina sighed out. "I don't want that. She deserves someone to love her as much as I do. I can't risk her heart."

"You sound so grown up." Lou chuckled softly. "I can't believe you were that little girl that sat on my knee and asked about love and happiness." He paused as she brushed her tears away. "Sybelle and I are proud of who you are. We love you, truly. Henry will come back to you. I promise. A son never stops loving his mother, no matter how upset he may seem."

"You should go." Regina whispered. "I'd hate for anyone to see you here."

"I don't care." Lou told her. "I never cared what people thought of me. It's not in my nature to care. My heart, thoughts, and actions are for my princess and those to whom she choices to share her heart. So, my heart, thoughts, and actions are centered on you and your needs." He shook his head. "That didn't come out right. Fuck. I mean to say that-"

"No, I understand." Regina laughed softly. "You both care for me, evil or not. But I do not want your help in this. I want you to be happy. I want one of us to be happy. I want one of us to have a chance in this town. I'm the villain in any world I go to. But you don't have to be."

"Regina," He whispered to her. He took a step back. She was in pain and he was not a good man. He knew himself well enough to know what would happen if he stayed any longer. "I know that things seem dark, but I have your back." She watched as he slowly moved back until he was at the door. It broke her heart to watch him do the right thing. He was doing the right thing like she wanted, but she also wanted to feel some kind of love, even if it wasn't real and even if it was just for a moment. _"You can't have everything."_ She recalled Rumpelstiltskin saying not too much earlier today as she felt Lou's pretense leave.

"You know," Holly said as she stepped into the light. "I think your mother had a spell that could get someone to love you and calls for the death of the person you hate most."

"What?"

"The spell of the Empty Hearted." Holly stated. "I gave it to your mother. If you find it, please hand it over. I need it."

"Now is not the time to-"

"When is it ever the time?" Holly pointed out. "If you see it, because I'm sure she traveled with it, you can hand it to me. If you don't, than you don't." She shrugged. "It's not like I need it. I'm not really interested in having someone love me back."

"You want me to use that spell." Regina sneered.

"I want you to be happy." Holly corrected her. "I want you to win. How that happens, I really don't care. I'm just sick of watching us always lose." She growled. "Let's win for once. Besides, weren't you the one that told the Dark One you'd find a way to have everything. I'd love for you to prove yourself right. Why should he always get his way? You should get your way too. Hell, we all should." She crossed her arms. She frowned. "Look, it's just a thought, an idea. You can do what you like, but if you don't plan to use the spell... I'd still like it. Or at least burn it. If you did that, I'd owe you a favor." She snorted.

"Noted." Regina hissed. "Now, if you aren't here to pay your respects, you should leave."

"As you wish," The harpy bowed with a smirk. "Your majesty."

xxx

The red eyed shadow let out a loud sigh. His master seemed to be lost in deep thought. This wasn't part of the plan. This was a waste of their time. The sand in the hourglass of running out. Pan knew that and yet still spent his time watching the girl, a girl that Pan said 'Wasn't special or important.' If the king of Neverland didn't care about the woman, why was he wasting his time on her?

"You're wasting time."

"We are not." Pan hissed out. "It's too soon to act. If we take the boy too soon, we won't be able to gain his trust in time. Besides, I thought you wanted me to take interest in her."

"It's not that I want you to do anything." The shadow corrected his master. "It is what was designed by fate. Her fate and yours are tightly linked. The red thread connects you both."

"Hn, that was not what you told her." The pied piper stated coldly. "You said she belongs to me."

"And you, by right, belong to her." The shadow remarked as he stared down his master. "Two halves of the same whole. She will become your greatest weakness and strength if you let her live."

"You would have me kill her?" Pan didn't understand his shadow at all. "After all that talk?"

"I am a shadow." The being of darkness reminded the king of Neverland. "It is because of her my kind are not in control. Just as I am unhappy with you, I will always be displeased by her. Your actions caused this outcome, where light holds more power. While I have come to respect you, and am fond of her, I will always have a place of distaste against you both." The shadow paused to look at the Nereid princess. "Though you have paid your price, you can not blame me for trying to ensure more suffering."

"Suffering?" Pan snorted. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"You can play any song you wish." The shadow told the Pied Piper. "Yet, you anyone play that which is lost and lonely. Do you not think that is a kind of suffering? To be alone and unloved?" The shadow quickly faded away and left its master to his thoughts.

Xxx

Regina hadn't been planning to use the spell Holly had subjected. It was more by chance that she came across the scroll. She had hoped to find something that could get her everything she wanted. Holly and Rumpelstiltskin's words were driving her mad. _'You can't have everything.' 'I'm just sick of watching us always lose.'_ She thought about it over and over again. '_Let's win for once.'_ Holly had said.

Regina slowly raised her head and realized the harpy was right. It was time that they won for once. It was time that she won for once. She wouldn't let Snow take her mother and son away from her. Sybelle's way wasn't working. It was time to change her form of attack.

"Thank you mommy." Regina muttered as she understood what she had to do.

Xxx

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe what he was doing. He had gone out of his way to warn the Charmings and found out how the queen was going to take her revenge on them. Belle and Sybelle seemed to be rubbing off on him. He hoped that at least one of the Charmings would be kind enough to inform his son of this noble deed, though he doubted they would. Still, Sybelle would be glad to know that he had cared to do the right thing. He would at least tell her that before he started in with his questions. Now that Cora was dead and he had found his son, there didn't seem a reason why they couldn't speak about her past.

He had so many questions to ask. Why did she carry a picture of his father when he was a boy What kind of relationship did they have? Had his father always been selfish and cold hearted or his it something about Rumple that drove his father to be so empty? Had she knew his mother? Could she be his mother? Rumple shivered at the thought.

Until that day in his shop, before he had left to see his boy, he had never dreamed that she could be anything more than his sister. But the way she spoke and the way she had to stop herself a number of times... it was clear that she was hiding something. She couldn't bring herself to say she was his sister. She had done it a number of times in the past, yet now she couldn't. There had to be a reason for that. Although he didn't like it, Rumpelstiltskin did believe that it could be possible for Sybelle to be his mother and had only learned about in this realm. He had taken the children of many women and placed them inside another woman. He had even let the maids birth children than remove the knowledge from their minds and bodies. Something like that could have happened to her. Or she could be his aunt. Or think of herself as his aunt. Or see herself as more than his sister and therefore unable to say she is. She may have stopped believing she has a right to call herself his sister. She wasn't his sister by blood and it may be seen as a form of a lie.

He sighed. The more he thought about the more questions and ideas formed in his brain. Maybe that was why David had so easily made the Dark One a watchdog for the fair Snow White. Clearly, the Dark One was doing something wrong if he could be so easily talked into watching over someone that his not his son, his girlfriend, or Sybelle.

He made up his mind. He was going to have a long chat with the Nereid princess. He would let her leave until she had told him all that he needed to hear.

Xxx

Holly smirked as she sensed someone walking towards her. She was in a well lit area of the park during the middle of the day. She was sure that he wouldn't be able to attack her and get away with it. He wasn't a fool. Although, she wished she was dealing with one. If he was a halfwit like Hook, she would be able to regain the control she had lost to him. She bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't Sybelle.

"What did you say to the dear queen?" He growled in a low voice as he sat next to her.

"I asked for her to give me, or destroy, a spell her mother had." Holly replied. "It is a dangerous enchantment. I'd rather it be gone than laying about."

"I know you." The man hissed. "You could have gone looking for it yourself. It would have been easier. You're hoping she uses it."

"Are you worried she will?" Holly smirked. "Thought you had everything planned out. If so, this shouldn't be a problem."

"It won't be." He sneered as he stood up. "Keep this up and by the end, she won't have any reason to believe in you."

"She'll get over his loss." Holly said as she thought about Henry. "He isn't anyone important."

"I think you'll find he is." The being smiled at her with dark intent. "I'd hate to see you broke her heart."

"No, only you get to do that." Holly shot back. He seemed taken back by her words. It caused him to reflect for a moment. "What's wrong Peter? Are you starting to see you won't get everything you want?"

"Well, I don't have to get everything to win." He mused. "Just the important bits."

"And is she an important bit?" Holly questioned. "Because, I think you've changed your plans. This wasn't part of our deal."

"I believe I never said when our deal would end." He pointed out. "You were the one that made up ideas." She frowned at him. "Besides, if you truly cared...you would have spoken out. You would have fucked yourself over, faced down my wrath, and rushed to tell her the truth. Instead, you've avoid her. You've tried backwards methods of telling her something she may not understand. Don't blame your cowards on me."

"Fuck you." She spat out. "Hell's too good for your kind." She huffed.

"I'm sure to save a place for you." He chuckled. "Think there's a level for traitors like you."

"What about you?" She asked with a disgusted look. "Isn't what you're doing the same as me? Should I make a seat for you?"

"I haven't really lied to her." He pointed out. "I'm being me. Just not the me your use to. After all, she's not like you." He mused with a dark look.

"If I didn't know better..." She stopped herself.

"Hm?"

"Never mind." She shook her head. "Just know, you can't play this game forever."

xxx

Emma had to think of something to protect her son. She had to get him a way from this town and magic. It was the cause of all their problems. If they had had a normal life, Henry wouldn't be worrying about if Regina was going to curse him or not. Mary Margaret wouldn't have killed someone and she wouldn't have to try to understand the craziness around her. While it pained her to do so, she had to let Henry go with Neil back to New York. It was the only way that he would be safe.

Neil wasn't sure how he felt about going home. While he wanted nothing to do with his father and loved the idea of taking Henry with him, there was Sybelle to think about. She was his grandmother and a decent person. She showed a great deal of love for Henry and Rumple. She was caring and trying to do the right thing. He imagined that if his father had grown up with her there wouldn't be a Dark One. Didn't Henry say something about Merlin being her other son? That Sybelle had given birth to Merlin or something? Surely if that was something she could create, it could have been possible that Rumpelstiltskin would have grown to be a good, decent sort of man.

Neil frowned to himself. He didn't have time to think about her. He had to worry about keeping his son safe. Wow, he was going to have to get use to that, being a father. Besides, he could visit Sybelle and talk with her over Skype and on the phone. They could keep in touch. Yes, everything was going to work out.

He smiled softly to himself. He guessed that promise Sybelle made to him when he was a child had come true. '_If you take me to be your grandmother, I promise you'll have so much family and love waiting for you. In fact, you won't know how to deal with it all.'_ He truly was getting more family than he knew what to do with.

Xxx

Lou rushed into the shop and found Peter standing over a few books. The two stared at each other for a few moments. It was clear that neither of them had thought the other would be here. Lou glanced at the books and frowned while Peter was quick to hide what he had been reading.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." Peter said after a long awkward pause.

"I see that." Lou stated. "But what are you doing here? Don't you-"

"She's keeping me on." Peter explained.

"Really?" That was a lot better than having Holly and him around. They weren't business kind of people. "Well, is she here?"

"On a date."

"Oh, well... isn't that something." Lou rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I'll talk to her later."

"Yeah," Peter nodded his head. "Guess you have to."

"About that book..." Lou said before Peter could put it away. "That's not a good one. It doesn't really paint a clear picture about her parents or sisters."

"I wasn't reading that." Peter blushed. "There's a song that goes with the music box. It tells of a piper that takes a pixie for his wife... but I can't recall the rest. I was hoping to find it."

"I don't recall the wife part. It must be a mortal version, but I knew it sung of a piper and a princess that would create a kingdom of their own." The ginger thought over. "I imagine Sybelle would know the full song. Pan, the creator of the pipe... he use to play it for all the time. She'd sing the song for him over and over again. Or so I've been told."

"Yeah. I'll ask her about it." Peter nodded his head. There was something about that box that made him feel uneasy.

xxx

End magic. Neil realized what a horrible idea his son had come up with. Yes, Neil didn't like magic, but some beings needed it to live. Sybelle would die without magic. How did you explain that to a child without making them feel like shit? He couldn't think of a way and instead agreed that magic should be stopped.

"You'll love New York." Neil went on to say. "Lot's of places to see."

"Yeah, I guess that'll be nice." The boy nodded his head.

"We'll see a show, go to the park, and you have to eat the hot dogs at this one place." Neil beamed. "It's to die for. Best dogs you'll ever have."

"That sounds awesome. I can't wait. We could go home and pack everything." Henry smiled. "But I kind of need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah." His father nodded. "Go right ahead. "

"How'd it go?" Emma asked as she swiftly walked over to her ex. She noted that Henry was no where in sight. Odd.

"It went good." Neil stated as he fixed his coat. "He said yes."

"Seriously?" That didn't make sense.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom right now." He pointed out as Emma thought the matter over. "We're going to go home and pack. Not bad for day three of dad, if I do say so myself." Emma couldn't see her son's bag anywhere near the table. No way. Neil couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"Where's his backpack?"

"I don't know." Neil thought it over. "He took it with him."

"To the bathroom?" She couldn't believe her ex, father of her child, was that stupid. "Did you really fall for that? He's your son."

"He's running." Neil realized. This was bad for day three as a dad. He would do his best to remember that Henry was a lot like his father, in both hating magic and lying.

Xxx

Henry was going to blow up magic. He was going to put an end to this all. Once magic was gone, everything was going to go back to normal. His mother wouldn't have to die and he wouldn't be cursed. Everything would be better without magic.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Holly asked.

"Nothing." The boy answered as he wondered where he knew her from.

"I think that's a lie." The woman chuckled. "But whatever. I don't like your mothers enough to stop you." She shrugged.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Me? I'm trying to think about what I should do." She sighed out. "I have a good friend and this guy I hate. He's blackmailing me into doing things...and I'm scared my friend will get hurt. But I don't know what to do."

"You should just tell your friend."

"I should, but I won't." Holly smirked. "Because, I think I care more about my own safety than my friend's."

"You aren't a very good friend than." Henry pointed out.

"Well, you aren't a very good son." She snapped. "Out here in the woods. I may not know what you're doing, but I know it's not nice."

"At least I'm helping people." He shouted.

"Are you?" Holly sneered. "Or are you thinking of yourself? Tst, what am I doing? Debating a child will get me nowhere." She sharply turned to leave.

"You're just going to leave?" The boy shouted.

"Told you, I don't like your moms." She roared. "If you die, it's on them for being bad parents."

"Well, I'm guessing she doesn't have many friends." Henry muttered to himself. That was the second person he met in the woods. Chances were that sooner or later someone would find him. He had to act quick or he would lose his chance to end magic.

Xxx

Holly watched in the shadows as Regina burned the curse. The harpy crossed her arms and knew that she was going to be the queen's lapdog. Just great. Her plan had failed. Henry didn't lose his heart and Pan was going to use this event to win over the child. She had failed on so many levels.

"Well, that turned out well." Pan smirked from behind her.

"Just as you thought it would." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Hm, you just don't know how to play the game." He chuckled. "But I do."

"It's not matter a quick victory." Holly mimicked Sybelle. "It's about moving the pawns twenty years from now. Set the broad up before the game starts. That way you have a jump on everyone else."

"Wise words." He was taken back at her wisdom.

"Sybelle told them to me." The harpy recalled. "If you ever want to rule the realms, she'd be a great queen at your side." She bit her lip.

"Is that approval I hear in her voice?" He laughed.

"Possibly." Holly admitted. "Though, I'll be honest. I want to see her destroy you." She beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>I am surprised how well this came out. I really didn't like the episode and was getting sick of re-watching it. Like, I saw it three times just to make sure that I got the events in order. Next Chapter will be the second part to the Music Box. Than I shall debate about what the following chapter will be. Should it be one of my themes or Selfless, Brave and True.

Well, what did you think? Let me hear your feedback.


	23. The Music Box Part 2

**Notes:** So, I imagine some of you may wonder why I felt that Malcolm going home was worthy of two chapters. It should become clear at the end of this chapter. Also, I hope you just love reading about Malcolm's past and how he grew up. I kind of love writing a backstory to Pan that's truly just heartbreaking while making him just so evil. In short, I love Regina'ing his life. (Not a word, but really fits the idea I'm going for.)

**The Music Box Part 2**

Sybelle sucked her teeth as she waited for the hour to officially end. Just a few minutes left. She glanced at Jack and found him staring at her. His lips were tight. He seemed to be thinking something over. Was he thinking about her clue? That most have been it.

"I wish you would be mine." He whispered softly.

"Mine? That word, I hate it." She sighed out. "I don't want anyone to own me."

"I didn't-"

"You did." She corrected him. She thought over her next words. She wanted to explain to him why she could never love him. "Malcolm never tried to. He never...well almost never...pulled me aside and said I was his. He always tried to be the best for me. He wanted... he needed to see me happy. He enjoyed what I did and who I was. He loved my kindness and my cruelness. He loved all of me. Not parts."

"I could love all of you." Jack eyed her than the table than her. "I could."

"No," She shook her head. "I don't think that's possible for you. You don't seem... I don't trust you." She said firmly.

"You would trust him though? If you saw him again?" Jack seemed upset.

"Don't be silly." She snorted. "Of course not. He would be a stranger to me. He wouldn't be the man I remember. He would be someone else. I'd have to relearn to let him in, or even how to let someone in."

"That's good." Jack smirked with a dark look. "That means I could beat him, win you."

"He's dead and you're doing it again." She rolled her eyes. How many times did she have to tell me she's not a prize?

"Why?" Jack leaned in closer to her. "Why's he dead? Because a child said so? Doesn't death mean many things? If someone left you to die, wouldn't they be dead to you?" He whispered to her with glee.

"Even so, he'd be dead by now." Sybelle stated with wide eyes. "He's human after all."

"Malcolm wasn't one to let a chance go." Jack reminded her. "If he had the chance for power, he'd take it."

"I... he's dead." Sybelle couldn't breath. "Rumple said-"

"If he's dead, why can't you reach his spirit?" Jack pointed out. "You never could get him to speak with you because he was never a spirit."

"No!" She snapped as she pulled back. "That's not possible." She swiftly stood up.

"Ask him!" Jack screamed at her. "Ask him and see what a fool you are!" He yelled at her.

"Fuck you!" She shouted back as she went to leave.

"Don't tamp me." He froze over the table as he glared at her empty chair.

Xxx

_They had moved on without him. He had thought that they would morn his loss, but instead they did better without him around. He truly was worthless and had been nothing more than a leech that sucked the happiness out of this home. He had been ruining their lives. _

_ "Stop it." Sybelle hissed under her breath as the child was pushed to a back room. "Enough of that. Open your eyes and look around you. Do not shut down." She warned him. "Shut down and doom yourself."_

_ He smirked at her. A wide smile graced her face. She was trying to cheer him up by mimicking his captain. He could hear the old man saying they were in the middle of a battle and how he needed to show no fear, or doubt, to the enemy. She giggled softly. He was glad that Sybelle agreed to come with him. He wasn't sure he could survive it without her._

Xxx

Sybelle drummed her fingers on Mr. Gold's front desk. She was waiting for his return. She had much to speak to him about. Her mind was reeling with wild ideas. It couldn't be possible. What Jack had said must have been a lie, but she didn't sense that he was being dishonest. So, it had to be true.

She felt like crying. She felt like breaking down. If Jack was being honest, must of her life had been a lie. Her dark quest was based on a lie. She didn't have to be the mean, evil person she had turned into. If that was true, if all that was true, than The Dark One was to blame for her mess of a life. He was to blame for all the horrors she had done and faced. If it was true, she truly should have killed Rumpelstiltskin when he was a baby. She thought to herself as a glass shattered behind her.

Xxx

_ The little boy looked up at Sybelle and his 'brother.' He was confused by the tension in the air. How could he know what kind of man his father had been? That man died the night his son ran away. Their mother was tucking him in for the night. Their father had told them all about his transformation and how Malcolm was the cause of it. He tried to tell the his boy how much he loved him. But Malcolm couldn't believe his words, not with the way his father ended up after believing his first born was killed._

_ "I can not be here." Malcolm hissed out as he walked out of the cabin._

_ "Malcolm?" His mother rushed out, but Sybelle stepped in._

_ "Please, let me deal with this." The princess stated. "I believe I understand what is the matter. Since I am forced to always be honest, he will believe my words more than yours." She explained._

_ "I think that there is more to it than that." His mother frowned as she eyed the Nereid. "But I do believe you are correct. He would listen to you. Please, tell him I-"_

_ "I will tell him the truth." Sybelle promised. "But I ask one small favor."_

_ "That is?"_

_ "May I tell the boy a story if he is still up?" She asked as she pointed to the small child. "I do miss telling stories to a small child."_

_ "Oh, do you do that often? For Malcolm?" The mother questioned as she glanced at her boy and the door._

_ "Yes, when I met him...he asked me to stay by his side and I acted the part of mother and friend to him since." She bit her lip before adding. "More friend than mother. I only told stories and sung him to bed at night. That was all the mothering I did to him."_

_ "You love him dearly." His mother noted._

_ "I care deeply for him, yes." She nodded her head. "I shall be back with him."_

_ She slowly stepped into the cold night air. She glanced around and tried to sense where her friend had run off to. It took a few moments but she could tell he hadn't gone far. She walked towards the forest with a frown. She looked up into the trees._

_ "Well, come join me." Malcolm stated from within the branches. His voice sounded tight. She imagined that he was trying not to cry. She valued his proud. It rivaled her own, and that of her family. That was why she was going to climb to him._

_ "Very well." Sybelle huffed out as she used her magic to change her outfit. Instead of a simple gown, she now wore pants and a cotton shirt. This made it easier to climb the tree._

_ She easily made her way up the bark. She thanked Felix for teaching her the importance of running around in the woods, and treating her like his equal. The games they played were useful in her ever day life. When she reached the top, she noticed that Malcolm wouldn't face her._

_ "Why did you follow me?" He asked her._

_ "I wanted to you to see the truth." She eyed him carefully. "Of what is going on around you. Since I can speak only with honesty, I knew you would... see clearer if we-"_

_ "Stop that." He hissed. "Stop treating me like a child."_

_ "You are a child." She chuckled. "You are so young and it is clear that-"_

_ "I do not understand?" He snapped. "Why am I child? Because I am younger than you?" He glared at her. "I shall always be younger than you, but I have not been a child for some years."_

_ "You believe you are grown because you can have a child of your own?" She asked him in a stern tone. "If so, you are mistaken. Children give birth to children all the time, across all the realms."_

_ "I am not a child, because I do not behave like one." He pointed out._

_ "How so?" She questioned. "Do not children run off from their problems than face them? Do they not make up ideas without gaining all the facts?"_

_ "And do not adults do the same?" He questioned back. "Have you not done the same? Are you not doing so now?" She tossed him a heated look as she was unable to disagree with him. She had done all the things he had pointed out._

_ "To my people and to my parents, I am a child still." She pouted slightly. "Though to your parents and in many realms, I am seen as a seasoned being."_

_ "We are not children." He pointed out. "I have done things...killed beings, face nightmares... I can not believe in the innocet ideas of childhood after all I have seen."_

_ "What ideas are those?"_

_ "Ideas of true love and great light." He explained. "I have never seen true love. No one has ever truly loved me. In the dark of the night, I would picture my family weeping for me and believed that if they did love me they would cry endlessly. But they most not have, for everything better in the years I have been gone."_

_ "It is true that not all parents love their children. It is also true that true love is not all around us." She agreed. "It is not an easy thing to have or hold onto. But that is why it is special and such powerful magic. It can change the very heart of being. Moments of true love, when it is needed most, can save a soul from pure darkness. You may think it silly and childish, but I believe in true love. I believe it never loses."_

_ "And you wish to ignore that I was not truly loved because such a thing is rare?" He snapped._

_ "I wish you to see that your father does love you. It was his true love for you that changed him." She pointed towards the cottage._

_ "What?" He didn't understand the words coming out of her mother. How could his family being better off without him prove they loved him. "What are you on about?"_

_ "Think clearly and recall the many realms and beings we have met." She begged him softly. "Think of the fathers that made your blood boil, the ones you truly knew cared not for their offspring."_

_ "Yes, what of them?" He sneered. "What have those men to do with my father and how he acts?"_

_ "Do you recall the ones that lost their babes?" She wondered if he did. If not, she could always bring an image of those men to appear before them._

_ "Yes, of course I do." He nodded his head in announce. "Some laughed. Some thanked a spirit or god for one less mouth. Some did not notice that a child was missing."_

_ "How many of those fathers, that truly did not love nor care of their babes... how many of them had been moved to change their lives in the wake of their loss?" She asked him. As he searched for the number in his mind, she could see her point was being made. "Was it not the fathers that loved their child, in one way or a other, that were moved to do some thing? They would face monsters, kill themselves, become worse **or** better men in the wake of their loss. That is why I believe your father loves you. He lost you and did not ignore your death. No! Instead, he used it as a way to better himself and become the father he always should have been."_

_ "No..." Malcolm fought tears. "You lie."_

_ "I do not lie." She told him gentle as she reached for him. "And I do not sense he is lying to you." She whispered to him as he broke down crying._

_ "It is not possible." He choked out. "He can not love me when he..."_

_ "Hush," She cued to him as he rested in her arms. "All will be well. Even if you must refuse to believe your parents love you, know that I love you deeply. I shall always love you and hold you in my heart." She promised him. "If you can not have their love, please take mine in your heart."_

_Sybelle had spoken of moments of great love, moments that helped save a soul from darkness and bitterness. In Malcolm's heart, this day had planted two seeds that could have taken hold of him. One seed was that of darkness and hatred. The thought that his family did better off without him, that he was unworthy of love or life and a waste. The second seed was that of love and compassion. The knowledge that Sybelle would always love him and that the man his father had become, the good father and husband, was born through the love he held for his son._

It is said that when Peter Pan returned to his family home, the one he ran from when he was just a baby, he found that his family had replaced him with another child. They had forgotten all about him. It was because of this that he ran to Neverland and never looked back to his mortal family. It is believed that if he had seen some kind of love or affection that day he would not have sought out Neverland, he would not have become the boy he was. He would have been a totally different type of man. The fact of the matter is that if Pan recalled the love Sybelle had shown him, the events of their lives would not have played out as they had.

Xxx

"Oh, good." Sybelle snapped as the door opened. "You finally show up to your shop. Do you ever plan to work or is this just for show? It would help know in case I need you in the fact."

"I was out doing business." Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand why she was upset. "In fact, I just stopped your dear Regina from killing the fair Snow White." He rolled his eyes. "With no thanks or favors."

"But you do hope that your son hears the story." She pointed out.

"I sense that you're upset about something."

"You lied to me." She hissed. "I'm upset that you lied to me. Or so I am told!" She seemed conflicted. "I don't want to believe him, but he wasn't lying. Which must mean that you were dishonest with me. With is impossible! For I am not a fool! I am not easily tricked by a child!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Rumple didn't understand.

"Your father." She hissed out. "You told me he had dead when you were but a child." She sneered.

"We did not meet until-"

"That is not true." She cut in. "We did meet once when you were younger. I came to you clocked and looking for your father. You told to me he was dead and it break my spirit to hear such news."

"I remember that moment." He glanced at her with an odd look. "You were close to my father? This Malcolm of yours was he-"

"NO, my Malcolm was not the Malcolm that you knew as a boy." She sounded cool and indifferent. "They are not the same person. They do not share the same heart and feelings, though your father could have learned to be of a noble spirit like my Malcolm had." That was the truth. Yes, her Malcolm and his father were arguably the same person, but it was also true that they were two different people. The Malcolm she knew had lived a very different life than his father. That made them two very different beings in her mind. There had always been the chance that Malcolm could regain his memories and learned to love her again, but the person she had grown up with was dead. He would never return to her. That Malcolm was dead, just as Rumpelstiltskin had told her his father was dead. In their own ways, they were both telling the truth.

"Than why does it matter if my father lived or not?"

"It matters because it means I can not kill the being that took my happiness from me." She held back her anger, but gritted her teeth. "A shard of a mirror can be used to create a lasting image. This image can be used to make a being with a cold, spoiled heart. You're father's image was used to make such a creature."

"If that is true, it can not be killed unless the being it was created from dies or-"

"The being it was created from kills it." She finished. "While Jack Frost my not use your father's image, he is made of a mirror your father once held and I have never been able to destroy him. In fact, that has puzzled for many years. Until today I had no clue as to why he would not die." She saw the look that past through her son's eyes. It seemed Jack had been telling the truth. "You know why, don't you?"

"My father lives." He stated with an angry heart.

"He what?" She was taken back. "How is that possible? He is human. Did you trap him or enchanted him into stone?"

"No, he left me." The former imp explained with bitterness. "He left for youth and power."

"I have met many immortals and those with youth eternally. I would know if I had seen your father. Or I would hope that I would be able to tell if it was him or not." She was puzzled over this. The wheels turned in her brain as she tried to make sense of what was being told of her.

"But you never went to Neverland." He pointed out. "You never meet Peter Pan."

"No, of course not." She wrinkled her nose at the idea. "Why would I go there?"

"Because that is were my father is." He stated dryly.

"He works for Peter Pan in exchange for his youth." She reasoned. That sounded like a good deal to her. She'd have taken it if she were in Malcolm's shoes.

"No, that's not it." Rumple paused. "A bit of the other way round."

"Peter Pan works for your father?" That didn't seem right, not by the look on his face. "Peter Pan is **your** father." She gasped. She covered her mouth in shock. She felt like her knees were going to give out. She wasn't sure how she was still standing. "I see."

"I do too." He could tell that she was deeply moved by his words. There was a world wind of emotions storming through her. Sorrow, horror, hope, fear, understanding, regret. So many different feelings battled within, but only her eyes showed this. Her body held itself upright through all this, like the queen she was breed to be.

"Thank you." She stated with a simple nod after a long pause. "It seems that I will be unable to kill Jack. I must make other plans in dealing with him." She said, more to herself than to him. Rumple let her walk to the door. He was letting her leave because she had unknowingly told him so much through so little. He was sure that her Malcolm and his father had been the same person once long ago. Yet, something had happened to turn his father into someone else.

"Well you be going to him?"

"No, I think that would be a mistake." Her voice was so low that he was barely able to hear her. "I have something to take care of." She regained herself. "Please, forgive my harsh tone."

"It's understandable." He watched her nodded her head before exiting his shop. He couldn't help but wonder if she would be leaving him too.

Xxx

_Sybelle sat on the bed of Malcolm's brother. The little boy, name John, smiled at her. She smiled back as she thought over the tale she would tell him. She made up her mind to tell him the myth of the two lovers that could never be but would be soon. As she started telling him the story, she realized that it wasn't the same as telling Malcolm a story. There was something different about this._

_ "I shall always love you and hold you in my heart." She stopped her storytelling to reflect on what she had just said. "And she meant every word of it. For unknown to her, she had fallen deeply in love with the boy. He captured her heart through his kindness, noble spirit, and adventurous nature. It is said that she loved him too dearly." She paused to brush a tear from her face. Could it be that Malcolm's mother had been hinting she was in love with her son?_

_ "But that's not the end of the tale." Malcolm jumped in. He placed the small music box on the bed and opened it. "For as they died in each others arms, a new life formed for them, a fate was written into the stars. For nothing could stop his love for her and he would do anything, even unspeakable horrors, in order to stand by her side once more." Malcolm made sure the boy took a firm hold on the music box. "This is yours now. This box is yours with the promise that true love will follow just true love will them again."_

_ "I getta keep it?" The boy's eyes were wide._

_ "Yeah, you get to keep it." He swore to the child. "May you find love and happiness with it. I know its given me peace."_

xxx

Sybelle opened the door to her shop with a heavy heart. Malcolm was alive. He was in Neverland as Peter Pan. It was very possible, if not highly likely, that the shadow had been talking about Peter Pan. The shadow had said she belonged to him and that was true, a part of her did belong to him. She felt eyes on her as she entered her shop.

"Aw, how was your date?" Peter asked her with a small smile.

"Hm, it was informative." She said as she looked him over. "I'm tired though and it is late." She noted.

"I could-"

"You can stay here for the night." She spoke over him. "Upstairs, I have a sofa you can rest on, since I'm not giving up my bed." She made her way towards the steps. She wanted to get ready for bed.

"You don't have-"

"I have a promise to keep." She informed him. "I will tell you the story of the music box than you shall sleep here." She started up the stairs.

"Are okay?" He asked her with worry in his eyes.

"Yes..." She paused to look at him for a moment. "Just a bad date. It put me on edge."

"I'm sorry." Peter confessed to her. "What happened?"

"He's... just not a very nice person." She admitted to the boy. "Jack... he's controlling and has tried to hurt me in the past." Her heart felt heavy and she wasn't able to look at the teenage boy. The sight of him caused her body to rattle and shake. He made her want to break down crying. "I just want to tell you a story and go to bed."

"I don't need a story." He stated to her.

"But I need to tell one." She nearly shouted. "I need to tell one and I'd like you to hear it. I'd like to tell you a story I haven't told anyone... Please, do this for me."

"Very well." He nodded his head. "Besides, I like hearing new stories."

xxx

That night Sybelle told Peter about the music box, about how she first saw it and how Malcolm gave it his little brother. She told Peter about how she promised to always love Malcolm and kept her word to these day.

As she told Peter the story, Pan listened and tried to compare what she said to what he remembered. His mind felt hazy as if a fog lay upon it. He frowned as he realized that someone had altered his memories. He wondered why anyone would do that. It didn't make sense. There was more to her than what she was letting on.

He would have to keep a closer eye on her. He couldn't let this Jack Frost harm her. She belonged to Peter Pan and he wasn't going to let anyone touch what was his.

Xxx

"Well," Sybelle whispered to herself as she sat by her bedroom window. She was looking towards the second star to the right. She smiled brightly to herself. "Let's see if you're still the boy for me. Hm, let's see how this game plays out." She mused to herself before blowing out a small candle.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>: Well, what did you think? Was this worth reading? Tell me your thoughts in a review. I love to hear from you. I mean it. I'm dying for a review here, a sign that people are keeping up with the story. I also need to know if people like the side chapters I'm writing, such as this one. If not, I can stop using them or write less of them.

**Side Note:** Neil's bride-to-be meets Sybelle while Peter and Neil cross paths. Punches will be thrown next chapter.


	24. Tamara

**Notes**: Number of things to say. One, I went to look up the Bechdel test and found out about the Russo test. I believe that this story past the Russo test without evening meaning too. The Russo test must have a character that is gay/lesbain/bisexual/transgender who is not solely defined by their sexuality and must be tied to the story in a way that his/her removal would significantly effect the plot of the story. **Lou** fits all of that. I think that without Lou I wouldn't have been able to write the story that I have so far. Much of how he and Sybelle deal with each other effect my writing.

Two, I had a hard time writing this chapter. That's why it took so long. The third fact will be stated at the end.

**Alice: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you enjoyed my writing so much that you've read _To The Heart of It_,_ 7__th__ Sister,_ and this story. Hearing you've read them make me happy. I try to write the best that I can and keep the characters in line with the show. I don't get a lot of reviews and I often wonder how many, if any, are following the stories I wrote and if they like them at all. You're review lifted my spirits a bit. (Still working on the next chapter of The 7th Sister. Have no idea why I'm taking so long on that.)

For Now, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamara<strong>

Sybelle slowly opened her eyes and let out a moan. Her phone was ringing again. It was only five in the morning and the person wouldn't stop calling her. She was tired and needed to be well rested for what lay ahead. She sighed as she picked up her cell and looked it over. She didn't recognize the number, but there were a number of texts from Casanova. Lou had been trying for hours to reach her. It seemed since she had been on her date with Jack Frost. The winter imp must have charmed her phone to block all calls for a few hours. She tried to hold in her rage. She had other things to deal with.

_'Sybelle, I have important news.'_

_ 'Something bad maybe coming. We should plan things out.'_

_ 'Hey, are you okay? You haven't called me yet. Did something happen?'_

_ 'I'm worried. Did he get to you? Are you in pain? Answer me.'_

_ 'I can't find you. I tried a locator spell and I can't find you. Please, a sign you are well.'_

_ 'You're alive. That much I know, but where and why not answer me? Something must be wrong.'_

_ 'It's not to say that I don't trust you to take care of yourself.'_

_ 'I do. I truly do, but this isn't like you.'_

_ 'At least not here.'_

Sybelle shook her head. She didn't want to read his silly thoughts on her well being. Instead, she called back the unknown number. It must have been something important for him to she had been hurt. In two rings, someone answered and her eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice. Why was Neil calling her? Was Lou calling from his phone? Was Lou trying to sleep with Neil? Had they already done it?

"Neil." Sybelle sounded shock. She was trying to form words that didn't insult people. She fought the urge to ask why Lou was trying to sleep with her grandchild, didn't Casanova have any taste? "Why are you calling me? The sun is still waking."

"_I wanted to talk to you._" Neil heaved out. "_My fiancee is arriving in town today."_

"Oh," That sounded stupid. Why would he bring her here? So soon after finding out he had a son that lived in a town full of magic, in a world that shouldn't have any at all? "She's not going to believe you about magic... and Henry living her... you can't keep it form her forever."

"_That's why I'm telling her today._"

"What!" She screamed out in horror. There was a loud crash in the next room. It was clear that she had woken Peter up, but she couldn't be bothered by that. "Are you insane? She's going to think you're crazy!"

"_That's why I was hoping you'd meet her..._"

"I'm not some damn show pony!" She yelled at her grandson. "I'm princess of a great kingdom, daughter of a god like being, the Boogeyman, Lady of the Lake-"

"_Boogeyman?" _Neil cut her off. "_Really? But I thought that was a guy?_"

"I'm a girl." Sybelle stated in a cold tone. She was sick of explaining this to people. "And the only ruler and master of nightmares to **ever** live. I am the Boogeyman. Why does it matter that I'm not a man? Why is that an issue people have?"

"_Well, why are you called-"_

"I'm sorry that Boogey-woman is a bit long. Boogey-Lady sounds weird and Master of fright, Mistress of Fear and Nightmares is a bit wordy. I got the Boogeyman. It's a title, a name to use."

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as he threw open her door. She gaped at him as the light from the living room area poured in.

"How'd you open my door?" She asked him as she glanced between him and the door. "It was locked."

"I picked it, the lock." He said in a dumb manner. It was like he was caught with his pants down and unsure of how to answer.

"You picked the lock?" She repeated, slightly confused.

"_Is someone with you?"_ Neil questioned. "_Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine." Sybelle answered her grandson. "My shop boy stayed over and came to check on me. Give me an hour warning before you bring your bride over."

"_Are you sure you're fine?_" Neil noted that she had been against his idea.

"Well, I should meet her and I've never spent any real time with you." She added as she tried not to look too long at Peter. Her gaze kept coming back to him though. "But I have to go. Lou needed me. It seemed important." She wasn't lying. That had been the reason she had mistakenly called Neil. "Talk to you later." She hung up on the poor man before he could say another word.

"Is something the matter?" Peter asked as she looked him over.

"Yes, you're in my room." She stated. "Why are you in my room?"

"You screamed." He pointed out. "I was worried."

"I've magic, powerful magic." She couldn't believe he was in her room. "You shouldn't be in my room!" She shouted. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry." He took a step back. "I didn't mean to-" She realized that she shouldn't be freaking out like this. It was normal he would check on her. She had screamed, afterall.

"Shut up!" She cut him off. "It is I that should be sorry." She stated softly as she thought over what had happened. "I wasn't thinking clearly." She remarked as she tossed the sheets off of her. I need to make a call. Can you leave and make yourself breakfast?"

"Yeah, but are you-"

"I'm... I just need to speak with Lou." She said with a tight smile. "Thank you."

xxx

She opened the shop earlier than usually. This gave her the time to think, plan, and get information. Finding out that Peter Pan was Malcolm wasn't necessarily a good thing. In fact, it could have been a very bad thing. Her sister could, in theory, use the boy against her. Pan, as she had found he liked to be called, wouldn't recall that they had been lovers. He wouldn't recall the any of their shared past together, but she would. Than there was Peter. What was Peter to her? What was he doing in her life?

She had the heart of the truly loving, a curse and a blessing. With her heart, she could truly love someone, and most beings, with her very core. This love would run very deep and made it easy for Sybelle to understand those around her. But love meant having an open heart, and open hearts were big targets. That's why Sybelle valued her ability to switch off her heart and turn truly hateful when she needed to be, or when her heart was still raw from the news Malcolm was dead. It was time that she started using her heart, she reasoned as she eyed her shop boy, and he seemed a fine enough choice.

"Are you alright?" Peter questioned her.

"Hm," She acted as though he was breaking her from thought. "I was just reflecting. About this morning, the door, I'm sorry for that. It's just..." She broke off and paused in order to create an air of saddnass. "For you could open the door so easily...Jack could too. He could..." She choked slightly as if to hold back a sob.

"Sybelle?" He watched her carefully. He wondered what Jack had done to her. She seemed deeply afraid of the imp. It was a good thing he didn't know her past very well, or he never would have bought the goods she was saling.

"Peter?" Sybelle pouted her lips. "Dr. Hooper always said that if I hold onto my pain, and sadness, it will would now to me. That's why I think...maybe I should tell someone about what Jack tried to do to me in the past."

"How he took away your love?" Peter eyed her carefully. "I'd be-"

"No, not that story." She shook her head. "A different one. The one were he tried to turn me into stone to keep in his froze garden so he could have me all to himself, or I could tell you the one about how he poisoned me so that I was in a death like state so he could have me to himself. Or the time that Jack killed my lover because I wouldn't talk to him and forced me to watch as that poor girl was torn to pieces and burned alive. Or... well, I don't think I talk about any of them." She reasoned.

"Why not?"

"They aren't the type of things mere mortals to hear. It would give a person nightmares. I know the last I shared all these memories with killed himself." She took a moment to remember the man with a confused look on her face. "Oh, that's right. I meant for him to die. I told him all the horrors I faced to show him how kind I was being and he ended up killing himself to atone for what he had done to me, or because he couldn't sleep after hearing all that I had gone through. It was one of the two. I couldn't be bothered."

"Thought you were a good guy?" Peter eyed her carefully. "Isn't the Lady Of the Lake a hero or something?" She could see the doubt being placed in his mind about her early behavior, but she didn't mind. She wanted him to see her for what she was.

"One of many titles and faces I've earned in my long life." Sybelle replied softly. "Why? Did I sound too much like a villain for your taste? I don't want to scare you off. Ha, ha." She chuckled nervously to herself. She was trying to make herself seem like a soft princess. She wondered if it was working.

"Your past...it doesn't matter." He was lying. It did matter to him, but she couldn't tell why it mattered. Was he worried he was being tricked or was it something else? "You aren't that person anymore, are you?"

"Hm, that remains to be seen." She stated as the front door opened. Lou glanced at her with unease. He quickly moved towards her and frowned. "Peter, why don't you take the day off. Do something for yourself?" Her tone was soft, but her eyes were dark and cold.

"What's the matter?" Peter questioned. The change in her manner troubled him.

"Leave." Sybelle stated firmly. She had other matters to deal with. She didn't have time to play around with him any longer. "Enjoy your day off."

"It's important." Lou sighed out. "You'll only be in the way." He told the teen.

"You saw my sister?" She questioned.

"Your sister?" Lou felt confused than nodded. "Yes, this deals with her...possibly. It could be one of the others though..."

"Peter," She whispered softly to him. "Please, take the day off. I don't want you here for this."

"Okay." The teenager nodded his head. "I'm a call away if you need me." He slowly ste

"Thank you." She smiled kindly towards him. She waited for him to go before scowling.

"I didn't see your sister." Lou stated.

"I guessed that much." The princess glared at the door. "But I have learned something that changes things. It makes me question... That boy couldn't be trusted with your news." Lou didn't understand, but let it slide. He didn't want to know why she had such a change of heart.

"The outsider." Lou stated. "He was here as a child. He goes by a different name, but it is that boy, Owen."

"Who?" Sybelle didn't know an Owen, at least not one that could be alive.

"He was a child that came to this town with his father...after the curse."

"But no one came to this town until Henry." Sybelle pointed out.

"Not true. There was a father and son." Lou stated.

"Do you know what happened?" Sybelle asked. The outcome of that tale could give them a clue as to how this Owen would behave.

"I have no idea, but Regina had interest in the child." Lou watched as Sybelle frowned in thought. She had little doubt that Owen's tale had a bad ending. How badly had the Evil Queen hurt this boy? The possible answers to that question played in her mind.

"We ignore that problem for now." She stated while still thinking it over. "Focus on the issues that are more pressing and easier for us to gain answers."

"Talking to the queen isn't easy?"

"We don't want her killing this Owen and having Henry turn from her, do we?" Sybelle snapped. "I want her to have a happy ending, not end up like me."

"You'll get your happy ever after." Lou stated in a stern tone.

"I shall not." Sybelle stated in a cool voice. "And honestly, it is the last thing on my mind. I don't want to live happily ever after. I want to ruin my sisters chances of ever getting theirs. This isn't about power, taking the throne, or finding happiness to end my pain." She gave a slow shake of her head. "The reason I fight is because I don't want them to be happy after ripping my heart out."

"Peter makes you happy." Lou stated. "He could-"

"Peter is not what he seems." She snapped. "There is something not right with him."

"What? Why are saying that?" Lou didn't understand. "Did something happen? You were all but singing-"

"Much happened." She grimaced. "Jack Frost is in town."

"Shit!"

"Malcolm is alive and Peter Pan." She paused to see how Lou would handle this news.

"What? Malcolm's and he's Peter Pan, or Malcolm is alive and you don't know how to tell me the news about Peter Pan..." Lou wasn't sure how to react just yet.

"The first." Sybelle bit her lip and frowned.

"The Pan you belong to." Lou reasoned. "He's your Malcolm all along? That's good news."

"Possibly, but not for sure." She didn't seem to enjoy the idea of him being alive. "He wouldn't recall me or our past together. It would be my word against his memories or I'll be forced to keep our shared past a secret. I don't care for either option."

"Plus, you were starting to fall for Peter." He reasoned.

"Don't make claims about my heart." She snapped. "I don't know a thing about him. Humans can be tricky to read as it is. One's that do magic even more so."

"He does magic? Are you sure?"

"He does a good job hiding it, but he must be able to do some magic." She explained. "I charmed my bedroom door so that no one may enter it but myself and Peter opened it without a thought when he heard my scream. He must not have been thinking clearly when he unlocked my door."

"Could he have done it without knowing he was using magic?"

"Yes, I think he did use magic without knowing, but no I don't think he'd be able to open the door without some level of understanding of magic and how to use it." She pouted in deep thought. "It takes great skill to use magic like it's nothing, like breathing."

"Could he..." Lou wasn't sure what to make of this news.

"I'm not sure what he could be, but I have some ideas, theories really." She shook her head. "Best treat him like normal for know. I'll let you know what we'll do in time."

"Still, this is bad." He noted. "Jack Frost, Peter not being what he seems, Malcolm being alive, the Dark One your child, and that Owen child. Plus, let's not forgot how we ended up in this town."

"Yes, my sister hasn't shown her face yet." The princess sighed. "I never get a chance to enjoy happiness before something bad happens."

"So, he did make you happy." Her friend grinned. She shot him a heated look. He chuckled as she turned her back to him. She removed a knife from the back room and placed it in between them.

"Listen closely." She stated. "This is important. I have a job for you and it needs to be done right or else."

"You'll skin me alive and make my life hell." He snorted. He was use to such harsh words.

"Or else we could die." She said with such weight that he felt as though death was standing behind him, breathing down on him. Very quietly she added. "I do not wish to die. So, please do not fail in this task."

"Very well." He nodded his head. "I shall not fail you."

"Hm" She smiled tightly at him. "I trust you won't. Felix would be upset if you did."

"Not everything is about him." He told her. He wanted to tell her that he served her because he wanted to, not because of a promise, but held his tongue. It wasn't like it would change anything. Felix was long gone from their lives. He wasn't coming back.

"I miss him too." She whispered. "But we can't look back. We must look forward." She sighed out. "Now, let's focus on keeping our futures."

Xxx

Neil felt nervous. He had never wanted to bring her into this world. He had hoped to never have to see his father again, or have a life with magic. He had hoped to live a normal life in this land. It had been what he fought for, but he couldn't have that life anymore. He couldn't hide from it now that he had Henry. For his son, he would do anything.

His eyes went wide as he walked down the street towards his grandmother's shop. He wanted to speak with her in person. He couldn't believe who was coming out of the Second Start, Pan. What was he doing here? What was he doing with Sybelle? Before he knew what he was doing, he had the teenager pinned to a wall.

"What are you doing here?" Neil hissed.

"Sorry. Do I know you?" The teen asked with wide eyes of surprise.

"Don't play that game with me Pan." He hissed.

"Pan?" He didn't seem to be understanding. "Are you saying I look like a girl?"

"I don't have time for your games." Neil snared. "In fact, I've out grown them."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." It was clear that the man wasn't buying Peter's words. "What is this about?"

"I don't want you near my grandmother, or my family."

"That's up to her, isn't it?" Peter smirked. "And I don't understand why you're so against me being with her. What could I have done to make you hate me so?"

"You monster." Neil was shaking. "I'll see you-"

"As I said, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"As if you don't." Neil spat at him. "Let's see if Sybelle believes your words." He released the teenager and made his way towards the door of Sybelle's shop.

"Fine. Go and tell her who you think I am." Peter stated coldly. "Make her question me and what I'm doing with her, if you think that is for the best. Just be sure that it is...for the best."

"What do you mean?" Neil questioned. Peter's words made him doubt himself. The boy's words hit to a painful truth. If he made Sybelle happy, did Neil have a right to ruin her chance at happiness, even if it was with a monster? That was so like Pan. Neil thought bitterly to himself. It was so like Pan to say the truth in such a way that one couldn't see the right course from the wrong one.

"I just want to make sure you aren't hurting her." Peter told the man. "I'd hate to see anyone break her heart. That person...well, I think death would be too good for that person. But that's just me."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Well, I'll be honest." Peter smirked wider. "I think she'd enjoy it if I did. She seems the type to enjoy a bit of pain with her pleasure."

Within second, Neil's fist slammed into Peter's face. It sent the poor lad backwards. He chuckled to himself as he wiped the lip off his face.

"I think we should end things here." Peter laughed to himself. "Wouldn't want your grandmother to come out and break up a fight. I doubt she'd be interested in hear you out than." Neil knew that was the truth. It was the only reason why he didn't dare attack the monster once more. "I'll see you around." Peter said as he walked off. He was in high spirits. Neil was left unsure what to do.

"What are you thinking!" Lou shouted from inside. The Second Start's door opened and he hurried out. "I don't agree with this plan. Jack is going-"

"Never mind Jack." Sybelle heaved out. "Rumple cares for me. Jack shouldn't be stupid enough to... you know..."

"Just don't touch anything or eat anything until I get back." Lou warned. "We don't need him putting you in a sleeping curse to keep you to himself."

"Uh, don't remind me of that... thing he tried to do." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "Just do what I told you. Stop questioning my orders. This curse brought out the worst in you. You never acted like this before it."

"You never acted like this either." He shot back. "You'd have... I'm not sure what you'd have done for sure, but it would have been nasty and painful."

"Don't talk like that in front of my grandson." She snapped. "Neil come inside. I'll fix us something to drink."

"Oh, you shouldn't-" Lou was about to tell her not to drink anything when the door slammed shut in his face. "Right. I should get going. Wasted enough time as it is." He turned towards Neil and shook his head. "Don't ask who Jack is. It'll just piss her off."

xxx

The red eyed shadow huffed in the dark. He was sick of waiting for the fairy to come see him. He was sick of spending his time with her. Her magic put him on edge and he was sure that she didn't like meeting him either.

"They should be together soon." The fairy whispered to the shadow.

"If you say so, but I fear it won't be so simple."

"You mean to say there are things you have kept from me?"

"Of course." The shadow smiled. "I would never go against my master and give away his secrets."

"Would it hurt their chances?"

"Hm, it is hard to say." The shadow thought over. "She does not behave in a normal manner."

"That is true." The fairy chuckled to herself. "She has always marched down her own path. Even before she was born, she was going to be different."

"Hmmm..." The shadow looked out towards the distance in thought.

"Gene?" Blue asked him. "Do you-"

"Never call me that." The shadow hissed at her. "That is not my name."

"It use to be." She pointed out. "When you were-"

"I warn you." The red eyed shadow glared at her. "I am not that man. I do not have the morals of a human being."

"No, no you are not." She agreed. "But you do care for them. You have taken great pains to help that boy."

"He is my master." The shadow told her. "I have only done what I had to."

"It is alright to say-"

"Our we done here? I do not have the time to waste on the likes of you."

"Yes," She sighed in dismay. "I believe that things will go as planned. No matter what comes next, there is only one end."

"May it be better than their last one." The shadow stated before leaving.

Xxx

Neil watched his grandmother conjure up a table and three chairs so that they could have tea. She took a step towards the table a placed a small pot of tea on it. Three matching tea cups and saucers appeared. She bit her lip in thought.

"We aren't tea people." Neil told her. "I doubt she'd notice anything is missing."

"Oh, I was just thinking that I missed Wonderland tea leaves." She laughed. "Such magical tea. It changes your hair and skin in odd ways. It would have been prefect for.. Tami."

"Tamara." He correct her. "Got a thing about being called Tami. Something with her mother."

"Don't call her Tami. Got it." Sybelle nodded her head. "Anything else?" She said as she took a seat. "Any fears to avoid when I use my magic? I have to think on my feet and I don't want to freak her out too much."

"Don't worry." Neil stated. "I've talked you up and told her a bit about my past."

"How much is a bit?" Sybelle wondered. "I need to know what mind frame she's walking in with."

"Just follow my lead."

"I don't like the sound of this." She shook her head. "But she's going to be your wife, not mine. Whatever you want."

xxx

"Hey, Peter." Lou shouted. "I just spoke with Holly."

"Have you?" Peter wasn't sure what to make of this. Why would Holly speak with Lou? Had she told on him? It would be a shame, Peter thought to himself, if he had to kill Casanova.

"She's going to see Jack." Lou added.

"To talk him out of being near Sybelle."

"No, for sex." Lou stated. "But that's besides the point."

"What?" Peter didn't understand this. Was Holly that uncaring about her _"friend"_? "Why would she do that?"

"Nah, she liked to play with him or something." Lou shook his head. "That's not the point."

"How is that not the point?"

"Holly is a lot of things, but she's not really willing to die for Sybelle." The ginger explained. "I need another pair of eyes to look after my princess."

"And you want me to?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "Why? You didn't want me around. You don't like me."

"Yeah, but Sybelle likes you and Jack'll hate that." The man chuckled. "He'll kill you before going after Sybelle. It'll be like a bell going off. Plus, she likes you. So, she won't kill you for not leaving her alone."

"Jack may not even try anything." Peter countered. Lou snorted.

"I'll put you on the list of possibles." The ginger ignored the teens words. "She'll get stressed. I should add a couple hot, cute guys for her to sleep with. Not saying she will want to. Just that mind games and trying to live make her... uh, sorry talking too much. I never talked this much before. This curse... the gift that keeps on messing with you."

"I'm not getting jealous. You can't use that to make me do want you want."

"Not trying to." Lou said. "Just something to keep in mind if you want the job. She's very pretty after all and you enjoy being around her. You'll be one of the many man who she could sleep with."

"I don't like that."

"She'd like." Lou stated. "We both like the idea of living on an island filled with hot men worshiping either us and...hmmmm... that would be nice. Uh, I wonder if he's...nah. I'm sure he still wants to kill me for sleeping with his mom and brother at the same time."

"Sybelle?"

"Oh, yeah. As long as Jack's around, Sybelle needs to be protected. Unless he gives his word on pain of torture forever, he's going to try to own her. And we have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah, we do." Peter said with a dark look.

Xxx

"Hello Tamara." Sybelle beamed as the woman walked into the store.

"Oh, have I come to the wrong place?" She looked around he shop. "I'm here to meet an old woman, Neil's grandmother."

"That's me."

"Neil's a grown man." Tamara pointed out. "You're hardly twenty."

"I'm a couple hundred." The Nereid princess corrected. "I just look good for my age."

"That's not possible."

"She's telling the truth." Neil heaved out. "She's a Nereid. It's like a mermaid, long lives and good looks."

"I'm not a mermaid." Sybelle stressed. "Don't compare our kinds like that. It's insulting."

"Nereid. That's a sea...nymph." Tamara thought over. "Poseidon was often seen with them." She finished.

"Very good." The princess smiled. "He was the king of their kind, but he past many years ago." She frowned before taking a sip of tea. "It pains me to know that a merking shares his name, but I dare not attack, or kill, a son of Triton. Best not to start a second war."

"Yeah, I heard the first one was a bit nasty."

"Ha, ha, ha." Sybelle crossed her legs. "Why do you think sailors prayed to my kind of protection? Poseidon is proof that mermaids are nasty things. My kind are the true beauties of the sea."

"It's a long story." Neil told his lover. "Triton killed her father after being at war with each other. It's a tale of two brothers and a woman. It's messy."

"I think you both lost your minds." Tamara stated. "Magic isn't real." She lied.

"I think you don't believe that." Sybelle smiled knowingly. "Magic is real and I'm here to prove that Neil is telling the truth."

"Whatever you want." Neil sighed. "She can do."

"Hm, within reason." Sybelle added. "No murdering people or forcing love."

"Well, I don't need love and I'd hate to kill anyone." She lied again.

"Well, I'm not planning on doing either." She shrugged her shoulders. "But I can do other things."

"Can you... can you make a magic mirror like in Snow White?"

"That's easy." She laughed. "But I don't feel like trapping a fool in a mirror. How about I just show you... Wonderland. I haven't seen that land in ages." She pointed to a mirror and the image of Wonderland appeared. The white rabbit was speaking to Alice.

"Well, that doesn't prove a thing." Tamara pointed out. "You could have programed that in."

"True." Sybelle nodded before waving her hand to vanish the mirror from sight. "Something a bit more...touchable." She smirked.

"NO! Whatever you're planning-" A cloud of smoke formed in front of them.

"Hush." She cut off her grandson. "It won't hurt you." The smoke covered them than slowly disappeared.

"What did you do?" They were standing in the middle of the woods.

"Moved us." Sybelle stated. "A transportation spell." She frowned as she looked left and right.

"Why where?" Tamara questioned. "Why not where there are people? Doesn't everyone in town know that there's magic?"

"There's a visitor in town that we don't want knowing our secrets." Sybelle glanced at Neil's future bride. "Have you spoken to him?"

"I just got into town not long ago." Tamara stated. "I haven't met him yet." Lie. She was lying.

"Oh, well. Don't run off and tell him about this." She laughed. "I'd hate to see what happened in Camelot happen here."

"You were there?"

"She's the Lady of the Lake." Neil explained.

"But you're a sea being."

"Yes, that is true." The Nereid knowledged. "It's an thing about my people. Not important to the here and now."

"I guess that's true." Tamara nodded.

"You're taking this all rather well."

"People reacted differently to such news." Neil pointed out.

"That is true." She glanced at the two of them. She stared at the woman for a moment. "How are you feeling? You're not scared or troubled by my magic, are you? The daughter of a god does make some nervous."

"A god?" She didn't seem to understand. "No, you don't trouble me at all. Your magic is beautiful." Lie. "It's something I haven't seen before." Lie. "It will take some getting use to, finding out that magic is real after thinking it was myth for all my life." Lie.

"I imagine you stopped believing...at what age? Must have been a late in life, right?"

"No, pretty much the normal age." Tamara shrugged. "About ten or so." Lie.

"Let's go back to my shop." Sybelle stated.

Xxx

"We need to talk." He sneered as he entered the apartment.

"About what?"

"I want you to leave her alone." He shouted at the magical being.

"Oh, you do." The being smiled at him in a cocky manner. "Why should I do what you want?"

"If you don't, I'll make you wish for death." He threatened.

"I'm immortal. I can't be hurt."

"I believe I can."

"Hm, very well Peter." Jack spat out. "Take your best shoot." He'd teach this fool a lesson.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Holly was rushing towards Casanova's car. He stood against it with his arms crossed. She shrugged her shoulders and skipped to the passenger side. He rolled his eyes before opening the door and entering.

"What happened?"

"He healed like normal." The harpy stated. "I don't get why Sybelle thought he wouldn't."

"I think I do." Lou stated.

"Care to fill me in? I just whored myself for her. The least I could get is a reason why."

"Not now." He frowned. "It's too soon to say and I'd rather not be wrong. Let's just go eat while I think."

"Whatever." She sucked her teeth. She was always treated like some kind of dog. Come here. Go there. Get this. Roll over. Why couldn't they trust her more? Oh, right. She recalled how she was being bullied around by that monster. She wasn't really good at being strong, keeping secrets and trusts. Maybe it was better they kept her in the dark. "I need a hot bath. This whole thing's got me tense."

xxx

Sybelle and Tamara appeared back in the Second Start. The princess glared at the woman before her. She didn't like being lied to and this woman was nothing but a lair.

"Where's Neil?" Tamara paniced.

"In the woods." Sybelle sounded deeply upset. "I didn't want him to hear what I had to say about you."

"What?" Tamara wasn't following. "What's going on? Everything was fine and-"

"Don't!" She warned. "You've a serpates tongue on you. You were lying about magic back there. You've seen it before. You don't like my magic. You hate magic."

"No, that's not true." Lie.

"Have you meet beings of magic before? Did you kill one?"

"No, never." She lied again.

"You have." Sybelle's eyes widened in shock and horror. "They're still here, still hunting. I didn't think their was any magical beings left alive in this world."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes, you do!" Sybelle raised her voice. "So, stop it. You look like a fool trying to keep up this lie."

"So, what do we do now?" Tamara pouted. "Do we fight it out or you kill me on the spot?"

"I'm not going to kill you." The princess rolled her eyes. "Neil likes you and I don't want to break his heart. Besides, people like you have been around since before I was born. Magic is a tool. People will try to kill it or worship it for their own needs. You fear magic. I fear people who want magic above all else. The thought of you wanting to kill me is far better than what others would do to me to take my magic for themselves. The things humans have done..." She looked like she was about to cry. "Even you would think it was uncalled for."

"You can't make me change my mind."

"I don't care if you change your mind." Sybelle sighed out. "Neil doesn't care for magic either. He would rather live without it. In this, you two are prefect for each other."

"You'll tell him about how I lied." Tamara eyed the Nereid.

"Your past is your own." She stated coldly. "But the stranger, I wish to know about him. What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"Please, don't lie to me." Sybelle shook her head. "It's wasting our time and I rather think we don't want me to force it out of you."

"You'll torture me." She snorted with disgust.

"Tamara, I don't need to. I could slip a potion that would make so you can't lie." The princess took a seat with a soft smirk. "Not all magic is dark and evil."

"He wants to know where his father is."

"And Regina did something to his dad..."

"He believes so." Tamara felt uncomfortable.

"His father must be dead." Sybelle heaved. "It would be foolish to keep the man alive."

"That's a person." Tamara hissed out.

"That's the truth." The Nereid shouted back. "Lou thinks that name was here as a child. He's a grown man and it wouldn't make sense to keep his father for that many years."

"You're a monster." Tamara sneered.

"That may be true, but that doesn't change facts. He's father is dead. You should tell him to stop looking."

"That's it?" The woman was in shock. "No warning me about going against magic? No questions about why I'm doing this? I get to live and marry your grandson."

"He loves you." Sybelle stated. "What right do I have to ruin a chance at happiness for him? You may not like magic and you may have kill people, but where I'm from many have killed to survive. For all I know, you may have killed to save your family. I'm not going to judge you for it. I'm not going to ask you about or tell him. All I want in return is a promise, your word. Don't come after me. I have enough issues to deal with at the moment and I don't what to hurt my blood."

"That doesn't sound smart, ignoring this."

"You do what you want. You hurt my grandson and his father will hurt you. It's as simple as that. I've a strong family." Sybelle explained. "I trust that they can take care of themselves."

"You'll be watching me." She reasoned.

"No, I won't."

"Why not?"

"Why should I? I trust your bright enough to know that attacking me is stupid." Sybelle narrowed her eyes. "I'm well liked and highly powerful. You can't take me on, but... if you do try something, I look forward to watching you bury yourself." Tamara pouted her lips and crossed her arms. She would have to tell George about this. This could be a problem. The front door swag open.

"What happened?" Neil shouted. "I was left in the middle of nowhere."

xxx

Peter wiped the blood off his face. Blood covered his shirt. He panted heavily with a mix of rage and weariness. He sneered at the man under him. So much for being immortal and oh so powerful. How could Sybelle fear such a man as this?

"Fuck it all." Jack chuckled through his pain. His chest was in so much pain. He must have broken a rip or three. "Didn't think you'd be here."

"Do you know me?" Peter asked the beaten man.

"Should I know you?"

"You just said..."

"I said what?" Jack closed his eyes. "I... I..." He quickly past out much to Peter's dismay.

"Well, at least he got the message." He thought to himself.

Xxx

Lou glanced at his phone. Sybelle seemed to be pleased that Jack was healing normally. She wanted him to pop over to check that he was still in one piece. This whole thing didn't make sense unless she was... but why would she do that?

"Hey, you look confused." Holly crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I am." Lou shook his head. "I forgot how tiring it is to keep up with our princess."

"You always seemed to understand her actions well."

"I know and I think I do." He sighed out. "But I'm not sure why. I'm missing something important, but I'm not sure what. I'm forgetting something."

"Look. You always tell me to leave the thinking to her." Holly huffed. "Why don't you ever do that?"

"Because, someone has to have her back and being a pawn isn't good enough."

"Too bad Pan doesn't have a heart." Holly snorted. "Those two could rule the realms."

"What was that?"

"The goat man." Holly rushed out. "He was great. Music was wonderful. Could've ruled the realms with it." She lied. Lou eyed the woman with the long legs as she walked by.

"WELL, now that you're talking about beings I never meet and don't care about, I'm going to see about about a number."

"How does she trust him more than me?" Holly muttered in disbelief.

xxx

Books, herbs, glass bottles on top of flames, and other items lined her back table. She had been trying her hardest to create a potion for Belle, and that dwarf. So far, she had failed to make the brew she wanted, though she did make a wonderful healing potion that was a nice green. She would keep that recipe for herself.

She heard the bell from the front door ring and frowned at her notes. She was sure that she locked her door and found it a bit rude that he just walked in. The brew in front of her changed to pink and she moved it to cool down.

"What are you working on?" Peter asked from her doorway.

"Researching for a potion I need to make." She stated. "Nothing of importance to you."

"What kind of potion?" He asked as he looked at her tools.

"Oh," She turned to look at him. "What happened to you?"

"It's not important."

"I think it's far more important than what I'm working on." She frowned as she picked up her phone and seemed to be checking a message. "Should I call Lou to help you? Or a doctor? You're covered in blood."

"Ha, most of it isn't even mine." He snorted. "I doubt any of it is."

"Hm, still..." She waved her hand to sniff out the small fire. "You should let me check on you."

"If it will ease you're mind."

"It would." She gave a firm nod. He stepped deeper into the light to show her his face. "No, not here. Upstairs, where I have a first aid kit." She doubted that he'd need it.

Xxx

Lou nursed the side of his face as he returned to the table. Holly sat there giggling at his misfortune.

"What happened?"

"I slept with her... and never called her back." Lou heaved.

"You forgot you slept with her? That's not like you." The harpy pointed out.

"It was during the curse and I thought she was her twin sister."

"Hehe, is it a bad time to tell ya that your phone went off?"

"Nah, maybe it'll be good news." Lou smirked as he picked up his phone. He had been wrong.

"That bad?"

"That bad." Lou shook his head. "I'll pay the bill."

xxx

Peter took a seat on her sofa and she sat on her coffee table. It was awkward for him. He knew that she wanted to look him over and tell him what happened, but he didn't want her to see him. It made him uncomfortable. He was embarrassed.

"Come now." She tried to smile. "Just remove your shirt and show me you're fine."

"I told you I was." He glared at her. "You can tell I'm telling the truth."

"You may believe you're fine and not be." She snapped at him. "The truth is never simple." She frowned at him as her gaze softened. "It's subject to belief as well as facts. If you believe your not lying with all your soul, you would be telling me the truth even if it wasn't so."

"He didn't..." Peter tried to carefully word what he was going to say. He didn't want her to trip him up. "He only hit me a few times. I got the upper hand quickly."

"That may be so, but if someone with magic hit you...they could have cast a spell on you or something." She was trying to vague and hide the fact that she knew where he had been and who he had fought. She had designed it that way. "If you let me look, or tell me it was someone without magic, I'll believe you're fine." He clenched his jaw. He knew that she had him trapped. He would have to push her away or tell her why he didn't want to remove his shirt.

"I'd still rather not."

"You want to see Jack." She said evenly. "He wouldn't have left you untouched."

"He didn't get a chance to hurt me." Peter told her.

"Why did you go see him?"

"I had my reasons." He didn't like that she was questioning him. Shouldn't she be thankful to him or worrying over his health? Most girls dotted on men that could be hurt. She was doing something else. What was she getting at? "Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't want you getting hurt over me." She snapped. "Jack's my problem, not yours. I would have...I..." She struggled over her words. She couldn't force the lie out of her lips. "I have plans in place if he were to come after me. I'm not helpless. Yes, I'm scared of him, but I'm not helpless." She muttered into the room. "He could have hurt you. It was stupid idea..." She was speaking more to herself than to him, but he didn't know that. "I may not know much about you, but I do care for you." She locked eyes with him and took hold of his hand in both of hers. "The truth is...I'm worried about you. I'm scared that..." She paused to regain control of herself. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll make the sofa up. You can stay here so that..." She stood up to go, but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

He wrapped an arm around her and placed his head on her shoulder. He breathed her in and wondered what he was doing. He swallowed hard as she tried to relax under his touch. She hadn't been held like this in many years. It was comforting and strange.

"I care for you too." Peter whispered. "That's why I went. That's why I can't..."

"Peter? What's the matter?" Sybelle asked. "What can't you do?" She questioned softly. She didn't want him to shut her out. He didn't say anything and a stillness hung in the air.

"I should go." He pulled away from her quickly. He hurried past her and towards the stairs.

"Peter. Peter wait." Sybelle rushed after him. She sped down the steps to catch him.

"No, I have to go." Peter told her in a forceful manner.

"Peter, just relax." She informed him. "You can stay. You don't-"

"NO! I have to go." He shouted at her. He slammed her into the wall when she tried to touch him. His action shocked and excited her. She had to keep herself in check or she would have kissed him. The dark look in his eyes and his tight grab on her perked her interest. He didn't want to hurt her, but he would if he had to and she know, that if he was like her, he wouldn't lose sleep over it. "I have to go." He heaved out as he realized that he must have been hurting her, though she didn't seem to be feeling any pain.

She eyed him carefully as he let her go and stepped backwards. This reaction, she had seen it before on a face that looked just like his. It was when Malcolm had created a fire ball and burned her. He had felt like his father in that moment and it killed him inside. She bit her tongue and watched him. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't do anything. If she did, she would give too much away. It pained her to do nothing, but it was for the best.

"I'll see you in a few days." He choked out.

She turned her head to look anywhere but him. She heard the small belle chime as he left her shop. Once he had walked past her window and out of sight, she slowly leaned onto the wall and rubbed her arms. She knew in that moment that she'd be faced with a difficult question soon and she wasn't sure which path to walk on, towards that boy or towards a chance with her son, with Rumple. Because the Dark One wouldn't want that boy in her life. He wouldn't want anything that reminded him of his father in their life. Rumple truly was going to take all her happiness from her, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Wow, that didn't end like I planned it to, but I think it worked out for the best. I honestly like this ending a lot better than the one I planned out. I did a lot of rewriting scenes in this chapter. It's why I took so long and didn't have this out by Easter as I had planned. The scene with Jack/Peter and Sybelle/Tamara had been much longer and more detailed. They talked a lot more and I thought that it gave too much away and turned the story somewhere I didn't want to go. I went back and changed them and added Holly into the chapter. I like Holly. She tries to be loyal, but can't stop putting herself before others. That's a fun kid of character to write.

Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Was it enjoyable? What about Peter and Sybelle? Did you catch the nod to "To The Heart of It"? My guess is not really. But leave a review and tell me your thoughts.

Next chapter is _Selfless, Brave, and True._


	25. Selfless, Brave And True

**Notes**: I kind of hated writing this chapter. It felt like such a chore. I mean it was just like watching paint dry. No fun at all and it doesn't help that I'm not sure what to do with Sybelle during the Neverland arc. I had an idea but Peter ruined the plans I had when I first drafted this story. Hear that Peter! You ruined everything. You're just like **** *** in this! Hm, sorry about that. Almost gave away spoilers. My bad. Anyway!

**Alice**- I want to thank you for reviewing and catching that bit about Gene. I wasn't sure if anyone would put two and two together. It made me glad that I went ahead and did it. I agree that Sybelle does deserve to be happy. She's gone through a lot.

IMPORTANT! This takes place during the last chapter.

Everyone! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Selfless, Brave And True <strong>

After Tamra and Sybelle's talk, Neil's faience stated that she needed to step out and take a moment to think. The Nereid knew that she was thinking over what she had been told. It was a wise thing to do. For this, Tamara needed space and Sybelle was happy to give her just that.

"Neil, I want to ask you something." She sighed out. "Alone."

"Yeah, if that's okay." He turned to Tamara. "There are things I wanted to tell you too."

"It's fine." His bride-to-be assured him. "I'm just going to take a walk."

"I'll catch up with you later."

Tamara nodded her head and stepped out of the shop towards Granny's Diner. She had a lot to think over.

xxx

Owen sat there eating his pie as the Evil Queen cheerfully stepped towards him. She was thankful that her son was warming up to her once more and Snow was going to ruin her own happiness. Truly, things were coming up her way. She smiled at him and said words, but he didn't really listen. He couldn't believe how she could just act like such a good person, like she had never hurt anyone in her life. She truly was a monster. Before long, she stood up and left him to his pie.

She smiled as Snow stood before her. "If I were you, I'd try the fish special. It's right up your alley, blackened sole." The look of horror on the princess's face was priceless. Yes! Everything was coming up Regina and life couldn't be more prefect.

Snow didn't have time to reflect on Regina's words. She had to work on making her heart pure once more. She needed to help Marco and his son.

Xxx

Blue sighed as she watched Marco, Emma, and Mary Margret walk towards her. They seemed to have spent a fair amount of time looking for her. She imagined that she knew why they were here. She listened to them explain and ask for her help. She was right. They were here about _him_. Blue was glad that her talk with the shadow had been short, or else the group would have seen Gene. She wouldn't want to explain why a shadow had been with her. That would have made things worse and destroyed the trust they had in her. Even fairies had secrets they rather not have told.

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked.

"Because what he was is what he is?" Blue stated. Mary Margret seemed unsure how to take the fairy's word. That couldn't be true. August couldn't be trapped like that. "Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach so many years ago? The day I turned your son into a real boy?" Blue asked Marco.

"Yes, it was the happiest day of my life." He replied to her.

"I told Pinocchio so long that he remained brave, truthful, and unselfish he would stay a real boy." She told the old man. It broke her heart to tell him why she couldn't help his son though it didn't appear that way on the outside. "And I'm unfair he did not. That is why he changed back. That's why there's nothing I could do for him." She told them a half truth. There was one thing, but she had sworn to never let _that _happen again.

"It's true that he's done some things that he regrets. We all have." Mary Margret cut in. "But shouldn't he have another chance." Yet, the fair knew that Mary was truly questioning if she could have another chance.

"If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one that he must travel on his own. No one can force him." The fairy stated as she recalled some past crime. "Or it would not be true."

The news was a heavy blow to the group. This had not been what they wanted to hear, but it was something that they had needed to hear. It had been a lesson her dearest friend had taught her so long ago and the one she held closest to her heart at all times.

"Do not despair Marco." Snow told her friend. "I know there's still hope for your son." For she couldn't believe otherwise. As long as August had hope of redemption, she had hope as well. "There has to be."

xxx

Meanwhile, Tamara, having overheard Snow, was quick to search for the puppets hiding place. He was the only one that could ruin her plans. Sybelle had given her word and strange as it was Tamara had yet to meet a magical being who went back on their word. So, she knew that Sybelle would hold her tongue on the matter for as long as Tamara played safely out of sight. Once caught in a lie by the others, Sybelle wouldn't be able to ignore the person Tamara truly was. They both knew that. So, Tamara was forced to reach the puppet man first, or risk losing it all.

She was only lucky that he had been easy to find and that the foolish "heroes" had been focused on solving the "problem" first before finding the "man" that needed their aid. She couldn't help but find that a bit backwards. She imagined that Sybelle would have sent someone to find a possible cure while she went to get the puppet, or something like that. The woman seemed to think things through from every side before acting.

Tamara noted how odd it was to see a wooden man moving about in front of her. She wondered when she had become so numb to the sight of magic. Did beings like Sybelle view magic as nothing special too?

"Not much of a decorator." She noted with amusement, because it was how she dealt with these things. Humor made everything easier to handle. "Than again I guess a man made of wooden doesn't require much."

xxx

Holly bit her lip. She was nervous and unsure what to do. She didn't like the idea of owing the queen a favor, but wondered if Sybelle would kill her for overstepping. The harpy frowned at her phone and the text she was debating on sending. She could warn the queen and not owe her anymore, but risk upsetting the Nereid or Holly could do nothing and watch how things played out. Owing someone a favor wasn't always a bad thing. Sybelle often owed people favors just so that she could make them think she was forced to 'help' them do what she wanted them to do from the start.

Uh, thinking on that level hurt Holly's brain. She couldn't understand how Rumpelstiltskin, Sybelle, or anyone else could keep up with all those thoughts and planning. Fuck it. Holly thought to herself. She would send the queen the text.

_The stranger is Owen, the kid that was here many years ago. I think we're even now._

xxx

"You can see me?" He couldn't believe it. "You believe?"

"Do you think I would've chased down someone called the dragon if I didn't."

"I don't understand." This didn't make sense. "What are you doing here? And how's this even possible?"

"What I'm doing in Storybrooke doesn't concern you." She stated firmly as she made herself more comfortable. She felt much more in control dealing with him than she had with Sybelle. "But I need you to do something and after what you pulled in Hong Kong, you owe me."

"What could I ever do for you?"

"Leave." He didn't seem to like her request. "It's a simple request considering what I'm about to offer you." She informed him in a cool tone. She tried not to picture how Sybelle had done the same thing she was doing now. Tamara didn't like the idea that Sybelle and her could be alike in anyway. Magic was evil and therefore Sybelle was evil.

She watched the wooden man sit down. It amused her to see that he wanted answers. He was lucky that she was going to let him live, but if he didn't play her game she'd do what she had to. She always did what she had to do in the end.

No, you're going to explain this. Did you follow me? Are you like me?"

"Magical? No." She took off her gloves and pocketed them. "I'm quite human. But forget for a second who I am and why I'm here. And instead ask yourself the more important question, how? My cancer was a death sentence remember. Yet, here I am." Tamara would get this _man_ to leave by using his greatest weakness. She would get him out by using his greed. She smirked to herself.

"The dragon." The wooden being stated. "The liquid in the bottle, it worked." His voice was tight.

"It cured me, August." She leaned closer to him. "And it can cure you too. I still have some of it left." He looked at her with a slight bit of hope. "The bottle is in my apartment in New York." She told him truthfully. "You can go get it. All I ask is that you leave Storybrooke now and never return."

" Neil?" August realized as he looked at the ring on her finger. "You're the fiancee. Are you and Neil here for the magic? Are you two trying to take the magic from Storybrooke?" Tamara couldn't believe how small minded this man was and wondered if Sybelle often had to deal with people like him. Did the princess she Tamara the way Tamara saw the wooden man? It was very possible. Tamara had to stop thinking like that. She had met the girl once and was already looking up to Sybelle. What was wrong with her.

"Neil doesn't have anything to do with any of this, okay?" She stated as she stood up. She may not have loved Neil, but she did care enough about him to not want to harm him. Plus, Sybelle's threat felt very real to her. "He knows as much as you do. Actually, now you know a lot more. So, do we have a deal?"

"I can't leave without knowing what you're doing here."

"Sure you can." She tried not to smile. "And you will. You're the same man I left in a in Hong Kong gutter, a man willing to do anything to save himself. And that's what I'm offering August. Salvation." She said as she held out her keys for him.

Xxx

He walked in to find a woman standing in his room facing the window. He tossed down his keys and started to remove his jacket.

"You know, I'm all set on towels, if that's why you're here" He knew who he was talking to. He just didn't care. "I air dry."

"I'm here because I realized why I felt I knew you." Of course that was after Holly had pointed it out. She hope have to thank the harpy for doing something useful, for once. "It's because we have met before." He seemed a bit unease about hearing this. He had just a bit of his power over her. "Haven't we, Owen?" She asked with a knowing smile. It was time that she found out why he was here and maybe she could keep him in her life this time. She had hated seeing him go when he was a boy. He could stay with her and they could be a family.

She felt a slight pin in her chest when he wouldn't let her touch him and even more so when he stated that he was here for his father. She had hoped that he had come back to see her. It had been a foolish thought and she cursed herself for it. No matter. She would make sure he left town one way or another. She didn't want to kill him, but she would if she had to.

**Xxx**

Sybelle watched as Tamara's car speed past her towards the edge of town. It seemed that the wooden man was driving it. She couldn't be sure what Tamara was planning, but knew that Marco was looking for his boy. As a parent, she knew what it was like to be parted from a child and miss that child. She quickly said a small spell that could bring him the puppet back. It would make him think, see, or smell something that could make him rethink about leaving. She didn't know if it could work, but it was worth a try and it wasn't going against Tamara per say. Plus if he came back, she could possibly finish that spell she was working on.

She had no way of knowing that because of her small spell August saw the Photo of Tamara and her grandmother. In that moment, he knew that Tamara had killed the dragon and that he couldn't leave his family and friends behind. He had to save them. But she did call Tamara to tell her one thing.

"Hey, future grand daughter-in-law." Sybelle smirked into her phone. "When you drive someone out of town, make sure to watch them very closely. I find that sometimes they act stupid and come back." She ended the call before Tamara could reply.

Xxx

"You disappoint me August." Tamara stated after she cut the line. She has grateful that Sybelle had warned her, though she debuted that it was just to save her. If August told people about her past, Neil would be upset with Sybelle just as much as he would with Tamara.

"I know what you did to the dragon." He told her. "A few days after you left, I went back to beg him to fix me and we both know what I found. At the time I was too wrapped up in myself to wonder what had happened, to question who could have done such a thing." It was clear that he regretted that. "But then I found this photo in your car of you and your grandmother. You went back and killed him."

"You should have left." Tamara told him coldly. "I counted on you wanting to save yourself."

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do." He told her. "I've lived a life of selfishness, cowardice, and dishonesty And only I can cure that. Not magic. Not science. Just me." It was clear that his words were getting to her. "I care about the people in this town and if you wanted the dragon's little bit of magic well you have hit the mother load here and you are not going to harm anyone to get it. I'm going to warn them."

"No," her eyes showed how she truly felt. She didn't want to kill him. She didn't want to do ths, but she had to. He left her with no other way. "You're not." Besides, he was magic and all magic was evil. After her attack, she quickly left to cover up her tracks. She didn't want to be seen anywhere near here.

Xxx

So, August had been turned into a little boy. This was not good. What if he reminded what she did? Tamara thought to herself as she walked towards the group and the changed puppet. She didn't know if she could kill a child. Still, it may not have been him.

"Do better this time Pinocchio." Blue said as she tapped his nose.

"It's true." Tamara whispered in disbelief. "That's..."

"Yeah," Neil agreed with some pride.

"Pinocchio," Emma rushed towards him. "I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard. Before you turned into a little boy, you were going to tell us something very important. What was it? Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something."

"I, I...I don't remember." The little boy struggled to get out. "If I did, I would be truthful." He looked to his father who nodded in agreement. "I promise."

Tamara felt a flood of relief wash over her. She didn't have to kill the kid or worry about being attacked. That made today a very good day in her book. Meanwhile, Snow was glad that August got his second shot at a happy ending. It meant that she was able to have hope once more. Yes, she had done bad things in the past, but if she kept trying to make things better she would be able to out weigh the bad with the good. There was still a chance for her.

**xxx**

Neil eyed his grandmother as the two had a dinner together. Tamara was in their room still trying to wrap her head around magic being real. Henry was in the bathroom. Emma was watching them from a nearby place while Marco and his son sat in a nearby booth. It was a rather awkward setting.

Neil looked around and frowned. Sybelle seemed to be lost in her own little word. Something had upset her. Something was wrong.

"How's that boy been? The one working in your shop?" Neil asked as she rubbed her arms.

"I have no idea." She stated with unease. "I haven't seen him around. He said he needed a few days..."

"Did something happen?" He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. That had been nearly a week ago. "Did-"

"He defended me." She sighed out. She could tell that the man in front of her was worried about the boy in her life. She needed to make it clear that he had done nothing wrong. In fact, he had done her a world of good. Jack wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. "Peter made sure...that someone awful wouldn't come near me." She thought over how to explain the next part. "I... I was... uh, I pushed him to open up to me afterwards. I wanted to understand...somethings... and he got scared."

"He got scared?" That didn't make sense to Neil.

"Maybe that's not the right word." She felt conflicted about telling him this. "It could have just been me. It's been a while since I've been around people and... I miss planned things. I tried not to push, but..."

"You like him." Neil frowned as he watched her try not to smile.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Do you think that he's a good person?" The question was an odd one. It took the Nereid by surprise. It was clear that she was trying to understand what her grandson was getting at. "I just don't want you getting your heartbroken again." That sounded reasonable enough and she knew that it wasn't a lie.

"Hm, no better than me." Sybelle said as she picked up her coffee mug. "Are you sure it was a good idea bring me along for this dinner? I don't want-"

"It's fine." Neil told her. "It's reasonable that I'd want to get to know the woman my father calls his sister." He informed her. She was glad that he agreed to keep the news that she was his grandmother a secret. "Plus, Henry likes you."

"I like him too." She beamed. She leaned in close and whispered. "He has a good heart...like your grandfather." She pulled back after that and smiled.

"Tell me about him." Neil couldn't help but to ask.

"About who?" Henry asked as he returned to the table.

"Malcolm." Sybelle blinked. "I'm not sure what to say."

"What kind of man was he?" Her grandson asked her. "My father said he was a drunk and-"

"I ruined his life." She rushed out. "It's my fault he became that way."

"The curse he had to bear in order to save your life?" Henry guessed.

"No, he didn't have to." She told them with a deep frown. "I was selfish. I didn't want to live in world where he had to die for me to live." Her eyes were growing red and Neil could feel the weight of her words hang in the air. "The right thing to do would have been to let him die, grieve his less, and move on. What I did...was worse than letting him die. I killed him and left a shell to carry his name, alone." She stated with a heavy heart. "But I loved him too much to just let him die without trying to save him and I was too fool to think about what my actions meant until after I couldn't take it back."

"That's...uh...that's..." Neil didn't know what to say.

"But he was still alive. You could have-"

"Henry, it wasn't that simple." She shook her head. "Magic has a price, even good magic. I had to pay that price." She sighed out. "He could never see me again. The sight of me, or even the slightest knowledge of me, would have killed him. Malcolm would have hated what he became. He would have rather died than live on without ever knowing me. He always believed that I made him a better person. He called me his soul and the light of his darkness." She was choking on her words towards the end. "I never truly believed him until I was what he became without me. He really did need me... I really was a light in his life... and I failed him."

"No," Neil shook his head. He may not have known the whole story, but he knew enough. "No, you didn't fail him. You did the best you could. It was your sister's that failed you."

"I wish I could believe that." Sybelle breathed out. "But I can't, not after all that happened. I'm sorry." She fought back her tears. "I have to go."

"It's alright." Neil assured her. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," she shook her head as she stood up. "You have a right to know." Henry was lost. He didn't understand what she was talking about. "You both have the right to know."

"I'll talk to you later." Neil frowned as she nodded his her head. Next time, Neil would make sure not to ask her in a public place. It wasn't the kind of thing that they should talk about with so many people around. He should have known better than to ask.

"I'll catch you around." She told them as she headed out of the diner. She felt a chill in the air and fear shiver down her spine. Something was moving in the darkness and she worried it was coming for her. She had spent so much time fighting shadows that it never crossed her mind they could be looking out for her, for the shadows master seemed to have taken interest in her.

She created a small ball of bright light and made her way home. In doing so, she didn't know that she was making way for a darker force to attack her.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: I truly didn't like this chapter. It was a pain to write and I started to work on side projects to prolong working on this one, such as a spinoff of 7th Sister. But I had to push through this and finish this chapter. My biggest task is to make up my mind on what will happen to Sybelle when everyone is in Neverland. I have a number of ideas. Some good. Some bad. One was Star Wars themed and that I'll pass on. I don't want to make Sybelle a god, and she'd kick ass with the force. I think I know what I'm going to do and even if I'm not too sure... I'll make it work. Next chapter Peter returns and Sybelle meets Lacy!


	26. Lacey

**Notes:** So, My OpenOffice glitched out and wouldn't let me save. I than lost the file I was writing on trying to save...Poof, five pages worth of writing and plot gone. So, when I set out to start writing this chapter again, I thought well I'm going to change it from focusing on Blue's past and Oceana into something else. So, no flashbacks to a young Blue. But I may end up writing something about Oceana and Blue in the future. Because, now that I said they have a past I feel people are going to want to know about that past.

If some of you follow me as a writer, you would have noticed that I upload Sisters and took it down. I was given a warning about songfics and I haven't had a chance to rewrite the piece to my liking. Until that is done, I'll put that story on hold. In the meantime, this chapter will have some sweet, heart touching Sybelle and Rumple moments. ENJOY!

**Lacey **

The next morning found Sybelle waiting tables at Granny's diner. She was covering for Ruby, much to the owners dismay. The Nereid had to keep explaining that she truly was covering for Ruby with no strings. Plus, she owed the wolf for not telling the whole town about Rumple being her son.

"Hello," Sybelle said as she answered her phone. Granny glared at her. "What? There's only two people here and Archie's fine with me picking up my phone." She quickly poured more coffee for Grumpy. "And this one is golden."

"I'd be better if my brother remembered who I was." He snapped.

"Well, I'd get on that if you'd find me someone who wasn't apart of the curse transformed back into their true self." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "It's the most important piece of the brew and I don't have it." She hated that the blue fairy told the dwarf about her making the potion. Speaking of Blue, she should really focus on her call.

"What do you get helping them out? I thought you were some kind of villain." The old wolf frowned at her. "Are you turning soft?"

"Belle is cursed too." Sybelle clarified. "I fix her for the Dark One and I end up fixing anyone else."

"But you don't have to give them the cure too." The old woman pointed out.

"Hey Blue," The Nereid shook her head. "Well, I am kind of busy. I'm covering for Ruby at the diner and I'm explaining how I'm still a bad person even though I somehow keep doing nice things."

"It's because you have a truly loving heart." Archie spoke out feeling a bit nervous. "You-"

"I can't hear you." Sybelle snapped her fingers to cast a spell that removed the former bug's mouth. "Can you repeat that?" Archie seemed sad, but didn't try to fight it. He knew that she'd fix him soon enough.

"That was-" Grumpy was about to yell when the Nereid waved her hand to silence him too.

"That's wonderful." Sybelle beamed. "I don't need the pirate after all. Hn, I was hoping to place a curse on him to turn him into a frog, or something, and turn him back. That way I could have the last element I needed."

"That's awful." Granny stared at the princess.

"But Holly let him escape or something." Sybelle went on to say. "I'm not too sure what happened other than he came back and Holly helped him leave again. I don't know why. She wouldn't tell me and I didn't really care enough to force it out of her. Besides, torture rarely, if ever, gets useful info." She paused and rolled her eyes at something the fairy said. "Yeah, and it's wrong. Look, I'll swing by after my shift and we'll go see the boy." She ended the call there and sighed as she looked at Grumpy and Archie. She guessed she had to return their mouths. She half heartily waved her hand to cast her spell.

"In the future, I'd rather you not use magic here." Granny stated coldly.

"Kay." Sybelle smirked. "I have no problem with that. I'm just as good with a battle ax and a knife." She chuckled as she locked eyes with the dwarf.

"She is." Archie muttered to Grumpy as Sybelle went to make more coffee. The dwarf narrowed his eyes in disgust. He would have to have a talk with Red about letting Sybelle take her place. It was ruining his breakfast and the girl was likely to poison them all for the fun of it. The front door opened breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hey, where's Red?" Lou scowled as he saw Sybelle working behind the counter. "I wanted a beautiful woman to serve me breakfast." He was quick to catch the blade before it pierced his flesh.

"And she's not pretty enough for you?" The dwarf pointed his thump towards Sybelle. He may not like her being around his food, but that didn't change the fact that she breathtaking.

"I may be the only woman in history that he can't possibly see as anything but a good friend." She smiled. She enjoyed being his best friend and was glad that could never change.

"Hn, you're too much like my sister." Lou shrugged as he seat on a bar stool. "She'd have liked you."

"It's my loving heart." She said in a mocking tone. "It makes everyone fall for me." She fluttered her eyes as she placed a hand over her heart as she said that. The two laughed at her joke while everyone else watched them in puzzlement. It was clear they had never seen the pair so happy. Archie was glad she was finally opening up once more, even if it wasn't with the best of people.

Xxx

Rumpelstiltskin sat deep in thought. He was worried about the two women in his life. He could not find a way to cure Belle yet and Sybelle had stopped sleeping at the house for some time now. It was clear that she was building her own life, filled with friends and laughter. She seemed happy, truly happy. Did he have the right to ruin her happiness and pull her closer to him? Yes, he had so many questions about her and her Malcolm and he wanted to know the answers. But answers made whatever relationship they had real, and that scared the imp.

Rumple acknowledged that during the curse he had grown to care for Sybelle and wanted her to be happy. While the curse forced them to be family, her behavior showed that she truly could care for him. The Dark Curse may have erased people's memories, but it didn't change who they truly were inside. It just showed a different part of them, a side they may not have known they had.

_"Richard, come sit with me." Sybelle whispered as she looked up from her book. It was late and he had been trying to avoid seeing her as much a possible. He hadn't foreseen the curse forcing someone to live with him for the next 28 years and he couldn't tell Regina to change things around. It had been three weeks since the curse was cast and he was still unnerved by the sight of her. _

_ "It's late." He frowned. "You should go to bed."_

_ "No," She seemed about to cry. He realized that he didn't know what the curse was putting her through. Unlike him, she was forced to recall things and feelings things that were not her own. "I don't want to sleep. When I'm alone...I think about that night... and the baby I could've had." She nearly choked._

_ "I see." He sounded distant and unsure of what to say. He was not use to comforting others. He was use to being the source of there pain._

_ "Malcolm would sit by me as I read to our baby." She went on to say. "Losing them both...on the same day... please just sit with me. Let me read to you." She begged. "I won't tell anyone. You'll still be seen as the big, bad, heartless Mr. Gold."_

_ "Very well." Rumple nodded his head. He slowly moved to sit on the opposite couch. She gave a tight smile as she rose to sit at his feet and opened her book. "But this is only for tonight and only for a few pages." He added. She gazed up at him very much like a mother would look at a small, stubborn child._

_ "Of course." She smirked somehow knowing that wasn't true. She felt as though they would do with for years to come. She cleared her throat as she turned to the first page. As Rumple listened, his heart felt a strange sense of peace enter his heart. _

If only things could have stayed like that forever, _"The boy will be your doom." _than he wouldn't be sitting here debating how best to destroy his own grandson.

Xxx

Regina stepped carefully as she walked towards the Dark One. Her son, Henry, and Rumple's boy Neil, Bealfire or whatever he was going by now, were playing with fake swords. In this moment, they were almost equals. They were both parents being pushed out of the way for one reason or another.

"Seems like we've both been pushed to the sidelines." The Evil Queen stated as she watched her son play. He seemed so happy without her. It was almost heartbreaking. Thankfully she barely had a heart left in her to break over something as small as Henry playing with someone other than her.

"What are you doing here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her as he kept his eyes on his son. He really didn't have time to deal with the likes of her.

"The real question is what's your son doing with mine." She watched the two carefully. She couldn't understand why Henry would be anywhere near Neil. They couldn't possibly have anything in common.

"Oh that." The imp found this deeply amusing. Of course their was no way Regina could have known sooner. She had been too busy trying to steal his dagger to find not about the two boys connection. "That's right. You didn't get the birth announcement, did you?" He pointed towards Neil while Regina gazed at him in confusion. "That's Henry's father."

"What?" How was that possible? Why hadn't anyone told her this? Hell, why hadn't Sybelle told her this? The Nereid was meant to be her friend and she kept something this important to herself.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mr. Gold wondered aloud. "Ms. Swan and my son-"

"Your Henry's grandfather." She cut him off.

"Guess that makes us family." He seemed as unhappy by that news as she was. Still, he loved to ruffle her feathers. "He's got my eyes don't you think."

"You did this." She sneered as he started to walk away from her. Somehow he had planned all of this. She was sure of it.

"Trust me deary. It was as much a shock to me as it is to you."

"Ha, no." Regina refused to believe that. The dark imp was a master at getting what he wanted. He clearly must have wanted this to happen, or else it wouldn't have worked out this way. "You must have known. When I adopted him, it was you that procured him for me. You except me to believe that was a coincidence."

"No, not coincidence." He said before he turned a corner. "Fate, apparently, was a sense of humor."

"Fate?" As if she believed in that. She couldn't help but mock him. "So, you're playing the part of the loving grandpa now?" He smirked at her remark. He clearly found the idea funny. "They won't expect you. No matter what you do." She had hit a nerve. Good. "Not your son, not any of them."

"We'll see."

"But I've already seen Gold." She pointed out. "I've seen your dark heart and it always wins out." This clearly wasn't sitting well with him. She had no way of knowing that her remarks were forcing him to recall his nightmare about killing Henry. "You always chose darkness."

"You know, you think you know me deary, but you don't." He shook his head slightly.

"I know you well enough." She moved in closer to hone in her point. "If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?" She walked off after that. She had a water being to find and a revenge to plot to get under way.

Xxx

Knock, knock.

"You're...you're alive."

"Indeed I am." He said as he entered her room. He should have checked on her sooner. Hadn't Sybelle spoken to her about him being alive and well? Clearly not. "I imagine that my last phone call was a bit alarming."

"Yeah." She admitted unable to look at him. She had been worried he was dying. She cleared her throat as she struggled to happy her friendly smile. "It sounded like you were on your death bed."

"I'm really sorry if I startled you." Startled? She had cried herself to sleep with fear and worry over him. Startled didn't even cover how he had made her feel. "I know that you have no memory of me. But my feelings for you are real... and I just needed you to know that in case...well, in case I died."

"I'm glad your okay." She told him honestly from her heart, because for whatever reason she did care about him. "And I could tell your feelings were true."

"You could?" That shocked him.

"I have a sense about people. I can't explain how, but I could just tell."

"So, you believe we know each other?"

"I believe that whatever caused my to forget myself means that I have a past and probably included you." She was being careful to follow Sybelle's advice. She didn't want to give Mr. Gold hope where they're may not be any.

"It did." He tried not to smile.

"When I... when I..." She stopped herself from talking about his call and went to talk about something else that bothered her. "When I was injured...this is going to sound crazy. Hm, I remember you healing me."

"You've been through a lot." Mr. Gold stated in a cool manner. That had not been what she wanted him to tell her. "A grave injury, all the drugs you've been on since you've been here... once you remember who you are, it will all become clear."

"Can you help me do that?" She eyed him carefully. He wasn't calling her crazy, but he wasn't telling her the full truth. He was avoiding giving her a straight answer which meant that he knew a lot more than he was letting on. "Remember who I am?"

"Only if you help me remember who I am?"

"Sorry, what?" That didn't make any sense.

"Belle, you always brought out the best in me." He told her unashamed about who he truly was and how much she meant to him. "And right now I need that. So, yes. I will do everything I can to bring you back. For you and for me." She reached out to touch his hand.

"We can help each other."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Let's talk to someone about getting you out of here. You've been locked up long enough."

Sybelle watched the exchange with a heavy heart. She had planned to see Belle before meeting with the fairy, but she never thought she'd run into Rumple. She quickly turned around and struggled to keep from crying. Why did seeing him like that hurt?

"Sybelle?" She heard a man call to her. She swiftly moved to face him and bit her lip.

"Rumple." She nodded.

"I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Nor I you." She smiled tightly. They hadn't been in the same room for a long while. "I guess you don't need me around when you have her."

"That's not...that's not true."

"Isn't it?" Sybelle rushed out. "I thought you were scared to know the truth, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe, you just don't care about me the way I thought you did, the way I care about you."

"And how do you care about me?"

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you as I do all my sons, with all my heart and soul. No matter what you are and what you have done, I love you." When he said nothing to her, she shook her head and smirked. "I'll remove the last of my stuff from your place. Since Belle will be moving in with you, and I'll be using my magic a lot, I can't stay there." She informed him with a bitter tone. She sharply took her leave of him and the hospitable. She knew better than to stay where she wasn't welcomed.

"You could have told her you cared for her." Dr. Whale frowned. "You didn't have to tell her you loved her, but at least showed her you cared a little wouldn't hurt."

"I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin sneered at the doctor. "Where you speaking to me, or someone else that wouldn't enjoy slowly removing that tongue of yours out of that filth mouth of yours?"

"Me? I didn't say a thing." The mad doctor stated in fear. "I was just doing my rounds and I better get back to them."

"Yes, you should." The Dark One glared at him as he pushed past the man and went on his way. How dare someone tell him how to live his life? Clearly, these people have lost their minds.

xxx

"Blue Fairy." Sybelle told out as she appeared in front of Marco's home. "Are you here?"

"Yes, I am." The woman beamed at her. The smile quickly faded him she noticed how upset the girl was. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"He doesn't love me." Sybelle gasped out. "He doesn't even care." She felt the fairy hold her tightly in her arms.

"There, there." The fairy whispered. "It'll be alright."

"How can he not care?" Sybelle cried out. "How does it even hurt? I lost so much. How can I still hurt over something so small?"

"Because, he was your first." Blue frowned. "Everything about him will hurt more."

"Ugh, I hate you." She whined into the fairy's arms. "I hate you. You ruined everything. You could have told me about him...you could have said something..."

"But than _he _would have died." Blue shook her head. "Your Malcolm would have died so you can have a son who would destroy you."

"And this is better?" Sybelle asked as she pulled herself away from the fairy leader. "I have no Malcolm and no sons. Rumple is destorying me and I have nothing to hold onto."

"That's not true." Blue stated firmly. "You know it's not true."

"How do you-"

"Oh, good. You two are here." Marco cut them off. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course." Blue lied with a cheery grin. "She's so overjoyed to have Belle returned to her. The two women grew very close after the curse."

"I miss her a great deal." Sybelle stated as she brushed tears from her face. "Please, let me take a look at your boy."

"Yes, yes." He clearly wasn't sure if he should believe them, but than Sybelle couldn't lie and Blue was a fairy. They never lied or did anything dishonest unless they had to for the greater good. "He's inside waiting for you."

"I can't wait to meet him." Sybelle chuckled to herself. "It'll be good to have Belle back." She had no way of knowing that right at that moment Regina was changing Belle into her cursed self, a totally different woman by the name of Lacey.

**Xxx**

Peter whistled as he walked down the road towards the Second Start. He stopped and swiftly moved behind a larger being to hide himself. He watched closely as Mr. Gold stepped into the Rabbit Hole. Funny, that hasn't a place he thought the Dark One would visit. Clearly, something was the matter. Peter wouldn't have cared much if it hadn't been for the fact that what bothered Rumpelstiltskin would most likely bother Sybelle too.

The teenager glanced left, down the way he had planned to go, than back at the club. What he had in mind for Sybelle could wait a bit longer. It wasn't like she was going to leave town anytime soon.

xxx

"There we go." Sybelle grinned at the ginger youth. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No miss." The boy shook his head.

"Bet you didn't even feel a thing." The Nereid laughed out. She turned to look up at Marco. "Thank you. This means a lot to me..."

"It is nothing." The puppet maker stated. "It is the right thing to do."

"Yeah, the right thing to do." She grimaced at the thought. "You'll be a sweet boy to your father and love him." She told the former wooden boy. "Don't break his heart." She brushed his cheek gently. Marco narrowed his eyes. She glared at the old man for a moment before standing up. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

"Don't mind her." Blue whispered to Marco. "She had a bit of an issue with her son this morning. She meant nothing by her comment."

"I thought-"

"There's one in town." Blue muttered.

"What are you speaking of?" Sybelle crossed her arms. "I hope it's not me."

"Sybelle, how close are you to a cure?" The fairy asked. "Will you need to come back?"

"No, I don't think I will need to." The princess said in thought. "I guess I can understand your fear Marco."

xxx

Peter watched as Mr. Gold went to speak with Belle. She was dressed different from her normal clothing style, but the change seemed a good one. He smoothly slid into a booth to watch the pair. He was reading the Dark One's lips when a ginger haired man sat opposite him in the booth.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Lou stated as he pushed one of the two beers he had to Peter.

"Uh, should have known you'd be here." Peter smirked as he took the beer.

"You know, I can't get a good read on you." Lou stated as he peeked over at Rumple and Belle. "I know you aren't a hero. You may have hero like charm, nobility, ect. But that's only towards Sybelle, isn't it? Because Holly's scared shitless of you and for her to fear you as much as Sybelle means something."

"You going to run and tell your master about that?" Peter asked with a strange coldness.

"No, you have my word. I won't tell her." The ginger stated. "She's rather fond of you and I doubt whatever I say will change her growing attachment for you." He took a sip of his drink and muttered. "It may even help your odds."

"I've been told that I'm a monster, a demon." Peter chuckled. "And I believe it, with whatever heart I have left, that I am not a good man."

"Ha, than you and Sybelle have something in common." Lou smiled. "She doesn't think she's a good person either."

"Hm, she couldn't have possibly said that." Peter nearly snorted. "She can't say a lie."

"Let me tell you a secret, one may men don't know."

"What's that?"

"Just because you believe something to be true with all your heart doesn't mean it's true. Sometimes the biggest lies in our lives are the ones we think are the truest facts we have ever known." Casanova told the being across him. "See, Sybelle believes that her heart was crushed to small pieces the die her sisters ruined her life. In her mind, she's just this dark, hateful person that wants only the death of her sisters and to take their happy endings from them."

"She's so much more than that." Peter gritted his teeth together.

"And maybe there's so much more to you than a demon in human form." Lou countered. "But I don't know you well enough to say. All I do know is that from the little time I've spent with you, I like you I like how Sybelle is with you around and I, unlike Holly, want you to succeeded in whatever it is your planning." He paused to look at the Dark One. The imp seemed rather unhappy about something. "Just promise that in the end, you'll help me kill that imp."

"I thought you were loyal to Sybelle?" Peter frowned.

"I am." Lou transformed into that of a strong, noble knight. "That is why I must do the things she can not do to ensure her happiness. She would never kill her own child and as long as Rumpelstiltskin lives Sybelle can never be happy. He is a curse upon her life, that will destroy all her chances of love and happiness in her life. If you care for her at all, even just a little bit, you'll help me kill him."

xxx

"Felix?" A voice whispered to him in the thick jungle.

"Oceana?" Pan's second hand asked as he glanced around.

"Felix?" The voice cried out once more. "Felix, you must not let her come here. It is not safe. It is not dead yet. It is too soon."

"She has to." Felix cried out. "She has to come in order-"

"If it does not die, she will." The woman stressed. "Remember who you are loyal to."

"I shall your majesty." Felix bowed slightly towards Dead Man's Cliff. "No matter what it takes, I shall follow you."

xxx

"Bar keep." Sybelle stated evenly as she entered the bar. "I need to have a quick word with you." She was wearing a lovely leather coat that made the bartender's breath stop.

"Your-" He started to praise her, but stopped when she gave him a sharp look.

"I left a book with you during my last visit." She ran her hand over the jacket as she locked eyes with him. "Hurry to fetch it for me before we have a repeat of the last time I was here."

"That's a pretty coat there." Lacey noted. Sybelle glanced at her with a deep frown.

"Yes, I would love to have a match pair of boots." The Nereid smiled before looking at the owner/bartender. "Now, that book."

"Right away." The man nodded and rushed towards his back room. Sybelle smirked as she lifted herself onto the bar to slid onto the other side.

"While your back there," Lacey laughed. "Care to top me off."

"Pick your poison..." Sybelle trailed off hoping that Belle would give her a clue as to way she was dressed so oddly.

"Lacey."

"Sybelle."

"Belle for short?" Lacey wondered.

"No," The Nereid shook her head. "Never been called bell. Tink maybe, but never belle."

"Oh," Lacey frowned. "I see. Scotch your drink?" The curse Belle watched as the princess poured her drink.

"I drink a little of this, little of that." She answered. "I didn't see you here the last time I stopped by." She knew why she hadn't. It was because Belle would never come to a place like this, but Lacey didn't know how long ago that was. Lacey didn't know Sybelle was trying to gain some insight as to what was going on.

"I was in the hospitable for a bit." Lacey tapped her head with her index finger. "Lost my memories for awhile." She lifted her glass up to be filled.

"Sucks." Sybelle sighed out. "But here's to your memories. You know what they say, bad memories can be better than no memories at all."

"Who says that?" Lacey snorted.

"An old friend of mine use to." She stared at the glass in her hand. "Well, you luck to you."

"Thank you." The curse Belle beamed as Sybelle downed her drink.

"I got to go." The Nereid grinned. She had spotted the Rabbit Hole owner coming back. "But let's have drinks again."

"Yeah, let's."

"Oh, before I go." The sea princess paused. "You may not remember this, new memories and all, but Mr. Gold doesn't always come across as a nice person. He can be cruel at times, but he tries for those he cares about."

"What?" Lacey seemed confused.

"Hm, it doesn't matter right now." Sybelle promised. "Next time I fix you a drink, we can have a...more honest and open chat." She leaned in. "The owner doesn't like me much." She hoped that bit of info would hint at a reason why she couldn't stay to explain.

"Alright." Lacey nodded her head, not caring what the woman was doing. "I'll see you around."

xxx

"Sybelle." Rumple caught her coming out of the bar. "What were you doing in there?"

"I had business." She snapped. "What's it to you? Are you worried that I'd find out Belle is cursed now or were you not going to tell me that?"

"I can explain." The Dark One started.

"It was Regina." David cut in.

"You knew before me." Sybelle nodded her head as she pretended to be happy with this. "Great. I live with you for close to thirty years and I find not about this after a farm boy, who you hate."

"Sybelle, it's not like that." Mr. Gold stated. "I was just trying to-"

"No, it's fine." She assured them. "I mean it. It's fine. He's more family to you than me. I'm not your sister. I've never been much of a mother to you. If you need me, I'll be in my shop WORKING. So, don't need me." She huffed out.

"I take it you've upset her." David noted. That wasn't much of a shock. The woman was doing all she could to try and cure the curse while Rumpelstiltskin was off doing whatever Dark imps did. David wounded why she didn't snap sooner.

"Now is not the time to focus on her." The Dark One replied. "Let's focus on getting Belle to open up to me."

"Right." David sighed out. At least if Mr. Gold failed, Sybelle would still be hard at work making that cure. "Let's get this over with."

xxx

The Second Start was dark when she appeared inside her store. It was yet another day she was closed and not doing repairs. At this rate, she may as well stop calling the place a repair shop and rename it her workshop. Really, it would have made a better spice and tea spot. The sun was setting and she wondered how things faired with her son. Yes, she was mad with Rumpelstiltskin for putting Belle so high up before her, but she couldn't really blame him. He didn't know who she was and he was scared to find out.

Her body stilled for a moment before she rolled her eyes. This was getting tiring. Why was it that someone was always finding a way into her shop? Couldn't she have any place to find peace?

"Who's there?" She sneered. "I haven't the time to play games."

"Relax." Peter called out to her in the dark. He flipped on the lights. "I just came by with a gift."

"A gift?" Sybelle narrowed her eyes as she stared at a woman bond on her floor. The Nereid stepped closer to lift the woman's head and realized it was Holly. "Why have you brought her to me?"

"Because she's betraying you." Peter explained. "She's working for another. You deserve to know that she's not on your side. She's on whatever side works best for her."

"Yes, I know." Sybelle dropped Holly's head. "I could tell she hasn't working for me since the curse broke."

"Do you know who she's been working for?" Peter questioned.

"I have theories, but no proof." The princess answered coldly. "I hadn't been planning to punish her. I hadn't really cared much, But..." She was walking to her shelf behind her front desk. She pulled a case from the wall and smiled at him. "That son of mine has upset me, hurt my feelings, and I want to blow off some steam." She noted as she gentle placed the wooden box down and opened it.

"I can-"

"No, stay." She gave a sly grin his way. "I want you to play with me too." She took hold of one of the many blades inside the chest.

"Why is that?" Peter narrowed his eyes in deep thought.

"I want to know what kind of man you are." She turned the knife so that the handle was facing him. "Will you make the first cut?"

"Will you be disgusted with me if I did?" He seemed to genuinely fear losing her.

"Truthfully, I would be disappointed if you just watched me all night."

"Alright than." Peter tried to smile. "Any rules I should know, lines not to cross."

"Only two." The princess seemed pleased. "Don't kill her and most importantly no rape. It's the only thing I can't forgive."

"Noted." Peter eyed her carefully. "Let's get started." He was tense and she was trickled pink with amusement.

"Let's." She agreed. It was time that they found out the nature of the other person. It was time she stopped dancing around what she wanted. It was time to play a game.

xxx

**End Notes:** And that is Lacey for you all. Next chapter has Hook, more about the threat to Sybelle, possibly more Neverland in it, Holly will be alive and I take on the episode Evil Queen! We are going to Neverland very soon people and drama for the Charming and...hm... what do I call Pan/Sybelle's family. Syn? That's a Pegasus in 7th Sister.

What do you think? What should I call Rumple's collective family? Also, is there any character from 7th Sister you want to appear in the next few chapters?


	27. The Evil Queen

**Notes: **I took way too long on this chapter. This is what happened when I'm make the ending up first and try to write towards that ending. I really can't believe I forgot to slip this little bit of info in a few chapters back. Sigh, I rewrite too much.

**The Evil Queen**

Xxx

"Jail cell?" Regina repeated the words of Prince Charming and shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She was not going to live her life caged like an animal. If she wasn't going to live happily ever after than neither was Snow White.

xxx

The town was covered in a blanket of darkness when Holly opened her bloody right eye. She touched the spot where her left used to be. A quick glance around the dim room gave her no clue where it may be. She barely recall it being slowly spooned out of her and forced... Right. She'd need to find a new eye to replace it. She struggled to catch her breath. She was wheezing. Her fingers traveled from her missing eye down her neck. There was something stuck there. She tried to pull it out, but find it difficult with all the blood on her hands and not enough fingers.

"There's a potion on the floor for you to take."

"Aaaaa," Holly tried to say thank you for this act of kindness, but couldn't.

"You should leave before my mood changes." She informed the harpy.

"Uh, uh..." Holly once more tried to say something. This upset the princess to the point of announce. She marched over towards the bottle and snatched it up to force into the hands of her friend. But by the time she reached the bird woman, all she felt was remorse over what she had done. This curse was turning into some kind of goody two shoes.

"I am sorry." Sybelle stated as a long pause. "I never meant for it to get so out of hand. It's just that..." She watched as Holly slowly took the potion.

"It's cool." Her voice sounded horse. "It was nice to see you smile."

"Even if it was from ripping you apart?" Sybelle chuckled.

"Tch, rather it had been Lou, but yeah... even if..." The harpy frowned. "You really should look into replace him."

"To be fair, the sex addiction stuff is because he cursed himself." The [princess pouted her lips as she recalled the event. It had been painful for her friend and she had to nurse him back to health for a bit. "He cursed himself to be a half incubus in order to stay by my side long enough to kill Pacific. Though, the other stuff is starting to be problem." She knew she had no right to tell Lou how to behave himself. She was a hot mess herself.

"You said...Felix-"

"Don't speak his name." Sybelle warned. "Don't you dare speak his name."

"I beg forgiveness." The harpy bowed her head. "But from the stories-"

"Get out before I gut you." She hissed. She was shaking with rage. She stood up swiftly as she tried to clear her mind. She could hear the bottles clinking against each other. She cursed Felix and his actions. Felix the Most Loyal Knight, the every man who abandoned both friend and family alike during their pain. Everything she had grown up believing, everything she thought he was, it had all been a lie. In the end when her father has slain and her kingdom fell, Felix hadn't even bothered to ensure that Pacific was alright. He deserved to have his heart ripped out of his lying chest. She thought with deep bitterness. But now was not the time to think on revenge and past wrongs. Now was the time to deal with a little memory problem that was developing.

Xxx

As Holly limped her way home, Tamra and her lover stood over Hook with dark smiles. The pirate had did all he could to keep from rolling his eyes. If this was them trying to be evil and scary, they were failing. That Nereid and the bloody demon did a better job just by glaring. The one handed man wondered what kind of horrors those two could do together. It was a good thing that the Neverland lad didn't seem the type to team up with anyone and Cora's friend didn't seem like the kind who'd be found in a jungle. He wondered what that girl was up to.

Xxx

"What are you doing?" Peter glared at the woman in front of him. She stood behind a few beakers, jars, a small pot and other items to brew potions with.

"Making a memory potion." She stated as though that was plain to see.

"You plan take it." He sneered at her.

"Ha, worried about what I may want to remind...or forget." She chuckled as she looked over some boiling liquid.

"I never took you for a coward."

"Ah, I'll freely say that I am very much afraid." She glanced at him as she let the beaker cool. "But I have never, nor will I ever, take my memories away in the vain hope it will make me feel better. I treasure my past far too much to let it go. Besides, this isn't for me."

"And I know that isn't for Belle." The boy rolled his eyes. "That's a forgetting potion."

"That it is." She nodded her head.

"And you mean for me to take it." He hissed at her. "You were going to force me to take it."

"Pan, you should know me better than that."

"How can I?" He shouted at her, ignoring the fact that she knew who he truly was. "You took those memories away from me."

"To save your life!" She yelled back as she crossed her arms. "As I am trying to save ours now!"

"By making me forget again."

"By giving you a chance to carry out your plans without me holding you down." She informed him. "If your back is against a wall, I don't want you worried about losing me or winning. This potion will not only let you forget about me, but your heart will too. You won't have any trace within you that you ever loved me..."

"And you don't care to know what I'm planning before you offer this to me."

"I don't want to know." She sighed out. "I'll give this potion with only one request."

"What do you want in return for not getting in my way?"

"I want...I want my son to come home to me." She choked out. "I want Rumple to be safe and unharmed so he can come home. I don't care who you kill, or what you do, as long as my baby comes back alive and safe." She begged as Pan felt his chest tightened. He hoped that she would ask for her to come back for her. He never knew how much she had come to care for their child.

"Very well." He masked the hurt he was feeling inside.

"No, there's more." She shook slightly. "I don't want you to kill him in this town either. I don't care if he gets in the way, or you could die. I want my son to live."

"I will do everything in my power to keep him breathing." Pan promised. "But I need something from you."

"What is it?" She wondered as she searched his eyes.

Xxx

After Pan had left, Regina soon walked into the small shop. The Nereid let out a long sigh as she turned to face the Evil Queen.

"Did something happen?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Much, but nothing I'm ready to tell."

"Hm, should I be worried?"

"Regina, why are you here?" The princess crossed her arms. As she had stated before, she wasn't ready to talk about her problems. "I have other things I want to be doing right now."

"I can see that, but I came to give you a gift and ask a favor." The queen stated. "And, may I add, I didn't take you for the type to sleep in a man's shirt." She smirked softly.

"Please, tell me you aren't planning to do something horribly evil." The Nereid begged as she uncrossed her arms. "Not so soon after your mother..."

"I've some magic beans to give you." The queen ignored her friend.

"Regina, no." Sybelle huffed out. "You can't."

"I can't what?"

"You can't destroy the town and take Henry, or whatever it is you plan to do."

"Why not?" The dark queen hated how Sybelle knew at once what she was planning.

"Because, Henry will hate you for it." She stressed. "And we talked about being good for him."

"He will only hate me if he remembers what I did."

"Do you want to start off a new life with a lie?" Sybelle questioned. "Do you want to always worry about if he'd find out?"

"I thought you would approve." Regina shouted. "I thought you would understand."

"Regina, I understand." She tried to reason with the queen. "I understand wanting to keep your son with you...and what it feels like to have him being pulled away from you...but this... This isn't how you solve it."

"I tried your way." The queen fired back. "It hasn't been working."

"Regina!"

"No, no." She yelled back. "You don't get to act like this. Just because you're all warm with Rumpelstiltskin and the Charmings, doesn't give you the right to act like you're better than me."

"I'm not trying to." Sybelle roared. "I'm just trying to keep you from making another mistake."

"I don't even know why I bothered to come here." Regina spat out.

"Ugh, Regina wait." She called as the queen stormed out of her shop. "Let's talk this through. At least leave me the bean!" She cried out as the queen slowly turned into a purple cloud. "Regina!"

Xxx

In the morning, Regina went to find her son. She past by a grim Sybelle. The two nodded with tight smiles. They knew that both were up to something but were too busy to stop and chat. The Evil Queen would speak to the Nereid later. She owed Sybelle enough to at least give her a bean.

"Good morning Henry." Regina smiled brightly.

"Hm, what are you doing here?" Henry asked confused. He thought she wasn't allowed to see him anymore.

"I missed you." She couldn't fight the grin from forming on her face. "And I wanted to show you something." She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a piece of the magic beanstalk. "Emma, Mary Margret, and David have been keeping this from you." She stated very carefully. "Darling, they've been growing magic beans in secret. They want to take you to the Enchanted Forrest without me."

"Maybe, we're all going and they just haven't told you yet." Henry tried to defend his family. Regina wondered if he truly could believe what he had said. Would Sybelle have spotted a lie or a foolish boy hoping that everything would go his way?

"No, they...they won't let me help." She shook her head slightly. "They don't see the good in me, the good you've seen. They only see the evil queen, which they made me. And I don't want to be that anymore." She was speaking from the heart. It was clear to everyone close to Regina that she didn't want to be hated, evil and dark anymore. She wanted to finally be happy. "This is my chance to go back and start over, for me to be the hero. And you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I...I...I'd love it."

"Here's how it will work." Regina whispered. She glanced around and used her magic to ensure no one else was listening. She started to explain her plan and could see that he was reacting poorly to it. She frowned slightly. This hadn't gone as she had hoped.

"Why would you tell me this?" Henry couldn't believe his ears.

"Because, I have no one else to talk to." The queen answered. It was the truth. Sybelle had grown to close to the Dark One to think clearly. She would surely side with him and his family over Regina. She sighed as she erased Henry's memory of their little chat. This was all for the best. They would both see that. Regina thought to herself.

Xxx

"What's with the long face?" Neil asked as he sat next to his grandmother at the town's favorite diner.

"I feel like the worst grandmother in all the realms." She pouted as she played with her eggs.

"Because you're son doesn't know your his mother?" Neil tried to reason.

"Because I'm to blame for the curse, your ruined childhood... everything is my fault." She covered her face with her right hand. "Your si- Your family... I ruined them all." She was glad that she corrected herself in time.

"Nah, you couldn't be blamed for all this."

"I am."

"How?" Neil frowned. "You couldn't have known my dad would become the next Dark One or what would happen after."

"I didn't have to give him a child though..." She huffed out.

"What?"

"Rumple was never met to be a father." She cried out. "He was barren. He was never going to have children."

"But than..."

"I meet your mother and she begged me to help them." She whispered with great distress. "Blue told me not to. She said that bad things happened when one plays with nature and fate. But how could I let a part of Malcolm die? I couldn't."

"So, you enchanted him...so he could be a father."

"I didn't think any of this would happen." Sybelle swore. "How could I?"

"Listen," Neil thought the matter over. "Yes, you played with nature. But you acted from a kind, caring place. You did it out of love. You wanted to give a child, who turned out to be your son, a chance at knowing the happiness you knew. You wanted to give him a gift. You aren't to blame if he wasted his chance."

"But I should have-"

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what my father did." Neil informed her. "It isn't your fault that he missed up. You were trying your best... and it just didn't work out."

"Ha," She gave a small laugh. "Just when I thought you didn't have anything of your grandfather or me in you...you had to say something very clever and wise."

"Well, it was bound to happen." He nudged her. "I have been spending a fair amount of time with you."

"Glad to see you like me even if you don't like magic." She gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah," he agreed with a heavy sigh. She regretted her comment. It seemed to have ruined the mood and the moment they were sharing.

"I'm going to tell your father." She muttered softly. She hadn't meant to tell him that, but she needed to say it. "I'm going to tell him."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't keep living like this." She explained. "I can't act hurt and betrayed because I didn't find not about Belle as soon as it happened when your father doesn't know why it would matter so much to me. He thinks of me as his fake family, a person unfairly cursed to him. In this, he is his father and me. Selfish, cruel, and noble at the same time." She ran a hand through her hair. "It isn't fair to him to keep this secret and I can't act like I don't know the truth about _us_. It changed a lot for me..."

"I understand." Neil nodded his head. He placed a hand over hers. "If you want, I could tell Henry..."

"Let me get through with tell Rumple first." She forced a smile onto her face. "Than we can worry about my great grandson."

"Fair enough." He agreed. "Fair enough."

"So, how is your wife-to-be and baby mama handling each other?"

"Fairly well." Neil stated which earned a snort from his grandmother. "How's dating...Peter?" He struggled to keep a straight face.

"Uh, interesting." Sybelle thought it over. "Hm, we are going out later. Ugh, he wants to...hm, treat me to something special before... Hn, before we... before some major events."

"Is something wrong? Did he do anything to you?"

"Of course not." She snapped. "He would never. I just... your father is going to find out about him sooner or later. I mean... things will happen, I guess, that will be... difficult for everyone. I don't know." She tossed her hands in the air before hiding her head on the table. "Family...I haven't had a real one in years. How do people deal with this all the time and not kill each other off? I just want to rip someone apart, have a good time."

"See, that's why Emma doesn't want you near our son." Her grandson explained. "Please, tell me you don't talk like that to him."

"Don't be mad." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "I may like murder, death, and torture but I know how to be a good person and great mother. I never spoke of any of that unless I saw that was the path my ward was going towards. Than, and only than, did we talk about it."

"I really, really don't want to know anymore." Neil frowned. "Like ever."

"Yeah, I realized midway I shouldn't have said anything." She nodded. "Just really tired. I'm going to nap." She disappeared before he could tell her goodbye.

"Never going to get use to that." He muttered to himself.

"Ha, that girl is always driving herself crazy." Granny crossed her arms as she stood in front of Neil. "She looks almost as bad as the day I first met her."

"You knew her before the curse?"

"Yeah, she helped me out a lot when I was younger." The old woman smiled at the memory. "I owe her my life and Red's."

xxx

Lying was so easy. It was like second nature to him. He wondered how the great Evil Queen could fail for his pretty tale so easily. Although, he had played a bit dirtier bringing up her mother like that. It was all bad form, but he was too far gone to care. He could see it now, who the queen truly was. It had been just as Holly had stated before. Regina was a broken person trying to find a way to be whole. For a moment, he almost felt bad about what he was going to do to her. Heavy on the almost. She was still the Evil Queen and he still needed to kill the crocodile.

Xxx

"I don't like people touching my things." Peter noted as he appeared inside Jack's apartment.

"Noted." The winter being smirked.

"And I don't have time train you to stay away, like a good boy." The Neverlander went on.

"Ha, it's going to take more than words to keep me away while your gone."

"I know." Peter nodded his head before stabbing the white haired man. "Which is why...I'm going to have kill you rather than play for a bit."  
>"Ugh, wh-" This came as a shock to Jack. He didn't think Pan would attack him while in hiding.<p>

"But this won't be a quick death." He smiled at the dying man. "Dreamshade is a nasty way to go when given the right amount. I'll take comfort in knowing your last moments will feel like your slowly burning to death as it becomes harder and harder to breathe."

xxx

"Hey Sybelle." Emma greeted as the Nereid watched a young boy race to his mother. Sybelle had been standing outside her shop tightly holding a book.

"Hello Emma." She nodded as she broke from her thoughts. "I spaced for a moment. Did you need something? Does Henry want another story?"

"Nah, I think he's good with stories for now." She rolled her eyes. "He's been having sword fights everyday since you put him to bed."

"Ha, I remember when my sons were like that." Sybelle laughed. "Edward fell in love with the sea and Merlin... we dreamed of the wonders that were The Three Hearts Of Kind and of loving a woman with such a heart."

"I don't think I know that story."

"Hm, few do."

"Are they alive?" Emma noticed how Sybelle frowned after talking about her children.

"Yes. Merlin is magical and took after me. Edward, I use my magic every few years and add years to his life... all my boys are living and my grandchildren too. Some of my wards, but not many. Lancelot is dead. Shock is stuck between the two and Barrel...is...that. Lock may be the last ward I have left."

"Wait! Lock, Shock and Barrel...and you are the Boogie Man." Emma gaped. "Like, Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Hm, a bit." Sybelle chuckled. "Though Jack is a girl and we don't hate each other..."

"Does that mean-"

"Neil hasn't talked to you about me, has he?" The princess cut in.

"No, why?"

"Well, he doesn't like magic...and I worry if he...if he-"

"I think he does." Emma assured the woman. "I may not like you. I may not trust you and find your relationship with Mr. Gold off putting, but Neil doesn't seem to care about any of that. He truly cares about you."

"Thank you." Sybelle was glad to hear that. It meant a lot coming from someone who couldn't stand her. "It makes me wish Neil was going to end up with you instead of her."

"Her?" The way Sybelle said her reminded Emma of the warning.

"Tamara. I don't like her very much, but I'm trying. She may end up being part of the family."

"Ha, she may." Emma thought over the warning once more. "I have to go."

"Oh, yeah." Sybelle nodded her head. "I do too. Seeing Blue, and Richard...and Lou...Much to do."

xxx

"I'm telling you that Tamara is the _she_ we were warned about." Emma informed her mother. The slightly older of the two shook her head. To Mary, her daughter was seeing something that wasn't there. There was no way Tamara was evil. That didn't make sense at all. It was clear what was really going on.

"Emma," her mother cried out softly before trying to hush her. "Henry is upstairs." Mary Margret warned. "I know this has been hard for you."

"No, that's not it." Emma corrected her mother. Sybelle didn't trust Tamara either. That had to mean this wasn't all in Emma's head. "This is about August and what he died warning us about, a woman, a she. Tamara has a list of people who live here and what their fairy tale names our. Doesn't that worry you?"

"There could be a million reasons for that list." Mary Margret stated as she thought over what to say. It was odd, but not unreasonable.

"We don't know anything about her and she lied to me. She lied to me when she said I could trust her."

"But your superpower has been known to be unreliable, Emma." Her mother sighed out. "Specifically when you're emotional." While that wasn't really the whole truth, Emma didn't understand why no one was getting it.

"For the last time, I don't have feelings for Neil." She explained. "That was over a decade ago. I'm over it."

"That maybe, but if you tell Henry that you think his dad's girlfriend is maybe up to something, Henry is going to think that there's a chance his parents could get back together. So, keep it to yourself, please, until you know something more."

"So," Henry beamed once his grandmother left. "We're back in business. I heard everything."

"I thought you were in the shower or asleep." She had no idea he had been around to hear everything.

"We're looking into Tamara, right?" Henry smiled.

"Get your coat." Emma said as she thought over what to do, what to say. This was not going to end well.

Xxx

"Blue!" Sybelle shouted as she enter the church.

"This is a house of God." One of the fairies sneered at her.

"My father was a god." Sybelle snaped back. "And when people need things done they pray to me, not him." She pointed to the man on the cross.

"Did you finish it?" Blue asked as she rushed over towards the Nereid.

"Of course I did." The princess held up a bottle of blue liquid. "It was easy once I figured out how to get a Night Blossom." She handed the vale over.

"I would never have thought to use a toxin." Blue thought over. "Is it safe?"

"It is. I've used Night Blossom before." Sybelle smirked. "Besides, my mother was a walking toxin. I know how to work with poison plant life."

"Hm, and Belle's?"

"I plan to give it myself. I need to tell Rumple some things."

"Is that wise?" The Blue Fairy seemed worried.

"I think it is time he knows the truth." The princess thought over. "It will make it easier to speak with him in the future. Surely Reul, there are times that you wished you had told something that didn't need to be said."

"There are." Mother Superior agreed. "Is that for you?" The head fairy pointed to a pumpkin appearing in green smoke. There was an odd face craved into it.

"Uh? That's my emergency signal." Sybelle was taken back. "I gave it to Jack as a way to tell me to came home."

"It finds you no matter what world you're in?"

"And has tools to send me to Halloween Town." The princess nodded her head. "If this is here, something bad is happening. I need to go there." She seemed torn between picking it up and doing something else.

"I'm sure that you can wait a bit longer to tell him." Blue assured the young girl. Instead, Sybelle handled out her left hand and waved her right over it. She created a small shell with a message inside.

"Can you place this in his shop? He'll be able to tell it's from me by the magic used..." She also handed over another vale. "And this is Belle's."

"You will come back?"

"When I have the chance, I'll come back." The princess promised. "I have to."

xxx

Down below Storybrookee, Hook and Regina were making their way to through the underground passages.

"Do you ever wonder if this ending quest for revenge is why we have no one that cares for us?" Hook questioned. "When all this is over and I know the Crocodile is dead for good and all, I'll have nothing to look forward to. My life will be empty." He turned to look towards the former queen and stated. "Revenge may sate your being, but don't misunderstand me, my dear. It's an end, not a beginning."

"For you, maybe. Not me." Regina informed him softly. She was use to explaining this point. "I have Henry...and destroying Storybrooke well... that seems like a small price to pay to allow us to live in peace." Hook merely smiled at the queen's foolishness before signaling for her to move forward. He made sure she show the cuff on his wrist. "Where did you get that? It belonged to my mother."

"Yes, she enchanted it so that I could climb the beanstalk in our world." He explained as though it were nothing. A part of him knew how she must have felt. He would give almost anything to have something of his brother's now. Even after all these years, Hook missed his big brother. "She, ugh-"

"I don't care why she gave it to you." Regina snapped. "It's hers and I want it back. Hand it over."

"You plan to blow this town off the map and you're worried about a scrap of worthless cowhide?"

"She was my mother." Regina state coldly. "It's not as though you have any use for it."

"Well, she was my friend." He countered.

"Hardly." The former queen snorted.

"Very well." Hook raised his arm so that she could take. "Let's be done with this than."

"Now, follow me closely." She stated with pride after she placed the cuff on. She was glad to have something of her mother's with her. It made her feel like she hadn't lost everything due to Snow White. Yes, there were things that Snow White could never truly rob her of.

Xxx

"I have to what?" Grumpy half shouted.

"You have to bring this to Mr. Gold in order to cure Belle." Blue explained once more. "And slip this somewhere that he will find it."

"Why would I do that?"

"You need to stop there in order to gain something that once belonged to your brother." The head fairy told him.

"Yeah, that don't make me an erand boy."

"This is for Sybelle." Blue sighed out. "She asked that Rumpelstiltskin finds this shell in his shop and Belle to be cured. If you will not take the shell, at least give Belle the cure. She is still a friend and Sybelle cares greatly for the girl."

"If Sybelle cared, why she ain't giving to them herself?" Grumpy hated doing something nice for the Dark One. "Not like she's doing anything important and he is her brother." The dwarf spat out.

"She's...not here at the moment." The fairy struggled to get out. "She was called to another realm in order to protect it."

"She got home! And left us all behind?" He screamed.

"It was nothing like that." Blue replied. "Sybelle was called to Halloween Town in order to save it. She did not have time to make stops or bring anyone with her. If she did, Louis would not still be here."

"Give it to me straight sister." Grumpy bit the inside of his cheek. "You think she's a good person, someone worth given a hand or is she as rotten as her brother?"

"I can not say as to what kind of person she is now," Reul started to say with a heavy heart. "But I can say that she once had a very loving heart and I believe, with time, she can be that person again."

xxx

"Precarious," Hook stated as they reached a large opening. "You couldn't have just hid the trigger in the back of your closet."

"Of course not." Regina smirked. "It had to be both well hidden and well guarded. That's why I put it somewhere no one would ever think I'd go."

"You know, you say well guarded, but I don't see any guards." Hook scanned the area. There was nothing in sight.

"She's here." Regina seemed a bit unease. "She's been through a lot. There's a powerful spell here that sustains her in... whatever form she's in." The pirate was listening very closely as he tried to see where this 'friend' was. "In fact, she's the reason why this is a two person job."

"Alright than, what am I exactly here to do?" The pirate questioned. "Charm her with my good looks?"

"Hardly." Regina rolled her eyes as she stepped towards him. He made the mistake of turning his back to her. "I'll get the trigger and you well...you're the distraction." She beamed before she pushed him into a giant hole.

On the list of things Captain Hook thought he would do today, fighting a wraith like being was not on there. He should have known better than to trust that Regina wouldn't stab him in the back. Well, that just made what was coming to her all the better. He thought to himself as he pulled himself up. He was going to enjoy hearing her scream.

Xxx

This was messed up. Emma thought to herself. This was wrong. She should not be putting Henry through this. Still, there was something wrong with Tamara, even Sybelle thought so.

"Operation Cora was about breaking the curse." Henry broke his mother from her thoughts. "This is about keeping Storybrooke secret. We need a new name."

"Operation Tiger." Emma was glad that Henry saw this as a kind of game, or hero's quest, or whatever he thought this was. It made her feel a lot better about the whole things.

"Why?"

"Why?" Emma was shocked. "I need a why? You never need a why."

"I want something like a town." He informed her. "Something that hides in plain sight, something like a praying mantis."

"Oh, duck." Emma called out as they heard a bell ring. "Oh, no. It's not them.""

"Stakeouts are fun." Henry beamed.

"Not normally." She recalled all the cold, lonely nights she spent doing this. "But this one? Yeah, kinda." It was nice to have someone with her. It was nice to have family.

"I thought by now we'd be having adventures." He finally sighed out. "Over there, you know? Ridding horses, shooting bow and arrows...like in the stories. But this is cool too."

"Is that still something you want?" Emma wasn't sure how she should feel. All she knew was that she felt like everyone was trying to leave her, first her parents, Neil, and now Henry. She couldn't bare to be alone again after all this, but the thought of leaving this world frightened her greatly. "I mean, if there was a way to...go back there..."

"Is there?" Henry asked with narrowed eyes.

"No. don't be crazy." She lied.

"There is." He beamed. His mother was awful at lying. "A bean or something, the giant brought it, didn't he?" It was just like the stories.

"You are a smart kid." She sighed out. "Too smart."

"That's awesome." Henry declared. "We can get like a castle. You, me, and Neal!"

"Oh, way. NO way. That's not-"

"Duck." Henry shouted as he hid under the window. Tamara and Neil where leaving the diner. "Operation Praying Mantis is on."

"Yeaaaa..." Emma huffed out as she thought about the long talk they would have to have. Seems like her mother had been a bit right about all this. Still, it was too late to turn back now.

Xxx

"Hey, Neil!" Lou called over to the pair.

"Hey, Lou?" Baelfire seemed confused as to why Casanova was rushing towards him. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sybelle?" The ginger seemed upset. "It's like she disappeared."

"Couldn't she have just left?" Tamara wondered.

"Ha, like she'd leave me behind." Lou flashed her his winning smile. "Have you seen me?"

"Yeah, well I haven't seen her since breakfast." Neil cut in. "She said she had a few stops to make."

"Hm, you don't think the fairies did anything to her, do you?" Lou frowned. "Fairies and pixies are known to...well...not get along for lack of a better term."

"I doubt that." Sybelle's grandson thought over. "She was going to see my father, maybe-"

"She didn't make it there."

"How do you know that?" Tamara wondered. "It's not like..." Not like what? She pondered to herself.

"I could tell by the fact that he was with Belle/Lacey." The red head stated. "He seemed in a good mood and she...seemed unlike herself."

"I see your point." Neil pouted in thought. "I think she gave me a totem in case I ever needed her."

"That's great." Lou grinned widely. "As long as she's been in the land that it's in, it'll signal her to come to use or at least call us back."

"It's in my room. I'll have to go get it."

"I can with." Tamara informed him.

"Nah, it's fine." He promised his wife-to-be. "Go on with your day and I'll meet you later."

"I'll be at the Second Start." Lou declared. "In case we can't get a hold of her, we could always use the totem to locate if she's still in with realm or not."

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Neil promised.

Xxx

Neil walked up the stairs towards his room. He was surprised to see Henry waiting outside it. Wasn't he suppose to be with Emma? That was odd, even stranger was watching his son ram into the door. He noted that Henry was unsure what to do and hit the door once more. There was no way Emma was in his room.

"Oh, hell no." Neil did not have time for this. "I taught her that. Emma!`"

"So, you weren't where and the door was open." She quickly lied. "And we just..." There was no way this was going to work.

"Emma, what's...what's all this about?" Neil couldn't believe she was doing this. This was so unlike her.

"Tamara." Emma breathed in as she took a large step towards him. She needed him to believe her. "I think she's playing you."

"She's playing me? How?" Neil wanted to hear how Tamara was using him, because that didn't seem possible.

"I think that she's the 'she' August was trying to warn us about." Emma knew she sounded crazy, but she was also sure of herself. Tamara was up to something. She had to be. "I didn't want to tell you until I had proof."

"Oh, yeah of course." Neil laughed off bitterly. "As long as you broke into our room to spare my feelings...and brought our son into this... Are you out of your mind?" He tried not to shout. He didn't want to hurt Henry.

"He warned us about a woman." Emma pleaded for Neil to understand where she was coming from.

"Yeah, which covers half the world." Henry's father pointed out. "He could have easily meant my grandmother, or Regina." In fact, thinking it over, August could have been talking about Sybelle. "I can't believe you roped the kid into this?"

"She lied to me." Emma was not going to talk about their son. "Remember, I had that thing with lies?"

"You thought you had a thing with lies." He shrugged it off. "I never bought it."

"Yeah, you did. Listen to me Neil, she's got a list of fairy tale characters and who they are-."

"Because I gave that to her!" Neil was a bit embarrassed. "It was to help her come to grips with this place. You have to realize how a place like this...could be hard on her? She's trying her best, for me, but it's still hard."

"Okay, I know what this looks like, but it isn't that." It really wasn't. "Do I look like the jealous ex?"

"Kind of." Neil pointed out. "You did just break into my room."

"Okay, maybe I'm crazy." She gave up. "But let's find out. There's a loose board that shouldn't be. Let's see if there's anything under it. If there's nothing, I'll back off."

"Okay, fine." Neil agreed. "What the hell."

There was nothing there. Nothing at all. Emma couldn't believe this. She was trying to think of how that was possible as Neil started talking, but she couldn't hear him.

"She moved it." Emma muttered to herself. "She had to know I was onto her and she moved it." She was glad Neil hadn't heard her say that.

"Emma, I know-"

"Don't." She shook her head. "Henry let's go."

As Henry was about to walk out the door, Neil picked himself up and grabbed something.

"Henry wait!" The boy and his mother paused. "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"It's from Sybelle..." Neil sighed out. "It's a charm...she gave it to me...to look after me, in case I needed her, but I think... she'd rather you have it."

"Are you sure?" Henry eyed the piece of wood carefully. It was a carving of a small winged creature with a water symbol inside it.

"I'm sure."

"But won't she be upset you don't have one?"

"Nah, she'll be fine with it." His father promised. "Besides, she can always make me another one."

"Thanks." Emma placed her arm around her boy.

"Don't mention it."

xxx

Regina rode the elevator up to the library, proud of her prize. Once she made it upstair, she was at a lost for words. How was the pirate still alive?

"Startling, aren't I?" He smirked at her. "Some people say 'striking,' almost god like."

"You couldn't have survived that." She knew that for a fact. If he could, she would have done this without him. "How'd you escape?"

"You should know by now, that I excel at surviving." Hook declared. "It's kind of my thing. The amazing thing here is that you almost had me. I thought we were bonding a bit down there. All that stuff about a fresh start... just killing and movin' on... it kind of got me right here." He tapped his hook against his chest. "For a moment there, I thought we had a real connection, but than I forgot the kind of woman you truly are. I almost put a stop to my plan because of it."

"What plan?" The Evil Queen sneered.

"Well, it's really their plan, but I fancied it so I went along." He laughed with joy. "And they did save me from that wretched beast..."

"What are you on about?" Regina hated being talked down to. "Who'd help you?"

"Do you know these two?" Hook questioned as Owen and Tamara stepped into view. "They have a way with magic, or should I say against it."

"Enough of this." Regina shook her head. She was tired of this stupid game. She went to form a fire ball, but found that nothing appeared. She tried once more and still nothing.

"Yeah, sorry." Owen smirked at her. "That's not going to work. Not anymore."

It seemed that the evil queen had been checkmated and there was nothing she could do about it.

Xxx

"Neil, where is it?" Lou wondered as Baelfire stepped in.

"I don't have it."

"You lost it?"

"No, I gave it to Henry."

"You could've done that after." Lou whined.

"Listen, I know you're worried-"

"I'm failing my job."

"But listen, I know she's fine."

"That's not the point. He asked me to do one thing...and I'm failing at it."

"Who asked you?" Neil wondered.

"That's not important." The ginger frowned. "But as her grandchild...you'd be better at feeling her out than I. If you say...she's fine...than she most be..."

"She's spent over a hundred years surviving. I'm sure she can handle a few days without you."

"I hope you're right." Lou shook his head. "I truly do."

xxx


	28. Second Star To The Right

**Notes**: I am way behind. I had planned to be while into season three by now, but I'm not and I hate myself for that. I just needed a bit of a Oncer break. I was writing only Oncer stories, keeping up with new eps, writing a time travel Sybelle/Merlin backstory (It's up right now) and re-watching old eps over and over to get the storyline right for this story. Plus, I hated the Tamara arc.

**Second Star To The Right **

Neil awoke to the sound of glass breaking and the pleas to stop. He knew at once that his father had to be behind this. Regina wasn't stupid enough to do something wicked viewable to Henry and Sybelle was out of town. The young man couldn't just stand back and let his father hurt another person. He wasn't a child anymore. He needed to man up and face the beast that left him behind. That's how he found the bravery to race downstairs and pull his father away from the good doctor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neil screamed as he pulled his father away from Dr. Whale. The good doctor was no fool and quickly took his leave.

"Let go." Rumple stated calmly. "This doesn't concern you."

"No." Neil refused. It was clear his father hadn't realized who was holding him. Once the doctor was gone, Bealfire released the dark imp. "Surprised you didn't turn him into a snail."

"Ha, ha." Belle laughed off. "A snail? Wha are... what are you talking about?"

"Lacey, uh, why don't you wait for me at the shop?" Rumple handed the cursed Belle his keys. "I'll be along shortly." She seemed confused, but did as he said. She knew better than to question him right now.

"You're unreal, you know that?" Neil snorted. "You spend years looking for me. I come to town and you disappear. Haven't even bothered to meet Tamara."

"Why should I concern myself with her?" Rumple didn't get the big deal.

"We;re getting married!"

"That's never going to last." His father informed him. "Not while you carry a torch for Emma."

"You know, you haven't change one bit." Neil stated with disappointment. He had hoped that Sybelle was right, that Rumpelstiltskin was a good man inside. Clearly, she was wrong, or saw something her grandchild did not. "For a second, I thought you might have. I started to think maybe you were worth my time. Sybelle had me believing we could be some sort of family. I guess I was wrong. I guess she was wrong."

"And yet you're still here." The imp reminded the walking away from him.

"For Henry." Neil paused to look his father in the eyes. "Not you." He shook his head in disgust. "As far as I'm concerned, you can stay the hell away from both of us."

"You can't mean that." Rumple tried to reason with his boy.

"I do." Neil frowned. "And I don't care what your ties to Sybelle are, she doesn't deserve a son like you." He left without a second look back. He was done with his old man. He's father was dead to him and nothing was going to change his mind.

"A wha?" Rumpelstiltskin was taken back by this. "He can't mean...that's not possible." The poor man didn't know what to make of this news. He would speak to Sybelle at once.

Xxx

"Aaaaaah." Louis Cassanova screamed out as he turned around. He took hold of his chest. His heart was racing. He hated when people appeared out of nowhere. How did Rumpelstiltskin even get into his appartment? He was sure he locked the door...and that's right. Lou recalled. Mr. Gold was the Dark One. He had magic. "What are you doing in my home?" His words came out more of a whine than he meant them too. Spirits, Lou really needed to get his act together.

"I'm looking for my sister." Mr. Gold glared at him. "She's not around."

"She's out of town." Lou straightened his back. "Had business in another realm. What every you wanted to ask of her, you can ask me. She'd want me to see to your needs."

"And would she want that?" Rumple questioned with poison.

"You know why." Lou eyed him carefully. "You're family."

"Are we?" The dark being stared through the ginger. "I don't think being cursed as siblings truly made us kin."

"I would think it would." Lou sounded like he was finding his groove again. "Besides, why would you doubt her words? If she told you your family, you must be family. She can't lie."

"There are many ways a person can be family." Mr. Gold informed the clever lad. "Yet, I wondered if her claimed kinship with me has to do with more than the curse."

"Aw, listen." The red head shook his head with a smile. "Blue told me about the message. Whatever Sybelle said is true." What message? What did that fairy know that the Dark One did not? "She meant every word of it. I may not know what she said word for word, but it is true. Zoso, the Dark One before you, took you from inside of her and placed you within another woman in order for your father vow to appear broken. She's your mother."

"It all seems rather much to break her heart." Rumpelstiltskin stated as he hid his confusion. This was all new to home, though clearly Neil knew about this. "Forgive me for finding it hard to swallow."

"Hn, well." Lou chuckled. "With how Zoso became the Dark One, I imagine that curse had limits on how it could be passed. Even if it didn't, cursing the First Born offspring of those who turned you into a monster seems a great form of pay back."

More questions. More things Rumpelstiltskin clearly didn't know about his father, or mother, it seemed.

"You were there when it happened?"

"No, that was before my time." Lou sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just five when your parents meet and hadn't started working full time at the castle. It was only some years after the banishment of the Most Loyal Knight that I went to train there."

"Hm, the Most Loyal Knight was banished?" Rumpelstiltskin found that funny. "What could he have done, I wondered."

"I don't know." Lou sucked his teeth in thought. "It's implied a few reasons, but none that makes sense. Sybelle won't say. Only that it would hurt too many to voice aloud."

"Aw, so it was something very bad indeed." Mr. Gold chuckled. "Maybe, he liked to play with the little boys wanting to become knights." Lou paled slightly at this. It was clear the imp wanted to get Lou upset. The red head was being made fun of. "Anyway, if you hear from Sybelle, tell her that I'm looking for her. I want to talk to her about this."

"I'll be sure to tell your mother that." Lou bit out. He was slightly shaking. Hm, it seemed he held the loyal knight very highly.

"That has yet to be seen." Mr. Gold informed the man. "Oh, and I'd like it very much if this stayed between us. No one else needs to know."

"Understood." The ginger nodded firmly. "I won't say a thing."

"Good."

xxx

"Neil?" He heard a voice call out to him after he finished getting dressed. "Neil? Are you there?"

"Sybelle?" He glanced around. No one was in the room.

"Over here." She called out. "In the mirror."

"What are you doing in there?" He asked as he stepped in front of it. She was in a strange white dress with her hair pulled slightly back.

"I was trying to reach Louis, but couldn't get through." She pouted. "I left without saying much and realized everyone could be worried. Blue has a habit of not telling people things."

"Where are you?" He wondered as he eyed the land behind here. It was covered in snow with Christmas trees all around.

"Never mind that." She waved off. "I wanted you to give Henry that figure I gave you. It can summon me anywhere he is if he uses it. There are limits, like I had to have been in that land before, but otherwise it'll work fine."

"Is he in danger?" Neil could tell she was struggling with some stuff.

"He's a special boy." His grandmother replied. "And so is my sister Lotus and I. I fear she was taken and someone attacked Halloween Town to drew me out. Henry should be save because no one knows our relation, or the kind of heart he holds. It would be easier to find a girl..." She paused to think. "Unless they had that one already."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Neil felt a headache forming.

"Someone is trying to get three special hearts to do some bad spells." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "Henry should be fine. I'm just covering my bases. He is my only great grandchild. I've a right to protect him from needless dangers."

"How sweet of you." Neil crossed his arms. "When will you be back? There's stuff I want to talk to you about."

"Hard to say." She pouted with hard eyes. "It almost feels like someone is trying-"

"Sybelle!" Someone shouted from her side of the mirror. "The demons attacking the workshop. We need you!"

"Right." She yelled back. "I'm on my way." She broke her spell, leaving Neil alone in his bed room.

"Well, I guess that's a thing now." He sighed out. "So much for a land without magic." He heard knocking on the door. He really hoped that wasn't his father. He wasn't in the mood for any more of him or magic.

Xxx

Neil opened his door only to have Emma push her way in. She seemed rather upset.

"I need to search your room for real this time." She declared in a cold manner.

"You wanna tell me what this is about. Sheriff?" He laughed out. He couldn't believe she was going this, again.

"Where's your fiancee?" Emma countered. She didn't have time for games.

"She's on a run." Neil could tell this was important. "What do you think she did that time?"

"Regina's gone missing."

"And you think she..." That was unbelievable. "You're still on Tamara? You gotta be kidding me. She came to this town to support me, her fiance. She's not a kidnapper. Besides, how would she even do that? Regina's got magic. Tamara's like me."

"Where'd she go running?" Emma was not going to have this debate. It was pointless. She knew Tamara was behind this, even if no one else believed her.

"Same place she goes every morning. The woods."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Couple of hours. Why? Does it matter? She's training for a marathon."

"If is runs in the woods," Emma looked at the floor where they kept their shoes. "Why's the floor covered in sand?"

"Maybe, she wanted to change things up." He guessed. That sounded reasonable. "What does that prove?"

"That she lied to you." Emma sounded hurt, as though this was painful to her. "If she's lying about this...she could be about other things too."

"Or she could like to run on the beach."

"Only one way to find out."

Fine. Neil thought to himself. If this was the only way to get Emma off Tamara's back, than he'll help prove her wrong.

Xxx

"So, where did you think she's hiding the queen? A sand castle?" He joked.

"They have to be somewhere." The blonde replied. For all she knew, they could be in a sand castle.

"Emma, you're letting your feels get in the way of your judgment."

"Do you really think this is all about me trying to break up you and Tamara?" She couldn't help but laugh. That was far from the truth. "What do you want to hear, Neil? That it killed me you never came looking for me, even when I was locked up? That it hurts you found Tallahassee with someone else?"

"Neil!" Tamara called out as she ran over. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just...I thought you went running in the wood?" Neil was glad he didn't have to talk about his feelings with Emma. He wasn't ready to deal with that. He thought he had been, but he was wrong.

"I start there and than run along the beach." Tamara panted. "Everything all right with you two?"

"Regina's missing." Emma tried to seem pleasant.

"Oh, my God." Tamara faked fear. "That's horrible. Is there something I can do?"

"I thought maybe she was down here." The blonde frowned. "Guess I was wrong."

"I haven't seen her." Tamara lied. Emma narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Neil, you coming?"

"No, think I'll hang back and look some more." He sighed out. It was time he manned up.

"I should go." Emma didn't want to deal with drama, at least not her drama.

"I wanted to go to jail for you. It kills me that I let him talk me into leaving you." Neil huffed out.

"I don't want to hear this."

"NO, that's fine." He could understand how she felt. "But I have to say it. I wanted to look for you. I wanted to see you again, but... I just... I just...didn't know how to face you. I was too afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you would never forgive me, cuz I know I never forgave myself."

"Neil..." Emma breathed out. He shook his head. He needed her to hear him out.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I haven't regretted leaving you." He felt his throat tighten. "I'm sorry Emma, for everything."

"Me too."

xxx

Neil and Emma started their walk to her car. They were done searching the beach. Emma would look around the docks while Neil would go check on Henry. That had been the plan until Emma got a phone call. Neil didn't know what was said, but it sure lit a fire under his former girlfriend.

"I was right." Emma breathed out in horror. "Tamara wasn't down here for a run."

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"She's in there." She pointed to a fish building. "With Regina." The blonde started running.

"Wait! What?" Neil shouted as he hurried down after her. How did she come up with that idea?

Xxx

"Why didn't you tell me about magic sooner?" Lacey asked as Rumple worked on a potion. He dropped a tiny bit of hair into a glass before shaking it.

"Because magic comes at a price." He sighed out as the color changed. "And it tends to drive away the people I care about the most." He frowned.

"Well, you've been caring about the wrong people." Belle laughed in awe. "What else can you do?"

"Anything." He said as he turned the bottle into a fine necklace. She beamed at the sliver object. It was beautiful. She moved to touch than turned around for him to put it on her. "There are many perks to being the Dark One." He was telling himself this more than her.

"Immortality being one of them, right?" She reasoned that with his great powers came living forever. Isn't that the way it went in books? She felt him nod behind her as sighed into her hair. "Could you...could you keep me young?"

"Yeah."

"Cuz then we can...we can be together forever." She turned her head to get a better look at him. "Nothing could keep us apart." She sighed out with a pleased look. This caused him to turn cold. "What? What's the matter?"

"There's one thing." He lied. That wasn't what was wrong with him. It was her. She was what was wrong with him.

"What is it?"

"Immortal means to live forever. It doesn't mean I can't die." He informed her. This was better. He lied to himself. It was better to keep her like this than to change her back. "There was a prophecy that someone might be my undoing."

"Well do you know who this someone is?" Belle asked. She was clearly worried for him. He nodded. "Than get rid of 'em,"

"It's complicated." He whispered. "There's something standing in my way."

"I thought you were someone who didn't let anything stand in his way."

"I am."

xxx

"You are sure you want to be here?"

"I can't just leave you down here." Neil sighed out. She had explained everything to him, yet he wasn't ready to believe that Tamara had lied to him. "If Tamara is hiding Regina here in her evil lair by the docks, I have to be here. I'm the one that brought her here."

xxx

It happened so fast. Neil didn't know what was going on. He felt the bullet pierce his side. He felt hurt betrayed. He felt like a fool and now he was going to die. All this because he foolishly thought someone could love him and that he could run from magic. As the magic pulled him out of Emma's reach, he couldn't help but cry. She was right. She had always been right.


	29. And Straight On Til Morning Part 1

**Notes: **I planned for this to be a heavily Rumple chapter, just like last chapter was centered around Neil. I'm not going to promise a great chapter, as I'm really trying to push past this ep, but I will try to make it through this. Since I don't like this ep much, we shall see how much I follow with it. Neverland is nearly here.

**And Straight On Til Morning Part 1**

He stared at the the glass in front of him. Its glow haunted him. What was he to do? Sybelle, it seemed, was his mother. How that was possible didn't matter as much as what he was going to do. Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing to do with his father. It would be better for everyone if Peter Pan never entered their lives. And yet...Sybelle was his mother.

During the curse, before he knew they were related, Sybelle had been warm and kind towards him. She had made Rumpelstiltskin feel like he wasn't so alone in the world. Sure, Bae was missing and Belle was "dead," but Sybelle had eased the pain of their loss.

"_Richard, you look upset." Sybelle looked at up from her book with a frown. "Has something happened?"_

"_Nothing's happened." He lied. Regina had entered his shop hissing about her son's birth mother. He hoped that she would keep the child, even if it would hurt her later. Rumple need her to keep the boy in order to find his son._

"_Are you sure?" She asked. She seemed tired._

"_I'm sure." He took a seat beside her on the sofa. "Tell me. How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm tired." Her voice broke. "I close my eyes and...it's awful." She placed a hand on her stomach. "Can...can I read to you?" _

"_For a little bit." Rumple nodded._

"_After I make your dinner." She forced a smile. "I'll make your favorite."_

"_You don't have. I can-"_

"_Nonsense." Sybelle cut him off. "You need a proper meal." She ran her fingers through his hair. She could tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind. "You know, you can tell me anything. We're family. I'll support you no matter what. Even if your the evilest man in town." She laughed._

Even after the curse broke, Sybelle had tried to be there for him. Alright, sure she had done some nasty things to him and he to her, but overall she still tried. He knew that he would never try to play nice to someone that chained him to a pound. In fact, he was sure he'd kill anyone who even tried. Could she truly want to be his family? If so, why did she move out? Why did she hide from him?

"_There's no point in hiding from me any longer." The dark imp laughed. _

_'It's not hiding if the person doesn't care to find you." He recalled a blonde haired woman inform him. Her bright green eyes shined with disappointment._

"_Are you saying that I haven't been looking?" Rumpelstiltskin sneered at her._

"_I am." The woman replied. "If you were, you would have found me sooner. You would have seen past my mask as Regina's Aunt Vivian and seen who I truly was."_

"_And who is that?" The Dark One didn't like this strange woman. He was glad that she'd be out of his hair soon enough._

"_Someone that means to protect you." The green eyed woman declared. "Rumpelstiltskin, I knew your father well. He would not-"_

"_You know nothing." He shouted. "And how dare you talk down to me. I'm the Dark One. I don't need advice from the likes of you."_

"_Very well." She shed a single tear. "Such is fate. You to harm and I to watch as you fall. I'm ready. It can't be worse than what was done to me before." She knew she couldn't win against him. She was sick, poisoned by a youth near by. _

_Worse than what was done to her before? Had their paths crossed before? In what form had they met? No matter. Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself as he cursed the woman to the body of water next to her. _

"_This will not hold me forever Rumpelstiltskin." She warned as her body was pulled towards the water. "I will find my freedom and come for Regina. If she can not be saved, I will come after you."_

"_To kill me?" He laughed off. "I'd like to see you try."_

"_Ha, you acted as though death is the only punishment one can endure." She smirked. Her hair started to change color. She looked like a different person. So, that was what she meant by mask. The Dark One thought to himself. "But there are much worse things than death. Guilt, torture...giving you a heart. There's many ways to cause pain."_

Funny. He had forgotten all about that day until just now.

Xxx

"That glass must be important." Lacey noted as she stepped into the room. "You've been looking at it for an hour now."

"It sort of is." Rumple grinned. "I just found out my mother is alive." His lips may have formed a smile, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Sounds like an awful mom." Lacey snorted. "She just let you think she was dead and left you. Better off leaving her to riot."

"Do you think so?" That was so unlike his Belle. Belle would have questioned why Sybelle hadn't been there. Belle would have wanted him to make peace with his family. He missed his Belle.

He imagined that he could have cured her by now, if he had tried. He wondered why Sybelle hadn't come in shouting about how sick he was to have not even treated to cure his girlfriend. It seemed like something she would be against than again, he really didn't know.

The bell rang in the shop. It was a sign that someone had stepped inside his shop. Rumple looked up to find a blonde woman sharply dressed with her hair tied up. She glanced around the shop bored by the items within. The dark imp was unsure who she was. Someone not very important as he couldn't recall her outright.

"May I help you?" He asked as he put away the vial.

"I've come to ask you a question." The woman snapped her green eyes at him. She looked familiar, but he was sure he had never seen her before.

"What kind of question." The Dark One eyed her carefully.

"Did you kill my sister?" She asked as she glared up at him. Her heels made no sounds as she want to stand in front of him. She leaned on the desk between them. It was clear that she didn't trust him.

"Who?"

"That's right." She frowned as she looked at a necklace in the glass. "You don't know my sister very well." She seemed to be speaking to herself.

"It seems I don't." He agreed.

"Did you kill her? Did you kill Sybelle?" She breathed out after a long pause.

"You're her sister? One of the seven?" He eyed her up and down. This was one of his aunts. He could see it now. Their eyes were kind of the same and the way they stood mirrored each other in a way.

"Yes, I am." She swallowed. "Did you? Because I can't...I can't feel her...I can't sense her...and-"

"She went out of town." Rumple informed her. "Off to other land and place far from here."

"I see." Sybelle's sister seemed unhappy. "I didn't realize she had gained that much power. I can't leave yet." She muttered to herself.

"But I am told she will be back."

"Hn, than may I ask for a favor." She did not look at him. She bit the inside of her mouth to will herself to go on. "In exchange, I will owe you."

"What ever you need." A favor from a daughter of Poseidon was well worth whatever she needed.

"Call me when she returns." She handed him a card. "Don't tell her that I came. Just call me."

"Why?" He questioned as he took the small paper.

"You don't know her." The woman repeated. "You don't know her story, but I do. I took something from her. I helped take...Malcolm, I helped take him from her. His death...I helped with that." Malcolm? What had his aunts done to his mother and father? It must have been something bad from the look on this woman's face. "And I want to apologize for it. I want to apologize for what I have done to her, to him" She whispered so softly. He almost didn't hear it. "to you." She quickly snapped her eyes to look at him. "I need to tell her I'm sorry. I need to tell her that I never wanted to hurt her. It was never about her. It had never been about her."

"Than what was it about?" Belle/Lacey piped in. It was clear that the blonde hadn't noticed her before.

"Revenge." The woman stated with a sad smile. "Revenge against a god who pretend to love his daughters." She sneered.

"Really?" Belle/Lacey was in awe. "And how did you come to know this god..." She wanted to know the blonde's name.

"Indy." The woman flashed a dark smile. "And he was my father." With that, the blonde woman pushed herself away from the desk. "If you need me, I'll be at the graveyard. Remember, call me as soon as she returns and don't tell her you saw me. Only then will you have earned your favor." The door chimed to signal that Indy had left.

Interesting, Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself. It seemed that there was a lot behind the mad green eyes of his mother. Malcolm dead as an act of _'revenge against a god who pretend to love his daughters._' How would hurting a mere mortal hurt a god?

"See was something." Lacey frowned.

"That she was." Mr. Gold agreed.

Xxx

Indy, short of Indiana, watched out of the Dark One's store with a heavy heart. She walked gracefully towards a blonde curly haired woman leaning against a wall. She stood up as Indy stepped in front of her.

"Well?" The blonde curly haired woman asked.

"She's not here, but she's not dead." Indy crossed her arms. The woman gave a sigh of relief. "But there is something wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Pacific, my second eldest sister." Indy swallowed. "I see her in that imp. I see her in that boy, the Dark One." She hissed lowly.

"You don't mean...he could be related to us?" Pacific's eyes widened.

"We're monsters." Indy cried out. "We caused this curse. We did this."

"So, how do we fix it?" The woman asked her little sister. "How do we make this better?" Her eyes were dark, clearly focused on this task.

"I don't think we can." Indy frowned. "But we can help her. We can help Sybelle...because helping our littlest sister means hurting our eldest sister." She gave a sly grin. "We'll hurt her for Malcolm, for these people, for that boy." She spat out. "We can do that."

"Hm, I'll think it over." Pacific declared with sad eyes. "Revenge isn't something we've done well so far. I don't want to start another quest without thinking things through."

"Whatever." Indy rolled her eyes. "I'll keep my eyes on this boy. He may be our kin after all."

"Careful." Pacific warned her sister. "The Dark One is known for being wicked."

"So our we." Indiana grinned wider. "So our we. And if he isn't worthy of being kin, we can ensure a new Dark One is made." The other woman chuckled. That sounded like a fun idea. If worse came to worse, they could always do that.

Xxx

The door rang again. Rumple glared at the door. Sure his shop was opened, but that didn't mean he wanted people to come in. The store was now just a set piece, a bit of costume in the dress show that was this curse. He was sure most people knew that. So, why were people continuing to come in?

"What do you want?" The Dark One glared at the dwarf that entered the shop.

"In case you haven't noticed," The grumpy one snapped out as other little men followed him in. "Hell's going on outside and we want our brother to at least remember us as the world ends."

"If I don't remember, can the world not end?" One asked the others.

"You're going to remember." Grumpy shouted. He took something from the shelf. It had been one of their mugs. "That 'sister' of yours sends you this." He slammed a bottle on the table. "It should make her remember too, not that you deserve it."

"My sister?" Rumpelstiltskin frowned as he picked up the bottle. "Sybelle made this for me?"

"Yeah." The angry one huffed out. "Let her know, we kept up our side of things."

"Will do." The Dark One glanced outside. Hell truly was going on outside. It seemed Regina was using the fail safe. That meant it was time to go. "Belle" He quickly corrected himself. "Lacy, we need to go." He shouted out to her.

"Go? Go where?" She asked deeply confused.

"Not important." He informed her. "We just have to go." He rushed to the cupboard to grab their special cup. He paused as he thought about his mother working to cure Belle. It was clear that the woman wanted to give him something that was taken to her, a chance at true love. "Before we go, I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes." He breathed in as he turned to look at her. He was going to give Belle the cure. It was time that someone in his family had a true happily ever after. He had no clue what had been taken from him hours before and what he would lose in the future.

He had no idea that within hours he would be headed to Neverland and facing off against his father.

Xxx


	30. Your Soul

**Note**: This may seem out of place, but it is not. That is all I will say. Also, don't tell me anything about this season. I haven't seen anything since it came back from break. R&R

**Your Soul**

* * *

><p><em>The clash of swords rang through the air. Metal crashed against metal. Bang, crack, ugh, clang. The woman and the male fought fiercely to win. They would not lose to the other. They were too proud to accept defeat. The female swiftly side-kicked the teen boy. Just as her foot contacted to his stomach, he grabbed hold of her leg and dragged her down with him.<em>

_Sybelle fell on top of the man. She quickly slammed her head onto his than swiftly jumped off of him just in time to miss his dagger from entering her body. She had not been quick enough as he was able to take hold of his blade and remove her right hand from her body. She swore in pain. The male went to strike her again, but the Nereid rolled out of the way._

_She rushed towards a wall, ran up the side in order to flip onto the man's shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his throat. As he choked for air, he placed his left hand onto her back. He did a front flip causing her to land hard onto the ground. He stood tall ready his blade to pierce her torso, but she rolled out of the way than tackled him to the ground. After elbowing him in the face, she reached for his sword. Just as she was about to use it, someone stopped her._

_"That is enough Sybelle." Her father pouted. "You have proven he is ready to go on missions alone with you."_

_"I held back." She informed the youth as she stood up. "And you let go of your weapon. Never do that." She tossed the sword back to him._

_"Be fair on him, daughter." Poseidon smiled lovingly at his youngest child. "He is only sixteen. You were barely better with a sword at his age."_

_"I will train harder." The youth chimed in. "Next time, you will not need to hold back."_

_"Hm, we shall see." She grinned at the boy. "But even holding back, Malcolm, you did well. With some more training, you will be worthy of being my knight. That is what you want, right?"_

_"More than anything." Malcolm stated. "I want to earn my keep and prove that I am worthy of being in your home."_

_"You will." The Nereid king declared with a knowing look. "I even have your first real task. Indy will be going with you."_

_"Father!" Sybelle wanted to challenge him. He couldn't be thinking of separate the two. It was her job to look after the boy. She had given her word to always be by his side._

_"I trust him to do the job just as you." Poseidon locked eyes with the girl. She was force to nod._

_"Of course I do." Sybelle swallowed hard. "I would not let him train with me if I did not think he was able to keep up. If he can keep up with me, he can held whatever task you give him."_

_"I will be fine." Malcolm whispered to his caretaker. "I have been training hard and have saved your life once or twice. I can do this without you."_

_"I know." She assured him that she did. "I just thought...it is nothing. I need to attach my hand back to my body. I will see you later." She did not have the heart to tell him the truth. She thought that he would never want to leave her side, yet he did not seem bother by the fact she could not go with him._

_Xxx_

_"What kind of test is this?" Malcolm wondered aloud as he stood beside Indy in front of a dark road. There were all sorts of bodies piled on either side. Some of them twitched and jerked trying to break free. Moans flooded the air. Even Indy, for all her love of death and decay, paused in quiet horror. This was a dark, unholy place._

_"No idea." The woman frowned. "I was told to ensure you made it here."_

_"He meant to send me in alone." The boy realized. "He did not wish for Sybelle to know, so he lied."_

_"Was not a lie." Indy muttered as she glanced around the path. "He said I would come with you, and I have."_

_"What does he mean for me to do?" The sixteen year old asked the Nereid._

_"Survive." She whispered. "A week, one full week inside and you may do as you please with my sister." She seemed confused._

_"Do all knights go through such odd quests?" Malcolm did not want to journey into the shadows just yet. He knew that something wicked lay within and he was not ready to face it._

_"Every knight that belongs to we seven has gone through a challenge placed by my father. But none like this." Indiana frowned. "In truth, I feel this to be the worse challenge he ever gave and I have seen would be knights to my sisters die awful deaths."_

_"That fills me with such a courage." The boy swallowed. "He must find me very strong to think I can pass this."_

_"Or she must be very important..." Indy eyed the bodies. They had been decaying slowly for years, yet they were all still alive feeling their bodies give way. She imagined that this was what Hell would be like, or at least the gate of Hell anyway._

_"You will be here in a week?" He asked as he pulled out his sword and tightened his hold on his bag._

_"I will."_

_"Than I will see you."_

_xxx_

_Once the week had past, Malcolm slowly walked towards Indy with a sad look in his eyes. She found this odd. Indy noted that he was covered in blood and dirty, though he didn't seem hurt. Whose blood was it? Was it just one person?_

_"You made it." Indiana watched as he slowly raised his head to look at her._

_"I did." He stated in a dead tone._

_"What happened? Were you hurt?" She wasn't sure what else to ask. There was something wrong with the boy. This was not the person she had seen a week ago._

_"To a degree." The teen glanced behind him. "It is best not to ask. You can tell when I lie, and the truth...is not what you want." He informed her._

_"Is it a trouble truth?"_

_"I am not the man she thinks I am." Malcolm muttered in horror. "I am a monster, a bloody monster...and I enjoyed it all. I will never give in, not around her. I will not taint her light. I will be good, so good." He whispered to him. "So good, so good. I will be good. I will be good." He shook._

_"You are good." Indy knew him to be a good person. He had helped so many people in the past. "Full of light."_

_"And I cast a large shadow...the shadows call me. They call me master." He locked eyes with Indy. "No more. I will not say more." He stated coldly. "I just want to go home. I want to see Sybelle." He was crying. "I need see her."_

_"Alright." The Nereid nodded her head softly. "Let us go home." She was worried over the youth. "She and father will be proud." This gave him little comfort._

_Xxx_

_Poseidon smiled widely as Malcolm and Indy rode to the castle gate. He knew the boy could do it. This had been the one. He had found him, well his daughter had. His wife would be proud. Oceana would have approved of this youth._

_"Pan is here Sybelle." He chuckled. "No need to worry any longer."_

_"I told you father." She rushed to ensure they were talking about the same person. "His name is Malcolm and Pan is dead. He has been for years."_

_"Ha, and how do you know he has not returned?"_

_"Father...enough." She laughed. "We will talk of my marriage and Seers visions later. Let me welcome my friend._


	31. And Straight On Til Morning Part 2

**Notes**: Short chapter, but I felt it finished. Looking back, I could have added it to the last chapter, yet it felt better as its own thing. The Neverland arc will focus mostly on Henry, Pan, and Rumple with bits of Neil.

**Straight On Til Morning Part 2**

"What is going on?" Rumpelstiltskin asked the group of heroes as he walked towards them with a renewed Belle. Belle wanted to ensure that Sybelle was alright. She was sure that Neil would know what became of the woman. She swore that Belle wouldn't leave without talking to either Neil or Rumple. "Where's my son?"

"He..." Marry Margert swallowed as she wondered what to say to this man.

"Tamara shot him." Emma held back her tears. "And than he disappeared to another world."

"She what?" Belle couldn't believe her ears.

"Where is she?" Rumple gritted his teeth. He would make this Tamara pay.

"Gone." Regina sneered. "She took Henry and went to another land." It was clear she was ready to kill someone.

"And you just let her get away?" The Dark One snapped.

"I didn't let her do shit." Regina shouted. "I was kind of saving our lives while you were off with your little girlfriend. Maybe if you had been around, you're son wouldn't be dead and mine would still be here!" Belle was quick to step in front of her true love. She knew this wasn't helping anyone.

"That's enough." She declared. "This isn't helping."

"We have to go after them." Emma finally spoke out. "We have to get Henry and bring Tamara back." It was clear she was deeply upset and her mother worried that Emma meant to hurt Neil's killer.

"We don't have any beans." Regina pointed out. "They took all mine."

"And you burned the rest." David reminded the Evil Queen. She glared at the prince. Now was not the time to throw her selfish behavior in her face.

"Sybelle!" Mary Margret recalled. "She could-"

"She's not in this realm." Rumple frowned. "She left."

"Left? When?"

"A while ago." Rumple wondered if Sybelle had aided Tamara and stole Henry away. That didn't sound like something she would do.

"Do you think-" Emma started to question Sybelle's character.

"No!" Regina roared out. "I'd no sooner believe your parents stole a baby than Sybelle taking Henry from me. She protects children, not hurts them." The Charmings seemed slightly uncomfortable for a moment before Hook stepped forward.

"I have a bean." He told the group. He held it up. "We could use my ship to follow them."

"Great plan." Regina rolled her eyes. "But we don't know where they went and guessing could get my son killed."

"I could find where they went." Rumple recalled the 'gift' Cora had given him. He could use that glob and his blood to find where Henry was. "In exchange, you take me along."

"So you could kill Tamra?" Snow pouted. She wasn't going to let him do that.

"I'm fine with that." The Evil Queen smirked. "Not like it isn't deserved."

"We're not killing people." David shouted.

"Enough!" Emma yelled. "We don't have time for this. Henry needs us."

"Than it's agreed." Hook looked at their faces. They seemed all set to go even if they didn't agree on a course of action. "We can work out a plan on the ship."

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin pricked his finger on the glob and watched red lines drew a locution on the surface. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. Papa. Henry had been taken to... But why? Why would his... it didn't make sense. Could Emma be right? Could Sybelle be apart of this? No! That wasn't possible, nor was she that kind of person. Sybelle had fought to protect Regina from his darkness. She would never help anyone hurt a child. He was sure of that. Still, Rumple knew his father enough to know this had been planned. Whatever happened to call his _mother_ away, his father must have been behind it.

Well, if Peter Pan felt that Sybelle was enough of a threat to put her out of play, than Rumple knew he had at least one thing to attack the demon boy. He would attack whatever heart was left in the king of Neverland.

XXX

"Felix, he'll be here soon."

"Will you be able to go through with it?"

"Are you questioning me?" Peter Pan glared at his only friend. "After everything we've been through, you doubt what I'm willing to do. You think that because that child happens to be..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "You think I can't kill him? But I can. He means nothing to me. I created him for this reason."

"It isn't about what he means to you." Felix glanced towards the ocean. Though it was nowhere in sight, he could still feel it in his bones. "The boy means a lot to Sybelle. And she means a lot to you."

"I hardly know her." He snorted with disgust. "She will not change my mind on the matter."

"Hm, what was she like?" The taller boy asked.

"What?"

"Is she a kind person? The loving heart princess?"

"Ha," Pan laughed. "As if a girl like that would interest me."

"Uh, so that part of her is truly lost..." He muttered to himself.

"Do you know her personally?" Pan narrowed his eyes as he stared at a tree. He readied himself to climb the thing as he went over his plan. It was clearly that Sybelle had known Peter Pan once upon a time. Could she have known Felix too?

"Personally? No." He wouldn't say that. The girl he knew was dead and in her place was a woman. He smirked at the thought. "But I have heard tells of the youngest Nereid princess. They were very mixed."

"Mixed?" What did that mean? Pan was half way up the tree when he heard that.

"She's been praised as a protecting and goddess to children and those victimized while I've heard others spit at her name and call her the devil's right hand bitch."

"I imagine that they deserved the devil's bitch." Pan thought over as he neared the top.

"Not all." Felix frowned. "But enough were."

"You respect her?" The former father of the Dark One realized as he reached the top. He gazed out over his land with a wide smirk. He could see Hook's ship in the distance. This would make the game all the more fun.

"I don't know her." The blonde youth informed his master from below. "I can't respect someone I don't know."_ 'You don't deserve respect.' _He recalled her sneering to the spirits about him. _'So, why do I continue to give it to you?'_ She sounded so heartbroken as she cried to herself.

"Ha, it looks like all the players will be here soon." Pan ignored his friend. He could tell that Felix held some kind of respect for the female. "Let's make sure they get a warm welcome." He beamed. The king of Neverland knew a few mermaids that would gladly welcome his guests.


End file.
